Keep my heart captive, set me free
by The Queen of Rose
Summary: D/s AU - Kurt Hummel had always dreamed of a fairy-tale bond, a perfect, kind and caring Dom. Blaine Anderson had always dreamed of someone who stands out from the boring crowd, someone real, and pure. When their worlds collide, will either of them get what they had dreamed of?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, and welcome to chapter one of this collaboration story.**

**In case you've read the description on our profile you know how it all came to be and if you haven't...well *gives a disappointed glare a la Molly Weasley*...you really should because the story summary, warnings, pairings and other things that might be of interest are written there as well as some fascinating info about yours truly Antonette and Mia so please go and check it out.**

**For those of you who ignore both ANs and profile info here's a short run down of things.**

**1. This will be a multi chaptered D/s themed story with Dom!Blaine and sub!Kurt and all the kink warnings that go with that theme although the two of us decided to keep it sweet and light rather than turn it into a BDSM smut fest (that is not to ay there won't be smut *wink wink*)**

**2. It will be updated every Sunday with an in advance warning if we, for whatever reason, can't make that deadline, but let's hope we can :)**

**3. We own nothing and neither of us wants to talk about it because it hurts too bad.**

**Please read, review, let us know how you feel about this.**

**Love**

**A&M**

* * *

"**The pillars of society: a complete guide to Dominant and submissive bonding in a modern civilization"  
by Dr. Joel Harrington  
**

* * *

"_The essence of every existing thing is balance._

_The electrons and the protons in an atom, the two poles of a magnet, yin and yang, a Dominant and a submissive._

_Our world and it's entire structure is based on the concept of the two opposites balancing each other out and creating harmony; an equilibrium._

_Nature itself provided us with a tool to balance our very existence; a Dominant and a submissive mentality in a human._

_One incomplete, unbalanced, unfinished without the other; without the bond destined to remain half a person._

_The bond between Dominants and their submissives is the key link that joins the two very different instincts, mannerisms and behaviors that make them up._

_On one hand, there is the Dominant mentality in which you see exhibited traits such as; possessiveness, jealousy and sometimes even a propensity towards anger._

_They are authoritative by nature as one might expect, perfectly suited to meeting the needs of a submissive who craves that domineering attention._

_Submissives are the opposite of their counterparts and display deferential behaviors._  
_It is written into their very being, a desire to be dutiful and obedient, a craving for commands in order for them to feel fulfilled and happy._

_That's not to imply that the Dominant does not also acquire something from the bond._

_A Submissive is a calming presence and as much as they get a sense of purpose out of catering to their Dominant's needs, the Dominant also gains the same in the form of caring for their submissive._

_It is a fragile balance and by no means one sided._

_Submissives have an inherent desire to feel protected and safe and Dominants are designed for this very task._  
_While Dominants struggle with more negative, intense forms of emotion such as anger and their submissives provide a calming, soothing presence that dulls the effects considerably._

_Physically speaking, there is no difference between a Dominant and a submissive person. There are no physical traits that are characteristic for one or the other._  
_However there's a way for a Dom to identify a sub and vice versa._  
_Every Dom has a diamond shaped tattoo on the back of their necks colored in black with a heart shaped, clear space in the middle of it._

_Subs, on the other hand, have a heart shaped tattoo on that same space colored in a color that is significant for the sub wearing it. The color can appear at any given time and is susceptible to change under events of great significance to the sub. However once the sub bonds the color remains the same forever._

_When the bond between the Dom and the sub is sealed and consummated, the clear space in the Dom's mark gets filled with the color of his Sub's mark, while the subs heart gets a black outline, indicating the connection between them and the completion they brought to each other._

_The mark is more often than not the most sensitive and intimate place on their skins and an erogenous zone._

_It is considered a taboo, touching somebody's mark without their consent._

_An indiscretion of one of the pair will change the look of their mark in various ways; dulling the color, causing white or black spots on the marks, or complete discoloration of the skin on that part (see the chapter on twisted and companion bonds)."_

**Chapter 1: Balance-the Dominant and submissive  
mind (pg 3-25)**

* * *

_"As much as it is written into the very core of every human, a bond between two people does not happen by accident._

_The Dominants are usually the ones to make a choice of whom they're going to bond with, because their unique set of abilities allow them to feel the pheromones of a submissive that would suit them the best._  
_After that first contact the Dominant stakes a claim on the submissive using one of the predefined claiming statements._

_The claiming statements considered legal are as following, in order of formality from the least formal to the ones used by the highest members of society:_

_1. He/she is mine._

_2. I want him/her._

_3. I (name of the Dominant) claim him/her._

_4. I (name of the Dominant) chose (name of the submissive) to bond with._

_Using one of the above mentioned statements in front of the submissive and at least one other person that assumes the role of a witness, completes the first out of 7 steps of formal bonding called "Staking a claim"._

_After the first step is completed the Dom is obligated to prove his ability to care for their chosen sub by, poetically speaking, granting the sub one wish._

_The sub is allowed to ask for anything, be it a material gift (money, jewellery, real estate etc.), an emotional one (for example for a Dom to reveal some of his weaknesses or fears which would make him vulnerable), or a so called hypothetical one which implies a promise of something in the future (the sub can ask for their Dom to promise that they will move to another country at some point in their lives or something similar)._

_If the Dom manages to fulfil the subs request the second step of forming a bond, 'Gifting' is considered complete and the two of them are, from this point onward, required to live together in order to complete the rest of the steps._

_Cohabitation is the step that formally begins the moment the Dom and the sub either move in together in their permanent home or chose a place where they will be comfortable and focused solely on each other without the presence of an outside distraction._  
_It should also be noted that subs always move in with their Dom's and not the other way around as it goes against a Dom's very nature to provide for their sub._

_This step is created in order to allow both parties to get to know one another and to develop closeness in a way that simulates what it would be like living with one another for the rest of their lives. It is essential at this point to know whether the Dom and sub are compatible and such close quarters provide the opportunity perfectly._  
_Cohabitation in itself does not have an official duration or the criteria by which an outside party can deem it complete. Only the Dom and the sub can determine whether they are ready to move on to the next step while the purpose of the third step can be extended and improved for the rest of their lives._

_One of the most vital steps is aptly named 'Bonding'. Cohabitating is the ideal environment for a Dominant and submissive to begin forming their bond and this step makes and breaks many a bond. Bonding is all about getting to know and feeling comfortable with the chosen partner mentally, emotionally and even physically in the form of handholding, hugs and even kissing though often never beyond (See Sealing the Bond)._  
_If a deeper bond than the initial attraction between Dom and sub doesn't form then it is usually realised and broken off at this point, however if it does then the next step can be achieved._

_Again there is no time limit to when this step is to be finished and rests solely on the individuals involved to determine the speed of things. It is ill advised to rush this step because it marks the foundations of the bond._

_The Presenting Ceremony is a formal social event during which a young Dom presents his sub to the society._  
_By doing this the Dominant party is publically announcing the completion of the previous steps as well as the seriousness of the initial claim._  
_The submissive gets a chance to meet the Dom's extended family and friends as well as get to know the Dom's workplace in order to garner a complete image of their Dom's life. This is important for a submissive particularly so they can have a chance to determine that they are doing everything that's in their power to assure their Dom has everything he or she needs._

_The night of the Presenting Ceremony is also the night where the two parties seal the bond by participating in a sexual relation of whatever kind the couple deems appropriate._  
_Penetration is mandatory for 'Sealing the Bond' and finishing the claiming but every other aspect is left to their own discretion._

_After completing the sixth step the bond is legally and emotionally completed and the parties involved start living their lives as a bonded couple._

_However their emotional bond is not everlasting until the last step is fulfilled and in some cases it can take years, or decades, and some couples never get to that stage._

_Subspace is one of the most intimate, personal experiences for a Dominant and submissive couple and is the very last on the list of steps. Though never the same experience for every submissive, essentially the rules and guidelines are universal, the most important being safety. It is paramount that a Dom realises that in affect once a sub reaches that higher place they are rendered helpless, offering up control and themselves completely. Natural subspace requires a level of trust which is unparalleled and this is why it is so difficult for Dominant and submissive couples to reach that elusive seventh step however coveted."_

**Chapter 4: Permanent Bonding (pg 160-200)**

* * *

_„After completing the above mentioned steps both parties are required to __make an appointment with the Registration Services in order to make their bond legal._

_The process or registration involves and brief checkup preformed by trained personnel (Validators) to ensure every step of the bonding was completed with consent of both sides, that the steps were completed in the precise order and that both the Dom and the sub are physically, mentally and emotionally unharmed after the process._

_If all of the above mentioned conditions are met, the Dom and the sub are required to leave their signatures, fingerprints, and a blood sample confirming their Dominant and submissive genetic markers, sealed in a safety deposit box in the vault of the Registration Services Centre, thus making their bond valid, permanent and unbreakable in the eyes of the law and society._

_In order to even approach to proccess of Bonding both the Dom and the sub need to be of age (in this case at least 16 years old) and consensual."_

**Chapter 9: Legal procedure (pg 315)**

* * *

_"There are however some instances where bonds go wrong and are referred to as Twisted._

_Usually this is because the steps above were not followed appropriately. For example if a physical penetrative relationship was pursued right from the start of a claim or if subspace was forced upon a sub without them reaching it naturally (See Subspace pg. 156)._  
_Claiming bonds grow in trust and understanding and it is a Dom's duty to ensure they respect their sub enough to wait for the bond to form on both sides._

_Twisted Bonds hardly ever affect a Dominant. They do however strongly affect a sub. Submissives rely more heavily on the bond than their Dominant counterparts so when it isn't formed correctly there are many negative side effects. Some include; depression, anxiety, trust issues, avoidance to touch, fear of other Dominants. However because the bond the Dom and sub was involved in didn't manifest properly there is still a chance for a successful, permanent bond to be acquired._  
_One of the visible signs of a sub that was claimed this way is a mark stained with black spots. It is a consequence that leaves these subs an open target for Doms who are keen on exploiting their vulnerability._  
_Only a bond with a true Dom who loves them unconditionally will cause the color to clear out and stay bright._

_Unlike the Twisted bonds that are constructed upon the idea that one subject in the bond (more often the Dominant one) has the exclusive power to decide the progression of the bonding, leaving the other side emotionally wounded and unprepared, the Companion bonds exist with the sole purpose of balancing a person and providing a healthy, stable environment._

_Companion Bonds are different from Permanent Bonds. Whereas a Dom and a sub will only ever have one permanent bond in their lifetime, it is possible in the event of a death of a bond partner to be able to engage in a companion bond. Not as intense or strong as the original bond it does give a Dom or a sub what the other needs in the form of satisfying instinct and giving friendship or affection._  
_The marks of people whose bonded pair passed away turns light gray, staying only as a reminder of the bond they used to share, and does not change after engaging in a Companion bond._

_Twisted bonds are usually recognized in the process of registration and the affected party is removed from that environment as soon as possible in order to provide as much opportunity to recover as they require._

_Companion bonds are not required to register and more often than not only complete the steps of bonding that suite both parties involved without severing the bond."_

**Chapter 11: Other forms of bonding: Twisted and Companion  
bonds (pg 316-347)**

* * *

**We hope you have enjoyed that and we'll see you next Sunday :*  
**


	2. Claimed

**Hey everyone,  
We can't tell you how amazing it is to see you reading, following and putting this story to your favourites list so early on. As promised here's the first chapter of this story, we hope you enjoy it and share your opinions on it with us.**

**A few things to address:**

**1. This chapter will seem a bit jumpy because it covers a time frame of a week and the events that are not necessarily connected to each other so to make it easier to track we have included time stamps that won't be present in the future chapters (if not necessary).**

**2. We have received questions about the warning we have put in the story description, one regarding abuse. The abuse themes we will mention have happened to one character, an important one but not Klaine, prior to the time frame of this story and will be gradually revealed. We will warn you of anything that might seem trigger -ish to any of you, for any reason, but overall this story will mostly focus on the love and the healing so in our opinion you are safe to read it :)**

**We hope you like this chapter and we'll see you next Sunday.**

**Love A&M**

* * *

_The Showing  
Friday night_

Blaine wasn't ready for it.

After _years _of waiting and hoping and searching in vain, getting a little more disillusioned as each Showing ticked past he wasn't ready for the reaction he had to finally finding _him. _

So different. So out of place. So _beautiful._

It was chance that he caught sight of him. Through the throngs of bodies littering the huge room there was a flash of colour that drew his eye. Blue. Bright and brilliant and nothing he had ever seen before and he was helpless but to follow, drawn as if hooked.

A sub. His instincts went haywire with it for the first time in his life even though he'd been in the presence of many. A sub… and he didn't belong here.

It was shown by the perfectly put together but lower quality clothing that clung effortlessly and complimented expertly. Written in the wary line of his shoulders and closed off body language as he ducked into a doorway trying to be unobtrusive and peeked around the corner at the ballroom floor eyes alight with burning curiosity.

_Those eyes. _

He was stopped dead in his tracks by the most stunning shade of cerulean surrounded by thick, long fans of lashes, set in the loveliest face he'd ever had the pleasure to look upon and they were _awed _as they took in the spectacle that so disinterested Blaine- that had forced him into the shadows he was watching from right now. The air literally punched from his lungs as he observed the younger teen and Blaine felt a spark catch somewhere deep inside him and set fire to the blood in his veins as he greedily traced the sharp almost elfin features of this stranger's face and the long, lithe lines of his body that promised a natural grace and elegance that was enchanting.

_Claim._

It was the pounding beat of his heart in his ears.

Blaine was honest to god considering walking over there and pinning the beautiful creature against a wall and marking him for everyone to see and the desire wouldn't let loose its hold. Instead it dug claws in deeper, almost urgent and Blaine found himself stepping forward once before he managed to take control again.

_Fuck._

His shaky hands were gripping his champagne glass mercilessly but he could drag his eyes away long enough to set it down. He was lost in the striking arch of cheekbones and sweeping line of jaw. A pretty pink mouth that was lush and wide and a nose that was tipped and perfect and god help him a neck that was flawless porcelain skin, exposed from collarbone to ear just _inviting _him. Offering him.

His cock throbbed in response, filling and wanting.

Mouth dry, breathing heavy, he watched the fascinating war of emotions in micro expressions flick across that lovely face, seeing clear as day despite the distance that separated them and Blaine wanted- no _needed- _this males scent. He just needed one lungful. Just one and he'd know for certain.

_Oh please let this be the one._ He'd never seen anyone more perfect.

The music changed to something slower and more intimate and Blaine watched as the sub flushed a pretty pink at the displays both Dom and sub were exhibiting at this point. The reaction electrically charged Blaine like nothing he had ever experienced before. This sub was innocence personified. Oh so very pure and untouched and Blaine wanted to walk over there and drag him to his room and never let him leave his bed. But his legs weren't functioning. Nothing was. All he seemed capable of was staring, catching glimpses around the circling bodies that separated them and so he took full advantage, scanning his eyes back over one more time because he'd never get enough and his brain all but fizzled out of his ears when the sub shifted more around the corner and he saw _that._

This sub had the absolute _finest_ ass on this planet and Blaine didn't give a fuck if he dropped his jaw and growled. Loudly.

Oh god he just wanted to grab him. He wanted to lock him away purely for himself and that feeling of possessiveness only grew until he was physically trembling with it, until it had saturated his pores and for the first time he noticed his instincts going crazy inside his skin. Growling, shouting, demanding, _begging_ Blaine to go and _mark, mark, mark. _

_Claim._

A movement caught his attention just behind where the sub was tucked away and he finally moved his eyes to take in the sight of two burly Dom's- _security_- approaching the young sub and he bared his teeth a little.

They were about to speak to him, smell him, lay hands on him and the idea did not sit right whatsoever. In fact the sweat running down his back to pool at the bottom of his spine, the furious thrash of his heart in his chest that spiked his adrenaline was testament to just how thin a hold on his control he had at that thought.

That sub was _his_. There was no doubt in Blaine Anderson's mind, scent or not, that he had just found the submissive he wanted to permanently bond with.

The largest of the pair of private security guards wrapped ham like fingers around the top of the sub's arm and Blaine lost it.

His legs kick-started into action and it was a blur actually traversing the short distance between them, somewhere along the way he lost his glass, pushing past bodies uncaringly in his haste and then he was there and one inhale sealed the deal.

"Release him," Blaine snapped at the man and he was all loud authority, his voice weighted with the command that had even this Dom following immediately. The other however who had the subs's other arm wasn't so quick off the mark. Blaine felt a red veil descending and stepped up to him threateningly. The man around Blaine's height with a little more muscle but the younger Dom was unmoved as he put them nearly nose to nose. The man had his hands on his sub and that wasn't going to be tolerated. "I'll say it one more time. Release. Him._ Now_."

He let go.

"Mr Anderson, he isn't allowed to be here," the man said but Blaine ignored him. Also ignored the fact that the orchestra had ceased playing and the whole hall had turned to stare at the commotion, forming a loose semi circle around the doorway they stood at. He wasn't surprised really. Anything he did was always under scrutiny and a setting like this only magnified that.

He finally glanced to his left where he'd wanted to keep looking forever and glasz eyes met his for the briefest of moments, recognition flashing there in the swirls of blues, greens and greys before Blaine was grabbing a handful of the shirt at his waist and pulling him nearer. He knew he shouldn't have, but his body was on fire and he was feeling everything too intensely and he needed an outlet. However the closer proximity only worsened the effects and before he really registered the action he had his face buried into the soft curve of the sub's neck to a muffled gasp of shock that rippled throughout the room and it was _everything._

Heaven.

And the sub's reaction?

He _melted. _Arched his neck as if he couldn't help it whatsoever, a small whimper vibrating against Blaine's nose and echoing in his ears, so fucking _responsive_ and god damn pliant that Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head and his still very hard cock throbbed. He smelled of vanilla and springtime and Blaine just wanted to live here forever.

"Blaine…" it was a hesitant almost faraway female voice that sounded so very familiar. "Blaine you can't-"

He tuned it out.

"You are mine," Blaine whispered into silky skin under his lips now and heard another strangled gasp of shock only this time from the sub who had been the only one to hear it. That declaration was just for his ears, private and intimate before the Dom pulled back and met the dazed, panicked and hopelessly confused eyes of his chosen sub. He really was far more perfect up close than he could have ever imagined. Blaine was knocked almost stupid with it. He cleared his throat and declared loud for the whole room to hear. "I Blaine Anderson claim _him_."

The room broke into chaos but all Blaine could see were watery eyes looking almost heartbroken.

* * *

_A week previously  
Friday morning..._

"_With this year's Showing only a week away, all eyes are, once again, turned to Dom Dana Anderson and her handsome, yet seemingly unattainable son Dom Blaine.  
For those of you who have been living in a cave for the past four years, Blaine Anderson is a senior at Dalton majoring in music and with a business minor which gives him the opportunity to join in on the family tradition and take over one of many companies the Anderson family holds in their possession. Charming looks, dapper demeanour and incredible talent have put Blaine Anderson at the top of our list of the most desirable Doms ever but what makes him even yummier is the fact that Blaine seems to be a bit of a bad boy.  
And if there's one thing we can't resist, it's a bad boy reputation with just a smidge of mystery attached.  
The mystery of Blaine Anderson lies solely in the fact that he has just turned 22 and he is still not bonded.  
Yes you heard correctly!  
The reason behind this unusual fact is unknown but there is one thing we can say for sure; it's not for the lack of opportunity.  
Blaine has attended several social events in the past year and every time he had a different sub on his arm and even though they vary in age and physical appearance there are a few things all of them have in common: they are all beautiful, unbonded subs from some of the most influential families around.  
What is Blaine waiting for we might never know, but sources close to the Anderson family tell us that his mother is slowly losing the patience for her beloved Blaine, especially after the almost textbook perfect bonding of her older son, the famous actor Cooper Anderson, at his first Showing when he was 18 years old.  
"Dana is a kind person and a wonderful mother. She stood by both of her sons and supported them unconditionally, but I'm afraid Blaine has used the last of her patience."  
Does that mean SHE will find him a sub?  
Will he be forced to act interested at this year's Showing as opposed to last three years when he sat at his designated seat, filing his nails and scowling at the world?  
Log into our live web show, watch the direct stream of The Showing and find out.  
But one thing is for sure: we can expect an interesting week."  
_**Lydia Carr  
"The D/s Scoop"-Number one gossip magazine in the  
country**

William McKinley High school wasn't the fanciest school in the world by any means and the aesthetics of the dilapidated building showcased that spectacularly. Peeling paint that was off white, faded green and dulling red. Broken and flickering lights lined the ceilings inside interceded with chipped, oft times missing tiles. Lockers were dented, desks were almost beyond salvage, tattered copies of books rested in beaten shelves. McKinley was the epitome of a by-product for a poor community and so most of the students that went there preferred to be outside. At least the air was fresh and there were a few almost pretty trees over in the far corner to look at.

The backyard of McKinley High was bustling with students in hand me down or worn clothing walking around trying to find a decent place to sit which was pretty much an impossibility of course.

Amongst the almost rotten wooden benches and tables outside, there was a hierarchy; almost a caste system.

The jock Doms and their "subs of the week" sitting at the centre table, throwing the scarce pieces of food the school did manage to provide and yelling uninventive insults at people passing by.

Surrounding them were the in-betweeners. The Doms and the subs that didn't really fit anywhere but were still liked well enough to be left alone and then there were the ones who were willing to get 'friendly' with others just for the fun of it. In actual fact the latter made up quite a lot of the population at McKinley with a lack of options and instincts a considerable driving force.

At the far ends of the yard were the ones that didn't fit in whatsoever, didn't want to stoop so low as to look for their pheromone fix in a one night stand, and the ones who decided to commit social suicide by being friends with 'those kind'.

"God 'Cedes I can't believe you've wasted money on that crap," Kurt huffed in annoyance when his friend finished reading the latest piece of trashy news on the ever elusive Blaine Anderson. That glossy magazine in her hands was probably the newest thing in this place he noted absently.

The friends were sitting at the far table in the front yard of their school, picking through the unidentifiable piles of mush on their plates that their school decided to label food in a sudden rush of optimism. It was anything_ but_ food in Kurt's opinion and he was not going anywhere near that wiggly green thing piled at the edge of his tray he swore was an already digested pudding.

"Oh please boo…like I have the money to spend on this," she scoffed incredulously fingering the corner of a page, "My mom got it from the Lester's home. They allow her to take it once they finish reading it."

"And you've decided to read that out loud because…" he quirked an eyebrow at her and she made a face in his direction mocking his question childishly.

"_Because_ it's good to keep yourself informed," she answered seriously flipping through the glossy pages of the magazine and stopping here and there to point out information she deemed relevant.

"There's so much wrong with that sentence I don't even know where to start," Kurt sighed pushing his tray further away from him because he couldn't stand looking at it any longer and Mercedes stuck her tongue at him.

"Well I find it interesting," she informed him flippantly and he cocked his head challengingly.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kurt. Really."

Kurt regarded her for a moment or two.

"Okay I'll take my chances and ask. Why is it that you find it interesting?" he asked her and she looked at him from underneath her eyebrows assessing if this was really a discussion she was willing to let herself fall into.

Arguing with Kurt tended to end badly for the person in the argument that wasn't…well…Kurt.

But her friend was giving her the "I challenge you" look and she hated backing away from that so she huffed and slammed the magazine shut crossing her arms on top of it.

"If you must know, the Andersons are the wealthiest, most influential family around. Their companies employ most of the people in this hellhole, they make sure the food we have in our stores isn't complete trash and we actually have running water..." Kurt quirked a mocking eyebrow at her again and she shrugged sheepishly conceding the point. "Well most of the time anyway."

Kurt laughed at that and Mercedes smiled at the light tinkling sound loving to see him happy like that. It happened so rarely lately and even though she knew why it still pained her to see him look almost defeated most of the time.

She knew how hard it was for him to get by in a school like theirs.

Kids that went to McKinley were practically the lowest of the low; with no money, no prospect of getting a higher education, or a decent job, and worst of all, almost zero chances of permanently bonding to someone.

And for someone like Kurt, someone who spent hours drawing a suit for his Presentation Ceremony, someone who had a box filled with cut out pictures of flower arrangements and sitting charts and invitation designs, it was even harder to exist in a place like that. Somewhere so seemingly hopeless.

"What happens most of the time?"-a voice came from behind them and they turned around to see a tall, blonde boy slide onto the bench next to Kurt, the tray he was carrying pushed aside near Kurt's because he too had no intention of eating the inedible muck.

"Mercedes here was telling me why we should be informed about the life of the Anderson family," Kurt informed Jeff as the blonde picked up his apple like he did every lunch time and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder careful not to invade his personal space but still close enough for them to get comfort out of it.

"And what did you decide? Should we or should we not be informed?" Jeff asked and Kurt shrugged.

"Well she made a good point with them being pretty important around here and I guess considering most of our parents work for them in one capacity or another we should know what's going on, but it's at the reason for knowing things about Blaine Anderson's love life where I'm drawing a blank to be honest," Kurt informed a giggling Jeff, running a hand through the fringe that fell over his face and smirking at the scowling Mercedes.

"He is gonna take over the Anderson Empire someday you know. Cooper has a career in the movie industry and he doesn't want to be involved with the family business so it all falls to Blaine who is actually interested and capable to do it. But without a sub he's not gonna be the most stable person around. He might ruin everything," Mercedes said flipping her magazine back open to the relevant page. "And from the looks of it, his mother is done letting him run around unbonded."

"I feel sorry for the sub he bonds with," Kurt stated and Mercedes gasped, looking around herself in fear before leaning forwards on her elbows.

"Kurt are you out of your mind? What if somebody heard you? You can't go around talking trash about the Andersons like that!" she hissed at him on a whisper and he shrugged, the poor quality material of his shirt scratching at his sensitive skin as it always did.

"I just call it like I see it. They will tie a poor sub to him and make him wait faithfully while he's prancing around and Doming whoever he wants. Would you want a life like that?" Kurt asked honestly because the idea scared the hell out of him.

Mercedes looked at him angrily. "Some of us don't really have a choice," she bit out and Kurt jumped at how hurt her voice was.

He knew he hit a nerve with it.

She did have a Dom but their situation was far from ideal. With no money to go through the bonding steps there was no way they could bond permanently and as much as Kurt knew Sam loved his friend he also knew he could find another sub whenever he liked.

"'Cedes I didn't mean…" he tried but she was already on the verge of tears.

"Not all of us have the strength to be alone Kurt. Some of us have decided to grow up and face the fact that fairytales don't exist. I love Sam. And I know he loves me back. And maybe we're not forever but it's better than nothing," she said and Jeff jerked away from Kurt at her last statement looking every bit as insulted as she did only seconds ago.

"You were lucky Mercedes. Sam is a good guy and a good Dom to you. But don't think for one second that having a Dom is always a better option than being alone. You might be surprised," Jeff gritted out and she eyed him in surprise not really knowing what he was talking about and never had she heard Jeff sound quite so fierce before.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and Jeff shook his head warningly at Kurt who was already taking a breath to launch himself into an explanation.

And maybe that irked her a little though she always chastised herself for it. Jeff and Kurt were close. Tied together with a thread of understanding that always eluded Mercedes but that didn't mean they weren't her friends.

"Nothing. I'm just expressing an opinion." Jeff said tensely as he stared down at the apple in his hand and Mercedes decided to drop it for the time being, noticing how upset Jeff seemed.

"Hey, honey. What's gotten you all riled up?" Sam stalked to their table with the same sweet smile he always wore but his eyes were wary, obviously sensing the tension in the air as he approached his sub.

He came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she visibly relaxed in an instant, letting out a long exhale and melting her back against him as all the tenseness dissolved. She turned her head to the side to catch at least the smallest whiff of his scent, citrus and the distinct scent of a Dom, which made her serene and grounded.

She didn't care what anybody else had to say about them, or about what the future held for them; she belonged to him right now and if that was all she was ever going to get…well then she'll make sure to bask in it while it lasts. Some people didn't even get to have _this_ so she'd take it with open arms and smile on her face.

Sam supported her as he lowered his head and kissed her behind the ear, near enough to the mark on her neck, aligning his lips with the sensitive shell.

"You didn't answer my question pretty girl," he whispered commandingly in a low tone just for her and she craned her neck to look at him apologetically, barely containing the shivers the nickname awakened in her.

He only ever used that name to truly Dom her and she had no power over her body's reaction to the stimulus. The air around her thickened, her mind hazed over, and her heart thumped against her ribs as if begging to be let out so Sam could hold it and keep it forever.

There was no way she could let that feeling go; no way she could ever deny it."It's nothing serious sir. We got into a friendly argument about an article in a magazine," she answered hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she thought she did in front of Kurt and Jeff and relaxed when her Dom nodded; obviously satisfied with the answer he was given when he looked down at the tabletop to find the open magazine.

"Hi Kurt, Jeff," Sam smiled at the two subs and they nodded back in greeting almost hesitantly.

"Hi Sam," they murmured in unison, lowering their gazes as they were taught in class was appropriate in the company of an unbonded Dom.

Friend or no friend, such behaviour was ingrained into their very core; never look an unbonded Dom in the eye, answer his questions politely, never talk back… and as proud and headstrong as Kurt was, he was still a sub and his essence compelled him to give in to the power his Dom friend was letting out with his mere presence. So he listened to his instinct and bowed his head a just a fraction, but still enough to avoid eye contact.

"Guys…I told you a million times. You can act naturally around me. I know 'Cedes and I aren't legally bonded but I still consider her mine so you are free to look at me and talk to me," Sam assured with all the conviction he could conjure into his voice and counted it as a victory when the two subs sitting across from him lifted their eyes shyly and looked at him searchingly before accepting his smile easily.

"Thanks, Sam. It's just instinct to us when you're around," Kurt admitted with a trace of a blush over his own actions and Sam nodded seemingly deep in thought.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. But I would really like you two to think of me as your friend as well. You mean the world to my girl and she means the world to me. So I want to be able to talk to the people who are so important to her without feeling like I'm pressuring you or making you jittery," Sam said, wrapping his arms around Mercedes and pulling her closer, the flowery scent of her shampoo that he insisted she wore all the time after smelling it on her the first time they got together, filling his nose and making his lips quirk in an involuntary smile.

It made him feel dizzy and in that moment he knew that money or no money she was the real deal for him and no girl would ever take her place. Permanent bond or no.

"That's really good to hear. 'Cedes is a lucky girl," Kurt smiled warmly, looking at his friend and doing his best to show her that he was wrong to judge their relationship earlier.

What they had was so obviously real it stole his breath and he nodded to her gently, making her smile in understanding.

"Well I'm glad we've settled that. Now I promised my girl I'd take a walk with her before class because I won't be around for the second half of the school day, so please excuse us," he smiled at the unbonded two subs and turned to his own whispering gently, "Ready, pretty girl?"

"Ready, sir." Mercedes smiled and stood up packing her magazine away in her bag before waving at her friends and taking her place half a step behind her Dom to avoid any misunderstandings with the other kids at school; her position clearly showing she was taken.

With one final wave the pair was gone leaving Kurt with a small smile on his face and Jeff still munching on his apple and leaning against Kurt as the soft breeze shifted their hair.

"You okay?" Kurt turned to his friend jiggling his shoulder teasingly. "You're awfully snuggly today."

"Had a bit of a rough night," Jeff murmured with an attempt of a disinterested shrug but Kurt knew him all too well. Knew that downturn in his mouth and the dullness that tarnished the deep chocolate in his eyes.

"Nightmares again?" he asked carefully and felt the exact moment his friend tensed against him and started picking at the tiny hole in the hem of his old white shirt.

"Yeah. Not as bad as before though so I guess that's good right?" Jeff glanced up and Kurt pushed his hair behind his ear gently in a soothing manner his mother used to do for him.

"You shouldn't be having them in the first place sweetie," he frowned feeling a pain all too sharp for his friend as Jeff snorted cynically.

"Yes well...that would be nice. But since I do have them the decreased intensity is a welcome change," the blonde muttered throwing the steam of his apple in the trashcan next to them fidgeting in his seat almost like he couldn't get used to being in his own skin before speaking again almost inaudibly. "Thanks for not telling her."

"Yeah…I almost blurted it out I'm sorry," Kurt snorted incredulously at his own inattention to what came out of his mouth and Jeff smiled at him.

"I don't think you'd have told her like that. I trust you. "Jeff squeezed his hand and bumped their shoulders together companionably and it made him feel better.

They sat in silence for a long while, sides lined up, just looking at their surroundings, both wondering if things would ever change for them; if it would ever get better. Kurt took in the Dom and sub making out against the wall shamelessly probably just to scratch an instinctive itch. The Dom jock's ordering the subs around them about like slaves just to feel like they had some sort of power. He saw the threadbare clothing that he loathed, that scratched his skin raw and made him long for things that could never be. But above all he saw the desolation. The _desperation. _And he knew Jeff saw it too, maybe even understood it better than him.

They hated the thought of spending the rest of their lives struggling to survive without a single percent chance to turn their lives around and become somebody.

They knew each other better than anybody else and as impossible as their dreams seemed to be they were similar and it brought them even closer together; that conviction that whatever they said, however foolish or romantic or unattainable, it would be met with an understanding smile and a shoulder to cry on over the improbability of it all.

"Do you ever envy her?" Kurt asked quietly after a while, knowing that Jeff would understand the question with him having to expand.

"Sometimes," Jeff admitted with a small shrug.

"I do," Kurt said bitterly and swallowed past the lump in his throat as Mercedes previous words echoed in his head.

'_Some of us have decided to grow up and face the fact that fairytales don't exist.'_

It was perhaps a cheap shot on her part when she knew just how hard Kurt wanted to believe that he could get out of here. Out of this pit of despair. Claw his way up and maybe, just maybe, someone would be there at the top to offer a hand so he didn't have to do it all on his own. But she wasn't wrong. It was a childish hope. A silly fantasy that just wouldn't leave his head or heart and it hurt him a little more as each second ticked by. Some days he just wanted to break down and cry at the injustice. To scream and rage at circumstances that was beyond his control.

He clenched his hand on the table edge.

"I envy her because she managed to make herself stop dreaming of things that she can never have. She could be bitter about the fact that she will probably never be his for real but she's not. She's learned to be happy with it. And I think she really is happy."

"I don't think I could ever truly envy somebody who gave up dreaming," Jeff whispered forehead creased with the weight of his thoughts and Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow a little surprised and a lot confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked.

"She lives strictly in her reality because she's accepted the fact that it's the best it gets. And for her that may be true because she does have it good all things considered. But for me…living in reality alone would just mean accepting the fact that I'm broken beyond repair." He shook his head as if against the memories plaguing his mind and the watering in his eyes. "And I can't do that. I _can't_ let go of the dream that I'm still whole and undamaged. That someday someone will really want me. As long as I don't make peace with this reality I can go to that place every once in a while. I can go there and be happy. Even if it isn't real. She can't do that anymore," he explained haltingly and Kurt felt his heart break just a little bit more as he turned on the bench and hugged his friend closer.

"You're not broken sweetie. You're still beautiful." Kurt whispered against his fair hair and Jeff clung to him tighter with clenched eyes wishing that he could believe him just for a moment.

* * *

_Sunday morning  
_

"Good morning sunshine!"

The piercing sound of his mother's voice made Blaine stumble and smack his elbow against the doorknob as he shuffled blearily into the dining room barefoot and in his pyjamas. The room was ridiculously large for just the three of them living in the huge mansion style house, but all the rooms were the same. The décor was done in soft shades of crème, with subtle gold accents that fit in wonderfully with the mahogany furniture.

In the middle of the room was a large ornate table that stretched to seat sixteen, with high-backed chairs tucked neatly underneath that were surprisingly comfortable. Various paintings from some of his parent's favourite artists also lined the wall with the customary family renderings and photographs and despite the intimidating size of the place; everything about their house was a home. It was comfortable and functional and not as pristine as people expected it to be and Blaine wanted it no other way.

Throwing himself into the chair and making grabby hands at the coffee pot until his dad took pity on him and handed it over, he attempted a glare in his mother's direction but, as always, it came out more adorable than angry.

He just had one of those faces.

"_Mooom_!" he whined pathetically, voice scratchy as he cradled his cup against his naked chest like it was a precious child and tried to keep his dropping eyes open. "Yelling 'good morning sunshine' at a hung over person to make their head explode is the oldest and the lamest cliché in the world."

"I've decided to think of it as a classic instead of a cliché," Dana Anderson replied regally, all false airs and graces and Blaine scoffed at her mockingly.

"If that makes you feel better about being lame…go right ahead," he sassed and she threw a crumpled napkin at him.

"It does actually," she stuck her nose in the air snobbishly making the two men chuckle before turning to look at her son again a glint in her hazel eyes. "Speaking of making me happy…"

"Mom-" Blaine warned knowing full well where she was going with that but she lifted her hand and he was suddenly reminded why the tiny woman he considered his best friend was practically feared in their society. Perfectly put together with a neat chignon, dressed in a soft white chiffon shirt tucked into fitted dress trousers it was deceptive just how intimidating she could manage to be despite her smaller size.

"The Showing is next week," she barrelled on as if she was never interrupted, placing a hand upon a trashy looking magazine placed neatly next to her plate and tapping her beautifully manicured nails against the shiny cover, and consequentially, his face that had been splashed there.

"I am aware of that, yes," the young man sighed in resignation knowing that there was no way out of that conversation. There never was.

"Is it safe to assume that my beloved son, the fruit of my loins, the product of thirty five painful hours of labor, will stop making a spectacle of himself and actually show up?" she asked faux innocently and he spat the bite of toast he had been munching on grumpily in a napkin, making a disgusted face at her and a betrayed one at his father who just sat there with no apparent intention to get him out of this mess.

"Okay mom, first of all NEVER say loins in front of me again. Second of all you delivered me via C section. It's Cooper that made you suffer, I was nice even as a baby. And third of all we already talked about it this year, and every year before that, and I'll tell you what I told you every time you asked. I'll make an appearance," he replied succinctly and his mother sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at him.

"Blaine…making an appearance was good enough when you were eighteen, and it was barely good enough when you turned twenty. But now you're twenty two and you're still not bonded and simply making an appearance just won't cut it. The press is already eating us alive; I can't go five feet without a microphone shoved up my nose asking me about you," she ranted in an exasperated voice and her husband frowned at the sense of her discomfort rising from her.

Feeling the natural urge of a sub to make his Dom feel better, Jared shifted his seat closer so their sides were touching and grasped her free hand in his. Doms and subs needed physical contact like they needed air and it was especially pressing when their instincts rose to take the better of them.

The moment he intertwined their fingers Dana sagged into her chair, looking into Jared's eyes lovingly and tugging at her sub until he rested his head in the crook of her neck; a position most comforting for the both of them. The neck was a highly sensitive and vulnerable spot on both a Dom and sub given the location of their marks- though more so for the latter- and it could be used in sexual, soothing or claiming manners depending on the situation and emotion at the time.

Blaine eyed their interaction and felt his heart skip a beat.

That's what he wanted; what he craved for.

His parent's weren't just randomly shoved together. They chose each other out of pure love and want. A proper claiming. A proper bonding. They worked together as a team to maintain their fortune and they lived happy, stable, fulfilled lives. And now he had to go and cause trouble. He felt guilt start to eat at him knowing he had caused them such distress. He averted his eyes down at the table and frowned at the plate of food in front of him appetite completely vanished.

"I'm sorry mom," he apologised quietly but oh so sincerely, his heart in his voice and she shook her head at him in dismissal.

"No…no honey I don't want you to be sorry. Blaine…Blaine listen to me," she said when he refused to raise his head. "I know why you hate those things. And I know what you're waiting for, what you're looking for. But sweetie, just sitting there for five minutes doesn't really give you the right picture of a sub."

Previous Showings flashed through his brain and so did a string of rich, entitled subs preening in his minds eye. He shook his head to clear the images.

"Mom they're all the same," he complained finally looking her in the eye with a miserable expression on his face and she laughed sweetly, Jared shifting happily against her un-tucking himself from her neck but staying plastered to her side.

"Do you really think your dad looked any different from the rest of the losers doing back flips and flailing about with inflamed swords?" she asked in amusement and Jared scowled in mock offence.

"I resent that. In my version I swept my lady off of her feet with my amazing knife throwing act," Jared declared and his Dom looked at him lovingly.

"Yes honey. I was sitting at my table thinking to myself if only I had a sub who could throw knives at unmoving objects I could die happy." He made a noise of protest but she bumped his shoulder with hers teasingly, kissing his forehead and making him almost purr instead of pout.

"It could come in handy someday you never know," Jared nodded resolutely, refusing to let the subject go entirely, before getting up to get some more juice from the kitchen leaving his wife and son to chuckle amusedly at him.

"If it didn't come in handy in thirty years I doubt it's ever going to," she practically sang to him as he went before turning back to Blaine who was grinning. "My point was, he looked just like the rest of them. And then at the end of the evening he approached me, knelt before me because that was the way back then, and asked if he could have the honor to share one dance with the most beautiful Dom he had ever seen. I said yes and I gave him my hand to stand up. As he was getting up he gazed up into my eyes and I knew Blaine, I knew that he was the one I wanted. I claimed him as he was kissing my hand at the end of the dance."

Blaine's head had sunk into his hand, elbow propped on the table as he listened intently. "He was special to you," he concluded, tearing up at the familiar story for the millionth time. In his mind the romance of it never got old and it panged his heart because he wanted- no needed- that for himself and he didn't understand what was wrong with him that he couldn't find it.

"He was special to me," she confirmed quietly looking directly at Jared as he walked back into the dining room carrying a pitcher of orange juice mouthing, "It was the knives," to his son who let out a watery chuckle despite his heavy thoughts.

"What if I don't find him?" he asked fearfully after a brief pause where glasses were refilled and Dana got up to stand next to her son.

"Then you don't find him," she reassured adamantly cradling his curly head in her small hand. "Blaine, press be damned you are the most important thing in my life and if I can avoid it I will never make you claim someone you don't want at least a little bit. But I want you to try. I want you to go to the Showing, talk to people, talk to some subs, dance with them, get involved. And if none of them is the one for you then fine. But I want to know you put yourself out there and really tried."

Blaine stared at his hands for a few long minutes, fighting with his own mind as his mother pet his unruly hair soothingly before taking a deep breathe and finally looking back up and nodding.

"Okay…I'll go and I'll try. Really try. I promise." Dana stooped and hugged him tightly just like she did when he was a kid and afraid of thunderstorms or other such silly things before he grew out of them.

"That's all I ask sweetie," she whispered and placed a kiss on top of his head. Blaine squeezed her tighter trying to find the confidence she had in himself.

* * *

_The Showing  
Friday, early evening_

The Andersons had had their fingers in everything for decades. They had the keys to the kingdom in a way and in a society where money was one of the most deciding factors, when you controlled something as vast as the Anderson Enterprises it wasn't any wonder that your name was known across the globe.

Being a child to a legacy like the Andersons really had the potential to feel like having your legs chained to an anchor and being shoved into the churning depths; you either sank or swam if you could wrestle yourself free.

Blaine felt lucky in a way. Lucky that his parents understood and supported him when he saw so many other people in his position drowning under the weight of their parents expectations.  
Blaine had always done his best to keep his head above water in the first years of his life and make his mother and father proud. Top grades, achievements, acclaim. He was to set an example for the other Doms that looked to him for guidance from such a young age.

It was part of the reason why he was currently here at the event he dreaded every year.

Now twenty two, his excuses weren't cutting it. And in reality Blaine really did want to find a sub. It was an ache deep inside him, a longing for that other half of himself so he could feel whole. An almost primal need by this point to care for someone, to exert a small measure of control to satisfy the Dom in him, to possess and own in the most loving way.

By express request that he had dodged too many times now he had bared the media circus outside, gritting his teeth as camera, after microphone, after question was thrown his way like he was a movie star on a red carpet. It was… frustrating. The hungry, expectant looks. The demand. Like he was personally insulting all the subs attending and their parents by not claiming that particular sub as his own.

He hated the spectacle of it. The false masks and simpering. In all honesty Blaine felt disillusioned by it all.

So here he stood, decked out in thousands of dollars worth of Armani getting hammered at the bar but doing it with a smile. I'm trying, he thought in his mother's direction as he threw back another flute of champagne like it was whiskey in a shot glass.

He needed the fortitude before the actual Showing began. The subs had already been given their performance schedules and pretty soon all the Doms would be seated at their tables to observe and applaud the various talents- more outrageous every year in a bid to stand out- and see who took their fancy.

It had never happened for Blaine. In fact there was one too many photos circling of him looking far too bored as a sub did cartwheels through a flaming hoop. It was predictable… which sounded stupid because it was anything but in reality, but the pageantry of it all was always the same. Subs and their families trying to one up one another with feats bigger than the last and it was tiring to watch the utter drama. Nothing felt honest. Nothing was simple.

He scanned too clear, hazel eyes down the bar and motioned to the bartender by cocking his empty glass, a droplet hanging off the rim succumbing to gravity and splashing against the gilt countertop. Blaine followed its progression leaning forwards on his elbows, trying to look interested just in case Dana looked over. Lazily swinging the empty glass in his grip Blaine peered around the marble inlaid function room, at one of the more prestigious hotels here in Westerville, with a detachment of someone who had seen this type of thing one too many times before.

Sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceilings catching light and twinkling like stars, the black marble floor was polished to a high shine and the stage was primped and preened to perfection, tables arranged to have the perfect view from all angles and covered in pristine white clothes with flower bowls arranged in the middle as centerpieces. And scattered all throughout were the Doms and subs practically dripping in glitz and glamour, toting designers and smiling perfect white teeth at everyone.

Blaine craned his neck, gazing through the crowd and trying to catch sight of someone he actually liked to keep him company and save his soul from dying out of sheer boredom.

Most of his friends were already bonded and happy but he was certain at least one of his friends from the Warblers was still unattached and mingling around.

"Anderson," a voice to his left snapped him out of his macabre observations and he turned to see the handsome, tall figure of Kevin Landon next to him, a tumbler of amber liquid in hand. He was two years below Blaine at Dalton before he mysteriously transferred and was more commonly known for his first attempt and failure at a bond when he was just eighteen.

The young man had a commanding posture and an air around him that screamed old money, class and aristocracy to everyone who had never met him.

Blaine knew him.

And he didn't like him.

"Kevin, how are you?" Blaine asked politely straightening up his posture, trying to keep his tone in check to avoid revealing his utter horror at being forced to engage in a conversation with the other Dom.

The man scanned the crowd, more noticeably resting on a pretty little blonde haired sub that ducked her gaze away when it met his. He smirked and turned it on Blaine an almost feral light in his eyes. Having this many subs and Doms in one place always produced strong reactions. "How could I be anything but amazing with this kind of turn out?" he laughed gleefully. "I admit last year I was a bit worried the standards had slipped but the subs are looking pretty damn good from what I've seen."

Blaine tried not to show his displeasure at the 'standards' comment. "Everyone looks lovely as always."

He tried not to let himself stress the last word as he pretended to do the exact same thing his companion was doing by scanning the room, when in reality he was looking for someone, anyone to get him out of the unwanted conversation.

He spotted a carefully styled mop of silky brown hair that he could have sworn belonged to one of his best friends Dom Nicholas Duval, and wasn't there a rule that commanded best friends to save other best friends from stupid people?

Kevin gave him a snort and look of disbelief. "Surely someone has caught your eye by now? You have the perfect vantage spot here."

Blaine glanced down at his empty glass. He didn't exactly choose it for the view. He felt a jolt to his shoulder and looked back up to see Kevin had his back to the bar and was following someone intently with his eyes.

"What about that one, huh? He's got 'fuck me' written all over him," he practically purred and Blaine followed his gaze until it rested on a small redhead that was doing practically unspeakable things to the straw in his drink. It wasn't coy and it was one hundred percent designed to garner attention. Blaine flicked his eyes away and saw that a willowy brunette female was doing to same in a different corner.

He rolled his eyes unimpressed.

"Because blowing a straw is suddenly a highly sought after skill now?"

Kevin grinned lavishly. "It showcases other talents that are far more relevant."

"Apparently half the room is showcasing that," Blaine pointed out and Kevin gave him an exasperated look.

"You know what your problem is, Anderson?"

"Enlighten me."

"You're too picky."

Blaine frowned feeling his blood rise at the insult and his own mother's words echo around his mind and got defensive. "I don't think having actual standards is called being picky. Maybe you're just too easy to satisfy. Maybe one suck on a straw isn't enough reason for me to claim somebody."

"Wow, touchy subject, Anderson? Well I guess it would be for me too if I had gone without a sub fix for so damn long. But luckily, I'm not you. Enjoy the show," Kevin drawled as he tipped his glass back, downing the rest of his champagne before winking at Blaine and scampering away before Blaine had the chance to pull hit wits together, do something beneficial for the entire community and knock him out cold.

"I take it he's not your favourite person in the world?" an amused voice chuckled from behind him and he turned to glare at his friend.

"What gave me away?" he deadpanned and Nick chuckled lightly.

"You had that broody miserable scowl going on. It's both amusing and painful to watch," Nick nodded seriously as he accepted the glass of scotch from the bartender and swirled it around in his hand making the ice cubes clink merrily.

"Yeah well…I don't like him." Blaine said bluntly and Nick nodded in understanding.

"I know. Neither do I."

"Why don't you like him?" Blaine asked curiously playing with his still empty glass.

"I don't know. There's always been something about him that irked me. He has snobbish face that just screams I'm better than all of you and it irritates me. You?"

"He's an ass," Blaine said and Nick laughed, shaking his head at his friend.

"Well it's good to know your hate is rational," Nick laughed and turned to look at the crowd slowly making their way towards their seats.

He glanced at his watch and realized they had about three more minutes before The Showing started.

"Come on grouchy. Let's watch the show. Maybe you'll find someone who's not an ass."

Blaine growled running a hand over his face miserably trying to pull his shit together. He had to do this. He was doing this. He'd get over himself and actually sit down and evaluate his options like all the other Doms in the room. It was only fair to the subs that actually must have put a lot of effort into their talents and this night despite his dislike of many of the acts.

"We invite the unbonded Dominants and other guests to take their seats. This year's Showing is about to commence," a projected voice came from the stage and Blaine felt his heart speed up. He could be positive about this couldn't he? Maybe the one for him would really step out onto that stage? Maybe they'd surprise and knock him off his feet?

With that resolve and a glass full of champagne once more he moved to his table where his mother and father were already seated right in front of the stage. They were Andersons after all, which was mildly inconvenient for Blaine when all the subs did was stare at him hungrily while they performed. It was as unwelcome as it was disconcerting.

Dana met his eye as he sat down and gave him a small, hopeful smile that he couldn't help but return. Maybe, he thought as the lights dropped and the thick velvet curtain went up.

* * *

_Friday afternoon_

"You never talk about it," Kurt mentioned quietly to Jeff on the Friday of the Showing as they lounged on the handmade bench in the middle of the garden behind Kurt's family home.

A tiny, one-story house was positioned at the end of a dusty street and surrounded by a modest, but well kept garden, painted a faint beige colour that long ago turned gray and chipped at the corners. The change of season from summer to fall was obvious in the way leaves in every shade of yellow, red and orange covered the ground, the way the flowers Kurt cared for so much all turned darker and dried and the way the air around them prickled their skin as they both took deep breaths and relaxed after a long day at school.

The brunette male was sitting up, facing the street and leaning against the back of the chair and the wall said chair was pushed up against. He was wrapped up in his favourite knitted vest; dark gray and made out of softest wool over a simple white shirt. His mom saved for years before being able to make a deal with a local tailor to get her the wool to knit it for her son's birthday.

She had the foresight to make it really big so he could gradually grow into it and wear it for as long as possible as she had no idea when she would save enough money to make something so high quality for him again.

He loved the thought of her hands touching the soft wool as she made it, thinking of how happy he would be to have it.

And he was.

The vest was one of his favourite possessions even if he didn't have that many in the first place and he tended to wear it strictly inside the house when he was doing nothing to avoid ruining it in any way.

His friend was currently curled up under a thin blanket with his head in Kurt's lap, nose burrowing in his stomach and his fist clutching the end of the blue material under his chin to ward off the chill of the coming Ohio weather.

At Kurt's question his breath got caught in his throat and he stiffened making Kurt squeeze his eyes shut and regret his decision to ask. He knew the week of The Showing was always tough for Jeff so he kept his mouth shut as a general rule but there was something just nagging at the back of his mind this year and he couldn't stop himself.

"Sorry. Forget I mentioned it," he apologised softly, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Jeff's hair. It seemed to soothe him every time he did it.

"Kurt you're my best friend. You know the worst about me. If you want to ask something you're allowed to ask," Jeff replied after a brief pause and turned his head up to look at his friend who was still blushing, obviously embarrassed at his outburst.

"Oh…okay," the brunette breathed out relieved and Jeff smiled at him with a tiny spark in his eye that Kurt loved to see. It lit up the chocolate and made him appear younger and happier and untroubled for the short minutes it was there.

"I can just choose not to answer," he shrugged with a smirk tugging with the corners of his mouth and Kurt stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"Oh ha ha. You're hilarious."

"Yeah well. Between the two of us somebody has to be," Jeff sighed dramatically lolling his head to the side and Kurt laughed again twirling a lock of blonde hair around his finger and imagining how incredibly shiny and soft it could be with the right product; product which they didn't have. He refused to think about the state of his own hair. It was no use crying or pining over something you'd never had.

They fell into a short silence before Jeff turned on his back on the bench and looked up at nothing in particular, his head still resting on Kurt's thighs.

"I was prepared for it my entire life," he eventually spoke with a heavy voice and Kurt lowered his eyes to look at him, his heart breaking at the sight of a sad shadow crossing his friend's face.

"Sweetie you don't have to tell me anything if it's making you uncomfortable." Kurt cut in before Jeff could go any further. He remembered how awful it was to watch Jeff break apart when he'd told him his deepest, darkest secrets and he'd do anything to spare his friend more of that pain. Especially if it was just to appease his selfish curiosity.

"No it's okay. I can tell you what you want to know," Jeff reassured sounding determined, like he needed to get it out and prove something to himself and Kurt nodded cupping his cheek and smiling at him reassuringly.

"Just tell me what you feel like you can share. Nothing more than that," Kurt suggested supportively and Jeff nuzzled his hand gently before looking into the distance once more.

"Growing up I thought it was nice. Kind of romantic maybe, I don't know. I was a stupid kid."

Kurt's hackles rose on Jeff's behalf even if it was the person himself that was degrading him. "You weren't stupid, Jeff. I think every sub hopes for the best growing up. There's nothing wrong with that."

Jeff shrugged, brows lowering.

"I guess so. But anyway…I was wrong. It was everything but romantic and nice," he snorted in derision.

"Did you have to train for the showing?" Kurt asked and the cynical laugh that bubbled from Jeff almost scared him.

"It's not training. It's like a lifestyle. Every second of every day is dedicated to learning the new and exciting ways to attract a Dom and satisfy a Dom and keep your Doms interest. Nothing I ever did was important to me. I did what I was told and nothing more. It was like I wasn't even important," Jeff explained harshly and Kurt reached out and took his hand with his own, giving him a reassuring squeeze trying to telegraph that he was important to Kurt.

"What did you have to learn?" he asked knowing full well that Jeff could clam up like he used to if he touched a sensitive subject.

"How to talk, how to behave in front of a Dom, how to draw their attention…everything," Jeff answered and from the tone of his voice it seemed like they were still in the safe territory.

"That sounds a bit boring. Didn't you learn regular subjects too? And art?" Kurt asked frowning a little and Jeff gave him another bitter laugh that chased chills across his skin. He hated Jeff like this. His sweet, soft, warm best friend.

"Just enough not to be stupid in front of your Dom. And arts were taught just so you could show off at The Showing. If you could call that art that is," he snorted and Kurt frowned harder at him trying to keep up.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to dance, or sing. I'm…well I guess I'm decent at that. But they said it wasn't exciting enough. That the whole point of The Showing was to draw attention and to be noticeable so my suggestions were overruled," Jeff explained, sitting up and wrapping the blanket tighter around his body as he sat the right way knees drawn up to his chest.

"So…what did you end up doing?" Kurt asked, a calculating look on his face as he tried to think of something artsy that would be flashy enough to catch attention.

"Frbttntwrlng," Jeff mumbled and Kurt frowned at him as the blonde boy blushed furiously.

"I beg your pardon."

"Don't make me repeat it, Kurt."

"I'm not making you _repeat_ it because then I wouldn't understand it again. I'm asking you to say it loud and clear," Kurt smirked, now finally realizing that it was probably a little bit embarrassing.

"I hate you," Jeff declared miserably and Kurt shrugged like he hadn't a care in the world.

"I don't mind. Now what did you end up doing, Jeffrey?" he asked sweetly and his friend glared at him.

Silence stretched around them but Kurt allowed it to settle, waiting patiently with an amused smile on his angelic face and then…

"Fire baton twirling."

Kurt clapped a hand across his lips but it was way too late. A snort resembling a smaller earthquake ripped out from his mouth and Jeff smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up!"

"Oh my gooood." Kurt doubled over laughing like an idiot and his friend was unable to do a single thing apart from sitting there and waiting for him to calm down.

Which he did…twenty minutes later…

"It's priceless. Fire baton twirling. PRICELESS!"

"Yeah well, didn't really have a choice there now, did I?" Jeff snapped and just like that Kurt's laughing fit ended and the heaviness of their talk made them both curl up tighter.

There was suddenly silence.

"I've never liked the thought of it," Kurt said after a few minutes with a gentle shrug of his shoulder.

"What, The Showing?"

"Yeah. I remember the first time my mom took me to the flower shop with her. She was making all these huge arrangements and they were awful. So I asked her why she was making them like that when they weren't pretty. And she sat me down and told me about the event and how people asked for those particular arrangements because they were the most expensive even if they were ugly and I knew that that was wrong. Money doesn't equal beautiful, or good or worthy. Since then I've helped the flower shop make arrangements for The Showing every year. And every year they get bigger, and uglier. But every year they cost more, and every year I hate it more," he explained bitterly and Jeff wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "They waste so much money on ugly flowers and people in Lima can't pay for their bonding, they can't afford quality food so they get sick and when they get sick they can't afford medicine. And they waste thousands of dollars on awful arrangements. It shouldn't be that way."

"I know. But I've been on the other side. And let me tell you something…I wouldn't trade your friendship for all the ugly flowers in the world," Jeff said trying to lighten up the mood and Kurt gave a small giggle leaning back against his friend.

"Right back at you," he whispered and together they sat on that bench until Kurt's dad called him to tell him that he met his boss in the town and that she told him to tell Kurt to come to the shop to make 'ugly flower arrangements'.

And if Jeff's amused giggles escorted him down the street…well…that's what best friend are for.

* * *

Ever since he was little and his mother gained permission for Kurt to come in and join her occasionally to watch her work, Mae's Flowers had always awed him. It was one of the prettiest buildings he had actually seen with his own two eyes and not just in grainy pictures or the occasional magazine Mercedes mother managed to get for her.

Red brick with white filigree around the roof in ornate patterns, it was classically, beautifully decorated with ceiling to floor windows that sparkled, but what really arrested and held your attention were the beautiful arrangements that could be seen within and from the hangings around the door.

Kurt had fallen in love with the place and was elated when the owner occasionally asked him to take his mother's old spot when they had big orders.

Mae Pendle was a sub whose Dom had a good enough job that allowed her to pursue her passion and had noticed that Kurt had a passion and flair for arrangements from a very young age. It's why she tolerated him with soft smiles when he joined his mother, never misbehaving, wide eyed and absorbing everything and sometimes if he was really lucky Mae would have some spare stems and drabber flowers he could practice with.

The pay was more than he had ever expected, nothing over the top and never frequent enough to help his situation, but to him it was a fortune. It meant that maybe he could help his father treat his family to a decent meal for once, maybe with a little left over for a little material to patch up clothes and he never forgot to buy Jeff his candy. The smile that lit up his face was worth every penny and his best friend would hug him tight and split the treat exactly evenly. It wasn't much… but then it was everything at the same time.

Walking inside he took a deep breath inhaling all the different floral scents and feeling his body relax. He was at home here among the roses and lilies and it was always worth the hour bus ride to the better part of town.

"Kurt!" the raspy tone of Mae exclaimed upon seeing him. He glanced over to the counter and garish clashing colors and winced. This year they had requested large bows and diamantes it seemed and it was all so _busy_, detracting from the natural beauty of the flowers, draining the color away and drawing the eye to the monstrous orange ribbon.

He shuddered but kept his mouth firmly shut on the matter.

"Hi, Mrs Pendle. My dad said you needed me?"

"Kurt, I've told you a hundred times call me Ma-hey, Alisa, I told you _not_ the rose petals in the bowl!" she threw up her hands exasperatedly as her attention was drawn. Kurt noticed that she was stressed.

Every year the orders got more ridiculous and more outrageous and the time frame they gave her kept getting increasingly narrower, like they just expected her to meet their demands without any trouble or fuss. The flyaway strawberry blonde hair pilled high on her head and straggling around her beautifully aged face haphazardly said differently. She was _frazzled_.

"Where do you need me?" he asked approaching the counter that was covered in ribbons and cut stems.

"Please save Alisa from herself? I think she's lost the plot!" Mae begged in a whisper grabbing an armful of lavender.

Kurt ducked his head and laughed quietly as he caught sight of the lost looking sub in the corner. She was the regular girl who worked for Mae, working the counter while Mae filled orders in the backroom. She never was much good with actually arranging but she was a part of Mae's Doms family as Kurt understood it. There was no replacing her unless she was really affecting business- which she didn't.

"Sure. What are we doing this year?"

"I've got the actual arrangements almost done but the centerpieces they wanted were flower bowls. Different colored crystals at the bottom and daffodil petals in the water." Kurt scrunched his nose. How did they even think that would work? At least it wasn't as bad as the arrangements…Mae must have read his face.

"I know," she grumbled as if pained, looking towards the ceiling. "Trust me, I know."

But this was the biggest order of the year for her, if she didn't meet what they wanted exactly they'd go somewhere else and she'd lose money. It could even break her business if they started badmouthing her; after all it was all the families in attendance that actually had the money to buy flowers unfortunately.

"Okay I've got it covered," he assured rolling up his sleeves.

"You're a godsend," she grinned in relief before scurrying back to the backroom.

The hours passed quickly after that and with Kurt guiding her, Alisa wasn't as much as a hindrance as she had looked from across the room. She just needed someone to guide her and Kurt was happy enough to walk her through things, getting lost in the soft petals.

Finally they were done and Kurt was helping load things into Mae's van.

"Okay," the older woman breathed slamming the door shut and wiping her brow. "Kurt would you mind terribly coming with me to help set up? I know you normally don't but it's such a big order this year and I'll pay you for your time."

He faltered for all of two seconds. _Go to the Showing?_ His mind flitted back to his and Jeff's conversation from earlier feeling apprehensive about going there but it all boiled down to facts… Kurt couldn't turn it down. He needed the money.

"I…yeah . Yes I'll help," he managed to stuttered out and Mae beamed.

"Great!" she clapped her hands and before he knew it Kurt was phoning his dad to let him know the change of plans, before he was piled into the van next to Alisa on the front seat nearest to the window and he couldn't help but gape as they drove further and further and ended up in Westerville. Kurt had never, ever been here before and he stared wide eyed at the pristine buildings, well kept establishments and well dressed people scurrying around.

It was nothing like Lima. No litter, no graffiti, no buildings falling in disrepair, no homeless Doms or subs roaming the streets.

Kurt had to blink and pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

And then they were pulling up in front of largest building he had ever seen. It was scary and intimidating and Kurt shrunk in its presence feeling out of place, awkward and completely unworthy.

A valet came up to assist them and then they were directed around the back entrance so they could unload and began carrying in the many arrangements into the main function room. Kurt was embarrassed to say he stumbled a step as he took in the place with awe in his gaping expression.

It was rich. It was outstanding. It was like nothing Kurt could ever picture.

He spotted the bare tables, the gilt bar lined with every kind of alcohol in pretty displays, the polished ballroom floor and then there was the stage at the far end taking up and entire wall.

_God, what would it be like to involved in something like this?_

Kurt wasn't even sure if he liked the effect of the place after the initial shock wore off. He didn't like the oddly tingling feeling in his skin as his brain shouted he didn't belong here. The exaggerated wealth was suddenly distasteful especially when he looked down at the arrangement in his hands. There wasn't any taste, they just threw money at things and didn't appreciate the effects. They saw dollar signs and not beauty and Kurt wasn't surprised that Jeff's naivety had been dashed in a place like this.

Shivering with a sudden want to get home he walked over to where Mae was piling things and helped unload the rest of the flowers and bowls. He took off his vest and placed it carefully on a side table out of the way and pretty soon the monstrosities were set up exactly as asked and Mae was fiddling and flitting about looking from every angle to make sure they were perfect…or well as perfect as something so distractingly ugly could get.

Another hour passed by and it was starting to get late. He knew his father would be starting to worry about him but after a thorough inspection by a few Doms Kurt guessed had ordered them and were hosting the Showing this year they were finally done.

Lead into an expensive looking office Kurt and Alisa stood quietly in the corner while Mae went over the paperwork for her payment, settling everything and double checking sums and figures with the Doms on the other side of the large desk who wanted to know the ins and outs of everything apparently.

It took longer than he was expecting in all honesty but _finally _they were let out of the room, free to go, completely done.

It was a relief.

Kurt followed the two subs back out to the van, loading the few things they were taking back with them back into the van, where Mae let out a sigh of relief.

"I never thought we'd finish," she admitted with a happy little laugh.

Kurt smiled back at her and she quickly opened the van and rummaged around before turning back purse in hand.

"Thank you so much, Kurt. I really couldn't have done it without you," she grinned handing over a small wad of bills.

Kurt took them with shaky fingers and his eyes widened when he saw the amount. "Mrs Pen-"

"Mae!" she cut in with an easy grin. "And I won't hear any of it, you deserve it honey. Now let's get back home, the party was already starting up when we left and we don't want to be caught in all that bustle."

Kurt turned towards the hotel and wondered just how it would all look in full swing. _Would it be just as imposing and yet so distasteful? Would the guests wear the most expensive yet mismatched and out of style outfits?_

Whatever it was he was sure he didn't want to see it.

They moved towards the van when a chill ran through Kurt and he halted. "My vest!" he exclaimed.

Alisa frowned at him. "Your vest?"

"I left it in the hall."

Mae glanced at her watch. "We'll wait. Hurry back though, we should be able to make it."

Kurt caught the worried look on Alisa's face. "No, you two go. I saw a bus stop just down the road."

Mae clucked her tongue. "No Kurt, it's late and you're an unbonded sub! Just run and get it. Hopefully they haven't moved it by now."

"I'll try to be as fast as I can," he said running inside and the older woman leaned against her van tapping her fingers on her hip and shaking off a bad feeling starting to build up inside her.

Her Dom was right…she was a drama queen sometimes.

Entering the ghastly decorated lobby for the second time was somehow even more intimidating because this time there were actually people milling around this time.

They were wrapped in silk and satin, rubies and sapphires dangling from their necks and golden watches snaking around their wrists.  
Men were all clean shaven, hair meticulously styled and gelled, their suits neatly pressed and shoes shined within an inch of their lives and Kurt swore one of the men he saw had diamond cufflinks on his ivory coloured shirt. He may or may not have gulped at the sight. Women were dressed in flowing, cascading and flittering dresses in every colour and material imaginable, their long hair curled a swept off their faces with golden pins and lacey headbands.

Kurt felt like every single eye in the room was on him and his, albeit clean and well kept, low quality old clothes and he struggled not to fidget and shift and give himself away more than he already did by just being there.

Using the ruckus of people greeting each other in- what he could tell were sickeningly, falsely sweet voices- he swept through the lobby and into the hall to locate his precious vest and scurry away before someone had him arrested just for breathing in the same air.

The seconds ticked passed as he tried to weave unobtrusively through the masses and with every moment the urge to drop to his knees got stronger and stronger. There was a weight settling on the back on his neck, itching his mark, making it impossible to raise his head and his heart beat had tripled its speed slamming against the walls of his chest as if something had infected his blood. At first he was scared out of his mind, dazed as it was fogging over to be, but then something in him screamed the answer.

_Dominants._

He'd never been in a room with so many and with every breath in their pheromones were invading his body and sparking reactions, dusting off proper submissive instincts for the first time and he was helpless against the onslaught. It was never like this at school. The Doms and subs were split into separate classes as was standard but even at lunch and in-between them there wasn't enough Doms at McKinley to produce this kind of reaction in him. Whimpering a little in the back of his throat as the bodies swirled around him he knew that he had to get out of the crowd, the epicentre of where the scent of Doms and subs were saturating the air making it thick and heavy.

It felt like wading through water, spinning his head and making him dizzy as his body seemed to light on fire slowly over sensitising his nerve endings. Finally Kurt was on the other side of the room, ducking into a doorway and after closing his eyes and breathing hard for a few minutes he managed to control himself enough to at least tilt his head back up, even if he did have to grip onto the doorjamb for support of his shaking legs. He wouldn't buckle for them. He refused to degrade himself to such a level and he'd promised himself he'd never kneel for anyone but his Dom. Someone that he trusted implicitly. Someone who cared for him. Not that, that seemed likely anytime in the near future of course, but it was a resolve Kurt held close to his heart anyway.

The orchestra in the corner continued to play and the bodies continued to dance and revel and Kurt could only stare. It was everything he pictured but then nothing of what he expected either as he took it in with wide disbelieving eyes. The pompous entitlement was there in every over exaggerated graceful line of a sub and the hungry judging stares from the Doms. It shattered the small hope inside him that maybe, just maybe, there was a little bit of romance to be had here. That it wasn't just money and fancy clothes that mattered, but with every fake titter and batted eyelash Kurt felt sicker.

_I want to go home._

Glancing down the tables lining the wall on this side he hoped like hell no one had moved or thrown away one of his most treasured possessions. He couldn't believe he had left it in the first place. And just as he gathered up enough courage and fortification to brave the mess of bodies again someone hard and pressing wrapped fingers around the top of his arm on one side and then the other and Kurt stilled completely rendered motionless, unable to do anything at all as strong Dominant scents reached his nose.

"What are you doing here? You were not invited sub," one gruff voice growled into his ear making his pulse leap in pure panic and then the rest was lost to him in a blur of minutes he couldn't quite believe was real.

Another Dominant had come racing over only this one… well his scent really nearly put him on his knees and he felt like maybe he would be happy to be there. It was all masculine undertones with a hint of sweet apple over the top and Kurt just about kept his whine to himself.

_What was wrong with him?_

The reaction was powerful and his whole body felt shifted and charged from just that alone. The hands on his arms made his skin crawl all of a sudden and resolve be damned he wanted to drop to his hands and knees and curl up against this unknown Doms in front of him legs. Maybe hide his face in his neck and let him take him away somewhere safe.

It was crazy the distant logical part of him knew. He didn't know this Dom any more than he knew the ones producing the bruises on his biceps, hadn't even seen his face even, but he just felt different somehow and it was impossible to pinpoint. It was like his body knew something he didn't and it was horrifying how it was threatening to betray his heart and mind.

He couldn't raise his head just yet; still felt like someone had a handful of his hair and was forcing him lower, lower and he couldn't keep track of his stuttering inhales. Words passed around him and he heard as if from underwater, registering, but muffled enough that he couldn't make sense of any of it and then his arm was let go on one side, then the other and the stranglehold on him loosened enough that he could finally dare to look up again.

What he saw stole his breathe.

Blaine Anderson.

Gorgeous, unattainable Blaine Anderson was standing right in front of him with perfect slicked hair, toned compact body under a crisp black suit and hazel eyes burning dark under a swath of thick lashes, smouldering right to the very heart of Kurt.

He knew he should look away. Felt the fierce tug to lower his eyes as was respectful but he suddenly couldn't.

He'd seen this face grace the occasional magazine cover he was able to come across and he had acknowledged that Blaine was handsome of course; maybe the most beautiful man Kurt had ever seen. _But this._ The sheer presence this man brought with him in the flesh was devastating.

And then a hand was grabbing a fistful of the shirt at his waist pulling him in closer, scent heady and cloying now, and Blaine was all he could feel, hear, see, smell though he didn't dare touch. But it needn't have mattered when in the next blink Blaine had his face buried in his neck.

Stars burst in front of his eyes so bright he had to clench them shut and he was _lost._

He'd never felt anything like it and all he wanted was _more, more, more, closer, closer, closer_ as electricity chased down his spine and so he arched up into the hot breathes snaking across his overheated skin with a strangled sound he had no idea he had the ability the make, tilting his head as far as it would go to free up as much space as he could while he whole body swayed into Blaine's as naturally as breathing.

_Submit,_ something begged him. _Submit, submit, submit._

He was all racing blood, pounding heart and open nerves and then, "You are mine," was practically branded into his skin, soft as a kiss but heavy with meaning like a bulldozer and it snapped him out of the haze somewhat gasping for a fresh breath, a steady line to hold onto before he was sucked under again. And suck it did. It pulled and realigned him those three words and Kurt wanted to wake up from this dream because it was kind of terrifying how intense every emotion felt, like he was about to fly apart and be put back together different.

_Claimed._

It was a vague understanding in the back of his mind that got louder and louder until it was screaming in his head. The Dom holding him pulled back and Kurt could feel tears sting the back of his eyes as the implications set in.

"I Blaine Anderson claim him."

He was ruined.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed the first chapter! We'll see you next Sunday :***


	3. Uprooted

**Wow guys….just wow…  
We are literally floored by the response to this story, your reviews are so sweet and kind and they make us super happy so just keep doing what you're doing because guess what?**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**There's a lot of talking in this one and we truly hope it explains the mind sets of our boys. If there's something you feel is unclear just send us a PM or ask away in a review and we'll be sure to explain it for ya :D **

**Also the middle scene may get a little confusing with the POV changes that haven't been broken up with breaks so watch out for that :)**

**One more thing…we would like to thank Gina for being amazing and patient and a detail Hitler. Gina you rock :***

**Enough of the rambling…read on...**

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Mae checked her wrist watch for the millionth time since the young sub went back into the hotel to get his vest.

The watch was a small, silver circle on a plain looking, black leather bracelet; it cost next to nothing and the fake silver parts of it stopped being silver ages ago but it was the story behind it that counted.

She was a young girl, fresh out of high school but already with weakened hope who cruised the town looking for something to do to earn some money and help her family out.

She just got rejected at a tiny bakery that rarely had enough flour to make more than a few loaves a day and the owner just couldn't afford to hire anyone else. Mae understood that deep down but it didn't mean the '_no_' hurt any less.

Tired physically from all the walking she did that day and mentally from the repeatedly crushed hopes, she hoisted the tattered bag higher on her shoulder as she made her way home; hungry, but not sure if there will be something for her to eat that day.

As she forced one foot in front of the other, giving herself a mental pep talk for every block she passed, she stared at the floor, way too resigned to actually pay attention to where she was going.  
Rounding the corner that would lead her to her street she took a step and felt something clink underneath her shoe.

She froze mid step, hoping against hope it's a coin she stepped on so maybe she could pick it up and buy a piece of bread for her family.

Lifting her foot up she glanced at the mysterious object and frowned when she saw a small, feminine looking wrist watch, the silver clock still whole and unscratched and the leather band intact except for a layer of dust turning the band gray instead of black.

Mae took the watch in her hand and turned around, looking up and down the street for someone who might have dropped the item but she found herself completely alone.

Deep in thought, she clutched the watch in her hand wondering what to do with it; inexperienced with those kinds of things it looked valuable and she figured whoever lost it must be feeling awful. Not once did it cross her mind to take it and perhaps sell it for a little money, she just wasn't that sort of person.

Turning it around in her hand she squinted at the barely there inscription and placed it so the glimmering street lamp illuminated the plate with the inscribing on it.

_To my beloved Anya  
for her eighteenth birthday  
Love Dad_

She smiled down at the small object a little bit sadly, thinking about how she would have felt if her father had given her something like that and she had lost it.

All of a sudden her head snapped back up and she could clearly see that watch on a delicate wrist, could see the fragile fingers on that very same hand taking the bags filled with vegetables from her and a high pitched, gentle voice thanking her for her help with carrying the groceries.

The only Anya she knew was a middle aged sub woman, living only a few houses away from her; a kind woman bonded to an equally kind Dom, and with a Dom son only a few years older than Mae who she desperately crushed on for ages before getting the information that he was to be bonded to a sub his parents chose for him.

With her hands shaking and her throat dry she practically flew down the street and cautiously stepped in front of the closed door, gathering up the courage to knock.

She was psyching herself up when the door pulled open in front of her and a desperate looking Anya pushed passed her, tears staining her face as she muttered about her lost watch under her breath.

Mae stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her the item that was so clearly important to her. The woman gasped and hugged the living hell out of her. She screamed to her family about the kindness of the young girl causing her son to come down from his room and see what all the fuss was about.

He saw the young girl standing in his living room and swore he would never ask for anything in his life if the universe gave him the right to call her his.

And the universe did.

He broke off the arranged preclaim and claimed the young girl his mother liked so dearly. The rest, as they say, is history.

They were happy, they loved each other and Anya gave the watch to Mae a few days before she died, claiming it was only right for her to have it after all the changes the small item caused in her life.

She accepted it and hadn't taken it off since.

But never has the time gone by so slowly as it did now; as she stood in front of the flashy hotel filled with hormonal, unbonded Doms just waiting to hurt one of the most exquisite young men she ever had the honor to meet.

Kurt was everything she had ever wanted her kids to be, but as luck would have it she never had any of her own. Which could be the reason she took to Kurt and her husband's niece so quickly. The two of them were like her own kids and as much of a confused little girl Alisa seemed to be sometimes Mae still loved her vibrant personality and infectious smile.

"They must have taken the vest somewhere so he's looking for it. I'm sure he'll be out in no time," Alisa said, reassuringly placing her small hand on the older woman's shoulder.

Mae tried to take comfort in it. "I just have this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I think I'll go look for him," she decided to herself with a sure nod and started walking towards the hotel.

"Give him five more minutes. You know Kurt hates when you worry and fuss over him," Alisa tried to calm her down once again and it seemed to work because she came back and leaned against the front door of her van again, picking at her nails anxiously and grinding her teeth.

One minute passed by, then two, three, four and five crept by but Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"That's it…I'm going in. Stay here and keep an eye out for him in case I miss him," she said and stalked back to the hotel with all the determination a poorer sub could muster when faced with a room filled with upstanding Doms. She and her Dom did fine for themselves and she never wanted for anything but she didn't have money to throw around. They had the necessities and lived comfortably but it took a lot of effort and hard work to keep them that way. It's why she felt so horrible at not being able to offer Kurt a full time job. God did she want to but she simply couldn't finance that and stay above board.

As soon as she set foot into the lobby she knew something was horribly wrong.

The tension in the air was almost deafening in its intensity, the voices flittering around were hushed and secretive but the venom dripping from the words was lethal.

"_Who the hell does he think he is…rejecting all the trained, loaded and willing subs for a flea like that…?"_

"_Did you see his clothes…like it was made from dishrags…?"_

"_That boy was always an embarrassment to his family…"_

"_Poor Dana…"_

"_Poor? This is all her fault…she should have kept that boy on a much shorter leash…"_

Mae's head was spinning with all the information she was getting from the hushed conversations.

_Dana? Her son? He claimed someone? Someone poor?_

…_Kurt? _

The thought came and flashed in an instant and wouldn't let go once it'd taken hold.

Out of her mind with worry she pushed her way through the crowd mindless of the harsh, condescending glares she was receiving, catching a glimpse of Jared Anderson carrying a glass of water and disappearing with it behind the heavy backstage curtain.

Stilling herself against her own instincts she walked over there determinedly and ducked underneath the curtain flap only to find herself standing in the middle of world war three.

There was shouting, and arguing and screaming and begging and pleading and in the middle of it all, a fragile looking figure sat, curled tightly in a plush armchair, avoiding the eyes of everyone and shaking visibly with fear.

Her heart clenched for him while her ire boiled over her submissive instincts, blanking them out for a few moments. Realizing she was the only ally Kurt had she stood as tall as her tiny figure allowed her and called out to the room in what she hoped was a self assured and confident voice.

"Excuse me?"

The voices around her didn't even stumble as they continued to bicker furiously back and forth.

"_EXCUSE ME_?" she gave it another, louder try and this time the effect was immediate.

Silence fell over them like a blanket as they all turned widened eyes towards her, exempting Kurt, eyebrows raised in question.

She shuffled on her feet, nervous under their unrelenting stares but she held her head up and kept her eyes fixed on them.

"Who are you?" a woman Mae knew as Dom Dana Anderson asked stepping in front of the people in the room. She tried not to be intimidated.

"My name is Mae. I'm Kurt's boss," she said as she pointed a finger towards the shivering boy who seemed way too out of it to acknowledge her presence at the moment. It was scaring her to be perfectly honest.

"That's his name? Kurt?" a sudden, breathy voice came from behind her and she turned to see young Dom Blaine standing there, hair disheveled, tie unfastened and eyes glowing with fear and nerves. He was a far cry from the picture perfect magazine covers that was for sure, though no less handsome, she absently thought.

She eyed the desperate Dom in front of her, pheromones practically leaking from his pores all over the place like he had no control over them, and debated her answer for a few seconds before replying cautiously. "Yes. Kurt Hummel. We came to deliver the flowers and he forgot his vest, I came to look for him when he took too long. What's going on? Did he do something wrong?" she asked playing as if she didn't hear people whispering about the claim, but deep down hoping she heard wrong.

"Blaine claimed him," Dana said holding back a tired sigh.

"_What?"_ Mae asked, shocked now that rumors became the truth.

"My son claimed young Kurt. And it seems he didn't take to it all that well," Dana explained calmly and glanced at the curled figure, admiring her son's taste despite all the problems he just caused. The boy was absolutely stunning; angelic almost.

"He hasn't said a word since it happened. He's just sitting there and shivering, flinching away from anyone who gets too close," Jared filled her in on the rest of the story and she nodded, knowing how closed off Kurt could be although this was far more extreme than Mae had ever witnessed.

In moments like these there was only one person he would let in that she knew of.

"Did you call his father?" she asked and they turned hopeful eyes to her.

"We couldn't get him to calm down long enough to give us the information. Do you have it?" Dana asked and Mae nodded.

"Of course."

"Then let's get his dad here. Hopefully he can calm him down."

* * *

Burt Hummel never pegged himself for a smart person.

Sure he knew his way around a car which did next to nothing to his providing abilities since there was a grand total of ten cars in Lima and out of those ten, eight of them had reached the point of unsalvageable. He could also predict football results based on a few, scattered pieces of information he would get from an odd game he saw on his friend's TV and the statistics in the newspaper that reached their side of town a few days late though that didn't do much to improve their fortunes. But he was a master of surviving with what little they _did_ have and he knew how to stretch money so they would never go hungry; though they were never truly full either.

A man cannot really think of himself as smart based on those traits however.

But there was one thing Burt was sure he did better than a lot of people he had the misfortune to meet day in, day out, working as a repair man around town.

Burt Hummel was an amazing Dom and an even better father.

Ever since Kurt was born he knew the boy would be slightly different from the others. He was a peaceful baby, easily soothed and satisfied. He never cried unless he was hungry or in pain, he started sleeping right through the night when he was five months old allowing him and Elizabeth to get some rest as well, he ate regularly and he was a healthy happy baby.

As he grew older his quirks became more obvious as his personality started to develop; instead of running around, collecting bugs and getting dirty with the other boys, Kurt sang and drew and danced and made sure his clothes were properly fitted and clean regardless of the poor quality and occasional holes in the fabric.

It was disconcerting at first he had no shame in admitting, but it was that knowledge that Kurt was special right from the very start that allowed Burt to assimilate to his son's needs and wants so quickly. Instead of getting angry and demanding he did something else, Burt smiled fondly at his son, ready to be the knight to Kurt's trapped princess and to stand steadily as Kurt tried to make him a shirt out of a ball of scratchy fabric the local tailor threw out.

As the years went by the two men got through a lot together, their lives changed, the woman they both loved more than life itself died and Kurt's quirkiness started to irk some people more than it should. They thought Kurt was silly and foolish for his aspirations. His hope. They thought he was defective somehow for not acting like a 'proper sub' should which in this part of Lima meant throwing yourself around for a fix of a Dominant. Burt was never more proud of his boy despite all the naysayers and one thing would never change.

Burt was there for his son no matter what.

He raised Kurt to always be honest with him, to confide in him and to ask for help if he ever got into any sort of trouble.

But Kurt was a good kid, with respect for others, great grades and nothing but praises from every boss he had worked with when he caught a break and got a job. With an exception of Kurt being secretive about his experiences at school he knew everything about his son; who his friends were, what he wanted out of life, what he dreamed of, where he went…

So when the old clock struck eight and his son was still not home he became restless, an odd sense of dread settling over his shoulders and pushing at his chest until his breathing became shallow and labored.

He started walking to the kitchen window that had the perfect view of the street, pushing the curtains away from the glass and peeking out, praying to catch a glimpse of that proud chin tilted up and that purposeful stride that made it so easy to spot Kurt in a crowd. But every time he looked the street was equally silent and empty and covered in the thick darkness that came from their neighborhood being unable to afford street lights.

He continued to walk to and from the window and soon enough the light, uncomfortable tingle became a loud, insistent warning siren wailing in his mind and making him pace the living room floor restlessly.

It was now well past nine and Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

What if someone got to him and did something to him? What if he was hurt and scared and alone somewhere? What if he was forced to…NO! He wasn't thinking like that. Soon enough Kurt will walk through the front door and then he'll be grounded so much his reincarnation won't be allowed to go out and-

_God, where was he?_

"Burt…" a soft voice sounded from behind his back and he turned around to find Carole looking at him with worry in her warm eyes and a deep frown line etched into the soft skin of her forehead.  
In two huge steps he crossed the space between them, wrapping her up in his arms and letting her warm presence soothe him and ground his fears, making his head clearer.

"He's still not home, Carole. He left hours ago and Mae said they should be back by six. He's never late. What if…" he started rambling but she wrapped her arms around him, resting her left palm across his heart.

"No, sir. Don't think that. Kurt is a responsible, smart young man and I'm sure whatever's keeping him is business related. He'll be back soon."

The small woman gave her best shot at smiling comfortingly and trying to come up with something reasonable to excuse her stepson but even she knew it was unlike Kurt to be this late.

She looked into her Dom's tense face and did her best to exude some kind of calm for him. Ever since the moment she saw Burt she knew that he was the man who could give her another chance at happiness.

He was kind and caring and gentle and he loved her and Finn like he was their true Dom and father.  
And seeing what an amazing job he did raising his own son by himself made Carole love him even more.

Yes their bond was a companion one but they loved each other and they were a family.  
And as a stepmom Carole was starting to feel herself sink into the worry she felt radiating from her Dom despite her efforts to be a strong reassuring base for Burt.

"What if that's not it? What if he's hurt and he can't call for help? I knew I should have saved money for that cell phone," Burt chastised himself letting her go to start pacing again, wringing his fingers together and striding to the window, lifting the curtains again and glancing out at the frustratingly empty street.

The self deprecation rising was almost cloying. He could have worked harder, longer hours, more clients and he could have made more money to buy that phone and make sure Kurt had a way of calling him if something happened to him. But he had a weak heart and he couldn't do it and now Kurt was-

"You know we couldn't afford that and you also know it's not your fault. You work hard but times are difficult and we get by fine. And I'm sure Kurt will be home soon. Please, sir just calm down," Carole begged with her palms squeezing her Dom's shoulders in, what she hoped, was a comforting gesture.  
She felt him tense under her fingers as he lowered his head and rested his forehead against the cool window, his breath fogging the glass and obscuring the street that looked completely unwilling to bring his son home.

"God if something happened to him…" he started but the silence in the room suddenly broke with the sound of their old rotary dial phone ringing mercilessly.

Burt ran towards the battered gray machine, ripping the receiver from the phone with such force the whole thing jumped and fell back onto the very edge of the small cupboard it was standing on, dangling threateningly over the edge.

"_Kurt!"_ he yelled into the receiver in panic feeling Carole's arms wrap around his torso, anchoring him to the floor soothingly.

"Mr. Hummel, this is Mae, Kurt's boss…" the soft voice was laced with panic and Burt tightened his hold on the phone as his mind went crazy with the possibilities, his knuckles turning white and the cheap plastic creaking under his merciless grip.

"Mae where is Kurt? Is he okay? Why isn't he home yet?" he fired the questions at the woman, crazy with anguish.

"He's…he's okay…considering…"

"Considering what? What do you mean?" he cut her stuttering off, his Dominant hormones flaring, making him want to punch through the wall.

Carole sensed his anger and she placed her lips on the partly exposed skin of his bicep, kissing him gently and running her hands up and down his trembling arms.

"Look Mr. Hummel, Kurt is not hurt…but something has happened and you should try and get here to the Westerville Hotel if at all possible as quickly as you can-" the florist tried again but Burt was having none of it.

"What happened to my son?" he gritted through his teeth, forcing every ounce of Dominant tone he had to seep into his voice, lacing his question with a commanding sound.

She seemed to audibly struggle. "I don't think we should talk about this over the phone-"

"_TELL ME!"_ he practically screamed at her, forcing her to silence as he listened to her stunned breathing until she took one deep breath and spoke again making his whole world crash around him.

"He was claimed."

His fingers went numb, losing hold of the receiver and letting it crash to the floor, the thin plastic breaking in two and scattering across the floor. His knees gave out underneath him and he sunk to the floor, clutching his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his thighs.

His son was claimed.

Owned by someone he had never even met and there was nothing he could do about it. He pictured his little boy, bright and confident but so innocent and naive. _God he was probably scared out of his mind…_

"Sir…"

_He was probably crying…_

"Sir…"

_And asking for his dad…_

"_SIR!"_ Carole shook his shoulders and he jumped out of his fear induced trance looking up at her as she smiled bashfully.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you but you should go. There's a bus leaving in ten minutes, if you go now you should catch it in front of Danny's Café."

He blinked at her stupidly before her words registered in his mind and he jumped to his feet, kissing her on the forehead once before running out of the house and towards the bus station, praying to whatever was up there that his son was unharmed.

* * *

Kurt was lost in a haze.

_Claimed. _

He didn't want to believe it. Couldn't believe it.

_This wasn't happening right? _

He could hear the buzz of voices around him and something inside him knew that every word that slipped their lips was laced with hatred and disgust towards him.

_Worthless._

_Filthy._

_Unworthy._

Blood was roaring in his ears alongside the obnoxious chatter from the crowd that seemed to be closing in on them and his legs buckled out from under him as he tried to catch a panicked breath.

Before he could hit the floor strong hands caught him under the arms and pulled him closer but he couldn't look up, his eyes were glued to the floor through numbness and basic instinct surrounded by so many Dominant presences.

There was something so comforting about those arms around him, they were strong, and warm and they seemed to fit around his underweight body perfectly but Kurt knew he couldn't allow himself to feel that way.

He had to protect himself from giving in to the urge to submit.

This wasn't what he wanted.

He was taken against his will and his mind fogged over again in desperate panic to be free to go home again.

"Blaine, I think it's best if we go somewhere more private," a strong female voice suggested from close by and Kurt felt himself get pulled closer still, face pressed into a heated chest and that scent of vanilla and apple laced with something strong and masculine fogged his frazzled mind further. There was a beat of silence.

"_Blaine!"_

There was a low growl that reverberated under Kurt's cheek and his body tensed, trembling violently.

"Sweetheart he's shaking. He needs to leave here," the same, unfamiliar woman repeated and her words seemed to make the man holding him snap back to reality as his grip on Kurt's body relaxed and the frightening, almost feral growl died down instantly, leaving Kurt confused again.

_Who was shaking? Was it him?_ He tried to feel for himself but it was like his nerve endings were fried and weren't relaying the information back to his brain fast enough to comprehend that's he was being picked up bridal style and carried a short distance before being placed back down in a soft armchair without batting an eye or making the tiniest hint of protest.

He was trapped inside his own head rerunning those few minutes on repeat over and over and over again trying to rationalize. Compartmentalize. Something. Anything.

Maybe he should have just left the vest there.

He should have asked for someone to get it for him.

He should have been smarter and not leave it there in the first place.

He should have done anything except for whatever got him into the mess he was in but he knew it made no difference now.

It was no use because he could feel it. The changes. The effects already showing themselves no matter how slow they came under the icy numbness.

_Claimed._

It splintered him; cut him in half and left him fighting with his own mind.

On one hand the very core of him that drove his submissive instincts hooked onto that claim. Hooked onto Blaine and it was forceful and unlike anything he had ever felt before. This need to submit and offer himself up and _kneel_ for God's sakes. A strange newfound exhilaration had rushed through his blood almost addicting in its intensity and it had hijacked his brain and senses long enough to get himself in this mess.

And then there was a larger part of him, the logically rational part as well as the dreamer in him that was horrified and heartbroken over the turn of events.

He could hear the taunts of the Doms at McKinley.

_'C'mon Hummel, it's not like anyone would want to claim you even if you were suitable.' _

_'What Dom would ever want a submissive like you?' _

_'Just let us have some fun with you.'_

_'You know you're running out of time, Hummel. Soon enough your sub hormones will make you beg.'_

He'd grown up on the stinging insults once he'd started school and though he never let it show they hurt more and more because as time went on it was only proving to be true.

His submissive nature made him jumpy and edgy lately, craving to have someone take care of him and make him feel safe, but he was painfully aware that it'll never happen the way he wanted it to.  
His family didn't have the money for a proper bond for him and while he dreamed and hoped and wished upon a star, deep down he had this doubt. This voice in the back of his mind saying it wasn't in the cards for him and he was beginning to get to that point where he was acknowledging it, maybe even a little closer to accepting it if he ever could, and now this had happened.

He'd been claimed… claimed by the worst possible match for him.

God if he could have laughed without it coming out hysterical he would have.

Blaine Anderson was only settling into a bond at long last because he couldn't get away with not having one anymore, but there was no hope in his mind that Blaine would quit the many subs he was sure to have panting after him. Why would he? A bond like this just didn't mean the same to someone like Blaine. It couldn't.

A small part of him told him that it was harsh and cynical to think that way. Prejudiced maybe. But he was living in a world that was run on those principals and though Kurt didn't agree with that, let alone want to be part of the crowd, it was hard to think otherwise when the facts pointed that way. There was no denying Blaine was handsome. He was rich too, the Andersons practically owned Ohio by this point, so with looks, status, money and power it was pretty safe to assume that he didn't hold bonding in as high a regard as someone who could only dream of having that.

It led to the bigger question.

_Why him?!_

He was obviously poor. Lower classed. Why the hell would Blaine choose him out of a room full of glamorous rich subs all preening for his attention? Was it a joke? He couldn't be serious surely?  
Did he think that Kurt would be so swept up in the newly gained riches that he would put up with being treated like garbage?

His body shivered at that thought as his mind accepted that it was probably the most likely of answers.

Kurt was all snarled up in the tangles in his heart and mind. Threads were being pulled every which way and Kurt felt like he was on the edge of snapping.

He wanted to go home. Back to his dad and Carole and even annoying Finn. Back to Jeff and Mercedes and that hell hole school… he started to cry. Could feel the wetness dripping down his cheeks as he stared at the floor in front of him and all he could do was drag his feet up into the armchair and curl around himself as best as he could as he lost himself further into his head and the misery swimming there.

The chill seeping through the windows and under the heavy curtains made him curl up tighter and he wished for the millionth time in the past half an hour that he had been more careful and that he hadn't forgotten his vest.

How he longed for that comforting warmth and softness and the thought of his mom around him.  
The desire in him was so vivid he could almost feel the warn fabric wrapping around his shoulders and the familiar smell of cheap laundry detergent filling his nostrils.

His fingers acted mechanically, trying to reach for the soft pockets and he felt his entire body tense when he actually found them, slipping his palms inside and clutching the material desperately, prying his eyes open and realizing his vest was hung loosely around his shoulders and there was someone standing in front of him.

Expecting it to be Mae since she was the only one that knew about his vest he chanced a glance up to thank her, breath hitching when his eyes met melted gold and amber.

Blaine.

The Dom was still holding one end of his vest in his palm, fixing the fabric to fit more tightly around his skinny frame.

"I believe this is yours," his voice was confident if a little shaky and Kurt stared up at him, wide eyed and scared out of his mind but unable to utter a single word.

Blaine watched him for a moment, as if he was giving him time to pluck up the courage to talk but Kurt knew his patience was futile.

Exhaling a deep, resigned sigh Blaine looked at him with something resembling desperation creeping into the gold of his eyes and Kurt saw his hand move towards his face, warm fingertips grazing the skin of his tearstained cheek and making him flinch at the feeling of his skin against his own.

At his sudden jump Blaine drew his hand away as if being burned and he looked at Kurt with sadness that left the sub confused and wondering until he heard that voice again, this time void of all the confidence.

"Please…please don't be scared of me…" he begged and Kurt's eyes snapped back up surprised at the tortured sound that touched his ears.

The feeling of anguish, fear and nerves were rolling off of Blaine in waves and the sub inside of Kurt roared with the need to make him feel better, to fulfil his role and make him happy.

He was about to force himself to say something, anything, when a looming figure darted inside and he felt his world snap back into place, at least partially.

"Dad…" he breathed out his first word in what felt like forever as he jumped to his feet and ran to his father, throwing himself into familiar arms and clinging to him for dear life tears falling freely and lips forming words without consulting his brain before they spilled out.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry dad…I shouldn't have walked in there but I l-left my vest and n-now I can't go home with yo-you anymore…p-please take me home…" he sobbed, desperately clutching the worn material of the shirt he made for his dad's last birthday with Carole's help on raising the money for fabric and buttons.

Burt held his son tightly, sending murderous glares at the group of people gathered around Kurt and looking at him in confusion and obvious discomfort.

They let his son work himself up to the edge of a panic attack without moving a finger to help him calm down and Burt wanted to kill them for leaving him to fend for himself in that state.

Picking the teenager up in his arms he made his way towards an armchair in the far corner of the room, away from prying ears and eyes of unwelcomed strangers.

He sat down placing his son on his lap and running his rough palms over his trembling arms.

"Kurt... Kurt buddy I need you to calm down okay?" he whispered into his ears hoping for some kind of response but Kurt just held tighter and cried more desperately, hiding his face from him.

"He's g-gonna take m-me away…d-don't want to go w-with hi-him…d-don't l-let him…" he hiccupped so miserably Burt swore his own heart broke at the sight of him.

"Bud you know that's not how it works. Kurt please just stop crying and look at me," Burt pleaded one more time and Kurt shivered in his arms, sniffling for another ten minutes before managing to marginally settle down, snuggled into the safety his father's arms provided.

"He just did it…in front of everyone…and they all laughed and said horrible things about me…this isn't r-right…it can't be…dad please don't make me stay with him…" he said all of it in a stuttering whisper that left Burt feeling like he was being suffocated by every word that crossed his son's lips.

A carnal rage simmered beneath his skin and he gripped the armrests of the chair to prevent himself from strangling someone.

"It doesn't matter what they said. You're worth more than all of them put together," Burt said and Kurt lifted his head, eyes red rimmed and puffy, his cheeks wet with tears and lips sprinkled with blood drawn by his own teeth.

"Then take me home. Don't leave me here," he begged and Burt closed his eyes willing the tears to go away.

He had to be strong for his son.

A movement caught his attention and he saw who he knew to be Dom Dana Anderson stepping forwards towards them. Burt made up his mind on an instant and manoeuvred himself back to his feet leaving Kurt in the chair clutching the back of his shirt in desperate fingers.

"Dad-"

"Shh," Burt hushed cupping his head and stroking his hair. "I'll be right back kid, you're not going anywhere just yet okay."

It was the best Burt could offer as comfort for right now. Watery blue blinked in resignation and fingers uncurled their urgent grip.

He intercepted the woman and they walked a little away from the clustered group though not far enough for Burt to lose sight of his son, only far enough to be out of hearing distance.

His hands were still shaking and the sight of the Dom in front of him, so calm and collected in the face of is world crumbling down made him almost livid.

"Mr. Hummel-"

He cut her off, the gentle, calming tone feeling like an inspiration for his rage.

"Listen, let's get one thing straight here. I don't care if you have all of King Midas's gold, or are the President of these god damned United States, that doesn't entitle your son to mine okay."

He watched Dana assimilate that for a moment her eyes narrowing slightly; the only visible reaction that what he said had affected in any way before a deep breath was pulled into her lungs, helping her keep calm and reassuring.

"Blaine claimed him. It's not entitlement or ownership papers Mr. Hummel but the laws are very clear," she managed to say calmly looking at the man in front of her.

She understood his anger, she knew what it must feel like to be so out of control while looking at your child shivering in fear but she also knew that if they only managed to get Kurt to let Blaine in, he could be happy, he could be safe and he could be loved.

Burt clenched his fists and tried to stay reasonable even knowing he was fighting a losing battle here. "I don't give a damn what the laws say when my kid is crying his heart out, scared out of his mind because he doesn't want this!"

Dana flinched on her son's behalf.

"He's an Anderson. I bet a hundred subs here tonight alone would want to be claimed by him, why doesn't he choose one of them and let us go home? We have nothing to offer you that your family would be interested in."

In his opinion Kurt had more worth than everyone here in his little toe but this society wasn't based on what you had inside unfortunately. It was based on the size of your wallet.

Gasping at his words the female Dom narrowed her eyes fighting the anger she felt at the implied insult thrown her way. She had been fighting stereotypes like that her entire life; being looked down by the poor for being rich and by the rich for being richer than them.

They hid their hatred by sucking up to her, hoping to gain something from being friends with her, but Dana had few friends she trusted.

The rest of the people were all fake smiles hiding the exact same opinion the man in front of her had.  
"You seem to have a preconceived impression of us Mr. Hummel. And I'm afraid it's a wrong one," she said sadly, chancing a glance towards her husband to keep herself calm enough to go through this.

Burt glanced around the room at the extravagance then pointedly down at the jewellery she was wearing that was worth more than his house.

She felt a sudden need to button up her collar to hide her diamond necklace and stuff her hands in her pockets to stop him from staring at the matching ring on her finger, but she fought it because she knew she wasn't in the wrong.

Yes she firmly believed the society was defected and that the money should be distributed evenly but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Having money doesn't make us bad people just like having no money doesn't make you so."

It was a fair point that Burt in another frame of mind would have conceded gracefully. Instead he just set his shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "I don't want to talk philosophy with you Mrs. Anderson, I just wanna take my son home."

She sighed. "You know that's impossible."

"Have him relinquish his claim!" Burt growled.

"_No!"_

The force of it from the small woman made Burt pause and remember that he was indeed talking to another Dominant. A powerful one at that. She seemed to regain control of herself once more trying to make him understand what it all meant for both of their sons.

"Mr. Hummel you don't seem to realize just how special your son is-"

"I know just fine how special he is thank you," Burt snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"I apologize. What I meant to say is, you don't seem to realize how he appears to other Dominants. Ones outside his family." She inclined her head politely at her miss choice of words and doing her best to explain what she wanted to say.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Burt frowned again, not realizing where she was going with this.

"I felt the same way the first time I got an offer to make an arranged preclaim for my son. And I felt the same way the next fifty times. I see him as my son and as my son I know he's special to me. But to other subs he's more than that. A friend of mine, a sub, explained that. Apparently Blaine is a strong, attractive Dom, he gives off an air of security and strength that makes subs want to be around him. I always thought it's because we are who we are, but it seems that it's more than that and I think it's the same with Kurt," she explained quietly hoping he'd understand what she was trying to say.

All the Doms had similar qualities that came from their dominant genetics but some of them layered good upbringing, caring nature and just general niceness that made those Dom traits even more prominent to subs whose natures drove them to seek for those who would care for them.

In a way Burt knew that but he didn't really know what she meant about Kurt. He was a sub.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked and she smiled gently, grateful to notice that he had calmed down and started talking to her with the same respect she was giving him.

"It means you and Kurt's mom did an amazing job and raised an outstanding young man as far as I can see. I'm a Dom, a bonded one at that, and as such I should be able to ignore Kurt's submissiveness just as easily as I ignore everyone else's. But Kurt is so different from every other sub I know. His submissiveness isn't trained, it isn't fake and forced. You raised him to be a perfect balance of everything a sub should be and my son felt it. I did too but well, I kind of like my sub way too much to claim another," she tried lightening the situation up by cracking a joke like she always did but it seemed to confuse the other man even more.

"Your husband is the only sub you have?" he asked and she gasped trying hard to keep the hurt she felt at bay. She knew the rumours were there and she knew a lot of Doms lived by the rule of trading subs like accessories but her family was better than that.

She wanted to scream at him and possibly slap him across his face but she knew he was only worried about his son.

"I will let that insult slip because I'm aware of what goes down in this circle of society. I claimed Jared thirty years ago and he's the only sub I've had since then. I want you to know Mr. Hummel that I don't condone casual affairs on the side if a person is bonded."

There was a tense silence as they both simmered and regrouped. "You know Blaine's never even come close to bonding before?" she asked quietly looking over towards her son.

"Hard to avoid hearing it. He's quite popular in the media," Burt said trying desperately to hold on to whatever he could to stop this family from taking his son when he so clearly didn't want it but his defences were falling short as everything the tiny Dom said made him more and more calm and sure that Kurt would be okay eventually.

Dana clenched her jaw getting slightly tired of accusations thrown her way.

"Yes well, they're not exactly accurate representations of my son." Burt could see where this was going and moved to intercept but Dana held up her hand in a request to continue which Burt let her. "My son is a kind, caring man Mr. Hummel please trust me when I say this and not from any biased mother's opinion. The tabloids and rumors spread by them about Blaine are slanderous and almost always lies in regards to my son's character. They make him into whatever will raise their profits. I read all of them and there's not a trace of the real Blaine in them. Bottom line is, I raised him the way I thought was right and I taught him what a bond should look like. If you trust me and my words than trust Blaine too. "

Burt stared at her and saw that she was honest. That she at least believed what she was saying and it gave him pause... and a little hope. He snatched his cap off his head and run an agitated hand over his scalp.

"He's not ready for this." He gave her a final plea knowing he'd lost a while ago but Dana took his hand in her tiny one and made him look at her.

"He's old enough. And maybe rationally he doesn't feel ready but I saw the way he reacted to Blaine. I saw the way he looked at him before his mind kicked in and scared him to death. He's not ready for the kind of bond he _thinks_ they'll have. But Blaine would never harm a hair on Kurt's head," she assured. "He's patient and wouldn't force or degrade him. He won't humiliate him or treat him like a slave. These are all promises I'd stake my life on Mr. Hummel. He'll worship him and I know it's hard to accept it but I will not allow you to cause problems with the claim my son has placed on yours. I will not do that to him especially when I see the way he looks and acts towards Kurt already."

She tugged his hand gently and turned him in the opposite direction.

Burt glanced back towards the armchair that Blaine was hovering around just on the outskirts.  
He was fussing about like a madman, placing a tea cup and a biscuit and another jacket and a bunch of other things within Kurt's reach but never once invading his personal space and forcing contact on him.

He hadn't once taken eyes off of Kurt and at first it was disconcerting to notice how intensely possessive that gaze was… Burt didn't know what to feel about it now. Couldn't quite decipher the other emotions swirling there alongside it. Caring? Worry? He wasn't sure he wasn't just seeing what his eyes wanted him too but there was that hope again.

"We don't want to steal him from you."

Burt turned back towards Dana who was staring at him with compassionate eyes. She understood this was hard for him on a parental and Dominant level. He swallowed hard and looked back to his boy who was still tucked away in that chair looking smaller than he'd seen him since he was actually still a child.

"Just make sure he's happy and safe. And I swear if he's hurt in any way I'll find a way to get him away from your son."

"If my son ever hurts Kurt I will personally make sure he's removed from the claim and brought safely back to you. I give you my word."

He nodded his head to Dana then walked back to Kurt. There was nothing now but to try to be there for him, try to support and prepare him as best he could in the short time they had left. Dana called Blaine away, well had to call several times for him to actually move, but finally the two Hummel men were alone once more. Kurt seemed to sense the futility as soon as Burt approached and his sons lip trembled. Burt ducked down in front of him and grabbed his hands tightly in his own calloused ones.

"Kurt if I could I'd tell them all to go to hell and I'd bring you back home. But he made the claim and I'm not allowed to oppose it as much as I want to," Burt whispered sadly and Kurt lowered his eyes knowing that what his dad was saying was the truth.

He was claimed.

He didn't belong to his dad anymore.

He belonged to a stranger who would use him and keep him as a toy for when he gets bored with his high end life. A stranger that held no real regard for him or his thoughts or opinions. It made him want to scream and rage and throw things at the unfairness of it all. What had he done to deserve being picked up like a doll in a shop? Sure the initial eagerness for the new object was high until it started to get worn and the novelty wore off and another newer model hit the shelves.

Another useless tear snaked down his cheek.

His father had done his best for him. He knew that he had fought for him but this was now unavoidable and it wasn't his dad's fault so he steeled himself and nodded sadly trying to be strong about it even though he felt broken.

"I know. I know you can't get me out of this. I wish you could though," he murmured thickly giving his father a mock smile and Burt hugged him tightly letting his son bask in the comfort of a family for a little while longer.

Kurt shivered in his arms and Burt placed a soft kiss on his hair running his hand up and down his back until he heard him breathe in deeply as he spoke in a quiet whisper.

"I'm so scared dad…" he admitted and Burt felt the tears he fought to keep at bay spill over his eyelids as he glanced over at who was now his sons Dom for better or worse for the time being.

His first thoughts on seeing the young man hadn't been kind. That there was nothing nice about him there apart from his looks and the depth of his wallet. His lips were always stretched into a condescending smirk and his arms decorated with the latest of his sub accessories as he posed for the million disgusting photos in those trashy magazines. But honestly his perception was skewed as Dana had pointed out, though he would never willingly hand his son over to anyone painted angel _or_ devil.

But Burt remembered his face from those photos and it shocked him to see that the young man standing on the receiving end of his stern glare looked nothing like the dapper Dom he saw on the news.

This man…no…boy, looked stressed and fragile and worried and he kept breaking eye contact with Burt to look at the bundle in his arms with gentle but scared and regretful eyes.

It almost seemed like he cared…and it gave Burt more of that illusive hope.

Breaking away from those frantic eyes he cradled his son closer to him and lifted his face up with his broad palm.

"I know you are. But maybe, if you give it a shot, maybe you'll realize that there's no reason to be," Burt said trying desperately to convince the both of them.

"He's gonna hurt me," Kurt whispered fearfully and Burt shook his head hoping to God Dana was honest in her conviction over Blaine's character.

"I don't think he will. Even if it's not the fairy tale you wanted I don't think you'll end up hurt. And if he does something to hurt you trust me I'll move mountains to keep you safe," Burt swore fiercely and Kurt nodded feeling a tiny inkling of something like relief joining the swirling mess of emotions battling in his insides, knowing that his father would always be around to make sure he was okay.

"Promise?" Kurt asked, eyes widening when he looked over his father's shoulder to see the entire Anderson family closing in on the two of them.

He gripped his dad's hand in his and lowered his eyes as he realized Blaine was among them as they did their best to approach him carefully like he was a frightened woodland creature.

"I promise buddy," Burt said as he noticed the powerful family as well. "Now I want you to promise me something, okay?"

"'kay." Kurt nodded a bit sadly and Burt cupped his face into his wide palms thumbing the last of the tears away.

"I want you to promise that you won't cry anymore. That you'll be strong and brave and try to make this work for you. I know it's not ideal but your mom always said that life is what you make of it. So make something good out of this. I know you can do it," Burt told him with so much confidence and heartfelt warmth that Kurt burst into tears once again throwing his arms around his dad's neck and burying his face into his shoulder.

"I'll try," he mumbled sadly into the fabric of his shirt and Burt nodded hugging him tightly, knowing that Blaine could end up forbidding him from visiting his family despite the hope Dana gave him that her son was a decent human being.

"Good. I'm afraid that we both have to go now, but Kurt, if you need anything, at any time… you know where I am," Burt reassured and stood up, pulling his son after him to his feet just in time to see Dana smile at the boy gently making him lower his eyes and twist his fingers in discomfort.

"Kurt honey it's time to go," she said sticking her hand out for him to take; after she won the battle against her son that it would be for the best if he kept his distance until they got home, Blaine stood on the side-lines scowling at everything and huffing at his mother but she paid him no mind. Jared was also beside his son trying his best to soothe him by rubbing his shoulder to ease out the tenseness there.

Kurt eyed his father but he just gave him a final kiss on the head before nodding at him to accept the invitation as he walked to the door.

"Mae is giving me a ride back so I have to go. I love you son," Burt said and Kurt's eyes filled with tears once again as he tried to smile at his dad weakly before his eyes escorted him out the door and into the night leaving Kurt alone with his new Dom and his family.

He looked back down to the hand that was still offered to him and taking a deep breath took he reached out with shaking fingers.

She clasped his palm into her own reassuringly and pulled him into a tender hug.

"Don't be scared. I promise we're not as bad as you think we are. Nobody here will hurt you," she offered and somehow her words sounded sincere enough for him to give her a timid nod and follow her out the door, Jared and Blaine on their heels.

The lobby was still filled with curious people scattered around, hungry for a juicy story that would satisfy their need to talk down at someone. There were sneers and whispers thrown their way and Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly to shut them out, managing to avoid them quite successfully until a ghastly dressed woman, with bleach burned blonde hair and disgusting painted on eyebrows cut their way, laughing like a deranged hyena.

"Well, well. The secret's out. Little Blaine Anderson never bonded because he has a thing for filthy strays. How lovely," she mocked in a sickening voice that made Kurt shiver as he lowered his head down in shame.

He felt, more than saw his new Dom trying to rush past him to defend what was his but he was stopped by his mother who was looking at the poorly dressed woman with the sweetest smile the world had ever seen.

Kurt knew instantly that nothing good could come out of a smile _that_ friendly.

"Margaret darling," she purred seemingly delighted. "Jealousy is not a good color on you. But I do suppose it's expected given the fact that your son is once again, unclaimed. What is this, third, fourth year? How unfortunate. But I guess it's hard for him to convince a Dom he's worth the lifetime of putting up with _you_. Have a nice night."

She blew her a kiss and with a gentle hand around his waist, she pulled Kurt towards the front of the hotel snickering to herself in glee.

Kurt had a stray thought as he shyly observed the small woman and was pretty sure that even if he never grew to love his Dom, he would adore his new mother in law.

* * *

It took everything Blaine had in him not to rip Kurt out of his mothers grasp.

_Kurt. _

Never before had he seen a more beautiful, perfect sub and that he was now Blaine's? The thought made the pure pleasure running though him freeze over in his veins making him stiff as he continued to walk silently behind the pair in front, his father close to his own side.

Kurt didn't want to be his.

It was written in every line of his body, every feature on his face, hell it'd been spoken out loud in the subs own voice.

It made him want to roar in denial. Demand that Kurt accept him, want him, and while he was going crazy with the need for it he couldn't bring himself to move or say anything of the kind to the ethereal creature that had stumbled into his life by pure chance. He would never force himself upon Kurt be it emotionally or physically and so that left him to trying to be the best Dom he could. Left him with something major to prove and something to fight for.

He swallowed and followed every graceful line of _his _subs body mirroring his every step only three paces behind. Maybe stumble was a poor choice in words for someone so effortlessly graceful. His mother stopped them when they got outside and Blaine greedily inhaled as the light, biting breeze blew that intoxicating mix of vanilla and flowers towards him with something equally as mouth-watering.

Kurt was definitely unique.

Blaine didn't know it was possible for a sub to smell innocent. That pureness could be inhaled. That sweetness could be tasted on the back of his tongue. He was used to seductive tints and greedy wafts that were so off-putting to him, but it was like Kurt had been made to suit him. His tastes, his desires, his fantasies. Kurt was everything to him already and that he couldn't even get close to him drove him to the brink of his control.

Logically he knew that this was the best thing for Kurt. He was confused and scared and _crying. _God did tears in those amazing cerulean eyes slay him already; provoke him into wanting to do _anything _to get them to stop. Someone like Kurt should never be made to cry and that it was _his _fault? It was an ache inside his chest that simmered and burned like acid when Kurt wouldn't so much as look his way or respond and when he did there was nothing but sadness there that ran so, so deep Blaine couldn't hope to find the reason why just by guessing.

Jared walked up to the smartly dressed valet and handed him their ticket and promptly their black Bentley with the tinted windows was pulling up. It was usual in their social circle to have drivers but his father enjoyed driving so much that his mother hadn't bothered to procure a regular one. In fact she had been talked around by her sub for him to start teaching her and pretty soon she enjoyed sitting behind the wheel just as much as him.

They stepped up to the sleek vehicle and Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt's wide eyed expression. It wasn't quite awe anymore as it had been in the hotel function room. He was uncomfortable. Blaine wanted to gather him in his arms so much that his fingers clenched into fists as he held himself back.

Dana opened the back door and gestured Kurt inside with a reassuring smile and his sub ducked in stiff as a board as Jared hopped into the driver's side. Dana moved to walk around the back and Blaine couldn't help it anymore.

He wouldn't be pushed aside. Kurt was his. His sub. _His_.

A low growl started in his chest, body coiling up like a cobra and his mother stopped and regarded him cautiously. They stared one another down for a few moments Dominant to Dominant, a million thoughts racing between them, before she nodded and continued on to ride shotgun.

Blaine rushed to the opposite back door and climbed inside shifting against the leather and god, Kurt's scent was so much heavier in the tighter space. He gripped the seat under him so hard the leather creaked and couldn't help when his eyes tracked immediately back to the sub sitting one seat away from him. Just one. The need to close the distance and feel that lithe body against his once more was fierce but one look at Kurt's curled in body language halted that dead in the water as they pulled off and headed for home.

The boy was trying to be as small as possible. It was clear in the way his perfect posture slumped, shoulders caving inwards, not resting against the seat at all and drawn up to hide that long length of neck. Knees were pressed tight and raised from feet on their tip toes while his hands clasped so hard in his lap they were stark white. He was staring at the floor unblinkingly and Blaine's heart broke from what a comparison this was from the bright sub he'd spotted spying in the doorway.

The sound of his parents soft conversing which would normally be comforting made his skin itch with envy and agitation, the car seeming to drag by and all the while Kurt didn't dare move a muscle and Blaine couldn't stand it after any longer. He lifted a hand to sooth him, it wasn't even negotiable at this point, but the flinch he got for his efforts had him retracting the hand swiftly. Scared blue eyes darted up to his face and away quickly and relocated out of the window and he saw Jared glance back at him in the rear-view mirror, his eyes sympathetic.

Blaine clenched his jaw and fought the need to actually cry.

He hardly ever shed tears, it just wasn't in him. Dom's leaned more towards anger when they reached extreme peaks of emotion while subs reacted with sadness but this time… he couldn't be angry with Kurt. He wasn't doing this to spite him but at the same time Blaine couldn't help but feel his heart breaking which was surprising but not wholly so. He didn't know Kurt yet but he just _knew _that this was the one he was waiting for and he vowed he wouldn't give up on it until there was nothing to hold on to anymore. Right now Blaine had a shred of hope to be able to change Kurt's mind. Show him that he wasn't a monster.

Soon enough they were pulling up to a huge mansion styled house and Blaine tried to imagine what would be racing through Kurt's brain as he stared at his new home. Tried to look at the old classically styled mansion house with an objective perspective but it was hard. He had grown up here. Played out on the perfectly cut grass and rolled on the sprawling lawns. He'd picked flowers from the rose bushes lining the driveway much to the gardener's disgust, slammed the large ornate doors with no regard to how old or expensive they were, and curled up on the porch swing a million times because it was the perfect spot.

For a second he replaced all the images in his mind to include Kurt.

Chasing Kurt around the gardens, happy laughter he could only imagine the sound of singing in the breeze. Plucking roses to give to Kurt, imagining the beautiful flush he'd caught riding the subs cheekbones after he'd claimed him, there for no other reason than that he was happy. Pressing Kurt up against doors with frantic need because they just couldn't help themselves and waiting longer to find a bed was out of the question. Snuggling together on the swing, Kurt slotting into him perfectly as they kissed lazily, a blanket around their shoulders to fight off the Autumn chill.

"Blaine?" Dana called and he snapped back into himself seeing everyone had gotten out of the car, save him.

He scrambled out and managed to catch and hold Kurt's shy gaze in his for just a few moments longer than he ever had before over the hood of the car and in that moment nothing else mattered.

He was going to earn this angel's trust and affection if it killed him.

* * *

There weren't a lot of places in the world where Kurt Hummel fit.

He was a boy but he was never into sports, girls, burping or whatever it was the 'ordinary' boys did these days. He was a sub but still chose to have his own interests, dreams and goals. He was a teenager with hormones running wild but he never felt the urge to satisfy them with a meaningless Dom who could provide relief for a few days. He was a poor kid with expensive taste but never once had he felt compelled to turn to something illegal or immoral to get what he wanted.

In his short life Kurt had managed to stand out and break all the stereotypes thrown at him.

But sitting in Blaine's room, on a plush, four poster bed decked in Egyptian cotton sheets and a thick wool comforter, he had never felt more out of place. He was alone. Actually alone for the first time in his life in a too big house full of strangers and he wasn't feeling like himself at all. It scared him so much he felt his lungs constrict and his breathing quicken making his heart thump deafeningly in his chest to try and compensate.

Ever since he could remember his skin felt a little too tight, his limbs a bit heavy and his head just a little bit hazed over. Over the years he had learned to live with it and it had become normality for him; it was the way his body operated, he was familiar with it and he could cope. This…

This was like nothing he had ever felt before and it made him shiver.

Since the second Blaine laid hands on him his skin seemed to fit him, tailoring perfectly around his flesh, stretching over his muscles and covering his bones. His head cleared and it was like for the first time his mind was completely unclouded, his eyes able to pick up the slightest changes in shades of colors around him and every sound that reached him was somehow louder. Sharper.

He wasn't used to it.

He didn't like it.

He wanted his old, poorly fitted skin back and he wanted the colors to dull…he wanted his world back…he wanted to _go home_.

He didn't belong here in this yawning mansion house, surrounded by the flashy furniture and golden picture frames. His clothes seemed even rattier in comparison to the discarded cardigan thrown across the bed and the seemingly soft material of a pair of pajama pants hanging off the back of the chair. It made his fingers itch to touch. His sensitive skin that always bore the brunt of his limited wardrobe begging for the gentle caress it was bound to bring but Kurt forced that train of thought away quickly before it could take hold. In all honesty he didn't know if he could bring himself to put something like that on. Yes his clothes may have been poor quality but they were _his _and that was the fundamental difference. He looked down at the very things and frowned when the pristine white of the sheets caught his attention.

_Should he even sit on the bed?_

Surely his clothes were dirty by now from his flower shop shift and if he ruined something his new Dom could get angry and making him mad within the first five minutes of being in his house surely wasn't the best idea in the world. Would he punish him? What would he do?

The truth was Kurt didn't know this man.

He didn't know the first thing about him other than what he had read about and so who was he to guess whether or not he could be cruel to him? After all, Kurt was entirely at this Dom's mercy with no allies despite how nice Blaine's mother seemed, no clue what to do or expect other than the standard things every sub learned in school. But what if Blaine expected more? What if he couldn't bring himself to give it to him? He thought of Jeff briefly and felt ill. He loved his best friend with all his heart but he knew the damage a twisted bond could inflict and the idea of that happening to him, all that pain his friend held inside, it terrified him to the point where he wanted to crawl out of the window and run all the way back to his dad's arms.

He'd worked himself up again, shaking with fear and confusion as he jumped off the bed to stay somewhere where he couldn't touch anything. His mind was running every worst case scenario it could despite any evidence to the contrary and he couldn't stop himself.

It was a test for his shaking legs but they held as he surveyed the room agitatedly trying to figure out a spot where he wouldn't disturb the balance of the room the least. He settled on the small, unoccupied space under one of the arch shaped windows with a small wooden bench decorated with a few throw pillows he could sit on if he got tired.

He walked over and turned towards the window facing the garden that immediately made his chest ache as he watched hired professionals mill around the property, finishing up their work; trimming, watering, shaping and forbidding the flowers to grow as they wanted to, instead shaping them into neat little bushes under the powerful beam of the outside lights cutting into the darkness like it wasn't night in late Autumn.

It made him think about his small garden at home with wild flowers and roughly trimmed grass that looked like a hobo would look next to a wall street broker compared to the garden in front of him but... Kurt would still be ready to do anything to go back to that messy life that was so familiar and safe.

Wrapping his arms around himself to keep the chill from biting at his skin he sighed and rested his forehead against the cool glass. His clothes weren't exactly made for cold weather and Blaine's room was too big to heat up right away so he curled up into himself, more trying to keep himself warm then hold himself together now. He was a rollercoaster of emotions but now it was somehow blanketing as apathy seeped through. There wasn't anything he could do about this, there wasn't anything his dad could either and the resignation made his chest hurt distantly, but he was far away now and maybe that distance would protect him somehow.

Suddenly his body shivered again but this time not from the cold but out of fear that crept quietly up his spine destroying his calmer mood as the massive wooden door squeaked and grunted when someone pushed it open.

_Not just someone_, Kurt thought to himself swallowing over a thick throat.

_His Dom._

The notion was strange and scary now. He'd always pictured his future Dom not as a person with features- blonde hair or green eyes- but as an idea. He was supposed to be the one person that took him for what he was and thought he was perfect despite all the flaws the Doms at McKinley ridiculed him for. He was supposed to be a person who readily supported his dreams and goals and his fire to make something of himself and not just sit at home. He was supposed to be someone he loved and who loved him back unconditionally.

That had all shattered when Blaine had claimed him.

What if Blaine was expecting him to act a certain way, like all the other rich subs he knew and was angry when he didn't? What if he belittled and insulted him too? What if he expected him to sit by passively and take whatever Blaine gave him? Do whatever the Dom ordered him too? Wait at home while Blaine went out and got his needs met by any number of other subs just because the mood took him or he found Kurt lacking in some area or other? But the biggest fear that had caused most of his distress was simply the last on the list. Blaine didn't love him and what made it worse was that Kurt had this vague sense that maybe he had a real chance of falling for someone like Blaine. The submissive in him was wholly on board with that sentiment and Kurt hated himself for it. Wanted it to stop.

Feeling tears sting again he tried to retreat back to that icy place in his mind and lock himself away again. He didn't turn around to watch Blaine enter the room. He could feel him there with eyes intent on his frame that felt burning despite how cold he felt. That frightening sense of home that he didn't want to feel because _he had a home_. The feeling of craving that he despised because he taught himself not to want that.

His body betrayed him once more as a soft wind gushed through the frame of the old styled window and he tightened the hold of his arms around his torso.

"You're cold," a soft voice spoke from behind him and Kurt jumped a little, startled by the sudden break in silence and how near it was.

It wasn't a question so he decided to stay where he was and not answer. It felt safer that way and maybe a small part of him was petulant enough to want to ignore this man. He knew he was being difficult on purpose and that he could just be civil about all of it like any other probably would be in his place- hell they'd probably be ecstatic and on their knees by now- but he couldn't fight the feeling of being tricked into being where he was; couldn't stop wishing to wake up and be back home again.

He couldn't help being scared.

"Why didn't you take something to wear? Or my blanket?" Blaine spoke again and this time it was a question and Kurt knew from his friends who had Doms, and the scarce lessons at school, that refusing to answer could mean trouble.

He turned his head and angled his body slightly, not wanting to be completely open but knowing he couldn't be as blatantly disrespectful as to talk at the window, and found Blaine standing in the middle of the room, a tray in his hands filled with a plate of steaming soup, a few thick slices of bread and a glass of water.

"I…I'm okay," he managed to find his voice even if it was quiet because he didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to look like he needed protection and incite Blaine's natural instincts. He had learnt that the hard way at school.

His answer didn't seem to sit right with Blaine as he walked to the table with a frown etched into his forehead and placed the tray on top of it, sighing deeply when he turned back to Kurt, his hands shoved in his pockets which made Kurt relax a modicum.

"There's no need to lie about stuff like that." Kurt flinched at being called out fearing the worst but Blaine looked anything but angry... in fact he seemed...upset almost. "If you want to hide how you feel that's fine. If you want to hate me and keep your distance that's also fine _for now_. But there's no need to be cold or hungry or tired and not say anything about it. I want you healthy," Blaine sighed but it was stern and if his words cause a scratch on Kurt's heart then the tone in his voice cracked it open.

He sounded so weary and tired and like there was a bone deep sadness inside of him that just wouldn't go away and Kurt knew, somehow, that he's the one that caused it but he couldn't force a word out of his dry mouth as he assimilated.

_For now. _The words replayed in his head a thousand times. Did this mean Blaine was planning this to be somewhat long term? Surely not. He couldn't picture the man who had a different sub for every day of the week to even know the meaning of the word.

His Dom turned away from him and started unloading the tray on the table and he tried to ignore the stirring of his stomach at the sight. He hadn't eaten since this morning. Instead he focused on studying Blaine. He seemed calm and unaware of Kurt's staring but the clanking of the glass gave his shaking hands away and for the first time in all of the mess of that day Kurt realized that just maybe he wasn't the only one afraid. Which was absurd wasn't it?

His mind was going crazy with questions, crashing them together against the sides of his head until he felt ready to explode with them. It gave him a shred of confidence and he opened his mouth and... faltered. One little word but it held almost everything and there was a part of him that was dying for him to say it to this Dom that had claimed him, but it wouldn't come at first, wouldn't get past his stubborn resolve until he choked everything down and pushed the word out.

"Sir…" he called out timidly, fearing that Blaine wouldn't hear him and he knew he had no strength to force himself to say it again despite the faint rush it elicited, a promise of more.

But Blaine heard like he was waiting for the tiniest sound from Kurt and he turned to him with his face perfectly calm and reassuring though his eyes were lit a little darker than what they were before.

"You don't have to call me that if it makes you uncomfortable. Blaine is enough," the Dom answered and for a second Kurt wondered if it was a trick to make him do something wrong right away so he could punish him.

Didn't it say that in the textbook they had at school? That you should refer to your Dom as "Sir" or even in more extravagant cases "Master". Kurt hated the thought of the second one because it made him feel like a slave even when he tried the word out in the solitude of his room, but he heard Carole calling his dad "sir" all the time and it seems like they both liked it.

He figured it was for the best to keep Blaine happy, and now he was messing with his mind.

"Isn't that against the rules?" he asked a bit harshly and Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"I never cared for rules that much. Plus I was raised to see bonds as something each couple defines for themselves. So no…it's not against the rules. I know you feel uncomfortable calling me that so just call me by my first name and I'll do my best to show you, you can trust me. Maybe then you'll feel ready to call me sir. Does that sound okay?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt stared at him, eyes wide and disbelieving but as much as he doubted everything Blaine did, he had no other choice but to go with it and see what happened. He literally had no other option here.

Unable to talk he just nodded biting at the inside of his cheek nervously but happy for the reprieve from having to force the word out and Blaine gave him a careful smile.

"Now…what did you want when you called me?"

He was being so nice. Why was he being so nice? Kurt wanted to shout at him irrationally for it which was insane, he should be happy Blaine wasn't demanding things of him already, but he was all tangled up and it was exhausting being on the edge of every emotion. He decided to try and shut it down and focus on the now.

"Oh…um…I was…it's a l-little bit chilly here…" he whispered with his eyes downcast and his arms wrapping around his waist tightly again. It wasn't a request and it wasn't a statement. It was somewhere trapped in the uncertainty of the void in-between the two.

"Oh, right…would you like something warmer to wear or a blanket? Oh how about this?" Blaine jumped into action at his words so eager to please him that Kurt managed to relax enough to stop the anxious chewing of his cheek and let a corner of his mouth twitch into a semblance of a grateful smile just a tiny bit at his Dom when he handed him a huge, fluffy hoodie.

Kurt took the item in his hands and almost melted into it at the first feeling of the soft, smooth fabric underneath his fingers. The pullover was thick and heavy, deep berry in colour with a fleecy inside lining and he could already imagine how gloriously it would feel when it warmed his skin.

He was about to put it on when he glanced down and remembered his own clothes were not really the cleanest in the world and after being used for so long there was really no way to wash some of the stains off.

Suddenly embarrassed Kurt clutched the hoodie in his arms and chanced a glance up at Blaine who was watching him with patient eyes and a gentle crease between his eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked fingers twitching like he wanted Kurt to spill his every thought just so he could appease whatever was troubling him, maybe run about the room again, and Kurt jumped a little torn out of his own thoughts.

"Yes…I was just wondering if I could…maybe take a shower…i-if that's okay?" he stuttered trying his luck just once to see how it went down, an embarrassed blush high on his cheekbones and Blaine smiled again nodding approvingly making the band around Kurt's chest loosen.

"Absolutely. I um…I'll get you some clean clothes. The bathroom is through there," he said as he pointed to the bathroom door and walked towards his closet, pulling out and inspecting random items before sighing in defeat and turning to Kurt. "I don't know what you'd like. Why don't you pick something out for yourself."

Kurt stared at him for a few moments completely baffled by how amazingly sweet and somehow bashful Blaine seemed to be.

There was no trace of the commanding personality they showed on TV and in the magazines. Sure he still seemed bigger than life to Kurt, the dominant vibe bright and conquering around him, but there was something so unusual about the way he fussed around making sure Kurt felt comfortable, something so endearing in the way he would unconsciously reach out every now and then to touch Kurt but ended up stepping away as if afraid of scaring him further.

It made the young sub feel a small part of the weigh that was pressing down on him ease up allowing him to take deeper and steadier breaths.

Maybe, just maybe he could learn to be okay living here, with this Dom that he had never hoped of belonging to. Maybe he'll be good to him even if they never fall in love and even if Blaine ends up doing God knows what with God knows who on the side. Maybe Kurt would learn to settle for second best to his romantic dreams and happy ever afters.

Settled into that partially comforting thought Kurt managed to let himself out of his own mind for a moment to realize that while his brain was very much awake and ready to torture him with every worst case scenario out there, his body was weary and tired.

"Thank you but…do you think I could just get something to sleep in?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his resolve crumbled once more under those eager golden eyes staring at him and he lowered his own gaze back to the floor.

It would have been nice to wash away the days effects but in reality Kurt didn't know if he could bring himself to strip down to nothing, be open and vulnerable with just a door separating them, for an extended period of time with Blaine right outside. He just wanted to crawl into bed and shut himself off for a while.

"Oh…you're tired?" the Dom asked and Kurt frowned a bit, not managing to ignore the disappointment in Blaine's voice.

"Um…a little, yeah but…I could…I could stay up a little longer…" he started, fidgeting on his feet and running a nervous hand through his hair, wincing at how messy it felt underneath his fingers.

"No…no absolutely not. You're tired and you're going to sleep. We have time to talk and get to know each other." Blaine jumped in place, rummaging through his closet one more time before pulling out a soft looking flannel pajamas in red and black and a red cotton t-shirt. "Here, these are new. I never wore them. And um…there's a new pair of underwear too."

Blaine stuck the little pile of clothing in Kurt's direction and smiled at the blush that crept onto his cheeks and heated them up, making him look even more angelic than he already did.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured quietly as he stepped forward and took the soft items in his hands his fingers accidentally catching Blaine's as he pulled the clothes towards himself.

His skin burned as if being touched fire, his knees weakening and he felt his body shivering with need to wrap himself in Blaine's arms and stay there for good. But his pride kicked in a second later and he pulled his hand back as quickly as he could clutching the sleeping garments to his chest and looking at Blaine through lowered lids.

He really was unfairly gorgeous even with his suit and shirt a little wrinkled and the curls he was hiding underneath a layer of gel escaping from their prison to curl around his hairline in small wisps that begged to be played with. Kurt felt a blush rising as his fingers twitched against the clothes he was holding and forced himself to divert his attention elsewhere. They eventually landed on bright amber eyes, the shade Kurt had never seen on anyone else before, after skimming over the dangerous territory that was Blaine's pouted mouth. He really didn't know what was happening to him. His mind and body were picking up and reacting to the visual stimulation as well as the scent and miniscule cues Blaine's body was exuding naturally and he couldn't help himself.

"Okay so, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything I'm just across the hall," Blaine's rich tenor cut into his inner turmoil and turned to leave the room when a timid voice stopped him.

"B-but I thought this w-was your room," Kurt stuttered fully back by this point and Blaine turned towards him, a look of complete tenderness etched into his face.

"It is," he said carefully and Kurt frowned.

"Then…then w-why are you going s-somewhere else to sleep?" he asked and then flinched when Blaine took a step towards him, regretting it immediately when the soft smile on the Dom's face fell into a sad frown.

"Because you're not ready for me to be here with you while you sleep," he said as simply as he could, masking the pain that gripped his heart with another smile that Kurt felt looked different than the real one that made his eyes squint and glimmer.

"B-but I thought…" he started but this time Blaine reacted before his body could and took his hand into his own, twining their fingers together and feeling Kurt shiver from their touch.

"I know what you thought," he acknowledged sadly, holding Kurt's hand up and with a reassuring nod he kissed the top of his palm almost lingering. "But not everything you hear in the media is true."

With that he let Kurt's hand go and walked towards the door with a gentle, "Sweet dreams" and a smile that yet again, died before it reached his eyes.

Kurt felt a pang of guilt wash over him at the sight of his new Dom so distressed because of him and the sub in him almost screamed with the need to make it better. Almost torn from the inside Kurt was barely able to stop himself from running after Blaine but he couldn't control his mouth.

"Blaine?" he called after his Dom causing him to freeze and turn to look at him with eyes Kurt was sure, drove everybody crazy with just one blink.

"Yes?" Blaine answered gently and somehow the resolve broke in Kurt.

_What was he thinking, calling out like that? What could he possibly do to make Blaine feel better? And where did he come off thinking that Blaine cared for him enough to be upset about something he had said?_

_Stupid._

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice pulled him back from his own mind and he shifted on his feet again trying to think of something to get him out of this.

"I um…what t-time do I have to get up?" he asked, knowing Blaine would see right through him but still feeling like it was a good question since he knew some Dom's liked to control every miniscule detail about their sub's life.

"When you feel rested and ready. When it's comfortable for you. Kurt I'm not a monster," Blaine sighed running a desperate hand through his hair and Kurt flinched at the pain his voice held.

"No...that's not what I…I didn't mean…I…" he started to babble hoping to find some sort of an explanation but nothing came.

"It's okay. I'll prove myself to you eventually. Sleep tight," he cut off softly and swiftly left the room leaving Kurt to whisper a soft, "You too" to thin air as he went about his night routine fearing the day ahead of him, knowing that every minute of it will be a new chance for him to mess everything up again.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it?  
Let us know :D  
Love A&M**


	4. Reassured

**Okay guys, Sunday is here which means the new chapter is here as well :)**

**Now like every week we would like to thank you all for your amazing support and care you showed for this story; it means the world to us and makes us write faster and easier and with more enthusiasm.**

**We would also like to address a constructive criticism someone left us that we really thought about and decided we would like to give an explanation of the issues mentioned. Seeing how it was an anonymous review we can't answer it privately so we're going to do it here.**

**The person reviewing commented on two things (and she or he did it in a very polite and respectful way so for those of you reading and disagreeing please show the same):**

**1. How we are overdoing the poverty of the lower caste and making it feel unrealistic...we have thought about this and went through our own chapters and as much as we can see where this is coming from, the world we have created is not realistic. The gap between two social layers is much too great to be considered "normal" or "realistic" and we have made it that way with a purpose that will be revealed later in the story.**

**2. How Blaine should have jumped in right away and explained his intentions to Kurt, instead of leaving him to be afraid and doubtful thus making us writing his inner thoughts in circles and repeating the same things multiple times. Yes we agree. It would have made things easier and faster. However we don't want them coming together right away, we want to respect the natural psychological cycle of a human mind in shock. Kurt wouldn't have listened to Blaine had he tried talking rationally to him at that particular moment. He was scared, confused and he wanted to go home. We also want to emphasise that this relationship will be built on trust and that takes a while to build, so whatever Blaine tells him, he would still have reservations in some respects and it wouldn't necessarily quell all of his fears quite so easily. Also we felt like it was Blaine's place to bring all these issues up with Kurt and not someone else. It is after all their relationship and these issues are personal to them.**  
**Blaine did the, in our opinion, right thing by waiting it out until his mind was in the right place to explain.**

**We hope this chapter fixes that part of the "problem" for you and we hope you let us know if you have anything else to add. We always welcome honest opinions because they help us write better.**

**Now enjoy the story :)**

* * *

_Anderson Residence_

The night he had could hardly be called restful.

In fact Blaine doubted he'd ever had such a poor nights sleep in his life… if it could even be called that. After all there wasn't much sleeping to speak of. He'd slunk into the guest room after leaving Kurt, forcing himself every step like he was a magnet pushing against the same pole- it kept trying to push him back to where he came from.

He did his best to ignore his instincts though.

The ones that were roaring in anger at the distance he was willingly putting between him and his newly claimed sub. They were supposed to be beginning to nurture a bond between them but Kurt didn't even want to acknowledge it.

It hurt him, a knife to the chest would have been more pleasant in comparison, but he wouldn't force Kurt and so he closed the door behind him and stripped off to crawl into the unfamiliar bed on his stomach, face pressed into his pillow to absorb the growls and shouts of frustration he let out into it. He would have preferred to box the excess emotion out of himself but screaming it out was kind of cathartic as a substitute, if more pointless.

The hours dragged in slow motion from that point onwards and Blaine was hyperaware of any tiny noise in the large house. Found himself straining his ears uselessly for any sound of his sub across the hall, skin buzzing with the need to race across the hall, burst through the door and curl around the lithe body in his own bed. Under _his_ sheets. In _his_ clothes, worn or not.

He groaned in agony at the thought and fought off his more physical reaction as his heating blood rushed south, having no patience to deal with it. Hell _he_ didn't want to deal with it at all. There was only one person he wanted dealing with it and there was no way that was happening anytime soon.

He sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt for already objectifying his sub.

It was just so difficultwhen Kurt looked like… well like _Kurt._

He flipped onto his back again throwing one of the heavy pillows off the side of the bed as he tried to get comfortable. But everything in here seemed too hot, or too cold. Hard or soft… just uncomfortable when he thought about the bed he could be sharing with the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on.

It wasn't just sexual desire that was keeping him up either. It was all these unanswered questions between them. The assumptions and the fear that was creating this void that kept them apart.

Kurt truly looked at him like Blaine would actually try to _hurt _him and it was pure torment when what he wanted to give Kurt was the exact opposite. He just wanted to care for him. Be there. Look after him… love him.

He swallowed thickly over the thought feeling his heart pound in his chest as he stared unseeing at the ceiling.

He reran the night's events through his minds eye.

He remembered placing Kurt down in that plush red armchair backstage and trying to do anything to get him to respond. He remembered how numb and lost Kurt looked. How crushed and heartbroken he was as he curled into himself mumbling to himself under his breath eyes filled with tears that wouldn't spill just yet. The Dom remembered finding the vest Mae had mentioned and Kurt had murmured about hysterically and draping the soft material around his shoulders and Kurt had looked at him…he'd looked at him for the first, but not last time, with haunted frightened eyes and Blaine wanted to sink onto his knees in despair as he begged Kurt not to be scared of him.

And then Burt Hummel had arrived. Had whisked Kurt so effortlessly into his arms and petted and cooed and soothed him and Blaine was a mixture of seething jealous envy and pained longing, the latter emotion only increasing to eclipse all else when he caught snippets of the father and sons conversation. Kurt begging to go home. Saying that he didn't want him.

Blaine felt like he'd been punched repeatedly in the stomach. Hit with a thousand tonnes as he listened and watched as Kurt cried his heart out all because he didn't want Blaine. In all honesty nothing had ever hurt more than that moment and it didn't leave, didn't lessen, only continued to grow and fester in his chest as the moments passed.

It made him want to destroy things as the Dominant in him refused to accept Kurt's denial. It had already chosen and claimed Kurt so in that part of his mind there was no disputing. But it seemed like everyone was against him _including_ Kurt and through the haze all he saw was his father holding him back at the outskirts as much as possible. His mother reasoning with Burt but not including him in something so important. Burt himself blocking Blaine from even approaching the sub that was his.

'_Sir_' flashed through his mind said in that high, angelic voice and Blaine had tried not to react outwardly to the address though it did things to him. Set his blood on fire and sent a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Kurt wasn't ready.

It was clear in the hesitant almost forced tone he used to accompany the word. It was clear in the shy closed off way he kept his body language. It was clear in the stutters and halts in speech. The constant checking and double-checking even the simplest of things to make sure Blaine wouldn't get mad at him. Punish him.

It made Blaine want to tear his own hair out especially in that one moment… that split second where Kurt had called out to him in a voice that had seemed for the first time like Kurt's own. It had a subtle confidence, like Kurt hadn't thought about what he was saying before it left his mouth for once, and Blaine had turned around trying not to get his hopes up feeling a faint tug in his chest. He did anyway and they were dashed of course when Kurt retreated once more behind his walls.

The night time hours drifted by one by one and Blaine managed to doze off a few times despite his racing thoughts only to wake up forcefully soon after, eyes always lighting on the door, ears pricked for any noise of distress from Kurt's direction. He'd always slump back down with a huge sigh when nothing but still silence greeted him and run weary hands over his face and through his hair, pulling at the still gelled strands painfully.

This feeling sorry for himself was exhausting and he felt a spark deep inside that was fighting to make itself known. He tried to isolate it, but he was forever being sucked into sadness and hopelessness. He pushed harder and suddenly felt the barely there tug he'd felt before he'd left Kurt and soft warmth settled over him and made his muscles relax into jelly.

It took a few moments but he eventually recognised what this was.

Their bond. New and tiny as it was. Just a start, a link between them but it was still _there. _Still tangible. Still something Blaine could grasp onto and say with certainty that Kurt was his in some small way. He'd felt it before when Kurt had put himself out there, maybe given in to a submissive instinct? He didn't want to hope again.

He turned onto his left side and tucked his hands under his head furrowing his brow and closing his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling, letting it sooth and reassure him only partly. Because after all, bonds and claims could be broken.

* * *

Kurt was laying on his right side, curled up with his legs tucked to his chest, hands in loose fists resting against his parted mouth as he stared fixedly at the door to Blaine's room.

He'd managed to sleep for a few hours, his body simply shutting down on him as soon as his head hit the pillow, but after the required rest Kurt had gasped awake disoriented and scared out of his mind as he tried to place where he was in the early hours of the following morning. The huge dark room was a yawning space around him, threatening to engulf him and he'd pulled the cover over his head and burrowed into the sheets faintly picking up a trace of Blaine's scent on the pillow and ashamedly pressing his nose into it for comfort.

This was all so strange.

The feel of soft fabric soothing his skin instead of irritating it for once. The soft duck down pillows and comfortable mattress on the monster sized bed. Kurt had never known the like of it and instead of luxuriating it kind of put him on edge.

He didn't want to get used to this.

Didn't want to learn to be accustomed and then have it all ripped from him when Blaine decided he was done with his little 'experimental phase'. He shivered when he pictured the curly haired Dom, the air under the thick cover getting stifling now as he poked his head out for a fresh breathe only to find that there was no escaping the scent that five minutes ago was so enticing.

He didn't want to get used to that either.

Get used to Blaine and his adorably curly hair and gorgeous gold tinged eyes and then have him laugh and thrust him aside like he was utterly disposable and it was hard because Blaine hadn't yet laid a threatening hand on him. Hadn't issued a threat. Hadn't administered a punishment. Hadn't forced himself on him. He was just so… nice.

Kurt found himself jittery, waiting for the other shoe to drop and unable to do anything to prevent it.

He was faced with a choice.

Continue to wallow and cry at the unfairness of life or get on and make the best of it like his dad had told him. He could get along couldn't he? He was a survivor and he could survive this for however long its shelf life was and all he had to do was guard his heart. _Fortify it_, something in him warned.

The best he could hope for from Blaine was that he treated him with respect at least. Understood the word no especially when it came down to more…intimate matters. He blushed in mortification feeling unease twist his stomach into knots.

Perhaps that was wishful thinking.

'_I'm not a monster_'

The words sang through his mind and had him chewing at his lips almost harshly. The Dom had sounded so sad when uttering that and Kurt had rushed to dispel the notion, but in reality a part of him really had painted him the devil. The man who ruined his life. The man who would hurt and humiliate and degrade him.

He was knocked out of his own head when he heard the faint sound of footsteps and gasped slamming his eyes shut to at least feign sleep if it was Blaine coming to check on him. His heart was thrumming wildly and he tried to keep his breathing even but it was useless. _Please don't come in. Please don't come in, _he begged silently. He couldn't face him yet. He just couldn't.

He sighed audibly when a door opened and closed and the footsteps continued on and away from the door, after pausing for a moment that had Kurt feeling sick to his stomach, towards the staircase.

He lay there for a few more minutes trying to calm down when a thought struck.

_What was he supposed to do now?_

He assumed Blaine was heading to breakfast but was he supposed to join him? The fact that he hadn't gotten Kurt didn't seem to point that way but he couldn't be sure. Would he be mad if he did join? Would he be mad that he didn't?

He sat up slowly feeling lost and anxious as he glanced around the room not really taking in any of it as his mind raced.

He had no clues as to what Blaine wanted from him and guessing seemed like a bad idea. If he got it wrong it could lead to horrible repercussions for him and so he decided to just stay there. He could always feign exhaustion right? Blaine had told him to get up when he felt rested and ready so he could technically stay here right? It wouldn't be a lie exactly because Kurt was far from rested after all.

_But what if Blaine came storming up here?_

He drew his knees up toes twitching nervously as he kept staring towards the door in indecision.

A knock on the door had his heart stopping in his chest. He stared wide eyed at the dark mahogany when the soft rap came again making Kurt clutch the sheet under him in shaky fingers.

"Kurt?"

That soft timbre wasn't Blaine.

"Kurt, are you up?"

The young sub couldn't find his voice and a few moments later the door pushed inwards and Blaine's father walked in, mussed and dressed in his pyjamas still with a dark blue robe wrapped around him, his initials embroidered into the breast pocket and slippers.

He was entirely nonthreatening and something in Kurt relaxed if only slightly at the sight of him.

"H-hi," he attempted a smile in the older man's direction but even he could feel how forced and artificial it looked.

He eyed the older sub as he carefully approached the bed and with a questioning tilt of the head sat gingerly on the edge of the mattress, fixing his robe around himself to keep him warm.

"Did you sleep well?" Jared asked pleasantly and Kurt tried buying more time with picking the soft fabric of his pyjamas with his thumbnail as he contemplated what to say.

He did sleep well those few hours his mind allowed him too, so saying yes wouldn't be a lie.

On the other hand the second he woke up he got caught in a whirl of fear so paralyzing he felt exhausted almost right away.

However, the man in front of him eyed him with so much care and consideration that he just didn't have the heart to burden him with his own discomfort.

"Yes, thank you." he offered a simple answer hoping that Jared didn't expect an elaborate one, but it seemed the man was quite pleased with it since he just smiled and patted his foot, lying next to him under the blankets.

"That's good to hear. Now, I know you won't ask but I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here?" he winked at Kurt and the young sub tried to cover up the curiosity out of risk of seeming rude, but the truth was he was rather confused as to why Blaine's father came to his room.

"No I…um…well…" he tried to answer in the most polite manner but he got himself all tangled up and Jared chuckled at how cute and young he looked like that; sleep flushed and confused.

"It's okay, son. No need to explain. There's nothing wrong with being curious." Jared smiled kindly and looked around the room trying to find traces of his son but realizing pretty soon he didn't sleep there. "Anyway the reason I came here is because I remember my first morning after my claiming. I was in this new house, with all these unfamiliar people and I had zero idea what was expected of me. I ended up gracefully locking myself into Dana's bathroom for four hours having a panic attack. She's said there'll come the day we'll all laugh at it. For her that day came about three hours after they got me out. I still don't find it particularly funny."

Kurt surprised himself by letting out a soft chuckle and chancing a look up at the kind man he realized he felt pretty comfortable around despite his situation and knowing the man less than a day.

There was just something about him that made him feel lighter than he actually was in that moment.

"How did you get used to it?" he dared to ask, desperate to know how that young, confused sub went from panicking hard enough to lock himself away, to this confident, self affirmed sub who seemed to love his life and his family.

Jared eyed him for a minute knowing full well what he was asking.

How did he get used to the fact that he was away from everything and everyone he knew, that he belonged to an unfamiliar person, that he had no idea what to do or what that other person wanted him to do.

"There's no universal formula. The best advice I can give you is to not think too far ahead. Just take one moment at a time, day by day. And soon, you'll find yourself doing it by instinct. It's a good feeling," Jared said and Kurt mulled it over in his head for a second.

It felt like it could be nice.

Knowing someone, no not someone, _Blaine_, so well that he could just exist next to him without the need to rethink every single move he made.

Maybe if he tried he could get there someday; maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even in a years time...but someday?

"So what's my first moment?" he asked shyly glancing up at the older sub who grinned at him happily.

"Breakfast!" he exclaimed and Kurt lifted an eyebrow up in question.

"I…I'm not dressed…" he tried to weasel his way out but Jared knew all the tricks a sub could use.

"Saturdays are pyjama days. Even Dana rolls around in hers, though she accessorizes so I'm not convinced that counts." He threw an exasperated look at Kurt who rewarded him with a genuine smile, no matter how small, that meant the world to Jared.

He smiled back and stuck his hand out.

"Come on, I'm kind of starving," he said as he pulled Kurt out of the room, down the stairs and towards the sound of hushed voices and cutlery clinks.

* * *

Blaine woke up at the break of dawn, unable to fall back asleep and finally decided to get up and make breakfast for his family himself that morning.

As Saturdays are pyjama days he got located a pair of sweats and a plain white top getting ready for the day in the bathroom and just threw a robe over his sleeping attire before walking out of his room.

Padding across the hallway he had to literally fight with his own body to stop himself from peeking into Kurt's room to take just one look at his angelic face; a few hours away from him seemed so painfully long and lonely.

Instead, knowing it could scare him, he settled for trailing soft fingertips over his bedroom door pretending to caress the soft skin of his sub.

Satisfying a tiny portion of his craving he walked downstairs to the kitchen and bustled around toasting the bread and scrambling eggs. He was never big on cooking but making breakfast was always something he liked and felt like it soothed his nerves.

"Nervous?" came a soft voice from behind him and he jumped up, startled at the sudden disturbance of his inner turmoil. He turned around to see his mom, dressed in her pink and black pyjamas with a matching pair of slippers and a pink hair band, standing next to him pointing at the stove. "You only cook when you're nervous."

He looked at her, pain evident in his eyes and his inner struggle taking place in the nervous flicks of his fingers, the gentle downwards curl of his lips and a deep crease between his eyebrows.

"Mom…" he choked back a sob and held her gaze long enough to make her heart break at the sight of him, so small and vulnerable."Have I messed up so badly?"

The thoughts and feelings that had been swirling in his mind so incessantly rose up to take him at the sight of his mothers concerned face, make him falter and question. It was such a foreign occurrence for him he wasn't quite sure how to handle it and it almost unmanned him as he tried to express it.

She could see the silent plea in his eyes to make it better, to reassure him that he had the right to do what he had done if it felt right to him.

She trusted her son more than anyone else in the world, apart, maybe, for her husband and eldest son. And she tried, all her life to receive the same trust from him by always being honest with him.

"Honey I'm not gonna lie. Did you make a mess? Yes you did. Will it be hard to fight the evil tongues and the press? Yes. But do I think you made the wrong choice? No…absolutely not. He's stunning, and exactly what you need," she said taking in the gorgeous smile that blossomed on his face after her words, but to her surprise it was quickly replaced by a deep frown.

"He hates me!" he stated petulantly, flipping the eggs in the pan viciously as if they were somehow responsible for all the misery in his life.

"He doesn't hate you, Blaine. He's scared, and confused. But he'll come around, with your help. And mine and dad's of course." She smiled at him gently when he sighed and thanked her, pecking his cheek and walking to the table to help setting it.

"Speaking of dad where is he?" he asked bringing the eggs over to the table and setting them down.

"He's having a little chat with Kurt before he brings him down for breakfast," she informed him calmly and Blaine felt a rush of worry hit him from the inside.

"What? Why?"

"Because he knows what it feels like to be claimed and uprooted from everything you knew. He can offer some perspective. Now settle down and eat." She eyed him sternly and he pouted at her command, sitting down and piling food on his plate, all the while glaring at the door as if trying to force them to bring Kurt down faster.

"Have you called, Cooper?" She asked after the silence stretched too long for her taste and Blaine nodded lightly.

"Yeah I rang him last night before bed. He said he always knew I was an attention whore and that this doesn't surprise him at all. And then he hung up. I don't know where you went wrong with him," he tried to ease the both of their moods by joking and his mom punched him in the arm playfully both as a thank you and a, "stop talking about your brother like that," warning.

Finally, after ten excruciating minutes, his dad walked in, Kurt trailing behind him carefully and whispering a soft, "Good morning," before sitting down at the table.

If he was confused, or scared or worried, he never showed it as he took a tiny bit of toast and butter and started munching on it, eyes downcast and shoulders hunched as he stared in front of himself, trying to present himself as calm and collected as they ate in silence.

Blaine nearly groaned when his mother stood up and looked at his father sweetly, using her Dom voice to invite him to accompany her to a share holder's meeting. Blaine looked to her incredulously.

She didn't have a meeting. She wasn't even a share holder. She was officially _ridiculous_.

But he knew why she did it and he couldn't help but smile a little in her direction when she gave him an encouraging nod and a wink before taking Jared's hand and walking out of the room, Jared shaking his head softly as he followed her, the morning's paper under his arm and a spare bit of toast in his free hand.

Blaine turned his head to Kurt who went practically catatonic the minute the two of them found themselves alone and for the millionth time he wanted to scream in agony.

He had claimed a sub over twelve hours ago and he still hadn't held him in his arms properly, he slept so far away from him he could've been on another planet and those otherworldly eyes glanced at him only three pathetic times over the table always skittering away and he was losing his mind.

He wanted him close, on his lap, in his arms, curled around him and naked and happy and relaxed and right now the young man in front of him was anything but and Blaine felt so lost. Drowning in a pool of indecision he had never experienced before. He was a confident Dom, always had been but Kurt had this power to make him fall completely undone with just a look.

He lowered his toast back onto his plate feeling his appetite go with his nervousness and took his time to really look at the sub in front of him, heartbroken when he saw that same fear and weariness in every move he made.

The was a tiny piece of toast on his plate with a dot of butter on it and half a cup of tea he'd been sipping on since he'd sat down.

Thinking back he couldn't recall Kurt eating anything else and he frowned because the boy skipped dinner last night, knowing he hadn't touched the meal he'd brought up and as far as he knew he didn't have anything to eat at the hotel in all the chaos.

Watching him poke at his breakfast, lips tight and fingers shaking, his thin frame curled in as if he were expecting an attack made Blaine's blood boil, fingers clenching at the table edge and for a second he felt scared because he'd never felt that protective over someone, he'd never had the insistent want to turn over the world for just one smile.

And Kurt woke up every dominant trait Blaine possessed just by sitting there. It was maddening.

"Aren't you hungry?" he finally broke the silence and Kurt startled a bit, not expecting a sound other than knives scraping the toast and glass cups clinking against the table.

He looked at his own plate frowning at the question because he _was_ eating. There was toast on his plate and it had butter on it which made Kurt quite happy when he saw it since they didn't see much of that in Lima.

He also had tea with _sugar_ in his cup and when he tasted it first he could swear there was a hint of cinnamon in it and he felt like he was being treated to a feast. His palette didn't know what to do with itself and it was feat not to moan over every sip.

But Blaine's question made no sense to him.

"I…I am…why?" he breathed out, pointing to his plate in confusion. Every interaction with Blaine felt like playing a game he didn't know the rules to.

"You just had half a cup of tea and one piece of toast so I thought you weren't hungry," Blaine shrugged, offering his explanation awkwardly.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, not knowing what he meant or what his angle was before his eyes took in the state of Blaine's plate with three pieces of toast loaded with strawberry jam, a scoop of scrambled eggs, a few pieces of bacon and a cup of coffee next to a tall glass of orange juice.

Blaine thought his own breakfast was small and Kurt realized, once again, how different their worlds really were, how different their perceptions on what was 'a lot' they had.

He felt a blush settling high on his cheeks even though he knew there was nothing about his life in Lima he should be ashamed of. His parents were honest, hard working people and they provided for their family the best they could without crossing the line to the "dark side" to make more money and getting themselves in trouble. And if being honest came with a price of seeing sugar in his tea as a luxury, Kurt was more than willing to pay that price.

And Blaine needed to understand that.

"Oh...well um…this is…this is what I'm used to…it's enough," he said and met his Dom's gaze steadily for the first time, as if Blaine questioning his habits was an attack on his life and he felt the need to defend it even though, somewhere deep down, he knew that's not why Blaine asked. It was always in the back of his mind however. The fear and suspicion that Blaine was just trying to get him to slip up somehow. Prove he wasn't good enough.

"Are you sure? It's not really that much," Blaine tried again, not quite able to believe that those few bites he took were enough of a breakfast for a…something year old boy; god he didn't even know how old he was!

They needed to talk and they needed to do it fast.

Kurt eyed his plate one more time, contemplating how to answer his Dom without prompting even more questions he didn't have the answer to.

Rationally he knew Blaine wasn't the one to blame for the poverty he lived in, but he couldn't help but feel a sting of bitterness at how easily Blaine left his food half eaten on his plate while people in Lima felt blessed if they earned enough money to buy a few strips of bacon every few months.

"It's more than I had back home, so I'm good," he announced and it must have been the firmness in his voice that made Blaine give a small nod even through the deep frown and his lips pressed thin with the effort to stop himself from going on with their current topic.

If what Kurt had on his plate now was more than he had at home than it was no wonder he was so thin. That amount of food wasn't enough for a toddler let alone a grown person, and right there Blaine swore to himself that keeping Kurt healthy would be one of his first "tasks" as his Dom should their impending conversation go well.

And Blaine hoped with everything he was it would.

He found Kurt ridiculously attractive right now, thin or not. But he could only imagine what he'd be like when there was more of him. When he was glowing with health? Stunning probably didn't even come close. This sub was an earth bound angel; there were no doubts in his mind.

He snapped himself back forcefully to the present.

"Okay just, feel free to either tell me or just take it yourself if you need anything at all okay? I want you to be comfortable living here," he assured softly. Kurt stared at him for a long moment after that, his head cocked to the side adorably and eyes flicking over the features of Blaine's face as if looking for a reason not to trust his words. It stung of course but Blaine held firm under the scrutiny hoping to god Kurt would find something there to put him at ease.

_Why was Blaine trying so hard to make himself look like he cared? To make their bond look real when it wasn't?_

It confused him so much that his mind span and he lost control of his own mouth for a moment causing him to say something he'd thought a million times over but never would speak aloud if he was in his right mind.

"Why are you being so nice?"

As soon as those words fell from his lips he clapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened in terror as he stared at Blaine, body trembling and tears pooling threatening to fall again. "I…I'm s-sorry I didn't m-mean…"

He tried desperately to rectify the slip, panic rising to choke the words in his throat but Blaine just held his hands up, despair clearly written all over his face.

"You did mean it," he started but a soft sob cut him off.

"Sir I didn't…I'm sorry…" he cried out, a million horrible scenarios flashing through his brain and Blaine stood up, slowly as to not scare him, and walked around the long table to where he was sitting, crouching down in front of him and with a gentle warning in his eyes prying his hand away from his lips again.

"It's Blaine. And you don't need to be sorry. I won't lie. It hurts to know that you consider me such a vile person but I do understand," he murmured standing up and offering his hand to Kurt knowing full well that he would most likely be rejected again and bracing himself internally for it. "Let's sit in the living room and talk. I think we have a lot to discuss."

For the first time he laced the suggestion with just a hint of commanding, too little for Kurt's mind to catch on to him, but enough for his body to accept it with gratitude and relax just a tiny bit, allowing Kurt to look up and link their hands hesitantly, soft skin brushing fleetingly at first against his feather light. Tapered fingers curled around his palm and Blaine returned the soft pressure with a firmer one, unable to help himself as his heart raced as he looked down at the contrast of their skin tones.

Kurt was willingly touching him and it was intoxicating.

They walked over to the living room, Blaine leading him gently and sat them on the plush sofa. Keeping himself at bay Blaine sat as far away from Kurt as he could manage while still holding his hand, desperate for even the tiniest of contacts, physically unable to give it up, as he watched the sub fight with himself on the inside contemplating what to do.

To say Kurt was a mess would be an understatement.

He had managed to hurt Blaine again even though he didn't mean to and now Blaine wanted them to talk. It didn't help his frayed nerves.

_Maybe he'd messed up enough to be sent home?_

A small tinge of hope woke up inside of him but he almost gasped in shock when it was squashed down by regret so heavy it almost glued him to his place. How was that possible? _No, no, no,_ he denied firmly almost shaking his head as he trembled. He swallowed past the lump of ice cold fear lodged in his windpipe. Was it possible? Would he…

Would he actually be sorry if Blaine decided he didn't want him after all?

Could it be that he'd come to peace with belonging to him so quickly he already dreaded the thought of going home?

_No._

That was just his body talking, ridden by hormones and desperate need, Kurt argued with himself and he wasn't going to turn into one of those desperate subs he so disdained. He wasn't going to throw away every principal because of money and a too handsome face accompanied with too strong Dominant pheromones.

His heart knew better and his mind knew better.

If Blaine decided to send him home he'll be okay with that.

"I'm not sending you home," an almost amused voice that was just a little strained with something he couldn't quite place snapped him from his mind and he gapped at Blaine stupidly wondering if his Dom was able to read minds.

"Wh…how?" he blinked at him and Blaine smiled lightly.

"You argued with yourself out loud. I didn't get much of it but that last thing came out a bit louder," he explained and Kurt blushed in shame.

"Oh…" he said cleverly and Blaine chuckled next to him, but his laugh held a heavy note in it.

"Kurt…we have a lot to talk about but first thing's first. I want you to know, now and forever, that you can say anything you want to me. No matter how hurt, or angry I get your wellbeing will always be my top priority and you will never, ever be punished for speaking your mind. Okay?" he asked seriously and Kurt stared at him dumbstruck and confused.

_Was that possible?_ He didn't want to let himself hope but Blaine seemed so… honest. But with every sentence out of his mouth he was contradicting a thousand fears and conclusions Kurt had drawn up for the man. He sat in shock trying to assimilate.

_Was that how it really worked?_

He could speak his mind without fear of consequences like an equal. It seemed too much but if Blaine said so then maybe? He couldn't find a reason why he would lie unless he wanted to purposely trick Kurt into punishments.

The thought didn't exactly sit right anymore and wasn't that astonishing.

"Okay…" he whispered a little dazed, at last realizing there was nothing else he could say and realizing it was the right choice when Blaine beamed at him.

Kurt stared stupidly at him blinded by the radiance of it.

"Good. Now…first of all I'd like to know more about you and I'd like you to know more about me so how about you tell me a few things about yourself?" he asked eagerly scooting a little further towards him and squeezing the hand Kurt hadn't realised was still cupped over his almost burning now he focused on the area their skin met. He blushed as he looked down at them then frowned as a thought struck; shouldn't they be discussing…sex stuff and…stuff.

He mentally hit himself but he couldn't help it. He'd never been comfortable with… that. Thinking or doing.

"Kurt?" Blaine prompted gently and Kurt snapped his eyes back up.

"Sorry…you just s-surprised me with that…I don't…I don't really know what to say," he stammered and Blaine smiled a bit trailing his fingers in tiny patterns over and around his more prominent wrist bone.

"Just the basics about who you are, your family, friends, hobbies…the usual, first date stuff," he joked and despite himself Kurt bit his lip and a small laugh made it past filling the air and rendering Blaine _speechless_.

"This is a first date?" he asked shyly and Blaine shrugged feeling the fingers under his palm twitching nervously.

"Sure, why not? I mean I wanna take you out on a real date soon but for now, this will do," he winked laying it on full tilt and Kurt blushed. Actually blushed this perfect shade of pink that climbed high on those lovely cheekbones and Blaine felt like singing from the rooftops.

"You don't have to do that," his sub whispered ducking his head self consciously, long eyelashes casting shadows over perfect skin.

Blaine shifted closer still leaning forwards to try and recapture Kurt's gaze."I want to. Now tell me…who is Kurt Hummel?" he asked in a cheeky voice and Kurt felt a little piece of him come back as he lifted his head and rolled his eyes at his Dom.

Blaine was a little taken aback before sheer relief and pleasure flooded him. _This _is what he wanted to see. Kurt unabashed. A reaction that wasn't fuelled by fear, but was simply _Kurt. _And so what if his little sub had a little bit of a diva in him? He loved that. It pointed to him having ambition and goals and a sassiness that Blaine couldn't wait to witness knowing it would be sexy as hell.

With every passing moment Blaine was falling further and further under Kurt's spell and the sub had no idea he was doing anything at all.

"He…he's an eighteen year old sub from Lima, Ohio, he lives with his dad and stepmom, his stepbrother recently moved out to live with his Dom…um…my best friends are Jeff and Mercedes…" he trailed off not really knowing what to say. How did you sum up your life to someone?

It's not like he lived an overly exciting life anyway.

"Do you have any hobbies? Something you like to do in your free time?" Blaine asked fascinated by the sound of his voice without the timid stutter and shyness.

He was mesmerizing.

"Reading…and clothes I guess," he shrugged eyes darting down to the plain cotton tee Blaine had pulled on and the pair of grey sweats against his will.

"Clothes?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I like fashion. Designing and making the clothes if I manage to get some fabric," Kurt answered truthfully offering up a tiny part of himself and Blaine tried lightening the mood even more by gapping at him.

"You've been silently judging my outfit all this time weren't you?" and his wounded tone made Kurt giggle against his will once again. Blaine was truly charming once he got started and Kurt was having a hard time staying objective about this.

"_Maybe_…" he said a playful tone creeping into his voice without his permission.

"Sneaky little thing aren't we? I'll have to watch out what I wear from now on," he chuckled glancing down at his plain attire before looking up again. "What do your parents do?"

Kurt hit him with a, "Really?" stare because seriously, he was from Lima…his parents, along with everyone else in that town, were professionally unemployed.

"It's Lima. Not a lot of options. My dad is a handy man. He goes around town and fixes stuff for people, and Carole, my stepmom is a nurse, when the hospital can afford to have one," he shrugged sounding pretty much resigned and Blaine felt chills running down his spine.

_Was it really that bad?_

Could it really be that he was so wrapped in his cosy little bubble that he had no idea people had no jobs and no money or food? He felt like kicking his own ass.

He made a mental note to look into that, scared of bringing it up now when they were talking so nicely and Kurt was actually relaxed in his presence for once. No tense shoulders, no curled in posture, he was simply elegant lines.

"Okay…what were your plans for the future?" he asked at last and flinched at Kurt's cynical smile.

"Again it's, Lima. People don't have plans there. You have crazy dreams to keep you warm at night and a reality to wake up to. My _plan_ was to finish high school without being forced into something I didn't want and then spend the rest of my life trying to help my family survive. That's it," he said bitterly and Blaine regretted asking.

'…_without being forced into something I didn't want…'_

It made him go cold.

But he refused to see it as the same thing. It _wasn't _the same thing. Blaine had claimed Kurt properly and had more than honourable intentions. He wasn't a Dom looking for a quick fix and a fuck.

_Kurt didn't think that did he?_

There was no accusation in it but Blaine felt paranoid. Pushing it aside he tried to concentrate.

"Okay, I get that. What about now?" he asked staring those eyes dead on and Kurt's anger deflated into confusion.

"What do you mean?" he frowned brow drawing low and Blaine shrugged lightly.

"Well you live here, with me and as stuck up as I might sound…you have options now. So is there something you'd want to do?" he asked fighting to keep his tone careful and not stress the first bit too strongly.

"You'd let me work?" Kurt gasped and Blaine felt another stab pierce his stomach at his words.

He stood up feeling a wave of nervous energy, anger and hurt wash over him as he paced in front of the couch where Kurt now cuddled closer to the edge ready to bolt, obviously disturbed by his sudden outburst.

"What exactly did you hear about me, and my family to make you ask that, to make you hate us so much?" he asked in a broken desperate voice that cracked and Kurt's heart broke because he knew he caused him pain again. The sub in him was whining, pressuring him to do something to fix it fast, but Kurt had to take a moment.

_Hate?_

_Did he hate Blaine?_

Despite everything… no he didn't. He may not trust this man completely but he had given him no reason to hate him. He hadn't done anything any other unbonded Dom hadn't done to an unbonded sub before and really, Kurt could tell Blaine was trying. He was trying so hard, laying himself so open it had taken Kurt aback. Made him question every preconceived idea he had about Blaine.

"No…Blaine no…I don't…god I don't_ hate_ you." He raked a hand through his hair and realized that being honest and placing himself on the line like Blaine had done countless times already was the only way to mend what he had broken. "I'm just…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "I'm _scared_."

Blaine stared at him for a few long moments before breaking down and stalking over to sit next to him again only closer than ever. Close enough that Kurt could count every fleck of gold in his eyes and could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Why are you so scared?" he whispered, silently praying for Kurt to answer him honestly so he can start making him believe something else; the truth for a change.

Kurt thought about what to say for a while, trying to put the pieces together in his head in order to figure out how to explain himself but they were all misshapen and jagged full of holes and missing parts.

He thought back to his parents and their bond. The root of everything. He remembered how _perfect _they were together. How in love and then he thought about his time at McKinley. The throwing themselves around. The hopelessness and desperation that clung to all of them.

"Where I come from, people can't afford to bond properly. And…I think that they became the way they are as a protective mechanism. It's easier to believe you don't want something than to want it and know you'll never have it. They s-sleep around and look for a hormonal fix wherever they can get it, and the few who decide to be monogamous are ridiculed and taunted because of it." He paused to push the insults that rose out of his head. "Hearing about the way rich people live and how they treat their bonds only made them more determined to live the way they live. They figured if people with permanent bonds can keep subs on the side and do whatever they want to them then they should be able to do the same thing to their temporary ones?" Kurt explained in a rushed voice not quite sure he was making sense.

And judging by Blaine's confused look he wasn't.

"I do understand that but what does it have to do with you being scared now?" he asked and Kurt lowered his head, feeling embarrassed that Blaine would find out just how inexperienced he was. Maybe he'd find him inadequate as a sub? The thought didn't sit right all of a sudden and Kurt didn't want to think on why.

"I'm one of those few people who…who's never done…a-any of it w-with someone because I believed in…love I guess, or something equally romantic. I knew I'd never have that but I was okay because without the prospect of a formal claim they can't force me to be their sub. But now…" he trailed off looking away and sighing deeply and Blaine looked at him with all the patience he could muster.

"Now, what?" he asked gently.

"Now you claimed me and I'm scared of being treated exactly the way I never wanted to be. And I can't say no to you," he whispered and Blaine felt a single tear finally break past his iron control and slip down his cheek.

"How do you think I'll treat you?" he asked thickly and Kurt shrugged one shoulder timidly picking at his nails nervously.

"You won't let me see my family and friends," he started and Blaine shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of keeping you away from them."

"I won't go to school anymore."

"Dalton is only five minutes away from my home and they have college classes there if you want a university degree in something."

"Will I be allowed to work?"

"Whatever and wherever you want."

"Will you punish me?" he asked in a broken voice and Blaine felt a tug in his heart at his words, so small and scared, but he had to be honest.

"I probably will at some point. But never before discussing it with you, so you'd know why you're being punished, never to hurt you or humiliate you and never for something we didn't previously establish as a rule. Kurt, you aren't my slave, and I didn't claim you to satisfy my need to torture someone," he said, his voice pleading and sad but he couldn't regret the turn of the conversation really. Not when they were finally getting the heart of the problem.

"Why did you?" Kurt asked, lifting his eyes up in question.

"Why did I claim you?" he repeated incredulously.

"I thought you didn't want to bond. That's what it said in-"

"The newspapers," Blaine finished for him, his tone exasperated and laced with silent fury and he ran a harsh hand through his still half gelled curls. "I know. I never bonded because I never wanted any of the subs they threw my way. It always felt like they were mass producing them somewhere and making them all exactly the same. Trained to do ridiculous things that are completely pointless, trained to turn everything you say into an innuendo supposedly to make you think they're attractive and sexy. I hate it. And then you came along and I just…" He stopped and looked deep into his subs eyes, sincerity burning in his own. "Kurt, you're so beautiful and so unique and there's something about your submissiveness that feels so natural and free and when I saw you there and felt the pull towards you…I couldn't let you go. I'm sorry I scared you, and I'm sorry if you hate being claimed and being here and me but please just…just give me a chance. Just a few weeks and…and if by that time you still want to go then I'll…I'll let you," he finished with a gasp not really sure what possessed him to promise something like that.

Something that was hypothetically possible but never spoken of or done before.

The Dominant in him screamed.

_NO! Mine. Claimed. My sub._

He tried desperately to push it back hoping his struggle wasn't so obvious as to scare Kurt further with the sheer depth and intensity of what he felt for him. But Kurt was sitting there, looking so devastatingly gorgeous but still wary of him and he knew that he'd never be able to live with those eyes so sad because of him.

"H-How?" Kurt asked in a shocked whisper because he was_ claimed_. He couldn't go home unless somebody proved there was something wrong with how Blaine was treating him.

"You know that to complete the second step of our bonding, you need to ask for something right?" Blaine asked almost reluctant but forcing the words out and Kurt nodded knowing the three types of things he was allowed to request from his Dom in order to see if he could provide for him.

"I know," he said slowly trying to guess where this was going.

"Well…you can ask for me to promise to let you go if you're not comfortable with me after, say a month," Blaine suggested and there was something clawing at his heart as he spoke those words, bleeding inside of him as he forced them out just to make his beautiful sub see how much he wanted to make him happy.

_Don't leave me. Please._

Kurt gasped in shock, felling his mind spin and his fingers shake.

He could go home after a month, go back to his family and friends and his old job and live the way he was used to living. He could do it because Blaine said he could and…

And then his heart froze for a second because this man in front of him, this Dom who's every step was followed and commented on, he was willing to allow the press and the rest of the world to rip him apart just to make sure he's happy.

"You really mean that?" Kurt asked like some great epiphany was dawning on him and Blaine felt his hands shake.

_God he didn't want to lose him._

"Yes…I do," he said swallowing around a lump in his throat but meaning it despite the devastation he knew it would cause him.

"And the rest of the things you said?" Kurt pushed some more because everything felt surreal to him at that moment.

"What things?" Blaine asked not really sure what he was referring to.

"About not…w-wanting other subs and me being…w-what you said…" he couldn't bring himself to repeat what Blaine had said about him. His cheeks coloured and he trembled, electricity chasing down his spine when he felt gentle fingers under his chin lifting his head up to meet warm golden eyes.

"I meant every word I said. If you'll have me…I'll never want another sub Kurt," he said softly and Kurt wanted to trust him so badly his whole body shook with the desire.

He was his Dom, his balance.

Why couldn't he relax and just let him take care of him instead of letting his fears get the best of him? But he did it anyway, thinking of how inexperienced he was and how uneducated he let himself be with his decision not to take the sex ed classes because he felt they made the act of physical bonding sound filthy and cheap.

He didn't know how to please a Dom, or to make him interested in being with him like that. He didn't know the higher society rules or social niceties. He didn't want Blaine making a commitment that would leave him unsatisfied and regretful that he claimed him over all the other willing subs.

_God! _When had this turned into thinking like this? Had he really been so foolish as to let his guard down after all? Let this beautiful Dom sneak his way past his defences? He thought about it and decided that no. He hadn't snuck anywhere. Blaine was utterly disarming and had been up front with everything, Kurt was the one that had let him in and now he was taking hold as he feared he would. Nestling deep into a place Kurt felt he could never fully pull out anymore.

The thought terrified him and he whimpered in his throat inaudibly.

"What if…w-what if I don't know how to…um…y'know…" he asked blushing fire red and looking away in shame feeling his skin tingle when he heard Blaine chuckling lightly.

"God you worry about everything don't you?" he asked gently and Kurt gave him a scared nod staring at his feet as if they were the most interesting pieces of art ever.

Blaine eyed him for a moment, preparing to do something for the first time and hoping he didn't scare him.

Taking a deep breath he allowed the dam he placed in front of his dominant hormones to fall as he let the commanding tone weave into his voice, giving his sub the first order.

"Kurt, look at me," he growled lightly and Kurt felt his body snap to attention at the rough sound that could so easily become an addiction. Compliance weaved into his cells and obedience began to flood out of his pores and Kurt gasped at the feeling, never having experienced something so intensely _intimate. _His stomach took flight with the thrum of his heart as Kurt fought against that pleasing feeling in his body, but there was no helping his reaction. It wasn't even a choice at this point as his mind dazed over in a cloud of submission. He turned his eyes up and met Blaine's look timidly, not knowing what prompted this shift in his Dom's mood but the sub in him positively enraptured by it.

"Whatever you're insecure or worried about, just let it go. I don't expect anything from you. If you feel like you're ready to try…that with me, or you decide to stay with me and we reach that step in our bonding I want you to know that whatever you do will be good enough for me. As long as you're comfortable," Blaine told him smoother now, letting the dominance bleed out of his voice and grabbing hold of Kurt's hand and doing his best to keep his stupid, traitorous body at bay.

_God it turned him on so much._

How_ innocent_ he was, how natural it came and how untrained and raw his submissiveness was. Blaine just _knew _it would make Kurt oh so very responsive when they got to that step in their relationship. How he would probably gasp and shake and whine and arch to everything he did to him because of that wonderful lack of experience. The Dom in Blaine howled in approval at that. Kurt was utterly _pure. _Untouched in body and mind and that Blaine got to teach him? Got to be his first everything? And, fuck, how deep his first subspace will be when he finally lets Blaine take him there? He tried not to pant, tried to force down the erection that was threatening to tent the front of his sweats feeling overheated and worked up by only the thought.

Kurt shuddered with the force of Blaine's words, not quite able to believe he was so amazing to him. It felt like a dream. Unreal and hazy. It was like every word he said made Kurt's fears want to evaporate from his body and for the first time since he was claimed he felt a thread of what he was sure those subs in the romantic stories he liked so much felt.

Like he never wanted to leave.

He shook himself mentally knowing he was getting caught up in the emotion and the compliments no one had ever paid him before. No one had wanted to call Kurt his properly. No one had ever told him was beautiful except from his mother before she died. He was so confused right now and there was just so much he needed to take in. Information he needed to asses and opinions and perceptions he needed to re-evaluate as well as his jumbled mess of emotions.

"What you said about my Gift?" he started quietly and felt the moment Blaine stiffened next to him.

"I meant it…if you're not happy here after a month I promise I'll…. I'll let you go if that's what you want," he finished sounding like it took everything out of him to say it again.

"I…. Can I think about it?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed out shakily feeling like this was just a suspense of a sentence, but relieved at the same time because Kurt was at least giving them a chance. Hope blossomed in his chest. Before this conversation he was sure Kurt would have jumped at the offer with both hands, but a sort of tentative truce and understanding had been reached here and Blaine was determined to win Kurt over if it was last thing he did.

"You can take all the time you need," he assured. Silently he added, _but you'll want to stay with me, Kurt. I promise._

Kurt eyed him for a moment, as if trying to convince himself to question something more, to find something that would make him hate the Dom because the warm feeling creeping up his spine and making him tremble was not something he was ready to let take over him so quickly. He was sinking fast however, quicksand under his feet and all the struggling seemed to be making it worse; made him sink faster and deeper.

It was terrifying.

Blaine was so close, so strong and caring next to him and Kurt found himself wanting to let go of his fear and trust him, just for a while...just to see what it felt like to really belong to someone, to be good enough for someone to want you like that. Such traitorous thoughts, but the submissive in him spurred them on, the mark on his neck tingling as Blaine edged closer, testing the limits of their new found truce.

He allowed Blaine to tentatively wrap an arm around his shoulders and another around his waist, always slow, always careful with him and then he was being pulled closer. Kurt hitched a breathe knowing that the last time he had been this close to Blaine the Dom had lips at his neck branding words of ownership into his skin. He closed his eyes as a shiver travelled the length of his spine and let his body loosen, let himself give into it just this once. Blaine snuggled him into his side gently and felt a warm palm coaxing his face into the Dom's neck to breathe him in and help him relax. Kurt got one lungful and felt himself pressing closer instinctually, practically crawling into Blaine's lap as it assaulted his senses.

Blaine felt shivers race through him at the feeling of his timid, but oh so painfully beautiful and tempting sub curl up into him like that; like he trusted him, like he wanted him back.

He was perfectly aware of the fact that it would take time and patience and gentleness to get Kurt to the place where he, himself, already was but he was willing to do his best and show the young sub that he truly belonged with him. He was determined to start making him comfortable and happy as soon as possible so he bit his lip as he considered his options, trying to ignore the affect Kurt was having on him.

_Focus, Blaine_, he scolded himself as the subs nose brushed teasingly, unknowingly, over his pounding pulse point.

_What would make Kurt happy? What would he like to do? What would he like to have? _He frowned deep in thought, glancing down at his sub who was resting, peaceful for the first time, in his arms.

His eyes fell on the soft fabric of his pyjamas..._Clothes!_

Kurt liked clothes so maybe he'll feel better if he had his clothes with him?

And his clothes were still in Lima where his father lived so going there to pick them up would be the perfect solution since Kurt would get to see his family and get some of his things to make himself feel more at home at the Anderson house at the same time.

"We should get dressed," Blaine started, trying to find a way to make his suggestion without looking like he was trying to buy Kurt's affection in any way. He wanted to show Kurt he was genuine and yes, he wanted to spoil him rotten of course, shower him in gifts, but this was about building trust. He wanted to show Kurt he was true to his word. That he didn't want to steal Kurt away from his family and mistreat him.

Kurt pulled away slightly and Blaine arched his neck back to see his sub frown suddenly, picking at his pyjama pants with an awkward hunch of his shoulders and a quiet mumble that Blaine didn't understand one word of, but it sounded so adorable he had to fight his urge to chuckle at the cutie in front of him.

"I didn't understand a word of what you just said. Do you mind repeating it?" he asked in a gently teasing tone and Kurt glared at him weakly before lowering his eyes onto the palms tightly clasped on his lap.

"I don't have any of my clothes here...do you um...do you think it'd be okay if I washed the clothes I had on last night?" he asked feeling a faint blush colouring his cheeks and he chanced a glance up to find Blaine smiling at him softly.

"I actually had a better idea," he broached with a smile and Kurt cocked his head to the side in silent question wondering what he was talking about.

"Um...okay...what is it?" he asked and Blaine stood up, pulling Kurt by the hand towards the hall that held the stairs leading to the second floor.

"How about, we both get dressed and head out to Lima to get some of your things and spend some time with your family?" he asked, faking nonchalance as his heart hammered in his chest in anxiety when Kurt froze in place, hands going limp against his sides, eyes wide and lower lip trembling in the effort to keep the tears from falling.

"Y-you...you'd do that...for me?" he breathed out on an escaped sob and Blaine climbed a step up to stand next to him wrapping an arm around his fragile shoulders, feeling more confident with initiating contact between them.

"I'd do anything to make you smile," he admitted, sincerity lacing his words in a pattern so beautiful that Kurt lost a battle against himself and placed his arms timidly around Blaine's neck.

"Thank you," he exhaled into the crook of the Dom's neck and Blaine gave him a soft squeeze before pulling back reluctantly.

"Any time. Now...go get dressed and I'll meet you here in twenty minutes. You can take whatever you like from my closet if you don't want to wear the same clothes two days in a row," Blaine rattled off, trying to say what he wanted before Kurt all but skipped into his room, throwing the first carefree word in his direction; a loud, "OKAY" before the door slammed into his grinning face.

Maybe they could have their forever after all.

If he did everything right, if he always made him that happy...maybe he'd get to keep him.

Shuffling into his spare bedroom, Blaine threw on the first thing in sight, a pair of dark jeans and a gray, v-neck t-shirt under a darker gray blazer. He slipped his bare feet into a pair of polished black loafers and checked himself in the mirror, realizing belatedly that his hair had gone crazy but he had no time to tame it so he just shrugged feeling secretly sorry for all the people who had to see him with his Medusa hairdo on a daily basis.

Pocketing his phone and his car keys Blaine decided to let his parents know what he'd planned for the afternoon so after assuring Kurt was still getting ready he set off to find them, walking around the house until he spotted them curled up in a rocking chair and watching a silly sit-com on the TV in one of the smaller living rooms.

"Hey guys. I wanted to let you know that I'll be taking Kurt to Lima today. He wants to get some of his things and see his family," he said shuffling on his feet under their curious looks.

"I think that's a great idea. Seeing them will be proof that you won't keep them away from him and bringing his things here will make him feel more at home," Jared nodded smiling at his son, pride etched into every pore of his face and Blaine knew he did the right thing.

Dana nodded at him with a soft smile colouring her own face as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her son. "I always thought you'll make a great Dom someday. I'm glad to see you're proving me right." She kissed his cheek and stood up straight when an awkward entrance caught her eye.

"Um...Blaine..." Kurt called out and Blaine jumped in his mother's arms turning towards that melodic voice calling out his name, making him wish he could listen to him forever…his breath caught in his throat.

Standing there bashfully, dressed in one of Blaine's black cable knit sweaters, some dark wash jeans tucked into the same scuffed boots from yesterday, was Kurt. The sweater was a little too big so it dipped lower on his shoulders showcasing that elegant length of neck and delectable collarbones Blaine had the immediate urge to mark up and the colour contrast with Kurt's perfect porcelain skin tone was striking. He tried to ignore the way his jeans hugged Kurt's legs like a second skin. Tried to ignore that Kurt was dressed in his clothes. His. Covered in his scent. He swallowed hard.

"Blaine, honey." He felt his mother poke him with her elbow pulling him out of his staring.

"Hmm what?" he jumped a bit and Dana chuckled at her son whose sub was obviously driving him crazy.

"You're drooling. And Kurt is waiting for you to go," she said in an aside with an amused smile and he snapped out of his haze casting an apologetic glance to everyone around him before clearing his throat to regain some sort of composure before taking Kurt's hand and guiding him out.

"You look amazing," he whispered and Kurt blushed a deep red as he walked next to him, nodding in thanks and lowering his eyes to the floor. Blaine opened the door smiling a little at his subs modesty when a bright flash almost blinded him.

He raised his free hand up to shield his eyes, pulling Kurt instinctually behind him as a roar of sound and bright flashes went off in front of him. It was like a bomb exploding. Unexpected and destructive.

"Blaine!"

"Dom Anderson!"

"Kurt Hummel! Look over here!"

Blaine clenched his jaw as the media descended on him for the thousandth time. No respect for his privacy, like it was their right to pry into every facet of his life. He should have expected this really. Only this time it wasn't just him they were affecting. He had someone else to worry about now and this wasn't acceptable. They shouldn't have even been able to make it to the front door seeing as the property was gated, but a look down he drive showed that it hadn't been. Of all the days.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a small frightened voice from behind him only solidifying his thought pattern.

He squeezed his subs hand reassuringly and glanced through the throngs of pushing reporters towards his car. It wasn't that far of a distance…

"Stay close to me," he ordered gently and Kurt nodded a little frantically almost immediately plastering himself to Blaine's back.

"If you could step back, you're trespassing and we'd like for you to leave," he tried for diplomatic as he stepped out. They seemed to converge tighter around them.

"Does this mean you're no longer seeing Miss Nicola McNab?" One asked thrusting a microphone closer.

"What about Liam Knightly?" A different one added jostling for position.

"Kurt, what's Blaine like in bed?"

Kurt gasped and flinched away from the balding man trying to grab at him, feeling like he was drowning. Feeling like walls were closing in around him even though they were outside. The claustrophobia got worse as the questions got nastier, more invasive and the steady clicks from cameras were a steady _boom, boom, boom _in time with his heart.

"Blaine, is it true you only claimed him because he was an easier conquest?"

"Is this all a publicity stunt?"

Kurt felt tears sting his eyes as the words struck home and played tauntingly with all his insecurities.

"What? _No!"_ Blaine hissed in the direction of the interviewer. "All of you need to leave. Now!"

Unfortunately Kurt guessed that most of the reporters were Doms because even though they flinched at the power in his voice they ignored the command obviously used to it in their profession and pressed in on them forcing them back towards the house.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered again. He wanted to go back inside. He _needed _to go back inside. His legs were shaking and his heart felt like it was about to race out of his chest. He wasn't prepared for this…how could he be?

The Dom turned and looked at him and before Kurt knew it he was being wrapped in strong arms and lead back inside. The door slammed behind them and Kurt shook against Blaine, hearing the shouts from outside even still. Hateful, hurtful things spilling from their silver tongues.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered to him, cupping the back of his head, so close to his mark that he quivered. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't even think."

Kurt swallowed, trying to regain control of himself once more. "I-I'm okay. I just… can we not do that again?"

Blaine laughed, but it held no humour. "Not if I can help it. Promise."

Kurt nodded against his shoulder. "So I take it we're not going to see my dad?" he asked in a sad voice that resonated in Blaine chest. He hated it.

He searched his mind.

"How about we phone him? Invite your family over?"

Kurt pulled his head back and looked with wide eyes. "Really?"

Blaine smiled at him. "Sure. I can get a driver to pick them up and they can bring some of your things over. I'd love to spend some time with them and I know you miss them and were excited to see them again."

A smile began to spread across Kurt's lips and he ducked his head, laying it tentatively on Blaine's shoulder once more of his own free will. "Thank you."

* * *

Kurt had clung to Burt as soon as he stepped through the door and hadn't really let go since.

Blaine tried not to let it affect him. After their talk the Dom was feeling optimistic about showing Kurt how great he knew they could be together. How well Blaine would look after him. So blowing it all by snarling and dragging Kurt to his side possessively, while he'd admit deep down was tempting, wasn't particularly worth it. Yes he wanted to be the first one Kurt came to when he was feeling out of his depth and overwhelmed. Yes he wanted to coo and reassure his sub with every fibre of his being. But Kurt wasn't ready for that and so he clamped down on his control and allowed it. It helped that the other Doms and subs in the room weren't judging in the slightest with the way they looked at the interaction, like most others would have. In fact they looked pleased and admiring as he let Kurt get the comfort he couldn't give him yet without protest.

They moved into the dining room after that, away from the circus that could still faintly be heard outside the doors and he watched Burt and Carole take in the space with growing discomfort though they handled themselves exceptionally, Carole taking her cues from Burt's strong and steady presence.

Blaine respected that man more and more with each passing second and was especially grateful when he bent down to Kurt's ear to whisper something that had Kurt cautiously making his way around the long table to Blaine's side.

The young Dom held the chair out for his sub and he watched in fascination as a pretty blush stole its way across his cheeks as he lowered with an adorably mouthed, 'thank you'.

It made him beam inside, even that small little thing because Kurt _appreciated _it. Didn't expect it as his right like most everyone he knew and it was so, so refreshing. Like a cool breeze on a summer's day.

Dana and Jared began bringing in the various dishes and pots, steam curling from some and filling the air with pleasant smells that made his mouth water and stomach pang. He hadn't eaten properly since the claiming last night having virtually no appetite whilst under the stress of all the uncertainty and sadness but things were brighter now. Kurt was a warm presence at his right casting shy glances at him from under his lashes and quickly diverting when Blaine tried to make eye contact. His mother and father were beaming happily at him, excited and overjoyed for him. And Kurt's family were across from him, nothing but supportive by the looks of things though he felt their expectations heavily on his shoulders.

Once it was all laid out and everyone seated, Dana clapped her hands. "Dig in everyone, we'll just ignore the vultures circling outside shall we?"

"Hard to when you're the carcass they want to pick apart," Blaine joked trying to lighten the mood but felt Kurt tense beside him. Subtly he shifted his body closer, sliding his hand closer to the one Kurt had wrapped around his glass so that their knuckles barely grazed. The sub didn't notice, too preoccupied in his own thoughts but Blaine smiled secretly when he saw his shoulders relaxing somewhat.

"They're certainly something else, I'll give you that," Burt grunted and Blaine looked up to see that the man hadn't missed the exchange and was eyeing his son as if to really make sure he was okay.

Carole cleared her throat and looked around at the food a little wide eyed. "Well this is certainly lovely Mrs. Anderson, thank you for inviting us."

"You haven't tasted it yet," Jared muttered under his breath playfully and Dana smacked him on the arm with her own teasing scowl as the rest of the table laughed.

"Ignore him. I am a master in the kitchen," she declared nose in the air. "And call me Dana, please. I have enough of the formalities at work."

Carole smiled her acceptance and they all began to dig in, the Hummels serving themselves noticeably smaller portions than the Andersons though no one commented. Blaine's mind flashed back to the conversation this morning and he made sure to remember to mention it to his mother.

Teasing aside the pasta was done to perfection and there were noises of appreciation scattered throughout. Blaine was on a different mission however.

"Have you ever tried garlic ciabatta?" he asked Kurt in an aside, as Burt and Jared discussed sports and Dana enquired about Carole's job as a nurse, gesturing to the bowl in the centre of the table.

Kurt shook his head; eyes curious as Blaine plucked a few slices out and popped them on a side plate. He tore a piece off and held it out for him.

"You'll love it I promise."

Kurt took it between his fingers and eyed it speculatively before nibbling on it daintily. He hummed and it was music to Blaine ears. He grinned as Kurt popped the rest into his mouth and pulled over the plate for him, determined to get him to eat even if it was deviously.

"Tastes even better in the sauce," he commented taking a piece himself and doing just that to try and be casual.

Kurt followed his suggestion seemingly without even thinking about it and he was revelling when his attention was drawn.

"So Blaine, what exactly is it that you do? I've heard a lot but I've been informed by a reliable source that things aren't always true what you read in the papers," Burt said across the table.

Blaine shifted at the mention of his highly exaggerated, often completely fabricated lifestyle. He saw the offer for what it was however. "Well I'm still at Dalton Academy studying, but I do actually have my own business of sorts."

Burt raised a brow. "What kind of business?"

"I own a recording studio."

"You do?" Kurt asked from next to him and Blaine sighed softly at hearing his voice again, especially audibly intrigued in something to do with him.

He turned and smiled. "Yeah. Music's always just spoken to me, so it made sense. It was my eighteenth birthday present," he admitted sheepishly.

Kurt gaped. "You got a recording studio as a birthday present?"

"More of a coming of age," Jared corrected and three sets of eyes looked to him in confusion.

"Every Anderson on their eighteenth birthday begins to get more involved in the family business, but Blaine was never one for office desks or board meetings," the sub smiled at his son. "We didn't want to force him into anything that would make him unhappy."

"But music made him very happy," Dana continued. "Couldn't keep the damn singing menace off the furniture when he was younger… a habit he keeps to this day-"

"_Mom!"_ Blaine scowled feeling the need to blush.

She laughed. "Anyway, we noticed and bought the space for him to set it up, handed it over and let him run it as he saw fit. No bailing out if it went horribly. No subsidising if he didn't break even."

"Big responsibility," Burt allowed.

They nodded.

"So how is it going?" the man asked Blaine who smiled somewhat proudly but couldn't help it. He'd put everything into that place.

"Yeah. It's still early days for it yet, small scale stuff but I want to give it the time it deserves and I can't do that while I'm still studying. But we keep above water and my friends help out." He turned hesitantly to Kurt. "I could show you it if you'd like?"

Kurt hitched a breath visibly. "Really?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course. I want you to see it."

"That'll be great, Kurt loves to sing," Carole beamed and Kurt ducked his head as more than one interested stare came his way.

This was not something he had wanted to share with them. Singing was something his mother and him had in common and she was the first and the only person, aside from his dad later on, to ever tell him he had a lovely voice.

He tried out for the school's glee club but was ridiculed and mocked for his high voice. It didn't hurt that they were insulting him but the thought of them insulting something that his mom said was beautiful made him determined to keep his singing inside his own home and protect the memory of her.

So he never sang in front of people. He dared to sing to Jeff once and his friend said he liked it and that he should do it more often but he kept it hidden for so long he wasn't really sure how to let it out again.

"You can sing?"

Blaine couldn't believe how Kurt could have gone unclaimed for all this time. The boy was an angel… he probably sung like one as well with a voice like that.

"I...I can carry a tune. Nothing award winning." He shrugged turning back to his meal and poking his dad in the knee with his toes when he saw him taking a breath to counter his statement and avoiding Blaine's questioning look, knowing somehow that this wasn't the last time they'd speak of his singing.

Burt scowled at him but relented, switching the subject back to safer topics like school and Blaine's plans for his future after Dalton.

"So I'm guessing you're in school for business then?" Burt asked around a tentative bite.

He wasn't completely full in a long while and he wanted to remain as dignified as possible in the face of so much food on the table, so he took small portions and even smaller bites. Besides, he knew his stomach wasn't completely up to digesting such large portions.

"As a minor yes. Music is my major. Even though I own a studio and it's something that I can see myself doing I'd be the happiest if some days something of my own could come out of that studio. But that's a dream and this business is like a safety net. I have to be able to provide for my future family." He smiled, bashfully looking at Kurt, and Burt admired his maturity and the consciousness he had to assure he gave his family everything they needed.

His respect for the young man grew with every single word he said and with every glance towards his son his heartbeat settled more and more into a comfortable thud, making him aware of the fact that his son will be happy here with this remarkable young Dom who went out of his way to prove them wrong and to make him happy.

And as he watched Kurt blush and shy away but still smile at his Dom's attempts to get him to take a bite of their chocolate croissants from his fingers, he knew deep down that his sadness over losing his son will settle easier now that he saw the potential and the drive Blaine had to make them work.

A relaxed smile settled on his face and he squeezed Carole's hand as they accepted an offer of a glass of wine from Dana and settled into the living room to chat amicably.

Kurt watched his new family meld with his old one effortlessly and he had to admit that the Andersons held none of the alleged snobbism and rudeness.

They were down to earth, funny, interesting and genuinely interested in their lives without sounding condescending or disgusted at the way they lived and the way their clothes stood out, worn against the glow of the rich furniture.

Cuddled onto a soft sofa Kurt allowed himself to finally relax as he leaned against Blaine who wrapped a tentative arm around his shoulders, keeping him close.

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly, lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder to look him in the eye, as his ears caught the sound of Jared choking on his wine as he listened to the story of a drunk man who came to Burt to fix his spaceship after breaking down in the middle of drawing crop circles. Kurt's heart swelled with joy at the sight of them getting along so well.

"What for?" Blaine asked, lifting his hand carefully and with a question in his eyes as he pushed the lock of hair back from the subs forehead.

"Letting them come here. Being...being graceful about the fact that they are not like you," he said quietly, and Blaine frowned.

"They are like us. They live and breathe and love just like we do. Money doesn't make a person. Your dad is one of the most amazing men I have had the honour to meet and nothing would make me more proud than being able to call him family. So there's no need to thank me or my parents," Blaine said and Kurt nodded gently, cuddling back into his side and letting the laughter wash over him.

All too soon the pleasant afternoon light turned into chilly dusk and then morphed into a dark evening, the autumn breeze finding it's way inside underneath the doorframes and windows and the Hummel's stood up to catch the last evening bus to Lima, greeting each other at the door.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Dana." Burt extended his hand to the woman first, Dom to Dom as customary, before turning to Jared. "And you too Jared. We had a great time."

"We hope this will be the first of many," Dana said kissing Carole's cheeks and giving her a brief hug.

"We do too." Burt said with a soft smile before turning to look at his son's new Dom, "Blaine may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Blaine jumped, doing his best to ignore Kurt's stunned expression as the two of them made their way to the narrow hallway, his mind spinning with dread and wonder.

"This won't take long son, and you don't need to look so terrified," Burt chuckled and Blaine let out a nervous sounding laugh in response.

"Oh...um okay..." he said in confusion, eyebrows drawing together.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for misjudging you. I let my opinion of you be based on what the media had to say and I was horrified when you claimed my son. Now I don't want to go as far as saying that I'm happy with this just yet but there's this feeling in my gut that tells me you'll be good to him; that you'll be good together. Don't let me down, okay kid? I'm trusting you with the most precious thing I have," he said and Blaine felt his eyes mist with tears as he looked at the remarkable Dom he could only wish to be like.

"Sir, I promise I will do everything that's in my power to make him happy. I...swear it on everything I care about," Blaine breathed out and Burt nodded, clamping a broad palm on his shoulder once.

"Good. And it's Burt kid. Not sir." He smiled turning around and joining his wife at the door where he held his son long and tight promising him they would see each other soon and for once Kurt believed that because the Andersons seemed honest in their promises to let him stay close to his family.

A couple of hugs later saw Burt and Carole approaching the fence and the moment of pure joy and hope suddenly shattered under the onslaught of hundreds of flashes and cameras shoved in their faces, questions thrown their way defiling every aspect of their life and making Burt livid.

"Can you tell us what sexual skills have you taught your son to make him interesting to an Anderson heir?"

"Mr. Hummel is it true you arranged this claiming with the Andersons to secure more money?"

"Is it true that you sold your son?"

And it was that last question that caused a vicious snarl rip itself from Burt's lips and were it not for Carole and Dana rushing to calm things down he would have pummelled that sorry ass to the ground.

Mind reeling and fists clenching furiously he was escorted to the car that Dana called in to take them home and he went reluctantly, his mind still compelling him to go back and defend what was his even when they were long gone from the Anderson home, cruising towards Lima.

Back at the Andersons Kurt was sitting numbly in the chair he and Blaine shared so happily just a few moments ago but now, tears were streaming down his face and his heart was breaking.

He leaned into his Dom heavily, fighting to find that feeling of home and safety within his arms as he carded fingers through his hair and hummed soothingly.

"I can't believe they said that. I...h-how can they be so mean?" he sniffled and Blaine held him tighter.

"I don't think they're mean. They just want something big for their magazines. It' a job. It's easier to think of it like that," Blaine shrugged and Kurt blinked, fighting against that logic because he felt the burning need to hate them all for insulting his father like that.

He knew that it was just the beginning and that he was the shiny new toy they got to tear apart to see what's on the inside and it terrified him.

"They aren't going away are they?" he asked quietly and Blaine sighed heavily.

"In time they'll leave us alone. Until then, how would you feel about going somewhere? Getting away from the circus surrounding us and just being together, getting to know each other better?" he asked and Kurt contemplated the idea for a moment.

As much as it felt scary to go somewhere alone with Blaine it sounded like a good idea to give them a real chance away from all the spectacle they raised.

"Where would we go?" he asked with a gentle frown and Blaine shrugged.

"Wherever strikes our fancy," he said and Kurt smiled gently.

"What about school?" he asked, the idea already growing on him.

"Dalton has a policy of allowing newly bonded couples time away to get used to it. Say the word and I'll file for it," Blaine said and Kurt bit his lip for a second before lifting his eyes up and nodding.

Blaine beamed at him, his eyes lighting up like fire.

"We'll set it up on Monday then."

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Thought nothing of it?  
Review and let us know.  
Love A&M**


	5. Arranged

**It's Sunday guys and I think we all know what that means, don't we?  
Let's say it together on the count of three.  
One...  
Two...  
Three...  
NEW CHAPTER!**

**Because you people are the best readers an author could possibly have and your words have made us smile and feel proud of what we are doing more than you know. We want you to know that we are grateful and humbled and honoured to share this with you.**

**A quick info on this chapter.**  
**As you can all see it's a bit shorter than the others (it's the shortest one we've got actually since the ones after it just keep getting longer and longer XD).**  
**That's because it's a filler chapter that sets us up for the big ball of feels and fluff and interesting stuff waiting for you next Sunday if you stick around.**

**So without further ado we give you chapter 4.**

* * *

_"History can often times be ugly and filled with blood and tears. But as a historian and an anthropologist I am a firm believer that, that same ugliness can set grounds for a change; a step forward in the right direction._

_A fine example of that is the cruelty and mistreatment of submissive members of society that took place not so long ago._  
_In recent history subs were forbidden to leave the house without their Doms, to work and receive payment for it, to interact with other Doms, and to visit and communicate with their families after their bond was legalized._

_In the more extreme cases, the subs were physically abused, tortured, malnourished as they were forbidden to eat anything other than scraps after their Doms and, worst of all, forced into subspace leaving them completely vulnerable and often times mentally unstable._

_Today, although still far from perfect, the situation surrounding the life of a sub is much better thanks, for the most part, to the existence of Validators; a legal body formed to assess the wellbeing of a sub in his new environment and authorized to remove the sub from an unhealthy environment if they deem it necessary."_

_"Being able to have a certain amount of freedom and being granted all the rights the Doms posses was definitely a step towards creating a well balanced, on equality based society, however , the work of those who wish to better the world is never finished._  
_The battle continues towards eradicating discrimination based on social and economical status._

_While it's not illegal for a rich Dom to claim a sub of lower social status it is deeply frowned upon and considered a taboo, while a Dom of a lower status cannot even place a claim on a rich sub since he's unable to pay the price needed to register the bond._

_Nowadays it's almost as if two currents are formed within wealthy families, and each current is backed up with a list of affirmed names giving weigh and importance to their cause: one current working towards balancing the society and allowing, even practicing, bonding between social ranks backed up by the Andersons, the Duvals, Karofskys, Thompsons, Smythes and Huges to name a few of the more prominent ones, and the other current traditional in their ways opposing the change and forbidding their members to even associate with the lower ranks backed up by the Landons, Smiths, Lexingtons and Radleys._

_The pull of which current will be stronger?_  
_Only time will tell."_

**The prologue and the epilogue of a textbook:  
"Being a Dom on the right side of change"  
by Elliana Turner  
Anthropology professor at The Harvard University**

* * *

Blaine paced the expanse of his living room early Monday morning as he contemplated what to do next.

His sub was visibly shaken ever since his encounter with the reporters constantly sending worried glances at the windows and doors and while Blaine understood the need to make money by having the latest scoop of information first, he couldn't help but hate every last one of them for making Kurt close off again and go to bed alone for the second night in a row when all Blaine wanted to do was hold him in his arms and keep him safe.

He knew there was no way the press was leaving by Monday and he got all the evidence of that on Sunday when his phone began to ring restlessly for hours on end, representatives of every magazine and TV show in existence seeking his presence and asking questions about Kurt and his role in Blaine's allegedly wild life.

He ignored every last one of the questions and accusations, struggling to remain polite as he asked them to give him some space to settle in his new role and he would answer their inquiries when the time was right for it, but they just wouldn't budge.

The news of Dom Anderson claiming a sub from the '_wrong side of wealth'_ was way too big to let slide and they all knew that whoever got to the exclusive first would most likely be able to retire with all the money that story would earn.

Sick of their constant chatter in front of his house, of the infinite row of flashlights going off in their general direction and most of all of the trembles going through Kurt's body every time the phone rang, Blaine finally snapped and made a decision.

After checking in with Kurt he made a phone call and scheduled a meeting with Dalton's school board to ask permission to take some time off to complete the third step of their bonding.

He knew his school had a policy of accommodating newly bonded couples as best as they could and he knew he had a plausible cause for asking for that, but despite that some formal protocols needed to be followed so Blaine made the appointment and found out that he, as the Dom, was the one they required to see and discuss the topic with.

Kurt could come along but he wasn't allowed to be present at the meeting itself; one of the last archaic rules the Dalton staff was unable to shake off.

He told as much to Kurt and while he seemed uneasy about being left alone in the hallways of an unfamiliar school filled with people he'd never seen before, it warmed Blaine's heart to realize he was even more reluctant to be away from him for a long time and stay at home, agreeing to wait for him in the Dalton lounge with a cup of coffee.

An image of him, sitting there alone, just waiting for someone to come along and spout nonsense insults at him or even attempt to garner his favour away made Blaine cringe and scowl possessively and with a little bit of thought he came up with a possible solution.

Nick.

One of his best friends and someone he knew he could trust to keep his sub safe and relaxed while he was away. He hadn't heard from him since the claiming and he had no idea where Nick stood about it all, but he had a feeling, deep down inside of him, that his friend would side with him and his family and support him through and through.

Which is why he felt comfortable suggesting he kept Kurt company while he spoke to the Principal.

Although timidly, Kurt had agreed to meet Nick and spend time with him while Blaine made the arrangements with the board and went to get ready while Blaine, already dressed for the day, stayed in the living room to make the call.

"_Well hello there Mr. Drama. How are you doing this fine Monday morning?" _Nick's voice chirped from the phone as soon as he picked up and even as he rolled his eyes Blaine couldn't help but smile at his friend's teasing tone.

Trust Nick to be amused by a scandalous situation.

"Mr. Drama, really?" Blaine asked amusement evident in his voice and Nick huffed in mock offence.

"_It's early and I had to think fast. Shut up_," Nick defended his lame joke to the very last and Blaine chuckled at him.

"Well I suppose it could be worse," he teased a bit more before deciding to get to the point before Kurt got back from his room. "But I didn't call you for comedic relief."

"_Believe it or not I kind of figured that out on my own. What's up?_" Nick asked, voice suddenly serious and focused.

"Kurt and I are coming to talk to the board this morning." Blaine said and Nick made a noise of understanding.

"_About his enrolment at Dalton?"_ he asked and Blaine started pacing again.

"That and taking time off to complete the third step. The press is making him uncomfortable and quite frankly I'm one camera flash away from suing all of them for whatever the hell I can think off. So I figured taking a short vacation away from it all could be good for the both of us," Blaine explained as he leaned against the window, looking out into the crowd of reporters, scattered in front of his gate, pushing at each other to get a better view of the house, and setting up tents and lawn chairs, obviously making themselves at home in his front yard.

_"That's not a bad idea. I saw them in front of your house as I passed by. It's a madhouse, Blaine_," Nick informed and Blaine nodded to himself.

_Understatement._

"I know. It's ridiculous." He ran a hand through his hair and pulled at his lose curls in annoyance.

"_It is. But it's also how the media works. You of all people should both know and be used to that,"_ Nick stated bluntly and Blaine huffed in anger. In any other instance he would be glad Nick was around to keep him grounded in reality but everything remotely related to Kurt made him a little crazy apparently.

"I am used to it and I couldn't care less what they say. But Kurt isn't. They scare him, they make him question my intentions and be afraid of me. I don't…I can't deal with that. I can't look into his eyes and see fear. I just…I can't." He blinked back the tears in his eyes and Nick shushed him gently, trying to get him to calm down.

"_He's your '_it_' then isn't he?"_ he asked softly and Blaine took a deep breath as he took his time to answer.

"I know it's ridiculous and I just met him but…I want him to be. I think he already is," he admitted feeling his heart pang in agreement and Nick cheered, happy for his friend.

_"It's not ridiculous, Blaine. I'm really happy for you and whatever you need you know you can talk to me_," he said earnestly.

"Actually…there is something I need…the reason I called actually," Blaine broached, wiping his eyes and the almost tears away, happy to have a friend like Nick.

"_Okay. Shoot_."

"Kurt is coming with me this morning but as you know he's not allowed to sit in on the meeting with the board and I don't want him alone," Blaine started but Nick cut him off.

"_Say no more. I'll be waiting for you in front of the main building in an hour_."

"Thanks, Nick," he sighed in relief. "Okay I'll go see if he's ready and we'll be on our way."

"_Any time, B. See you soon_," Nick answered and Blaine thanked him once more before ending the call and feeling his heart settle for a moment, soothed by his friend's words.

* * *

Kurt had been through the battered suitcase containing his things once… then again… then again before settling himself down in the middle of the small clothes catastrophe he had made, head in his hands.

He had nothing to wear.

Well. That wasn't entirely accurate. He did have things to wear. He didn't have anything _suitable_ to wear. He glanced through his fingers miserably at the worn pieces of material around him, all special to him in some way because of how hard he and his family worked for him to have even this and felt his stomach churn at the sudden inadequacy that crashed over him.

He hated it. Hated that feeling and what it made him do.

He didn't want to feel like who he was and what he owned wasn't good enough for the stuck up world he found himself in. It felt like he was somehow betraying his family and he couldn't have that, not ever.

He began to pick up his belongings he'd so carelessly strewn around, being extra careful when he packed them back away in the suitcase, only sparing a furtive glance at the wardrobe and dresser. It was too presumptuous to put his things in there alongside Blaine's. Much too personal and intimate a thing that spoke too heavily of _permanent. _Despite Blaine's reassurances and his own desire to latch onto and believe them, there was still a small part of him, growing larger with every incredulous derisive comment slung his way by people like the ones camped outside, that warned him against getting too comfortable. That wanted to shield his fragile heart.

He shook the sad thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the now.

He still wasn't dressed and they were supposed to be leaving soon. Biting his lip he pulled out his best pair of jeans pulling them on and then a pale blue button down that he tucked into the tight trousers and tied a scarf he had made out of a few scraps of fabric around his neck. Pulling on his scuffed boots he walked to the mirror and studied himself.

By Lima standards he looked damn good. By Dalton...he felt sick again. God he was going to embarrass Blaine so much. Maybe he should just stay home? He fussed at his hair, eyeing the hair products on Blaine's dresser before dismissing the idea immediately with an ashamed blush. They weren't his things to use and he hadn't got permission. Sighing he did his best, sweeping it to the side in his usual way, wishing he could style it off his face.

He frowned when the strands of his hair, now amazingly soft from quality shampoo Blaine let him use, flopped back down to cover his eyes and with a sigh he turned back to the hair product shelf running gentle fingers over the bottle of hairspray.

Blaine opened the door and peeked in with an inviting smile as his eyes roamed over him almost immediately, eyeing the way he looked at the product longingly. "You can use whatever you need," he said and frowned at how quickly Kurt pulled his hand away from the bottles; like he would get in trouble for even looking at it.

"N-no...that's okay. I was just looking," he said hastily, flipping the lose hair back again and turning towards Blaine.

Hazel eyes shifted sadly, somehow wishing that someday Kurt would see his things as his own.

"Well for future reference, anything in this house is available for you to use whenever you want. Okay?" he asked and smiled when Kurt nodded. "Good, you ready?"

Kurt shifted on his feet. "Yeah...no… I mean… maybe I should stay home?" he rambled out feeling a blush heat his whole face.

Blaine frowned softly walking into the room properly. "What's wrong?"

Kurt rubbed his hands against his sides self consciously. "I don't fit in there," Kurt blurted out. "I just..." he let it trail and stared at the ground thoroughly embarrassed.

He heard Blaine step closer and then a hand under his chin was coaxing his head back up. He tried desperately to ignore the tingles that set his blood on fire and his mark burning as he met concerned gold eyes. "You're perfect as you are," Blaine said softly and Kurt's breathing hitched.

"They don't think that," Kurt insisted futilely. "My clothes-"

"Are lovely," Blaine cut off warmly dropping his hand. "The colour brings out your eyes and your jeans." he laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well they're giving me ideas that I'm really trying to ignore. So don't let anyone else tell you different okay?"

Kurt's face was bright red. He knew it was. All he could do was nod dumbly.

Blaine beamed. "I talked to Nick and he's going to meet at the front entrance if you're ready? You can stay behind if you want. No pressure."

"No I'm fine," Kurt decided finally, feeling encouraged and less anxious by Blaine somehow.

"Great, now let's go brave the worst. Stay close to me alright?" he reminded and Kurt nodded.

Once they were outside the shouts and taunts started up again.

Blaine was quick to lead them towards the Lexus, tossing his keys to his driver, opening the door for Kurt and tucking him safely before climbing in after him, keeping his hand firmly in his own, stilling the tremble of his fingers.

Kurt had blocked most of what they were saying out by will alone and was trying to keep himself calm as he sat in the passenger seat. Blaine slid in and looked over to him concernedly. "Okay?"

Kurt gave him a faint smile, feeling warmed by the sentiment. "Yeah. Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for," Blaine told him softly. _Meaningfully._

The car started and sooner that Kurt could utter an answer they were gliding out of the driveway and onto the street, heading towards yet another thing Kurt knew nothing about.

* * *

Dalton Academy was an impressive structure.

Not only extensive in the size of the multiple buildings and acres that made up the grounds surrounding it, it was also a beautifully kept piece of architectural history. High arched windows of a classic design polished to a high shine, row after row, columns were a brilliant white lining the grand front entrance doors and filigree was shot through all of the architecture; it was clear just from looking at it that Dalton was the idealistic picture of a wealthy society. It showed no signs of wear. Always well kept and maintained to the highest standards to keep its clientele pleased.

The grounds themselves were gated, a long gravel drive leading up to the main building that was the largest of the four structures. Kindergarten, elementary, higher education and then there were the dormitories.

The kindergarten building was the smallest, surrounded by its own fencing and boasting a play area within its brightly coloured walls. The elementary school was also set in its own space and gated off to keep the distinction between years. The only buildings that were attached were they main building which taught from high school all the way up the college students and the dormitories that were provided for them, next to a neat parking lot for visitors, students and staff.

Nick parked his car, a beautiful black Porsche into the student's section of the parking lot, happy that he caught the space away from the trees that shed leaves and the last remains of the summer's fruits all over the vehicle.

Stepping out of the car he waved to a few people on their way to the school and ducked his head trying to avoid a few subs determined to get him to notice them. It was always worse the few weeks after the Showing. He still hadn't claimed someone so the subs that hadn't been chosen redoubled their efforts.

He was one of the wealthiest Doms and his reputation of being slightly unusual, a little bit crazy and a lot of fun to be around made him appealing enough for him to find notes in his pockets and phone numbers scrawled on his car windows with lipstick. Nick found it increasingly frustrating because he was sure he came out of his mother's womb screaming '_I_ _like dick'_ so he had no idea why those girls seemed so determined to be with him; it's not like he would make them happy.

Shrugging and ducking another note curled up in a ball thrown his way- how flying paper hitting his head was considered an enticement he'd never figure out- he made it to a small secluded bench he and Blaine and a few of their closest friends claimed as their own ages ago.

Separated from the rest of the school yard by a thick, bushy tree it made for a perfect hiding spot.

He sat on the bench pulling his phone out to fiddle with while he waited when a familiar black Lexus cruised into the parking lot, his best friend stepping out of it along with the terrified looking boy; younger than them that was for sure, but still gorgeous from what Nick could tell of the lithe figure.

He could see his friend turning around trying to find him so he stood up and walked over to them, smiling at how possessive Blaine's hand seemed against his sub's back, how alert he was, ready to defend him if the situation called for it.  
Nick had never seen Blaine like that, eyes shining with emotion, lips curled up in a gentle smile turned towards the younger boy, and hands clenching with the effort he put into keeping himself in check for the sub's sake.

It was an amazing change and Nick was willing to do whatever he could to keep that relationship safe.

With that thought he approached the pair and patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"Hey man. Nice to see you on time for a change," he teased falling easily into the banter as always and Blaine punched him in the chest playfully.

"Yeah well I show up on time when it's important," Blaine joked back alluding to the fact that he was always late for their coffee 'dates' and making Nick pout in mock offense.

"You wound me. But I don't care. What I do care for is this beautiful person over here," he said smiling at Kurt who kept his eyes down, biting his lip and curling his fingers into the back of Blaine's blazer.

Blaine turned around and gently took Kurt's hand in his.

"Kurt this is my friend, Nick. He's gonna stay with you while I'm talking with the board," he introduced in a tone Nick had never heard before from his friend and the beautiful sub lifted his chin up, making Nick's breath hitch at the sight of his stunning eyes making him appear almost otherworldly.

_Lucky son of a bitch._

He shook the amusement off when he saw those lovely eyes were filled with discomfort so he did his best to smile encouragingly as he stuck his hand out.

"Hi Kurt. I'm Nick, it's truly a pleasure to meet you," he said and waited patiently until the younger boy dared to take his hand and give it a shaky but firm squeeze before letting go. "So what say you we run away together?" he grinned and Kurt's eyes widened while Blaine growled softly. Nick laughed holding his hands up. "Kidding. C'mon!"

"Hilarious," Blaine glared but it wasn't heated so Nick smiled winningly back at him.

"We'll just go grab some coffee while you die of boredom. Sound good to you, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly, looking towards Blaine for reassurance and relaxing seemingly without realizing it when he saw Blaine's encouraging smile.

"Go ahead. I'll be as quick as I can okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed and shyly looked back towards Nick who gestured over his shoulder.

"We better get going then before you really are late."

* * *

"Mr Anderson," Blaine was greeted warmly when he stepped into the room after leaving Kurt and Nick walking towards the Dalton longue.

It was a large office with a huge desk placed in front of a floor to ceiling window in the middle of the room, taking up most of the space and drawing the eye. The walls were lined with bookshelves and a side cabinet that held an assortment of collector's items and there were two comfortable chairs placed in front of the desk for guests and visitors. The room itself was done in warm browns and creams making the area inviting instead of imposing.

Principal Hikaru Montgomery, a tall stately Dom of Asian descent with greying hair and kind brown eyes reminiscent of one of his closest friends, was sat behind the desk smiling at him and Blaine allowed himself a moment to be surprised.

"Principal," he said back allowing the confusion to seep through his tone. "I was under the impression the rest of the board would be present."

The man gestured to the seat in front of him and Blaine walked the rest of the way in and sank down into it.

"In normal circumstances that would be true," the older Dom agreed, leaning back into the plush burgundy wing backed chair he was seated and straightening his charcoal suit a little. "But you're situation is a little more… high profile."

Blaine sighed. That was the reason they were in this mess in the first place. "So the reporters camped on my lawn say," he responded dryly.

The Principal gave him a sympathetic look. "Yes well I thought you'd appreciate a little more discretion than a bunch of old Doms lecturing you."

Blaine couldn't thank him enough. In all honesty he was dreading meeting some of the board not because he was nervous to talk to them but knowing that not everyone's view was as liberal about the economic divide that defined their society. He had been expecting to fight and defend his relationship, defend Kurt and he would have with every breath in his body. He wouldn't back down to anyone, his instincts wouldn't let him but this was a pleasant surprise.

"That means a lot to me."

The Principal laughed. "Come now, Blaine. You really thought I'd throw you to the wolves?"

Blaine cracked his own smile hearing the familiar friendly tone. He'd known this man for almost all his life in one capacity or another. As the father of his friend. A prestigious Dom in his own right. A Principal. He counted himself incredibly lucky to have such a man on his side.

"But jokes aside, down to business, yes?" Blaine straightened in his seat. "You've put in a request for Bonding leave."

"That's correct, sir."

Hikaru glanced down at the papers on his desk, grabbing a pair of square framed reading glasses and putting them on. "I've drawn up the paperwork. We haven't needed to grant someone leave such as this in quite a while, but there is a definite precedent for it so we just have to go through the details seeing as I already know from this mornings paper that there is a fully understandable reason for the time off from your studies. Now," he looked over the top of his glasses. "How long would you like? I'm afraid to say we can grant no longer than a week at most."

"A week away from this chaos will be a godsend at this point," Blaine nodded eagerly.

The principal smiled and sat the documents and his glasses back down again, regarding him softly. "How are you dealing with all this, Blaine? I understand that the decision to claim was rather… sudden."

Blaine shifted with embarrassment at the reminder of his rash, graceless claim but couldn't find himself regretting it one bit. That instinct that drove him had gotten him Kurt. The perfect angel nervously awaiting his return just down the corridor. "It wasn't planned no," he admitted forcing himself to focus. "I just… I saw him and I just _knew_ I couldn't let him go. I've been waiting for him for so long… I couldn't wait and risk him getting away."

Hikaru nodded and broached carefully, "He's not exactly from the usual circles I hear."

Blaine tensed feeling his temperature rise and his brows draw low. "I don't consider that a factor at all."

The elder Dom held up his hands. "I'm not attacking your sub's character, Blaine I assure you."

Blaine groaned trying to shake off the anger. "I'm sorry. Its just people are so judgemental of him just because he doesn't come from a wealthy background and it makes me sick! They don't see how wonderful he is, how _real _he is in comparison to all their fake acts. They just see money signs or the lack of them."

"We live in that kind of society. I'm afraid it is something you're going to have to get used to," Hikaru told him gently with a hint of sadness.

"It shouldn't be like that," Blaine stated fiercely.

"I agree and yet all I can do is offer you this little time away from it."

Blaine breathed deep. "Yes, thank you. Sorry again, I'm just a little out of it right now."

"It's a stressful time for you and holding yourself back from a sub isn't easy on a Dom. Denying your instincts for too long is never a good thing," Hikaru advised and it was like he was seeing straight through him. Blaine wasn't surprised the man could tell all that just from the way he was acting or how he looked.

"He isn't ready yet and I refuse to force myself on him."

"Ah but it is a two way street, Blaine. Subs need their Doms just as much, it's the nature of a healthy bond, you know this."

The younger Dom stopped to think about that. "So you're suggesting I push him?" It didn't sit right that thought. At all.

"Heavens no!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I am merely saying that you shouldn't let the distance become prolonged. Use this time wisely." He slid the paperwork over. "It only needs your signature and then you're free to leave."

Blaine took the pen held out for him and scrawled his name on the dotted line.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you before I left," Blaine broached.

"You're concerned about Kurt attending Dalton?" he guessed.

"Yes."

"I don't tolerate misuse or persecution of subs at this school, Blaine. That will include Kurt and his background. I will make sure every teacher and student knows this before he starts." He paused and frowned. "There will be incidents, Blaine. I can't lie and say there won't but know that you _and_ Kurt can come straight to me and I will set them right to the best of my ability."

A weight eased off his shoulders with the knowledge. "Thank you, sir. I don't know how to thank you enough."

The man smiled. "Go and bond properly with your sub. I want to see colours on you by the time you get back," he teased and Blaine blushed scarlet as the clear mark on the back of his neck tingled. He stood up and shook the elder Doms hand firmly; mind now racing with the possibilities of his and Kurt's time away.

* * *

He sat in the room Blaine pointed to him as he waited for Nick to re-join him. Meeting the other Dom was terrifying at first but there was something about him that made Kurt feel at ease next to him.

He looked around the room taking in the long, dark wood table surrounded by plush, red chairs matching perfectly the colour of the biggest wall in the room.

The rest of the walls were plain white and the contrast the red made against slightly stuffy and uptight setting of the room was absolutely perfect.

Tapping his fingers against the table top he caught sight of a magazine sitting a few places away, and desperate for some entertainment to keep his mind off things he reached for it, pulling it closer and flipping it right side up.

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes watered in an instant at the sight of the cover, shoving Blaine waving an angry fist at the camera and himself hiding behind his Dom, eyes downcast and fearful.

The bold, black letters cut through the centre of the page making Kurt cringe and look away blinking the tears back:

"**Dom Anderson's biggest mistake!"**

Through the haze of his thoughts assaulting him with ways and plans to get out of the world he didn't belong to, he heard footsteps approaching and he turned around to see Nick walking into the room.

He pushed the magazine under the table quickly, missing the look Nick gave him as he caught the action and the cover of the magazine.

The Dom decided to let it slide for the time being, opting to, instead, smile brightly and get to know his best friend's new sub.

"Here, I didn't know how you took your coffee and I didn't want to mess it up so I got you some tea." Nick smiled at the sub he met minutes prior ignoring the distress he knew he didn't want to talk about yet, already managing to see exactly what Blaine saw in him; what made him so appealing to the Dom.

Kurt was so pure, so unspoiled by the uniformed education most subs went through. It felt like his submissiveness came naturally, like he didn't have to play around to get attention.  
One look from those blue eyes could get him any Dom he wanted, but Kurt didn't seem like the kind of person who would use that.

The way he clung to Blaine when he realized it was time for his Dom to leave made Nick smile because as difficult he knew things would be for them it seemed as if the young sub was accepting Blaine and his natural, almost forceful Dominance.

It was like they were created for one another; one with a Dominant streak so strong it rivalled his mother's who was thought to be the most influential, commandeering and unrelenting Doms of their time, and the other made to soothe that dominance, and to balance it out with submissiveness so soft and tender Nick could tell they will make the perfect couple.

Smiling to himself he handed the steaming cup to the sub who blinked up at him, lips curling into a timid smile and fingers wrapping around the cup, cradling it to his chest as if it were a shield that would keep him safe against the unfamiliar place he found himself in.

"Thank you sir." he replied politely, eyes downcast and voice small.

Nick rolled his eyes and plopped down into the chair across from Kurt waving a hand in dismissal.

"Just Nick. Please. All that "Sir" nonsense is making me feel old. And I'm way too pretty to feel like that." He winked and Kurt gasped at him, feeling completely thrown off guard by this unusual behaviour.

He had never met a Dom who didn't like being called Sir or Master.

"B-but…you're a…a Dom …" he whispered losing a battle with his own curiosity even knowing that he could be punished for talking to a Dom like that, but Nick merely shrugged.

"I am. And I act like a Dom and the subs around me know that I'm a Dom. So I don't really see a point in making that _even more_ obvious when there's no need for it," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and when he thought about it Kurt could see logic behind his words.

However it made him warm on the inside when he heard Carole call his father sir. It made him smile when Mercedes called Sam that way too, and it seemed so loving and intimate when Jared called Dana 'my lady'.

Somewhere deep down he knew it would make him happy calling Blaine that someday and he wondered what Nick's sub felt like if she was forbidden from calling him something that made her happy.

He couldn't keep the question to himself because it was eating him on the inside but he also didn't want to anger someone who Blaine considered one of his best friends. He bit his tongue sipping his tea and avoiding Nick's gaze until the older boy chuckled and nudged his foot beneath the table.

"You can ask me anything you want. We have some time before Blaine gets back and I'd like for you to feel comfortable in my presence. From the way he looks at you you'll be around for a long time." He teased and Kurt inhaled a sip of his tea, eyes tearing up and coughing like crazy as Nick's last statement roamed through his mind.

"Wh… what do you mean?" he managed to wheeze through his coughing fit and Nick barked out a laugh before shaking his head.

"How about you ask what you wanted to ask before and we'll get back to what I thought after that hmm?" he offered and Kurt steadied himself and took a few long breaths before managing to get his coughing under control and his tea going down the correct pipe.

He eyed Nick for a second wondering where the catch was. What he was about to ask was pretty personal and they have exchanged a grand total of fifteen words before that so it really did seem like he was crossing a million boundaries and breaking all the polite behaviour etiquettes.

But Nick didn't seem to mind.

"Oh come on, Kurt. Now I'm all curious and I won't be able to sleep if you don't tell me and then I'll have bags under my eyes and I'll be ugly. Do you want that?" he exclaimed dramatically and Kurt had no choice but to laugh along and nod his head in consent.

"I could never live with myself if I made you ugly," he dared to tease back and it seemed like Nick appreciated it by the way his smile pulled at his lips making his face shine.

"Great. Now what did you want to ask?" he prompted and Kurt lowered his cup down onto the table, the cup's rim leaving a wet circle on the wooden surface.

"Well…doesn't your sub mind?" he asked clumsily and Nick cocked his head.

"Mind what?" he asked, confusion settled onto his face.

"That she doesn't get to call you "Sir"? I mean…subs…well…we um…we like that," he explained in a hushed tone already regretting he started on that topic when Nick's face lit up with understanding.

"Oh that's what you thought. Well…first of all I don't have a sub yet, and even if I did it would be a "he" not a "she". Second, you're not the only ones who like that, because it's a great honour to a Dom to be deemed worthy of that title by a sub. And third, if it made my sub happy I'd let him call me whatever the hell he wanted to call me. Sir, master, dick, whatever struck his fancy," he shrugged and Kurt giggled at the outrageous idea of a sub calling his Dom a dick. "What I meant with my statement earlier is that I don't like being addressed formally out of some sense of courtesy and the need to feel above someone else," he said, his arms flailing around him passionately as he tried to express his point but Kurt wasn't sure he understood completely.

He could sort of see where Nick was coming from but it didn't make complete sense to him.

"I…I'm sorry I'm not sure I understand it completely," he murmured shyly and Nick nodded.

"It's okay. Hmm….okay let me try to explain it like this. Doms are meant to make subs feel happy and comfortable and safe. While most people think that applies only to your own sub I couldn't disagree more. My opinion is that as a Dom it is my "job" to make every sub in my presence feel comfortable. If my sub felt happy calling me "sir" then that's what he should call me. But if another sub, mine or someone else's felt merely obligated to do so but not comfortable I wouldn't like that. Did you feel the need to call me sir or did you do it for another reason?" he finished his passionate speech with a question and for what felt like a millionth time since he was claimed, Kurt was floored by how different these people were from what he thought they would be.

"I did it because you're Blaine's friend and I didn't want to make you angry by not behaving like I was supposed to," he answered honestly, feeling like he owed it to Nick to be true after what he shared about himself.

"Exactly. And I could tell. If I had felt you were comfortable calling me that I wouldn't have said a word. But you didn't. And I want you to feel comfortable around me," he said sipping his own coffee and Kurt watched him in awe of the beauty his personality held. "And to answer your earlier question, I've known Blaine since I was a little kid and he was always someone I looked up to. I've never seen him this happy, or this determined to make things right as he is since he claimed you. I know you've only been around for a few days but I can tell, he wants you around for a long, long time. You make him whole."

Kurt gaped at him like a fish out of water, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I…Really?" his eyes widened and he stared at Nick as he nodded his head in confirmation.

"Really, really. And I'm glad he found you," he said gently and Kurt lowered his eyes shyly, his heart clenching at the warm word that contrasted so heavily with what was being said about him in the media.

"You're the only one," he said bitterly and Nick stood up quickly, rounding the table and taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"Trust me, I'm not. Who cares what they have to say Kurt. They were wrong about so many things regarding our lives. And fine there are some Doms in our realm that really are like that, changing subs like socks, never caring about anything or anyone but their own fix, but Blaine, myself and a whole lot of others only want one thing. A sub we can love and care for and make happy. We want someone who'll be happy to kneel for us, not feel compelled to do it out of fear. We want someone to trust us we have their best interest at heart at all times. Trust me Kurt, that's the only thing Blaine wants from you," he said determinately, the conviction in his voice forcing Kurt to look up and meet his eyes, filled with honesty and completely genuine.

Kurt gave him a watery smile, that damned magazine cover the furthest thing from his mind as he assessed the Dom in front of him.

Handsome, intelligent, polite, kind, trustworthy, just the right amount of sassy and quirky and unusual.

And as he looked at him, inexplicably, the face of his best friend popped into his head; broken smile, dulled eyes, shyness etched into his skin and he wondered why life had to be so cruel to give Jeff to someone who hurt him so badly when there were Doms out there, practically perfect Doms like Nick, ready and willing to make any sub feel like royalty.

He couldn't help but wonder if Nick would be able to "fix" Jeff, if he would be able to make him come out of his shell and shine again.

He couldn't help wondering even when he knew it was wishful thinking; Nick would claim a rich, trained sub and Jeff would remain in the mud that was Lima and there was nothing Kurt could do about that.

They sat in comfortable silence after that, sipping their coffees and it wasn't too long later that Blaine reappeared with a bright smile that could only speak of good news.

"They agreed I take it from that shit eating grin?" Nick laughed.

Blaine settled into the chair on Kurt's right shuffling it closer to him almost on instinct and wrapped an arm around the back of Kurt's. It oddly made the sub feel _more _comfortable instead of awkward and he fought the urge to lean into him just barely. He caught Nick's eyes and blushed at the knowing look there.

"No board, just the Principal," Blaine said like that explained everything and the smile of Nick's said that, to him, it did. But Kurt got a flare of hope in his chest anyway. Did this mean he could prolong his start here for a little longer? That he wouldn't have to deal with all the judgemental stares and hurtful comments?

"You're so lucky he likes you, B."

"It's impossible not to like me!" Blaine exclaimed brightly and Nick rolled his eyes heavily before getting up. "You want your usual Mr Likeable?"

He got another smile in answer and walked off shaking his head.

Blaine turned to Kurt then and nudged his shoulders gently. "You okay? He wasn't awfully boring right?"

Kurt snapped his head up. "No! He was-" he cut himself off when he saw the playful glint in golden eyes and kept from making a fool of himself with a panicked rant about Nick's best qualities. "He was very nice," he said instead then admitted, "I liked him."

Blaine beamed. "Good, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

Nick came back with the coffee soon after and they all sat around and talked for a while, Nick and Blaine sharing amusing banter and trying to one each other telling Kurt witty anecdotes to get him to laugh the most.

Kurt almost forgot he didn't belong there at all for a time.

* * *

"Okay so, now that the boring part is over...we get to have some fun." Blaine clapped his hands excitedly as he plopped down onto the sofa, laptop perched on his knees.

He eyed his sub who stood next to him, a soft, unsure smile on his heavenly lips and he just couldn't help himself; he needed to be a Dom to this beautiful creature that now belonged to him, he needed to let him know he could let himself be around him without fear.

Taking his hand gently he allowed his voice to drop and the dominance to seep into it carefully, slowly, unnoticeably, but still there, still compelling, still ordering.

"Come sit next to me," he whispered and he could feel Kurt's body tremble at the sound of his simple order, melting into the plush cushions with such grace and ease it made it hard to believe he wasn't raised wrapped in silk and gold.

Feeling how relaxed he was against him he dared to put an arm around his shoulders gently and pull him closer, nosing at his neck and inhaling the scent of the man he so desperately wished to own completely, like a Dom would.

But he knew he had to take it slowly, he had to let Kurt decide what he was ready for as much as it pushed his limits and made him itch on the inside with unused dominance cruising through his veins with no outlet.

Opening up his laptop he placed the device half on his own legs and half on Kurt's so they could both look at the screen directly.

"Um...what are we doing?" Kurt asked quietly, feeling his body tremble with desire to bury himself closer to the Dom, the last shreds of his command warming his skin, giving it a visibly healthier glow.

He didn't want to admit it, didn't want to acknowledge it, but something inside him knew that it was right for him, that_ Blaine_ was right for him.

Shaking the heavy thought out of his head he focused on the screen curious to see what Blaine wanted them to do as he took in the links he was clicking on.

_Travelling agencies._

"Well, I was thinking you could choose a destination for us to go to. We don't actually need the agency because my family owns a small cruiser but this could give you some ideas maybe, and we'll need a hotel if we decide to sleep on land." He offered the laptop to Kurt and the younger man looked at the device with his smile falling and brows drawing together.

The last time he used a computer was ages ago when they still had one at the library and every student was granted five minutes on it. They did it in alphabetical order so Kurt got his turn rather quickly while those whose name started with a letter closer to the end of the alphabet never even got their chance because the old machine just stopped working.

And so his knowledge was practically nonexistent and he really didn't want to ruin the sleek, silver laptop he was sure cost more than his family home. He could feel Blaine's worried eyes on him and he realized that he completely ignored the question when his Dom spoke again.

"Is everything okay, lovely?" he asked and Kurt looked down to his lap, cheeks flushing.

"Yes I just…do you think you could um…manage that?" He pointed to the laptop. "I've only used a computer once and I don't want to mess it up." His last sentence came out as a whisper and Blaine smiled at him, gently lifting his chin up with his fingers.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you what to do…you just need to click. Okay?" he asked and Kurt eyed the machine sideways once again before biting his lip and nodding in confirmation, making Blaine beam.

"Okay so first thing's first, is there anywhere you've always wanted to go?" he asked as he took Kurt's hand and arranged his fingers on the keyboard.

"No…not really…I…I've never allowed myself to wish for something like that," he said quietly and Blaine stroked his thumb across the back of his palm gently.

"I understand that but...nobody has that good of a self control." He winked and Kurt giggled a bit. "There's gotta be a place that your mind wandered off to when you weren't careful?" he insisted and Kurt bit his cheek knowing the exact place but fearing he'd look silly in front of Blaine.

_Maybe Blaine has already been there so it'll bore him to death? Maybe it's too expensive? Maybe it's not expensive enough? _

Maybe…

"Okay from the pained look on your face I'm guessing there is such a place and now your mind is working overtimes to give you all the reasons why it would be wrong to share that with me. Am I right?" Blaine asked and Kurt felt himself tense a bit before his fingers started picking at his nails and he nodded.

"I want you to stop that."

Another rush of command crashed off of him like a wave off the shore and he relaxed at once fingers splaying immobile against the cool surface of the laptop as Blaine continued to talk. "Just tell me and we can go there, I can make it happen for you. Please let me."

Kurt lifted his eyes up to find his Dom looking at him with a plea written so clearly on his face he couldn't help but move his fingers over the computer mouse and drag the pointer towards a picture of a gorgeous coast, white sand contrasting the dark blue of the sea and colourful houses littering the cliffs.

"There...I...I've always wanted to go there," he admitted one of his secret desires quietly and Blaine beamed again guiding his hand over the screen.

"There it is," he announced happily and Kurt stared at him for a whole minute until Blaine turned around in confusion.

"What?" he asked frowning and Kurt let out a giggle at the confused expression making his Dom look like a kid.

"Just like that? I point and you take me there?" he asked lifting his eyebrow and Blaine cupped his cheeks with both hands, careful not to startle him.

"Every time. Even if you pointed at the stars," he whispered and Kurt blushed, a startled gasp breaking out of his lips as Blaine leaned closer and placed a barely there kiss on his cheek before turning back to the computer.

"We'll need a hotel. Want to help me book one?" he asked and Kurt shook himself out of the trance those lips put him in, eyelashes fluttering and mouth closing, as he nodded and looked back at the screen, allowing Blaine to lead his hand as they clicked link, after link, after link.

"And now we click confirm and we're all set. Want to do the honours?" he waggled his eyebrows and Kurt allowed himself a small eye roll as he took control of the mouse again, bringing the little white arrow to the yellow painted button reading "CONFIRM" and clicking on it once, black letters popping up and blinking at them.

**BOOKING CONFIRMED!**

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it?**  
**Review and let us know.**  
**Love A&M**


	6. Shipped

**SUNDAY AGAIN! ****The next chapter is here and this one gave us a headache like you wouldn't believe so you guys better like it...a lot... **

**As you may have noticed we answer all of the reviews in person but for the sake of the amazing people who are here as people who follow and favorite the story, or as guest reviewers and can't receive the response via PM we wanted to say thank you and that we appreciate and love every last one of you guys.**

**Also just a note to say that please take this chapter with a pinch of salt in regards to where its set and things like that seeing as we took major liberties with certain aspects of this chapter to fit the story. We based it on a place we knew so we could write it better than somewhere we didn't but its hardly accurate and also some aspects we knew nothing about so... xD**

**And now without a lot of rambling, have the next chapter :D**

* * *

There was no way what he was staring at was real.

Huge and imposing in the darkness, it sparkled as the moonlight reflected off the polished white finish of the yacht as well as the gently lapping sea it sat gracefully upon. There were spotlights dotted around the outside of the boat done in a muted blue that created pretty shades and shadows across the hull, illuminating the scrawled _Lady_ written there in red calligraphy, as well as the shine of the standard lighting up on the deck.

Kurt was struck dumb in the face of it.

The size and _wealth _it screamed at him with almost surreal to look upon, alien in a way that Kurt couldn't decide whether he liked or not.

Of course it was beautiful.

Sleek and cut in lines and sections that Kurt couldn't properly fathom, but it was that very same foreign fascination that gave him a somewhat sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach. The feeling of not belonging began to creep up on him once more, of inadequacy and inferiority. It was a hard thing to shake off in the face of so awe inspiring a sight, but he did his best to simply enjoy the moment.

Enjoy the fact that he was in a different _country_. That he'd flown here on a plane for the first time- a private jet no less and now he was apparently about to board a yacht for the duration of their stay.

It was like a dream.

A dream he kept forgetting the details to because he barely remembered the trip here, it had all happened in a whirlwind he wasn't accustomed to.

How Blaine had begun packing things for them as soon as they had confirmed their plans and making arrangements in a quick, organized manner while Kurt was left floundering a little. Panicking and not sure what was expected of him seeing as he'd never travelled further than Westerville out of Lima.

It was funny how Blaine had the ability to relieve every little worry he had however.

_He didn't have anything suitable to wear_?  
Blaine asked his size then called his father up to ask him to pick up some things for him and he was back within the hour with bags full. He went on a little tangent about them spending money on him and how they didn't have to get him _that much_ clothes but they just waved them off saying Dana spent more window-shopping than they had spent on him and earned themselves a slap on the back of their heads from the petite Lady.

_What about the media if they found out they were going to the airport?_  
Blaine informed him that they'd be heading straight for his families hanger and for few minutes Kurt, very dignifiedly, stared at him like a fish out of water because _of course_ the Andersons had a private plane just waiting for them.

_What about his dad?_  
Blaine passed him the phone to call him and his father thought it was a good idea for them to get away for a while, though he wanted regular checks-ins. He glanced at Blaine mouthing his father's demand and smiled when Blaine said, "Whenever you want," with a cute wink.

They were on their way towards the airport within a few hours and stepping onto the plane soon after that. It was all a blur of movement and gentle commands from Blaine, soft reassurances in his ear and soothing hands on his as he guided him through it. He felt his body move without him directing it to, he felt it relax and unwind and he felt so safe, so protected, so cared for and as he allowed himself to look, the walls he built around himself didn't seem as tall anymore.

The loss of control was frightening. The realization that he _trusted _Blaine enough to allow him to direct him that way and ensure his safety whilst doing so even more terrifying.

But was it wrong to cave so quickly? Was it wrong to just go with what his instincts were screaming at him instead of always putting his mind first? Was it wrong to just let go and enjoy being with Blaine?

He shuddered out a breath not wanting to dig too deep into that train of thought just yet and instead let the cool breeze caress his overheated skin. He wasn't used to this type of heat, the humidity and how it seemed to wrap around him like a blanket even though it was nearing on midnight.

"Kurt?"

He tore his eyes off the boat and faced a concerned looking Blaine who dropped their suitcases, which he'd insisted on carrying from the taxi, to the wooden pier under their feet. He took Kurt's hand and urged him closer. "What's wrong, lovely? Do you not like it? We can go to a hotel right away, I'm sure they could find us a room even if we weren't due to be there until Friday."

"No!" Kurt interrupted then blushed at his outburst and looked down at his feet. "I don't want to stay in a hotel."

Blaine made a happy noise. "So you like it?" he asked to clarify and there was an eagerness there that made Kurt glance up to see his Dom staring at him intently waiting for his answer.

"Yes," he breathed his eyes drawing back towards the yacht. "It's…" his words fell short of describing what he truly thought. _Amazing. Breathtaking. Awe inspiring_. He didn't know how to express it. "I don't know what to say," he confessed and Blaine cupped his cheek to reconnect their gazes.

"You don't have to say anything," he assured warmly. "As long as you're happy and comfortable."

Kurt blushed heavily and thanked god that it was dark so Blaine couldn't see the extent to which his face coloured and heated because the truth was, he _was _happy and comfortable. In that moment, with Blaine so close and staring at him with such open affection and caring, Kurt was the happiest he'd been in a while. More comfortable in his own skin than he'd _ever _felt.

"Mr. Anderson?" a voice called from the gangplank breaking the moment and Kurt immediately missed the tingle where their skin met when Blaine dropped his hand and turned to face the man dressed in a typical captain's uniform. It was completely white in colour, pressed slacks and a starched shirt with a small red bird in flight stitched there on the breast pocket, the same which was over the brim of his captain's hat.

"Captain Ericson," Blaine greeted and it was clear he was familiar with the man in the warm tone he used.

They met in the middle of the pier and shook hands. He was tall and sturdy in frame, around late thirties to early forties and he had kind brown eyes set in a tanned face. It was clear to see he was a Dom with how his every move screamed command and fierceness but at the same time his smile was kind and warm and Kurt felt himself relax slightly.

"You've grown," the captain said squeezing Blaine's hand affectionately.

"I was fourteen the last time I was on here and now I'm twenty two," Blaine said dryly. "I should hope I've grown a little in that time frame."

Ericson cocked a brow and eyed him critically up and down, then grinned with easy humour, "A very little."

Blaine scowled and Kurt found it impossible to smother his giggle even with the back of his hand. The captain's attention swung to him immediately and he took his hat off. "And this must be Mr. Hummel. A sight to behold if I ever saw one," he praised and Kurt ducked his head under it biting his lip.

"_Hey!_ I'm a sight to behold too!" Blaine exclaimed, offended and Kurt peeked back up.

"You do make a striking couple," Ericson conceded and Kurt's stomach fluttered at the use of the word before the humour radiating from the captain shifted into something more professional.

"Well, we'll get you on board and off now shall we? I'm sure you're tired."

Fatigue washed over Kurt like an inbuilt response when he heard the word 'tired' and he smothered the urge to yawn. _Bed sounded wonderful_.

Blaine seemed to notice his fight with keeping his eyes open and smiled affectionately at him before turning back to the captain. "That'd be great. This stubborn one refused to get any sleep on the plane," he teased interlinking their fingers on their joined hands.

"The clouds were pretty. And you didn't sleep either," Kurt pointed out flippantly with an arched brow, trying to ignore the way Blaine's touch made his heart race.

Ericson laughed. "He's got fire, Blaine. You've got your hands full."

Kurt blushed again eyes widening in realization, thoroughly embarrassed by his outburst, but noticed Blaine didn't seem to mind, or even want to chastise him for it which was a relief but not something he wanted to continue to push. He'd have to remember to watch his wayward tongue before he got himself in trouble.

"That's fine with me," Blaine murmured so low that even Kurt struggled to catch it but he did and it made his breath catch as he struggled to comprehend the statement.

_Blaine liked it when he back-talked him?_ Surely not. Though, he didn't do it to challenge Blaine at all, the comments just seemed to roll out of his mouth as soon as his mind thought them. It was a result of his time at McKinley no doubt. He had nothing but his words to defy the Doms that much bigger than him with the ability to try and command him to bend or break to their will and so he'd developed a quick mind and a sharp tongue.

He had always thought of it as his biggest strength but somewhere deep down he knew there was no way he could allow himself to talk to his Dom like that. However moments with Blaine found him relaxed, and comfortable and his diva-ish comments and remarks just slipped from his lips before he could control himself. But instead of a reprimand they were usually followed by an amused chuckle and a look that could only be described as awe from his Dom, making Kurt's insides warm and fuzzy at the knowledge that no matter how much he feared the older boy he obviously wasn't out to hurt him.

Ericson stepped up breaking him out of his thoughts and grabbed their luggage before leading the way back towards the railed gangplank. Kurt stared with fascination at the inky blackness of the water below as they walked over it before the subtle rocking of the boat itself arrested his attention once he stepped foot on deck.

It was the strangest sensation. Like the ground beneath his feet was solid but _not _at the same time.

Before he could grow properly accustomed or even get a proper glance at their surroundings they were off again, Kurt largely relying on Blaine to settle his equilibrium as they descended a set of polished stairs and led down a corridor that split into two rooms at the end.

"The rooms are all prepared for you," the captain explained setting the suitcases down and turning to Blaine. "You remember where everything is?"

He nodded.

"Okay well I'll leave you to get settled and I'll be up on the bridge if you need me. I think the only thing left to say is welcome to Fuerta Ventura and the _Lady_. She's very happy to have you," he grinned before leaving completely after Blaine had thanked him.

"Okay so...there are two rooms on the_ Lady_." Blaine took their stuff and lugged them into the narrow hallway. "A master bedroom my parents use when they're on the cruise, and the small bedroom I sleep in when I come with them. Take your pick."

He smiled at his sub and Kurt backpedaled a step.

He got to sleep alone again? He didn't have to share a bed with him just yet? But…is that just a way to make him look bad? Like should he decline his own room and just jump into bed with his Dom and give him what he wants?

"I…I don't k-know, I…"

"Kurt…" Blaine gently cupped his chin and brought his face up to look his in the eye. "You're not obligated to do anything. We're here to have some fun and spend some time together. Would I like to have you in my arms at night? Absolutely. But as long as you're uncomfortable with it, it's not going to happen. And even if you decide to sleep in the same bed with me, I'll do no more than hold you until you show me you want more."

Kurt's eyes widened and his heart thumped at the thought of sleeping in his Dom's arms but his body betrayed him, his mind scared him and he shivered, completely sure he wasn't ready just yet.  
Maybe he was closer than three days ago but he most certainly wasn't _ready_.

"I...I'll take the small bedroom if that's okay?" he said feeling like a smaller space might help him feel more comfortable, be more familiar to him and soothe his nerves, and Blaine must have figured it out because he made no move to argue his choice. He nodded and showed him the entrance to the small room to his right.

He carried the suitcase in and stepped aside to let Kurt inside to see the room.

What he saw made him gasp.

Dark wood furniture filling in the small room, with a double door closet to his right and a fluffy looking, huge bed to his left. Directly in front of him, a dresser with a carved framed mirror above it and next to it the door to the private bathroom reserved only for him.

Blaine took in his awed expression and smiled gently.

"Will this do?" he asked teasingly and Kurt turned to him, lips stretched into a smile and eyes twinkling lightly.

"It's gorgeous, Blaine," he said on an exhale and the sound of that breathy voice made Blaine ache to hear it in a different setting, breathing around the letters of his name like that as he lied beneath him, writhing in pleasure.

Feeling his pants tighten he reached out and gave Kurt's hand a parting squeeze before walking towards the door to find the Captain and set one of his plans for tomorrow in motion.  
He wanted to make this trip perfect for Kurt and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said as he stepped out and pulled the door after him. "Sleep tight, lovely."

"Sleep tight, Blaine," Kurt smiled back and with a gentle click Blaine was gone, leaving Kurt to bask in the warm shower and slip into the fluffy bed, eyes hazed and scratchy and his inner clock struggling to adjust to the time difference, and finally deciding there was no better way to get over it than sleep, as he succumbed and fell into the land of dreams, suddenly more colorful than ever before.

* * *

Kurt stirred and blinked awake from the deep vestiges of his sleep feeling pleasantly warm, almost bordering on too hot. He moved his legs to kick away the soft sheet he had slept under when he noticed that he already had at some point during the night and they were a crumpled pile at the bottom of the bed. Stretching out catlike on the comfortable mattress, he tried to get his mind to catch up with him as he peered around the unfamiliar surroundings of the room he was to stay the week in. It was almost unnaturally bright in the room from the sun peeking in through the window he hadn't drawn the curtain on, and he slinked from his spot onto his feet to glance out, almost catching his breath when he saw nothing but stretching crystal-blue ocean in front of him.

_Wow._

And just like that he noticed that the steady rock of the boat was still very much in affect and he gripped onto the wall to steady himself hoping to god he didn't get sea sick like he'd read sometimes people did.

There was a soft knock on the door that startled him out of his thoughts. "Kurt?"

It was Blaine and Kurt was suddenly very aware that he was only wearing a pair of light cotton sleep pants; his torso bare and pale in the sunlight and a flush spreading down his neck and chest at the thought of Blaine seeing him like that.

But the doorknob remained blissfully unmoving and he released the corner of the sheet he had gripped to try and cover himself in case Blaine tried to come inside.

"Yes?" he called back hating how his voice cracked over the word.

"Its nearly lunch time, I thought I could give you a tour before we eat something?"came the muffled voice of his Dom and the mention of lunch reminded him he was pretty hungry and his curiosity about the boat flamed once again making him giddy at the prospect.

He was suddenly very eager to see the rest of this amazing vessel and called back a quick acquiescence before hurrying towards the shower. Dried and dressed in a pair of blue cut offs, flip flops and a lightweight white tee with a scooped neckline he headed towards the door and opened it tentatively.

Blaine was waiting propped up against the wall in the narrow space dressed similarly in a pair of long swimming trunks and a black vest top showcasing his impressive frame. Kurt tried not to stare, he really did, but Blaine was unfairly appealing.

A smile stretched over his Dom's face when he spotted him. "Hey, lovely. Sleep well?"

Kurt nodded shyly. "Yes, thank you. You?"

"Yeah, it's nice to be back here actually. I didn't realised I'd missed it until I was here again," he answered sincerely a hint of nostalgia in his tone. "So, tour time?"

He held out his hand and Kurt hesitated only a moment before sliding his own into it. He was getting better at accepting the contact, but worse at controlling his body's reactions to it as his heart picked up speed and his nerve endings sang.

He swallowed. "Sure."

Blaine graced him with a beaming smile before tugging them off. "So as you know these are the bedrooms," he led them back upstairs onto the deck and Kurt saw now that it was far more equipped than he ever imagined it could be. A small bar just off to the side of the glass entrance to another inside space that looked like a living area, a cream couch that stretched the length of the curve around the left side of the ships railing, a small table in front of it to enjoy meals outside, an impressive looking sound system and a small set up of cushions and a blanket in the right corner. "This is the main deck, it's got a sunroof that can fold back to get more sun if you don't want to head up top to catch some colour," he grinned. Kurt was speechless as he looked up and indeed saw an awning that was shielding them from the worst of the midday sun.

He was tugged again and they headed inside to the living space that had more of those cream couches in different sizes, televisions, a chess table, full bookcases and even an exercise bike in the corner. "No one spends too much time in here. It's wrong to spend time inside when the view and the feeling outside is as perfect as it is," Blaine dismissed the room easily and led them through the galley, pointing towards a smaller room where the captain slept and towards the bridge at the front of the ship.

Ericson nodded to them in greeting from the helm as they passed and headed up towards the very top level which consisted simply of sun cushions. Blaine pointed downwards towards the back of the yacht where there was an area of space just above the water level, apparently used mainly for water sport purposes.

"This is…oh wow..." Kurt trailed off as he perched himself at the railing on the top glancing all around him with wide curious eyes, wanting to soak it all in.

"I'm glad you like it, lovely," Blaine replied softly and Kurt could _hear _the smile in his voice.

Kurt glanced coyly over his shoulder at him. "It's perfect."

Blaine beamed then grabbed his hand again. "C'mon, Ericson should be setting out lunch."

They got down to deck level once more before Blaine let go of his hand and let him go on in front of him. Kurt didn't think much of it until Blaine slipped his hands gently around his eyes making him stiffen up.

"Blaine?" he asked questioningly.

"Shh, just keep walking forwards for me," he commanded softly and Kurt felt he familiar tingle in his blood as he did as asked.

"Blaine, I can't see a thing!" Kurt used his best whiny voice to get Blaine to take his hands off his eyes so he could see where he was going.

He had no idea what his Dom was planning and it was making him both excited and anxious at the same time. They had been on the boat less than twenty four hours and already Blaine was making him all flustered and clumsy.

To prove his previous statement he tripped over something wire-y and proceeded to stumble forward until strong hands helped him regain balance while somehow still keeping his eyes closed.  
"Easy, lovely. Watch where you're going," he teased and then chuckled when he could almost feel the eye roll beneath his palm.

"Hilarious," the sub drawled unimpressed, checking himself for possible injuries with his hands. "If I had known you brought me here to kill me I would have let someone know where I was...like the police."

"Ooooh my sub has claws," Blaine sang and Kurt stiffened under his touch only then realizing how relaxed he was being, how free and uninhibited.

He gasped, embarrassed as he lowered his head down, forgetting for a second that Blaine didn't mind his "claws".

"I…I'm sorry," he tried but the hand on his eyes was joined by another covering his mouth as Blaine shushed his apology.

"Never apologize for that. I love it," Blaine said near his ear, removing his hand from his lips when he nodded and placing it on the small of his back giving him a gentle push.

Kurt took a tentative step forward and then the hand on his eyes was gone and all that left was a blinding beam of sunshine bathing a fluffy blanket piled with cushions, and a basket sitting in the middle of it. Honestly this was nothing he ever would have let himself dream up. They were in the middle of the sea, everything around them blue and infinite and Kurt felt like he was never more alive.

"Wh...Blaine, what is this?" he breathed out and his Dom took his hand leading him towards the blanket, kicking off his shoes and sinking down into the pillows and tugging his hand.

"It's a picnic. Come sit down."

Blaine started to inflict small orders on Kurt to see if he would be responsive to them and while consciously Kurt knew what he was doing and could very well call him out on it, his body seemed to enjoy it and he never mentioned that he had noticed it.

It warmed Blaine from the inside and he smiled when his sub sat on the blanket gingerly, arranging his clothes neatly around himself.

"Nobody can see you here you know. You can look a little bit messed up," Blaine teased and Kurt gave him and appalled look.

"There's no excuse for looking sloppy," he declared and then bit his lip in deep thought for a second. "Unless you or someone you love is in mortal danger," he corrected, paused for a second to assess his statement, before obviously deeming it valid when he nodded in determination making Blaine chuckle.

"Really. Mortal peril is your only excuse to look sloppy?" he drawled and Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow at him as if daring him to disagree. "Well then I guess I'm pushing my luck all the time."

He laughed and Kurt let out a cute little giggle, hidden behind the back of his palm.

"You look good," he said and then widened his eyes, not quite able to believe he said it out loud as he clapped a hand over his lips, blushing.

"You look beautiful as you do every day," Blaine returned simply and turned around to let Kurt get a hold of himself while he took out the food and a stack of pale green cards with bright red question marks printed on them.

He arranged two plates and handed one to Kurt, placing the cards between the two of them in a neat stack, observing for a second before tilting his head and messing them up to form a messy pile and smiling happily.

"What are those?" Kurt asked as he shifted his eyes between his overflowing plate and the green pile of question marks on the floor. "Also I can't eat all this. It's too much."

"You can eat as much as you want. As long as you eat healthy and enough not to be hungry. Okay?" he asked letting another drop of dominance seep into his voice and Kurt smiled nodding and picking up his fork, pointing it at the cards again.

"And that?" he asked and Blaine actually smirked at him, pulling one random card and flipping it over with a smile.

"They're question cards. We'll play a game while we eat. Each of us pulls a random card and before flipping it over to look at the question chooses either to answer the question, ask the other person to answer it, or both," he winked playfully and Kurt frowned for a second eyeing the cards carefully.

"Are there...um…personal questions?" he asked shyly knowing full well how embarrassingly lame his personal life was with no experience to talk about at all.

"Anything you feel uncomfortable answering can be ignored. Kurt this is meant to be fun, not to freak you out, okay lovely?" Blaine said gently and the blue eyed boy nodded reaching out bravely and pulling a card from the bottom of the pile.

"Okay um...I'll answer this," he said and flipped the card over, a smile blooming on his face as he read it over. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Well that's just not fair. I bet I'll get all the dirty questions," Blaine pouted and Kurt fought the flush of his cheeks as the Dom gestured to him to answer it.

"It's blue, light blue," he answered thinking of the colour of his mark and placing the card to the side, taking a bite of his spinach filled tortellini and looking at Blaine under his lashes, who picked his own card.

"We both answer this one," he declared dramatically and flipped the card over and sighed. "Well this is anticlimactic. Do you live alone?"

Kurt giggled around the bite of his food and swallowed before answering a short, "No".

"Okay me neither. You go and pick something good," he urged taking a bite from his own plate and eyeing Kurt as he skimmed his fingers over the cards as if waiting for one to feel right under his touch.

Finally he drew one and decided that only Blaine had to answer before flipping it over and turning beet red, casting the card aside and reaching for another one before Blaine stopped him.

"What did it say?" he bounced curiously and Kurt shook his head, embarrassment clear in his eyes.  
"Can I just pick another one?" he asked and Blaine chuckled at how cute he looked with his cheeks flushed and teeth pulling at his lip.

"How about you don't have to read it but I take a look at it and answer it as simply as possible?" Blaine suggested and Kurt flushed again nodding and looking away as Blaine turned the card over and barked out a laugh at the question.

_"What's your favourite sexual position?" _

"Okay if you don't want me to, I don't have to answer this," he conceded knowing it could make things awkward between them when things were so good.

"Can we...can we keep that one for some other time?" Kurt asked relieved and Blaine smiled taking his hand gently and kissing the tip of his fingers.

"Absolutely. Okay, me now. And this one will be the one you will answer," he said as he picked up the card closest to him and flipped it over. "What was your first kiss like?" he read in his best news anchor voice.

Kurt blushed again looking down and taking a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know yet," he murmured shyly and Blaine gapped at him, equal parts relieved, ecstatic and confused.

"You've never been kissed?" he asked, eyes wide and questioning.

"Um no." Kurt shrugged, taking another bite of his food to give himself something to do while Blaine stared at him.

"How were they able to resist you?" the Dom choked out and Kurt's head snapped up, frowning at him in question.

"I…I don't…what?" he stammered confused and Blaine shook his head tilting it to the side, having the hardest time in the world trying to understand.

Were they all blind, deaf, stupid and vaccinated against sensing an amazing sub? Because he'd seen millions of them and Kurt was by far the best of them all.

"The Doms in your school... how did they manage to stay away from you when you're…god Kurt you're everything," he rasped in a single breath and Kurt lowered his eyes back to the ground picking at the blanket thinking what to say and not really coming up with anything clever.

"I…um…well I'm glad they did manage to stay away…" he let it trail with a frown before shaking his head clear of it. "'Kay my turn," he rushed out and Blaine decided to let it go for the time being, his dominant streak purring with the knowledge that his angel was truly only his.

"Okay. Pick a card, any card." He flailed his arms over the pile making Kurt roll his eyes again, and Blaine found himself enchanted by that tiny diva trait he liked to show from time to time.

"Okay um…we both answer this." He flipped the card over and smiled. "It's an easy one. Have you ever met a famous person?"

"A famous person? Hmm...we've had dinner with the president once. But I was a kid so I don't know if that counts. And well...Cooper, but he's my brother so I don't know if that counts either?" Blaine shrugged and Kurt sipped at his juice trying not to let it faze him into being slightly hysterical because it was only the president of the united states and a famous movie star right?...Right. He shook it off before nodding.

"It counts, sure."

"Cool. Okay, did you?"

He reengaged his brain. "Yes. You," Kurt answered and Blaine frowned.

"I am not a famous person."

"Well it doesn't define what's considered a famous person here and your name is well known, you appear in the media and your family is influential and famous so there. I'll stick by my answer," he said and Blaine pouted.

"You're cheating. And now you have to answer this one on your own," he told him, drawing the card and reading the question. "What is the one thing you'd want to get or do in the next five days?"

Kurt drew his eyebrows, deep in thought as he tried to figure out an honest answer.

There were more than a few things scattered throughout his brain, more and more added with each passing moment in this amazing environment but there was one that had stuck with him from before now. Before the trip and the sea and the sand.

"Um...I…okay it's embarrassing but I'd like to hear you sing," he admitted the desire shyly and Blaine beamed at him, scooting closer and wrapping a hand around his waist gently.

"Don't be embarrassed by it. I'd love to sing for you sometime," he said and Kurt smiled happily nodding in consent before plucking the next card.

"We both answer this one." He turned the card in his hand and read out loud, "What is your prized possession?"

"Do you want to go first?" Blaine offered and Kurt shrugged, playing with the card in his hand.

"It's a set of books my mom left me. They're fairytales, and they're beautiful," he said dreamily and Blaine frowned trying to visualize the stuff Burt brought for his son. There were no books among them.

"Where are they?" he asked curiously.

"I hid them back home. I...I always thought I would be claimed by someone who'll never let me keep them and I didn't want them destroyed. They're one of the last things I have of hers and I...as long as I have them it's like I get to have her. I couldn't let someone take her away," he whispered a lone tear sliding down porcelain cheek and onto the skin of Blaine's palm cupping his chin.

"What about now?" he asked quietly and Kurt looked at him, awe and wonder and disbelief written all over his face.

His fear was disappearing so soon he didn't know what to think of that. Every minute was another moment where Blaine did something to show him his happiness was what mattered. He didn't claim him to play some game of power or to turn him into a slave. He genuinely believed that a Dom's "Job" was to make sure his sub was happy, and it made Kurt's heart sing.

"Right now I feel like maybe I could keep them on a shelf again," he admitted and if someone had said to Blaine that someday a sentence so simple and plain and innocent could mean so much, could make his blood boil and his heart thump wildly in his chest, he would have told them they were crazy.

But he knew nothing was the same and nothing would ever be the same. He had a perfect sub and his life was finally, _finally_ perfect.

"You," he said gently looking into those magical blues and stroking a thumb across his wet cheek.

"What?" Kurt asked searching his face and Blaine smiled.

"The most valuable thing I have. Not a possession but still a prize. You."

Kurt felt his body shiver from the words and he knew Blaine could feel it where he was still holding him by the waist.

It could be so easy to let go, he thought as Blaine's fingers traced nonsense shapes on his lower back.

It could be the easiest thing in the world.

He had already climbed up the walls around himself and peeked over them. There was very little stopping him from just climbing down on the other side and being free; free to embrace his Dom back, free to lean into him and allow the raw strength of his dominance balance the flow of unsatisfied submissiveness pooling inside of him.

Blaine's small, barely there orders kept him at bay but he knew he didn't have much longer before he'd need his Dom to soothe the tide completely and right now he felt it could be so easy to fall into that; fall into_ him_.

He tilted his face into the hand now cradling his head and nuzzled into it before catching himself and he rushed to put his defenses up again, glancing at Blaine guiltily and knowing the Dom saw it if the crestfallen look on his face was any indication, but Kurt couldn't be sure of it because only a second later it was replaced with a beaming smile.

"Okay…um do you want to play some more or do you want to do something else?" Blaine asked as he packed their empty plates and glasses back into the basket and set it aside to be picked up at some later point. The small moment where Kurt let go and allowed him in sent him soaring only to crash back down at the closed off look only a second later.

But they had time; he could be patient and wait because Kurt was more than worth it.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked, standing up and helping Blaine fold the blanket and rearrange the cushions into a neat little pile and placing them on top of a folded blanket for someone to put away.

He turned to look at his Dom who reached out a hand and smiled at him warmly.

"Today we're being lazy. We'll go to the upper deck, catch some sun, work on getting a tan, talk a little bit more…"

* * *

Sunbathing as a whole was largely considered a relaxing activity. It was all about shutting your mind down for a while, letting your body unwind and rest as the warmth lulled it into that half asleep state.

Though clearly no one had ever sunbathed with the angel that was Kurt Hummel next to them when they were making that assessment.

Blaine was in torment… wonderful, _excruciating _torment.

He thought that maybe if his goal all along had been duplicitous and he was using the practice as a tool in order to see more of Kurt it wouldn't have knocked his brain dead so thoroughly, but he wasn't… and so he was wholly unprepared in the face of so much smooth flawlessness.

Kurt had been adorably shy about removing his top as they lazed around yesterday after lunch. He had simply sat underneath a parasol happily enough while they made small talk of inconsequential things that still made the Dom light up, never bored because he wanted to hear anything Kurt had to say. And so Blaine hadn't pushed at all no matter how hard he was wishing and pleading and begging internally for Kurt to follow his example, he left it at that for the day.

This morning however with the morning sun lighting up the sheer radiance of the pink flush that stole over Kurt's face as he tentatively lifted the fabric over his head… Blaine was glad he had been sitting down because he surely would have fallen to his knees to _worship._ He had almost swallowed his own tongue, heart thumping against his rib cage like a hammer, when he first saw that expanse of skin. The lithe, elegant lines of his torso as beautiful flesh over bone instead of taunts beneath clothes. Hipbones he immediately had the urge to bite. Collarbones he wanted to lick. Rosy nipples he wanted to suck.

It took _everything_ he had to bank the inferno Kurt set in him.

He wasn't here for that and his intentions were nothing but pure in regards to their immediate future… but he never claimed to be made of stone and so his traitorous thoughts and body reacted strongly to the otherworldly sight.

He was stunning, _more so_, and Blaine felt another satisfied, possessive roar of triumph that Kurt was _his. _This beautiful man was his sub and it was worth every lonely day and failed Showing and media article because it brought him here now.

After the initial awe had worn off, after a few hours of trying to subtly stare which he didn't think he pulled off quite as well as he hoped, he noticed something else about Kurt. He noticed that despite his best efforts to stuff him full of food Kurt was still skinny. It wasn't anything overt but it was a noticeable stretch over bones at certain angles that made Blaine's heart clench, his instincts roar and his resolve to harden.

Kurt would never want for anything ever again.

He made sure they had snacks easily at hand at all hours after that, some music on the Ipod dock that was warm and easy as a hum in the background and he also brought up some books. He hadn't planned anything specific for today other than soaking up the rays and enjoying one another's company and so he set up the parasol for Kurt again in case he got too hot and made sure, almost obsessively, that they had enough sun cream to practically fill a whole ocean themselves.

It wasn't really a conscious decision.

Blaine was actually pretty oblivious that he was doing it at first, so fixated was he on the ultimate goal. There wasn't anything really on his mind apart from flawless porcelain skin and the almost imperative need to keep it that way. Perfectly untouched like freshly fallen snow.

He couldn't help but think about that creamy white skin plastered against his own, olive and tan and his lips trembled with the image in his head, the contrast they would create, the beauty of his unblemished flesh against his own dark and specked with an occasional scar as a homage to his reckless childhood self.

Kurt was an angel… _his angel_ and he didn't like the idea of him golden and marked by anything that wasn't _him. _The few teasing freckles on his shoulders were like a perfect game of connect the dots he craved to play with his fingers, his lips, his tongue and he didn't care if that made him weird, he just didn't want them gone. It was a base reaction born of his more dominant instincts but he couldn't suppress the urge or need anymore than he could keep himself from breathing it seemed.

He hovered.

It wasn't something he could control apparently as he made sure he had some factor fifty on hand at all hours of the day, constantly checking in with Kurt that he reapplied, running eyes all over to make sure he wasn't burned either.

"Are you sure you got your back?" Blaine asked for… well he may have lost count.

Kurt arched a brow at him but there was something shifty about his expression that Blaine latched onto. "Yes."

"_Kurt_," Blaine warned slowly, not unkindly but firm nonetheless.

The sub blushed and shifted where he was sitting on the cushioned sun loungers built into the floor of the top deck playing with the edges of the book he was reading. "I got _most_ of it."

Blaine narrowed his eyes on him. "Define most."

"What I could reach?"he said shrugging perfect, pale shoulders and shifting his gaze away.

"Lovely," Blaine reprimanded softly grabbing the bottle from the side and crawling over to him. "You can't just do that. You need to ask me if you need help with something, it's what I'm here for. And especially when it's something that could actually hurt you. I don't want you getting burned."

Thoroughly chastised Kurt ducked his head. "I'm sorry."

In usual circumstances other Doms might give a punishment here...but Blaine found that to be excessive, especially in light of their fragile situation. Kurt was terrified going into this bond, feared punishment and horrible consequences and while Blaine had reassured that he would only punish when necessary and it would never be anything detrimental to Kurt's health in the process, they had never explicitly sat down and talked through what punishments they would use, the do's and don'ts that would earn those punishments.

They hadn't drawn up a contract yet.

They weren't official documents, but they were common in bonds to have a specific guideline that stated one another's boundaries. Usually one would have been done by now because most subs already had one drawn up in preparation on their end to make discussions easier and it was only a matter of the Dom looking it over and adding his or hers own pieces and discussing them with the sub that needed doing.

Kurt of course, didn't have one of these because he had never thought he would be bonded. He had never thought he would need one and it left him and Blaine in a place where all of their knowledge of one another was based on instinct and following the other one's lead.

So far it had worked well and Blaine decided to keep it that way until they had the time to sit down and talk about the formalities of it all, but it made the subject of punishments tricky.

Blaine inched closer and lifted Kurt's chin up so their eyes connected and waited until he was sure Kurt was completely focussed on him before beginning. "I want you to know you can ask me for anything lovely, ask for help or advice or even a cuddle if you need one. I want you to _talk _to me, no lying, no half truths or omitting. Talk to me about any concerns you have, or if there's any confusion about an order I give or even a punishment I give out. I want us to be open and honest with one another and I know we need to sit down and discuss this properly, draw up our contract, so I won't punish you because I haven't been clear, but I'm being clear now… I don't want you putting yourself in harms way just because you're scared to ask me for help and I don't want you lying to me."

He watched with fascination that never seemed to fail as the command washed over Kurt and he sank deeper into his touch unconsciously.

"I'll need you to say you understand, lovely," he reiterated.

"Yes, s- Blaine," the Dom caught the slip but tried to push it out of his mind. They weren't there yet and that was fine but that single second where Kurt was free enough to even slip and call him that made his heart soar. "I'll come to you if I need help and I won't put myself in harms way wilfully or lie about anything," Kurt breathed back.

Blaine smiled and ran his thumb along Kurt's jaw for a second before pulling back.

"Good boy." He allowed the praise to roll off his tongue and he felt Kurt's body shiver, his submissive nature basking in the approval. "Now turn around and I'll finish up for you."

His sub did as he was told and presented his back for him and Blaine tried not to let his hands shake as he lathered them up with the lotion and then with a deep breath he laid hands to hot skin at his shoulders.

It was a miracle he didn't moan out loud.

Electricity raced down his fingers from the tips and Blaine could feel the subtle tremble and deep breathe Kurt drew into his lungs.

He tried to detach. Focus. Tell himself that this was a clinical process of helping his sub, but he didn't know who he was kidding. There was no escaping how Kurt made him feel and so he did his best to contain it instead. Lock it down as he smoothed palms over shoulder blades and curled fingers around his sides in sweeping movements.

Kurt dropped his head low on his shoulders and Blaine had the perfect view of his mark suddenly and like a moth to a flame his greedy fingers travelled upwards.

He barely caught himself in time.

_Don't touch, don't touch, don't touch… _he chanted in his head to quell the almost overpowering desire to do just that. He barely managed to tear his eyes away from the temptation let alone his wandering hands when the soft voice of his sub broke through the haze his skin put him in.

"Blaine, I…"

It knocked him out of his stupor and he forced himself to concentrate as he moved his hands down his subs spine to safer territory. "What is it, lovely?"

Kurt arched his back subtly and Blaine bit his lip to suppress a groan at the sight, fanning his fingers out to span the small of his back and pushing just slightly into the sexy dimples there. "I just… I didn't not ask you because I didn't want to ask for help. It's just that… this is so…"

Blaine saw the tips of his ears heat from the force of his blush and suddenly _got it_.

It was the_ intimacy_ of the process that Kurt was wary of and why it didn't occur to Blaine before he had no idea. He wanted to give himself a swift kick in the head actually. Of course he wasn't comfortable with Blaine's hands all over him if he was so self conscious of even taking his top off in front of him to begin with. He couldn't say it didn't sting a little, but he pushed it away resolving not to be selfish. Kurt wasn't doing this to get back at him, he just needed to go at a comfortable speed and besides, he _had _let Blaine touch him in the end and didn't seem to be hating it.

He finished up, going over several spots far too many times than was necessary just to prolong the contact, but knowing he couldn't keep it up indefinitely, before taking his hands away. He heard Kurt sigh softly and he hoped that was disappointment he heard in that gust of air and that he wasn't just imagining it. He leaned into his ear slowly, careful not to touch but close enough that his breath ghosted over the sensitive appendage. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Kurt shivered despite the scorching weather and shook his head.

"I'm never going to push you further than you're ready for, lovely," he murmured sincerely and Kurt looked back over his shoulder at him eyes more beautiful than the ocean surrounding them.

"Thank you."

Blaine smiled at him and moved back to give him some space again as they both settled back down to cool off from the intensity of that exchange of skin contact.

The day passed in a slow, lazy haze after that and pretty soon they had eaten lunch and were lying on the top deck once more when Blaine noticed Kurt had fallen asleep. He was like a cat dozing in a sun spot and Blaine stared at him intently for a moment before making a quick decision. He didn't want Kurt catching the sun on his back while it was at its highest point despite the layer of sun cream.

Blaine finished positioning the parasol over Kurt before lying back down on his side, head propped up by his hand as he ran his gaze along his subs sleepy frame. He was on his stomach currently, head turned towards him and pillowed by folded arms, eyes closed and lashes creating fans on his cheeks.

Blaine smiled dopily at him just because he could and because he had the most amazing, adorable, beautiful sub even when he was sleeping. Guards dropped, expression smoothed out and serene… Blaine decided he liked this Kurt a lot.

An hour could have passed by but eventually sleepy blue eyes fluttered back open and brows drew down slightly when they saw Blaine staring at him unashamedly. The sub waited for a moment, blinking and assessing him before he shifted nervously. "What?" Kurt murmured blushing and ducking away into the fold of his arms a little as he continued to look at him askance.

A slow, blinding smile was creeping onto Blaine's face again as he continued to stare at the smattering of light freckles over the bridge of his nose, the only tell tale sign that he'd been in the sun at all and Blaine found he didn't mind that blemish so much actually. In fact it was so endearing that Blaine's chest felt tight with it. He roamed his eyes over the dusting once more trying to commit the tiny pattern to memory. They were hardly noticeable at all from far away, only four or five of them, but up close they stood out like a constellation against the porcelain of his skin.

"_Blaine_," Kurt complained completely burying his face in his arms in shyness.

The Dom laughed easily reaching over and tentatively running his thumb over the curve of Kurt's ear, his hand framing to back of his head just above his neck and the perfect clarity of blue set in the heart there. His fingers itched again to brush over it. _Would he gasp? Would he melt into it? Would he moan_? Blaine tried to chase the train of thought that crept up away. He was getting more and more confident with touching Kurt as the days passed, his subs reactions the indicators he judged by, and the way that Kurt turned into the touch and relaxed into the cushion under him said everything Kurt wouldn't.

"I can't help it lovely, I just like looking at you," he defended bending down to deliver on a low whisper directly next to his ear. He found he loved the shivers he could elicit when he did this.

They were interrupted however when Ericson climbed the steps. "Sorry sir's, I just wanted to enquire if you had any specific requests as to dinner this evening, I'll be anchoring us soon so I can get started on it."

"I was thinking we could go ashore for dinner tonight? You could take the night off?" Blaine inquired at him and got a pleased smile back before the captain was descending the stairs again.

The moment from before was gone however and Blaine sighed before reaching across for one of the books he brought up seeing Kurt had done the same already, seeming a little embarrassed by the interruption.

It wasn't long before it was Blaine who was dozing off and it was a curious tugging sensation on his scalp that woke him. Reluctantly he blinked his eyes open to locate the source of the now quite pleasant sensation curling into his bones.

_He liked having his hair played with_, he thought happily before… _shit, Kurt was playing with his hair!_

He glanced to the left and yes, there his beauty was sitting up next to him by his head and he clearly hadn't realised Blaine was awake yet.

Seemingly without thinking about it Kurt reached up and snagged another one of his wayward curls between his tapered fingers, face curious and open as he played in fascination at the strand of inky hair. He curled it around his index finger and pulled it gently taut, making Blaine suppress a shiver and a moan, before letting go of it so it sprang back into shape on his forehead with a little smile Blaine wanted to photograph and frame. Kurt followed its path over his forehead towards his eyebrow and then gasped when he locked eyes with Blaine's wide open ones.

He pulled his hand and body back as if burned, sitting up with fear written all over his face. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, scooting away from him and staring intently at the floor.

Blaine bolted up with him and scooted up to him. "Hey, no it's fine," he reassured. "Lovely, listen to me," he commanded gently when it looked like Kurt was about to launch into another panic. The sub snapped his mouth closed and stared at him with wide worried eyes. Blaine cupped his cheek. "I was awake for most of what you were doing, if I didn't like it I would have told you."

Kurt still looked sceptical, twining his fingers and picking at his nails nervously.

Blaine scooted closer on his knees. "I said it before. I want us to be comfortable with one another and you have just as much right to touch me as I have to touch you. This isn't one sided, Kurt."

"You don't mind?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine smiled. "Not at all. In fact, I'd kinda like you to carry on where you left off."

Kurt blushed, eyebrows rising. "You want me to play with your hair?"

"It's a weakness of mine. My mom used to do it all the time when I was a kid until I started gelling my hair down."

_Though she didn't exactly elicit the same sort of reaction in him when she used to do it._

Kurt's gaze trailed back up to his crazy mop top and a small smile hitched his lips. "I like it curly."

Blaine felt his heart jump and he didn't care if it was pathetic or not and it continued to beat hard when he saw Kurt's hand raise, pause for a moment in indecision before carrying forwards and tugging at the same curl as before and sweeping it aside.

Blaine almost curled up into a ball and purred.

Kurt didn't do anything more than that but there was a happier, brighter light to his eyes when he pulled his hand back and met his eyes again.

It felt like another small step towards something greater and Blaine cherished it. They spent the rest of the day in a comfortable laziness, talking in hushed voices to savour the peace of being at the sea, touching gently here and there to reassure themselves the other one was truly there, and feeling more relaxed and happy than ever before as they waited for Ericson to anchor them so they could head out into a marine town for dinner.

* * *

Kurt shouldn't have been surprised that Blaine would look like a Greek god.

Toned, tanned and compacted into gorgeous muscle and glistening skin, he was havoc on Kurt's physical, emotional and mental states.

Only two days.

It seemed almost pathetic until he pictured Blaine spread out, fresh lotion applied, hair loose in the wind and then he decided it wasn't pathetic at all. He was already far too used to seeing naked skin, anticipating and craving each deliberate touch or accidental brush, feeling eyes on him and it had only been _two days_ of it.

So when Blaine suggested docking and going to shore for dinner tonight he was relieved for the break for his frayed nerves.

But now he was standing in his room in front of a mirror trying to decide what to wear.

He held up a pair of denim cut offs that stopped at the knee and rolled up with a few deliberate rips and tears included and pulled them on, then grabbed a tight green v neck t-shirt that he tucked into them. He added a thin belt and a scarf before pulling on a pair of espadrilles and was finally happy with the result as he looked himself over.

Something gold caught his eye on the vanity.

He stared at the can of hairspray Blaine had purposefully bought and packed for him and bit his lip before picking it up tentatively and taking another glance at his hair falling over his forehead critically. Humming he exchanged the can for a comb and got to styling experimentally at first before getting more enthusiastic, movements becoming surer as he placed and set it off his face like he'd been longing to try for years.

He looked in the mirror and couldn't help the giddy grin and giggle that bubbled out of his throat as he examined the coif and how it transformed his face. It made his neck look longer, his face more open, eyes larger.

A knock on the door broke him out of his study and he checked himself over one last time before walking over and opening it suddenly worried how Blaine would take the change. _Would he like it? Would he hate it and tell him to put it back to normal?_

Fingers shaking at the realization that he craved Blaine's approval he grasped the knob and turned to open the door revealing his Dom.

The Dom blinked at him before eyes ran all over him from the tips of his toes to the top of his head where they rested.

"You've changed your hair," he murmured almost dumbly, his voice scratchy and rough.

Kurt shifted nervously and raised a hand up, though he didn't quite touch it. "Um, yeah, I just thought… I mean…I could brush it out..."

Blaine stepped forwards and grabbed the hand near his hair to bring it down between them. "It looks amazing, _you _look amazing," he reassured warmly, eyes running over his face.

The praise made butterflies explode in his stomach and warmth to spread through his limbs. "You like it?"

"I love it. I get to see even more of your pretty face," he grinned and Kurt bit his lip happily and ducked his head. But Blaine wasn't having any of it and raised his chin with his free hand. Kurt stared at him from under his lashes. "Better," Blaine whispered then leant forwards and Kurt caught his breathe, heart slamming in his chest as Blaine laid soft lips to his cheek, the outline of them branded there when he pulled back slowly.

They caught eyes, Blaine's a shade darker than what they usually were, before the Dom's flicked down to his mouth and Kurt instinctively licked the dryness there away on a reflex he didn't even understand. He heard a muted noise, almost a growl, not quite a groan that was strangled out in the back of Blaine's throat at the action and Kurt felt overheated all of a sudden. The overwhelming feeling he couldn't name or place rose up strong in him and he felt the need to sit down and breath deep to quell the emotions that were threatening to black out his vision.

_He wasn't ready for this. _

His wanted it, his body was in complete agreement with the desire that was pouring out of Blaine's skin, but he wasn't mentally or emotionally at that point yet and so he was terrified. If Blaine leant in and closed the distance he had no idea how he'd react. _Could he deny him? Could he say no?_ He remembered that conversation the first day at the Anderson's home where the Dom had told him he wouldn't force him into anything of that nature… but they were talking about sex then. _Did this fall under that category? Blaine said earlier he wouldn't push him._

Blaine must have noticed his inner turmoil somehow because as soon as the racing thoughts passed through his cloudy mind the Dom was pulling back, closing his eyes and shaking his head as if to shake away something clinging.

"I...I don't..." he tried to explain but his Dom shook his head gently.

"Everything's fine, lovely. Whenever you're ready," he assured one more time and the sub nodded still shaken but much calmer now that Blaine wasn't so close to him.

He tried to control his shaky breaths in extra space he now had, tried to focus on anything other than the feel of lips on his skin and the panicky anticipation of wanting those lips on his. He tore his gaze away from Blaine's face and the temptation there and resettled on his torso, absently noting that Blaine was wearing a tight fitting white polo and a pair of berry turn-up chino's with oxfords on his feet.

He looked gorgeous of course.

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt glanced back up tentatively to see that Blaine seemed to have gotten a handle on what he was fighting with as he smiled brightly at him, only a little strained. "You ready? Ericson docked us about half an hour ago."

Kurt nodded and pretty soon the captain was waving them off as they strode down the gangplank and Kurt couldn't keep his eyes on anything for too long before something else caught his attention.

The seafront was lined with hundreds of restaurants and shops, tourists and natives a steady stream along the front and beach that was lit by the slowly setting sun. Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him by the hand as he swivelled his head this way and that, barely noticing the adoring smiles being sent his way constantly by his Dom or the admiring glances both he and Blaine received from the people passing by.

But unlike him, Blaine took notice and he tightened his hold on his hand while gently wrapping the other around his subs waist; a loud declaration of possession to those leering at what was his as he guided Kurt to the restaurant.

The restaurant was small and quaint.

Nothing posh or fancy that would intimidate, just a cosy little spot with the perfect view of the ocean. Kurt fell in love with it. The small intimate tables lit by candlelight, the wooden interior that was natural curves and bumps instead of clean cut lines and the soft sound of guitars from the men playing in the corner.

They got a table by the open railing overlooking the water, knees almost touching under the tabletop, and the constant feeling of Blaine's skin on his made Kurt jittery and dizzy in the best possible way.

They ordered some drinks and then Blaine took his hand over the table and held it, the table being the perfect length to give room but also allow couples to talk in whispers if they so wished.

"So how do you like, Tenerife?" Blaine asked once their waters and menu's had been placed in front of them.

"It's busy," Kurt said before he could really think about it.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah it's the largest of the islands and has more tourist traffic."

Kurt had a brief flash of worry that someone would recognise them before he fought it back. He didn't want anything to ruin this.

"It's beautiful though, I've never seen black sand," Kurt admitted glancing off towards a stretch of onyx beach in the far distance that curled around into the water.

"They're volcanic islands and most of the beaches on this island are made from the volcanic rocks. There's golden sand too but it's imported in, if you dig a deep enough hole you'll hit black again," Blaine explained, stroking calloused fingers along Kurt's as he talked. Kurt tried not to let it distract him.

"But they're not all like that?" Kurt asked remembering white sand when they first arrived in Fuerta Ventura, even though it was night.

Blaine shook his head just as the waitress came over.

Thankfully the Hispanic girl seemed not to recognise the two of them at all and simply smiled at them and asked them if they were ready to order in heavily accented English. Blaine shot a look over to Kurt and the sub felt a little out of his depth as he coloured.

"I have no idea what to pick," he admitted glancing down at the forgotten menu quickly and frowning at the many options once he found the English section.

Blaine raised his hand to his lips thoroughly derailing any kind of coherent thought protest as he kissed the fingers there before turning to the waitress and ordering… in Spanish. Kurt could only gape at him stupidly across the table as the pair conversed back and forth easily. She jotted something down on her notepad with a flourish and a smile then walked away and Blaine turned back to him.

"You speak, Spanish?"

"Among a few other languages. It's a requirement at Dalton to take a foreign language, no big deal," he shrugged modestly.

Kurt shook his head and tried not to let it faze him. "We only got to take a year of French at McKinley."

"_And can my lovely boy speak it?_" he asked fluently in the language in question leaning forwards, candlelight catching his eyes and turning them to melted honey.

"_Not all that well,_" he replied breathily and Blaine's smile widened eyes sparkling with... pride? Kurt felt a blush steal across his face.

"Sounds perfect to me," Blaine murmured in English once more, stroking his fingers along Kurt's palm sending tingles shooting up his arm.

"I liked it so I tried to teach myself when they cancelled the class," he said sheepishly, wondering if there will be a chance for him to learn more of the language he liked so much.

"You're amazing," Blaine breathed and Kurt tried not to blush again as he held Blaine's proud gaze. "And Dalton has a great French teacher. I'm sure she would be glad to help you catch up."

It was as if he had read his mind and Kurt smiled at him; wide and happy and beaming, making Blaine's heart skip a few beats.

The waitress brought over a large platter a few seconds later and Blaine reluctantly let go of his hand so Kurt could take it back to make room between them. She set it down and Kurt was assaulted with the amazing smell of perfectly cooked seafood. After a quick thank you, the waitress was gone once more and Blaine caught his eye.

"I thought we could share some paella," he offered and Kurt bit his lip against the warm feeling that bubbled up from the idea of sharing food with Blaine.

"It smells amazing," he admitted mouth watering but having no idea where to start.

He picked up his fork and scooped some rice up and took a tentative mouthful unable to keep the moan of approval from fighting out of his throat. He missed the heavy swallow this caused with Blaine as he shifted in his seat from the sound alone.

They began eating enthusiastically after that, Kurt eagerly trying oysters and muscles and deciding he liked both despite how unappealing they actually looked.

"Try this," Blaine suggested holding up a de-shelled prawn. It was clear that he wasn't passing it over and Kurt glanced around the restaurant shyly, seeing that no one was really paying attention to them too engrossed in their own worlds, before turning back to Blaine. "C'mon lovely, you'll like it I promise," he coaxed.

Kurt swallowed then slowly leaned forwards to meet Blaine's outstretched fingers and gently parted his mouth around the seafood before biting down, lips brushing Blaine's fingers for the briefest of kisses of skin, before pulling back again heart racing but eyes never leaving Blaine's.

He almost tasted nothing so intent was he on Blaine's darkening eyes and then Blaine _licked his fingers, _right where Kurt's own mouth had been_. _Kurt almost choked as his stomach jolted almost painfully in reaction. He lost all the air in his lungs, a tiny sound escaping his parted lips. He came back to himself and quickly looked back down, the flush on his face lighting the tips of his ears on fire.

The moment passed.

Neither said anything about it though it was clear it was on the forefront of both of their minds and they finished their dinner in charged silence, waiting for the electricity to fizzle into something that wasn't liable to shock them if they reached for it again.

Bill paid; tip left, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him out of the restaurant and along the pier.

They were still quiet for a while as they wandered until his Dom broke it.

"C'mon," Blaine urged walking towards a little shop, most of its goods on racks outside.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked curiously, eyeing the printed t-shirts and hats.

"Getting a souvenir."

Kurt stopped dead. "Blaine-" he started. Blaine had spent so much money on him already!

"Nope. You're getting one, no arguments. Now…how about I choose something for you and you choose something for me?" he suggested cheerily, all tension evaporating into the warm breeze coming in off the ocean.

Kurt shook his head in exasperation then narrowed his eyes. "Nothing expensive."

"Deal."

They split up and began perusing around the various racks and shelves Kurt's eyes being drawn by a million different things at once. He picked up and discarded a few options wanting to find something perfect and he was still deciding when Blaine came up behind him, grabbed his wrist gently and held it up. Kurt was about to question why, when Blaine's other arm came around him effectively caging him in, in the most pleasant of ways before something cool slipped over his hand and a new weight settled around his wrist.

It was pure white dainty shells strung together to form a thin bracelet with a faint shine that seemed to glimmer silver when turned in the light and Kurt fell in love with it almost immediately.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked into his ear, chest still very much plastered to Kurt's back, a solid wall of heat.

"I love it, thank you," Kurt breathed unable to take his eyes off of it as he twisted his wrist to see it at different angels, loving the sound of the faint clicks it made as the shells connected with one another.

It also gave him an idea.

Pulling away reluctantly he headed towards a rack of string necklaces he'd spotted in the corner earlier and deftly selected one from the top, a single white shell that matched Kurt's hanging from the end. Blaine followed him over and smiled when he saw it when Kurt shyly held it out. He paid the shop owner quickly and led Kurt back outside where he stopped and turned to face him golden eyes gleaming.

"Put it on me?" he requested and Kurt bit his lip, heart picking up speed, before stepping closer. Blaine ducked his head and Kurt rose on tip toes, careful not to catch anything as he hooked it around his neck before stepping back to admire. His Dom looked down and fingered at the shell briefly before glancing up with a blinding smile Kurt wanted to bask forever in the light of.

Blaine stepped forwards, erasing all the space between them, eyes locked on Kurt's as if to search out any form of hesitance as he slowly, softly wrapped arms around his waist and pulled him in.

It was the first real _full_ body contact they'd shared, not an inch separating them as even their legs intertwined, and Kurt's head spun with it, with reasons why he should return the embrace, reasons why he shouldn't. The two urges crashed against one another, fighting and tearing until Kurt shut them both off and fell back on pure instinct for once.

He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's neck and he felt everything else fade away as Blaine only held him tighter. Unaware of the world still blooming with life around them they held each other tightly, basking in the warmth and the feeling of finally being complete.

Kurt turned his head and buried his face in Blaine's neck, smelling the faint traces of his cologne, a tinge of salt from the moist air and something underneath it all that was just Blaine, _his_ Blaine, gentle and caring and more familiar as each day went by.

He was becoming his home and Kurt couldn't help but feel another line of defence around his heart cave and crumble as they walked hand in hand through tiny shops and racks in search for the perfect for each member of their family.

They picked a pair of gorgeous coral earrings for both Carole and Dana, a bottle of homemade wine for Burt and Jared, a small pearl and lace purse for Mercedes, a set of painting supplies for Jeff and a ridiculous looking poncho that Kurt protested over but Blaine said Nick would adore. Not really trusting his judgement Kurt went behind his back and picked a seashell car key chain to add to Nick's gift that Blaine relented and paid for grumbling how Nick never got him anything that nice all the way back to the yacht, the dreams they dreamt that night plagued with each other.

* * *

The morning rose, colourful and beautiful and serene when Kurt joined Blaine for an early breakfast, mind still reeling from the last night's events.

So many touches exchanged, so much new information on his Dom and so many fights against his own body lost, as Blaine did everything in his power to make him relaxed and comfortable; the exact feeling he continued to have throughout the night and that morning and he felt it would stay with him for a while.

Kurt nibbled on a remaining piece of fruit absently, trying and failing to not glance at the entrance to below deck that Blaine had disappeared to right after they had finished eating their fruit salads and toast. He sighed and gave up on the fruit, standing from the small table and padding over to the railing staring at the pristine, calm ocean stretched out as far as he could see.

He wished for the hundredth time that he could actually get in. Actually feel the kiss of the warm water on his skin properly and he was lost in this small desire when he heard footsteps behind him.  
He glanced over his shoulder a smile turning up his lips against his own will, on instinct now, when he saw what Blaine was carrying.

A guitar.

It was polished cherry wood, expertly maintained and it was _beautiful._

Kurt ripped his gaze from the instrument and turned fully to ask Blaine an unspoken question with his eyes.

"You said you wanted to hear me sing," Blaine said a hint of sheepishness in his tone as golden eyes locked on his.

Kurt looked back down to the guitar almost uncomprehendingly then up again. "I do," he whispered.

Blaine stepped forwards with a small smile, grabbed his hand gently and led him over to the cushioned area in the corner of the top deck. Kurt sank down obediently never taking his eyes off Blaine as he did the same opposite him, knees almost touching and settled the guitar in his lap properly, positioning and toying with it like it came as second nature. It always staggered Kurt how effortlessly Blaine could create this space between them. This bubble where everything was intense and charged and _more._

And what made him ever more amazed is that he did it without a single touch. Just one look of his melted gold eyes and Kurt's world was shrinking until Blaine was the only thing left; the only thing he could focus on.

Like right now.

He glanced back up at Kurt from under his lashes and Kurt fought to keep his racing heart in his chest and not scurrying across the floor towards Blaine.

"I want to give you everything you want, Kurt."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head feeling his breathing pick up speed as well as another wave of shyness overcame him at Blaine's heartfelt words. No matter how often he heard that soft, sincere tone filled with nothing but affection and genuine caring Kurt couldn't help but be caught off guard. Oh so _wonderfully _off guard. These days away had been like something out of a dream or fantasy and Kurt didn't want to wake up.

"You don't have to do that just because I-"

His protest was cut off with a soft hush and Kurt looked back up to see Blaine smiling at him again, eyes melted honey pouring all over him. "I _want_ to," he reiterated.

Kurt swallowed and nodded slightly, fingers playing with the pillow under him.

"So this song." It was Blaine's turn to look a little shy. "I thought about what I would sing to you a thousand times over and this... this was the song," he explained haltingly and Kurt frowned a little as Blaine tried to express himself before giving up and sighing. "I talk better through music," he joked then his face got serious as he stared intently at him. "Just listen for me okay, lovely?"

Kurt nodded and gave him a small smile to encourage him, pulling a stray pillow onto his lap to wrap his arms around as he got comfortable.

Blaine seemed to take reassurance from him as he began to position his hands and Kurt recognised the familiar tingle in his blood and rush that went through him every time he did something for his Dom.

Since the moment he got to his new home it seemed to him that the only thing he did was breaking down and having Blaine comfort him and encourage him and make sure he was happy and relaxed.  
He didn't even think to return the favour and this one thing he did for Blaine, that one nod that made him beam and smile warmed Kurt's heart, sending his submissiveness flying and roaring in happiness at making his Dom pleased.

It was a feeling he was sure he could get addicted to.

All thoughts went flying when Blaine began to softly strum and Kurt was fixated immediately. Entranced.

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

Blaine's voice was breathtaking.

Kurt wasn't prepared for it. Wasn't prepared for the way it made his hair stand on end and his heart hammer even harder as he hung on every word that poured out of his mouth.

That familiar tone was pitched low with a rasp and roughness layered over a perfectly smooth tenor that wrapped around the words like silk and Kurt was in _awe _of him.

Blaine flicked his eyes up from where they were bent over the guitar and Kurt gasped at what was contained there as Blaine sang at him... _for_ him.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**_  
_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_  
_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Blaine couldn't help but smile over the last line darting his eyes all over Kurt's beautiful features, watching the slow pink blush rise over the elegant arch of his cheekbones and nose. It was everything he couldn't seem to articulate properly. The truths burning deep in his chest.

The feeling he had since the moment he first laid eyes on the beautiful sub, in a room packed with people in flashy outfits and even flashier personalities, Kurt was a beacon. He was all he could focus on and even the people blocking him from his view couldn't stop him from following his moves and feasting on his beauty.

And maybe he didn't know how to say it but the song knew.

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

And suddenly the _words _hit Kurt.

'…_listen for me...'_

He did and it was _moving_. He listened and fell harder despite every reason not to, despite that voice warning him against giving his heart away so easily. Fell deeper because Blaine was gravity. Blaine was the sun and Kurt just wanted to soak him in, let him warm him through, let him be the constant he revolved around.

He was letting him know he saw _him_ every time he looked at him. Not a poor sub from Lima, not a joke, not a sex toy and not a slave. Just him. Exactly the way he was and he still chose to be there with him. He could see everything about him, good and bad and he still wanted to be the owner of it all, and Kurt couldn't help but realize he already was.

Unbidden tears started to spring to his eyes as Blaine launched into the next verse with a passion that was stunning.

**_Something about you now_**  
**_I can't quite figure out_**  
**_Everything he does is beautiful_**  
**_Everything he does is right_**

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_**  
**_And it's you and me and all of the people_**  
**_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

_**And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Blaine poured his heart, his _everything, _into that song. Enthused himself into every word, every pass of fingers on strings and hoped to god Kurt would take them in and hold them close. His eyes stung and his chest felt tight but he couldn't stop now.

He searched deep down and concentrated on that bright, burning place in his heart that had branded there the first time he laid eyes on him across that crowded room and let it take him over. He almost missed a chord and had to close his eyes, that's how powerful it was, growing larger and larger as every second passed in this angel's presence, threatening to burst from his chest with its sheer intensity.

He opened them back up to see Kurt had a tear snaking down his cheek, his pretty mouth parted on a silent gasp as he stared intently at him leaning forwards unknowingly like he couldn't help it. Something was building between them... had been ever since they'd stepped foot on this boat and Blaine welcomed it wholly as it charged the air between them, hooked an invisible tether to bind them. Blaine wanted to tug it closer, wanted to wrap Kurt's essence up so tightly with his that neither would know where one began and the other ended.

_**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive **_

The last note fell and Kurt felt shattered.

Taken apart.

Open and vulnerable but what made it so overwhelming was that Blaine was just as exposed and raw in front of him. Everything was heightened around them, the kiss of the warm breeze on his overheated skin, the panted breaths from Blaine.

The Dom laid aside the guitar and raised on his knees a desperate kind of urgency to his moves that laid Kurt immobile as he grasped his face and laid their foreheads together. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he shuddered out a shaky exhale, feeling a similar sweet breathe hit his own lips in return making them ache for an unknown pressure. The heat rising from Blaine's body was vivid and Kurt was dazed, completely taken over by his emotions, trusting Blaine to keep him safe as his defences lowered.

"You and me," Blaine whispered, his voice a low rasp.

Kurt couldn't do anything but agree in that moment and with all the strength he had in him he fought to open his eyes, his gaze landing on damp flesh of Blaine's lips.

They claimed him so unexpectedly, encouraged and reassured so effortlessly, kissed his forehead so carefully and treated him like he was made of finest lace that would break at a stronger touch and Kurt couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have them on top of his own. Inexperienced but so willing to learn, to open up beneath his and let him own everything he was.

It scared him...how deeply he wanted, how much it burned inside of him, the desperate need to be Blaine's overtaking his every cell and he knew there was no going back.

_Was it really that bad?_

That he wanted him so much when he swore on everything he was he'd never fall. That he felt on fire when he was around. That he wanted to fall to his knees for him and make him happy in every way he could think of.

He didn't know.

But he knew that in a matter of six days his Dom had found his place under his skin and as much as he had wanted him out before, now…now he just wanted him to stay there. He couldn't pinpoint when the desire had flipped. Instead of worrying about letting Blaine in too deep he was now afraid of Blaine not being deep enough. Not having a strong enough hold of him to keep him there.

It was a thousand times more frightening and had the potential to ruin him completely like he always knew it could.

His breath rushed out of his lips and he could feel Blaine shudder next to him; warm palms still holding his face gently, foreheads pressed together as they shared breaths, staring at each other, eyes shining with everything they weren't ready to say out loud yet and Blaine couldn't stop himself.  
He allowed himself to lean in until his lips were half an inch away from Kurt's, every exhale tickling the enticing pink of the supple flesh.

"You should tell me to stop, lovely," he whispered, voice rough, low and awakening storms in Kurt's body.

"Why?" he exhaled shakily and Blaine clamped his eyelids tight to allow himself a moment to breathe.

"Because I'm seconds away from kissing you," he admitted huskily and he knew that he should pull back on his own because Kurt wasn't ready but there was no fear in those pools of blue, just a tinge of nervousness and worry but nothing more than that.

"I…I won't stop you," Kurt heard himself say and in his heart he knew he was ready. So maybe his body was shaking, maybe his fingers were clutching Blaine's t-shirt tightly, needing something to anchor him down and maybe his head was filled with all the things that could go wrong if he kissed him.

He could fall even deeper for him. He could want to do it forever. He could ruin everything because he didn't know what he was doing... but he didn't care.

Blaine was so close, his breath tickling his skin, hands holding him tenderly and he was ready...so ready to give this to his Dom.

His eyes slipped shut and a barely there whisper of a touch electrocuted his skin when a bustling sound came from behind him and he jumped away, jerking away from his hands in one graceful move.

"Sir, we've arrived," the captain said sheepishly and Blaine scowled at him annoyed at the man for coming in the worst possible moment.

Kurt was trying to calm his shallow breaths as best he could but it was almost impossible with the tightness in his chest still very much there, the tingling under his skin still humming despite the severed contact. In fact it seemed to get worse, as if to protest, to force Kurt back into Blaine's arms.

He pressed the back of his hand to his burning face trying to cool it as he looked off to the side, avoiding the other two Doms eyes.

"Thanks, Ericson," Blaine mumbled and it sounded petulant at best, the feeling of Kurt's breath still tingling his lips as if mocking him for the fact that he had yet to taste them.

Kurt cleared his throat and tried to fight down the embarrassment of being caught nearly kissing his Dom for the first time. "Where are we?" he asked quietly, risking brining his gaze back around again.

Blaine stood up instead of answering and offered his hand to him. Kurt looked at it for a second before slowly slipping it into the calloused palm he had become so used to now. He was tugged to his feet gently.

"Go run and put some swim shorts on quickly," he asked and Kurt frowned briefly at Blaine's avoidance of the question before doing as asked.

They met back on deck and suddenly they were disembarking onto a tiny pier, his hand held gently in Blaine's the electricity still flickering between them as they walked closer to each other than they did the night before.

Casting shy glances at his Dom Kurt didn't even realize they had reached their destination until Blaine suddenly let go of his arm and made a "ta-dah" gesture towards the mysterious place.

The beach itself was a wonder in its own right, Kurt thought as he followed Blaine's motion and took in the small, secluded part of heaven.

Pristine white sand littered the small cove surrounded by beautiful cliff faces that made the area completely sectioned off and private to the usual tourist traffic, given the difficulty to get to it.

Blaine settled down the cooler of food and drink down, another bag stuffed with blankets and other assorted items Kurt hadn't seen yet then proceeded to smooth out two large beach towels on the sand.

Kurt looked towards the ocean that was lit by the soon to be setting sun, calm and a perfect clear blue. He felt a presence behind him that made all the tiny hairs on his body stand up on end as if statically charged. He inclined his head that way shivering when he was met with a pair of golden eyes, only inches away from his own, Blaine's body releasing heat onto his skin and making him dizzy.

"I thought we could go swimming," Blaine said softly stroking a stray piece of hair that had been caught by the breeze, back around his ear. "No one else there, just… us."

_How was it possible that this man knew all his innermost desires? _

He caught a breath and looked back at the glittering soft waves. It seemed so unreachable up until this point, even when he was on a boat in the middle of the seemingly infinite expanse. And that he got to share that experience with just Blaine? It seemed intimate and special, as silly as that seemed, but this was a first for him, one of many firsts he'd shared with Blaine over these magical days away. Unbidden his mind flashed back to the almost kiss not even an half hour past and he felt a hot flash jolt through him, pulling at his fluttery stomach and heart. Despite being very much caught in the moment, Kurt still terrifyingly found himself completely ready for Blaine to finally kiss him.

It was a revelation. A culmination of all the days they had spent together reaching a boiling point, a defining moment in his young life.

He caught Blaine's eyes with his own over his shoulder. "I'd like that."

Blaine smiled at him then reached for the hem of his top pulling it over his head in a smooth motion, showing off his sculpted body. Kurt blushed and looked away quickly even though he'd seen a _lot _of Blaine's amazing frame over their time together. He removed his own top slowly, carefully, still not sure how to be smooth and relaxed like Blaine seemed to be, stealing shy glances at his Dom as he revealed all that toned, tanned skin and caught Blaine doing the same to him, though the looks were anything but shy. In fact they were absolutely obscene in comparison, dark and hungry and openly _wanting. _

It made Kurt shiver all over.

They already had swim shorts on so it was a simple matter of walking to the waters edge and getting in, which Blaine did without any pause, comfortable and at ease, executing a smooth dive that caused the water to envelope him completely before he resurfaced, hair plastered to his forehead and droplets of water cascading down his muscular chest.

Kurt found it to be another matter entirely however as he regarded the water near his feet. He glanced at his Dom, now back at the knee depth and looking at him questioningly, before looking back down at the surface hypnotically swelling back and forth right in front of his bare toes.

He exhaled before he took his first step forwards.

The water was pleasantly warm and he smiled involuntarily, wiggling his toes as they sunk into the wet sand and savoured the foreign feeling, before going deeper, and deeper, and deeper following the path Blaine set until he was hip deep in the water and unable to go any further.

The deeper he got into the clear crystalline the more the fabric of his swimming shorts soaked up the moisture, flirting with the ocean, the sky blue material playing around his thighs. It felt wonderful against the humid air surrounding them, cooling and cathartic in a way Kurt hadn't expected. The water swelled around him, steadily rising and falling to his waist and hips over and over but he couldn't let himself go further than this without risk.

Blaine noticed.

"Kurt?" he asked, turning around chest deep already. "What's wrong, lovely?"

A blush stole over his face and he thought for a second to keep it to himself and just stay in the shallows when Blaine's words from the day they spent sunbathing crept into his head.

"I can't swim," he admitted and it wasn't as hard to say as he thought it would be... in fact it felt nice to release a piece of himself for Blaine to make better. "Can you… " he took a deep breath and met Blaine's burning gaze. "Can you help me?"

Blaine was cutting his way back to Kurt immediately grasping his elbow and wrapping a secure arm around his waist. "Of course, thank you for asking for help, lovely, I'm proud of you," he murmured the emotion shining in his face and Kurt felt a rush of endorphins soak his brain at the words, body reacting naturally to the praise. He sagged closer to Blaine, hand on the arm that Blaine was grasping clutching at the Dom's shoulder.

"Wrap your arms around my shoulders," Blaine commanded and Kurt followed the instruction immediately, trusting and open, his skin prickling at the feeling of Blaine's cool body against his own, relying on his Dom completely to keep him safe as Blaine began to take them deeper until they were eventually out of both of their depths, treading water.

Kurt took it all in, the yacht in the near distance, stretching water in the rest, the last sun beams caressing the smooth surface and colouring it golden.

Kurt found himself smiling for no reason at all and it felt wonderful. Blaine let them drift for a while until he got tired and took them back inland until he could touch the floor comfortably, water still around their shoulders. Feeling comfortable practically hanging off of Blaine, Kurt let his legs drift instead of placing them on the sand as well, enjoying the weightless feeling far too much as he took in all of their surroundings, trying to commit them to memory.

"Take a deep breath, lovely," Blaine told him suddenly, voice light and playful and Kurt snapped his head back around and opened his mouth to ask why when hands settled more securely around his hips.

"Wh-" Kurt began in confusion when he felt himself being hauled upwards and then pulled downwards.

Kurt wrapped arms and legs around Blaine's neck and hips on instinct, barely taking that breath Blaine asked him to and closing his eyes when they ducked under completely immersing them in the warm ocean. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time and Kurt was sure his heart would give out under the stress when he felt the water swirl around him as they rose up again.

They broke the surface and Kurt gasped a mouthful of air, heart beating wildly in his chest, his death grip on Blaine relaxing only slightly after a few seconds so he sat lower on the Dom's hips. He fluttered his lashes against the water weighing them down opened his eyes to see Blaine's face inches from his, eyes so dark they could have passed for black in the fading light as his pupils ate up his irises.

This was a different look altogether to the one he had when he dunked him under a few seconds ago.

"Not funny," Kurt managed to get out but it sounded absent as he traced a droplet, that fell from Blaine's droopy curls and tracked across his cheek, with his eyes.

"No," Blaine breathed back, thready and wrecked like the joke he was going for escaped him as well now in the face of something more pressing. "No it isn't."

One of Blaine's hand smoothed over the small of his back, fingers splayed out there just over the curve of his ass and it was that moment that Kurt truly realised the compromising position they were in. Damp chests plastered together, one of Blaine's hands half on his bare thigh and half not from where his shorts had slid upwards.

The air around them seemed to thicken as they both became aware of the fact that their skin was glued together, the salty water between them making the slide of bodies easier and softer.

His gaze fell to Blaine's mouth like succumbing to gravities pull.

Blaine felt the change in him.

Like his body was in tune with his subs and he could practically _feel_ the energy coming of him, sparks crackling between them. He was fixated on the tiny droplets clinging to long lashes like dusted diamonds, the water making paths through the freckles on the bridge of his nose, the feel of slick skin under his fingertips and pressed up against him.

He skipped a breath seeing those amazing eyes turn a dark sapphire as they stared at his mouth.

Unable to stop himself he took the hand that was grapping Kurt's thigh and raised it to his face, he let it trail down Kurt's jaw until he spread it against the pale column of his neck fingertips teasing just around the back of his neck, so close that they tingled, yet so far from the mark there.

Blaine's gaze finally fell to Kurt's mouth as well, moaning internally at the inviting plush flesh there, petals just after rainfall still slick with moisture.

He inched forwards, feeling overheated even as the cooler water lapped at him. It was agonising torture to be this far away even as he was closing the short distance between them and he resisted the urge to drag Kurt closer with the hand on his neck. But at last he was there, feeling hot exhales on his mouth for the second time that day…

He didn't wait for something to interrupt him this time.

With the last shred of sanity he gazed into Kurt's eyes finding nothing but fire there as he trailed his eyes after a droplet sliding down Kurt's flushed cheek and landing teasingly in the corner of his mouth like an invitation.

His lips captured Kurt's bottom one between them softly and it was like a million sparks exploded in his head and heart, a sense of _right _that Blaine had always known being confirmed as the tether binding them only strengthened and grew at the contact. He heard Kurt make a soft little keen that drove him crazy and the hand on his back pulled him closer, fingers curling into the skin. He could taste salt on his tongue and could feel the delicious slide of wet flesh as he kissed at Kurt's mouth a second time, paying homage to his top lip this time.

He felt the faintest of pressures as Kurt tentatively, innocently, returned the kiss and Blaine inhaled sharply at how utterly it shattered his world and pieced it back together better and brighter and brilliant; the sweetness of that innocent, timid, careful kiss rendering his mind incoherent.

Kurt arms tightened around his neck, his thighs tightened around his hips and Blaine was fully hard by this point, so hard in fact that it physically _hurt. _It was almost pathetic that he was this turned on from one kiss but then he imagined what he would be like when they went further and his brain assaulted him with images of Kurt bare and wanting and HIS.

He moaned, unable to _not_ and Kurt responded to the noise by scratching one hand at his back as if trying to find purchase on something stable to ground him. He hissed quietly, feeling the tingle of pleasured pain and kissed at Kurt's lips once more keeping a tight stranglehold on his desire to simply eat at Kurt's mouth. Nip, suck and tongue at it until they couldn't stand it any longer.

Kurt was in another world.

The first press of Blaine's mouth to his was pure fire, lighting him up, adding more and more fuel so he burned hotter and faster. He was a mess of intense emotion and feeling, raw and laid bare under Blaine's talented lips.

He was vulnerable here, the most vulnerable he'd ever felt, but for once it never crossed Kurt's mind to try and shield himself. Instead he let Blaine dominate his senses and body and trusted him to take care of him while he gave himself over to what he was feeling.

And he did.

Blaine was sweet and caring underneath electricity sparking wildly between them, restrained in the face of it and never pushing for more, for deeper contact than what they already had though Kurt sensed the need for more pulsing from the Dom's every pore like a sixth sense.

Blaine pulled away suddenly and Kurt followed at first, eyes still closed and breaths coming in soft little gasps over swollen tingling lips. But then he felt the Dom's forehead resting against his as shallow pants mixed in the space between them and Kurt tried to calm down from the intensity.

"We need to stop before I can't anymore," Blaine admitted voice raw and surprisingly vulnerable.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat and he didn't know whether it was from this new sense of arousal or amazement at the newfound knowledge that even Blaine, so self assured and confident all the time, could be vulnerable in front of him. He did know, however, that he wasn't _that _ready and so he simply nodded against Blaine and let himself savour this newfound closeness. It was intoxicating and utterly addicting.

They stayed in the shallow water, Kurt refusing to let go of his hold on Blaine and Blaine not minding one bit as he spread his palms on the undersides of his thighs, branding Kurt's skin with gentle touches.

He lost time somewhere because suddenly they were out of the water and Blaine was holding him bridal style, walking them towards the towels. He was set gently down on one before he was handed another to dry with. He did so with shaky hands and barely noticed that it was getting properly dark now.

He didn't want to leave.

The beach was abandoned, quiet and intimate and he wanted to stay there, wrapped around his Dom as they counted the stars together until sleep took over them.

He must have spoke aloud because suddenly Blaine was besides him with that bulging bag from before. He pulled the blankets out from on top and underneath there were two sets of clothes. Blaine caught his eye and his Dom still looked as affected by their kiss as Kurt felt.

"We can stay here tonight if you want?" he suggested quietly. "We've got enough blankets and if the weather turns then the yacht is right there…" he let the suggestion trail.

Kurt hardly had to think before he was nodding. "Yeah, I'd love that."

They got dressed with their backs firmly to each other this time, no peeking, towels wrapped around their waists to provide some modicum of privacy.

Blaine spread the thickest of blankets on the ground and settled himself down on his back placing two folded blankets next to him. Kurt sat beside him, quiet and contemplating something and he decided to allow him time to process whatever was on his mind.

After a few minutes of silence the wary sub turned nervous blue eyes towards him and cleared his throat delicately before speaking.

"Blaine?"

"What is it, lovely?" Blaine asked looking into those heavenly eyes with gentleness in his voice that made the sub's heart melt.

"Can I...um...I want..." he trailed off, a frustrating hand sweeping over his face as he realized he couldn't voice what he had wanted.

"Kurt, you know you can ask anything from me," Blaine said with conviction and Kurt nodded with a deep sigh, seemingly plucking up the courage to do exactly that.

Clasping his eyelids together tightly he murmured something to himself before shaking his head in determination as he shifted closer to Blaine, laying down next to him, head on his chest and a shaking hand wrapped around his waist, body tense and trembling.

"Is...is this okay?" he asked quietly and Blaine responded by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer, reaching out and throwing a blanket over them.

"It's all I've ever wanted," he murmured back and at his words the lithe body next to him melted into his touch, relaxed and comfortable as they lay in silence, the sound of waves crashing against the shore lulling them to sleep.

"Perfect," Kurt whispered, breath tingling Blaine's neck gently.

"Hm?" the Dom, hummed, the sleep haze heavy on his eyes, and the feeling of his sub finally where he belonged intoxicating.

"The answer to that question card. About my first kiss. It was perfect," he said, cheeks burning red and voice cracking at the end but his eyes honest and grateful as they stared into Blaine's, rendering the Dom unable to do anything but lean down and peck his lips again, carefully and gently, making his blue eyes flutter shut and his body curl around him instinctively as they allowed sleep to pull them under.

* * *

_Lima_

"Don't say that about him," he whispered.

"What was that princess?"

Jeff swallowed past the cold lump in his throat and turned to face the jocks that had been heckling and hounding him on his way home, always a few steps behind him. "Kurt's not like that. Don't say things that aren't true."

His voice sounded much stronger than he actually felt but he knew he had to stand up for his friend.  
He knew Blaine Anderson claimed Kurt, he had found out even before those vultures decided to print lies about one of the most amazing people he knew; Kurt told him himself.

_"Hey Jeffy!" he heard the voice of his best friend through the static electricity in their poorly installed phone and he frowned a little bit because they usually just visited each other instead of wasting money on phone call._

_"Hey, Kurt. How come you're calling me? Are you sick? Is something wrong?" Jeff counted the possibilities quickly, hoping it wasn't something bad._

_"No sweetie calm down. I'm okay. I just…." He trailed off, his voice breaking slightly."Jeff promise you won't get mad or sad or be afraid for me okay? I swear I'm okay," Kurt asked his best friend and Jeff frowned even deeper as he agreed timidly to Kurt's request._

_"I…I promise but Kurt…you are scaring me…what's going on?"Jeff asked his voice laced with worry and anxiety._

_"I…I was claimed. On Friday," he managed to get out before the shriek from the other side resonated through his head and he had to move the phone away from his ear to keep his eardrums from bursting._

_"WHAT? HOW? But you didn't even go anywhere on Friday except…except…oh god….oh my god Kurt…who…?" he ranted and Kurt sighed knowing how scared Jeff was of that part of society._

_"It happened while we were delivering the flowers. I went back in to grab my vest and…and the next thing I know Blaine claimed me," he said trying to sound like it didn't bother him at all._

_"Wait…Blaine…Blaine Anderson?"Jeff shouted and Kurt knew how bad it all sounded. Hell he thought the same thing Jeff did only a few hours ago._

_"Yeah…that Blaine…but…but I swear he's nothing like we thought he was."_

Kurt was genuine, and honest, and kind and moral and he had a family who adored him and wouldn't ever stoop as low as to sell him to a rich Dom just to get an upper hand in life. And he was always truthful so if he said Blaine was different from what the media presented Jeff would believe him.

He would always believe him over anyone else in his life.

Robert chuckled. "But it is true? Didn't you see the papers this morning? Hummel went and bagged himself a sugar Dom."

"You're lying."

Peter stepped up and reached out to him. Jeff flinched away harshly but the jock was relentless and grasped him around the back of the neck. Jeff strangled the gasp, not wanting to give the Dom the satisfaction even as disgust rolled through him in waves making him feel sick as his mark burned at the touch. He wanted to crawl out of his own skin. He wanted to scrub himself raw for hours.

"Why the fuck would I lie about that?" Peter sneered in his face pressing harder and Jeff barely stayed upright as pain shot down his spine. "Good riddance to him, Anderson can keep him. But he's lucky I guess, Hummel looked like a good sex toy."

"He's not a toy and Blaine would never treat him like that!" he screamed at them and flinched when one of them leered at him, a feral look in his eyes.

He closed him between his body and the cold brick wall, pressing closer and leaning in to bite at his neck.

Jeff placed a hand on his chest and pushed him as hard as he could.

"Aww playing hard to get again?" Robert cooed, laughing as his friend crowded the scared sub against the wall.

"Look at me!" Peter snapped, command heavy in his tone.

Jeff felt the compulsion run over his skin like oil. Dirty and thick. He followed helplessly feeling like crying. His resistance was much weaker than other subs after what he'd gone through and he hated it. "You know you're gonna be all on your own now that he's gone right?" he smirked.

Jeff trembled. "Let me go."

"Demands now? You really are a shit sub you know? No wonder he dropped you."

Jeff found strength from somewhere and pushed out of his grip stumbling backwards. "L-leave me alone," he stuttered but the dominant pheromones were permeating the air around him and he knew he had pushed them too far; that it was not over.

"You know what, I don't think I will. I think it's time someone taught you what it means to be a good sub. NOW TURN AROUND!" Peter screamed a command again and Jeff felt his knees give in under the force of the order, his body way too weak to fight it, his mind spinning as it fought a battle against itself and his mark burning him all the way to his bones.

Closing his eyes against their predatory looks he forced his body around, bracing himself against the wall as he felt a hand come up to tangle in his blonde hair, forcing his head down and exposing the pale column of his neck.

He felt damp breath on his skin before a feral set of teeth closed around his mark making him scream in pain.

He was so damaged, so scared and so broken that the touch that supposed to feel good, burned his skin and branded him with scars he was sure to carry for at least a few weeks.

A hand came down his chest and he was bracing himself for the worst when an angry voice boomed inside the small alley.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Jeff felt his body sag at the sound of that strong, commanding voice that carried so much safety and comfort in it and he basked in that feeling as large arms pulled him into a hug and he felt the familiar scent of oil and pine.

Burt Hummel.

He melted into his arms and hid away from his tormentors, now skittering around after being caught red handed torturing a sub without his consent, and as fucked up as their world was it was still forbidden.

He heard them apologizing and grovelling but the older man ignored their pleas with a promise of reporting them to the police and they ran away like the cowards they were as Jeff felt himself being carried like a baby towards the familiar house and the familiar swing on the porch he spent hours upon hours on, feeling happy and at home.

He didn't even realize he was crying until rough fingers traced his tears and Burt cooed to keep him calm, a cup of warm tea appearing out of thin air in his hand when Jeff finally came to his senses enough to tell him what happened.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked sternly and Jeff shrunk against the armrest of the swing.

"I…since I moved here. It started out small. Name calling, insults, nothing big. Then they started touching my mark, saying I could put out since I'm already used…" he trailed off and Burt gasped at the sound of his words. "They're right you know. I am used…"

"Listen to me!" Burt growled and Jeff snapped his head back up to look at him. "Never say that again. Yes you had something bad happen to you but you're still amazing and nothing they say should make you feel otherwise okay?"

At Jeff's hesitant nod he stood up and started walking towards the house extending his hand.

"Now come on. I know I can't help but Kurt can. Let's give him a call so you can talk."

Jeff widened his eyes and shook his head desperately."No…don't interrupt him on his vacation. He should have fun not deal with my crap," he said determined.

"Nonsense. You're his best friend and you'd do the same for him," Burt protested but Jeff was adamant.

"I'll do it tomorrow, right now I'm…" he paused and shivered. "I just don't want to talk about it right now."

Burt eyed him for a moment before nodding and leading him back into the house to call Jeff's parents to come get him.

* * *

**The song used is You and Me - Lifehouse**

**Liked it? Hated it? **

**Let us know. **

**Love A&M**


	7. Granted

**Hello amazing people who read, review and favorite this story and make us happy, it's Sunday and we all know what happens on Sunday.**

**A NEW CHAPTER**

**As usual we would like to thank everyone who took the time to let us know what they thought about this story and to everyone who reads it but likes to do it in silence, we appreciate and adore all of you.**

**As for questions on when our separate stories would update, these are our answers;**

**A****- Once More is almost done for the update, I've just had a lot of blocks and problems with getting it out and how I wanted it because its a big chapter what with the family reunion element, buuuut I had a breakthrough recently and so its definitely this week coming, yay!... i'll send it to my beta and then get it up ASAP. Sorry for the long ass delay! I know i'm a pain! xD  
**

**M****- Winter break XD everything in my life is happening during winter break XD my college life is really hectic right now and I don't like delivering half made chapters so when I have the time to make it perfect I promise you guys I'll update :)**

**On with the reading now...have fun :***

* * *

_"From the earliest age, parents are instructed to direct their children into proper educational systems._

_While all general schools are equipped with adequate materials, study guides and personnel to train a sub and to prepare a Dom for their future life, there are several, high class academies that guarantee the most extensive education possible._

_The Dalton Academy Extensive Educational Facility is one of the most recognized and influential schools in the world._

_Starting from the earliest age the Dalton Academy staff and curriculum follows a child through its formative years all the way to adulthood and high education while providing a safety net during the bonding to assure both parties involved are well prepared and informed of what's expected."_

_**The Dalton Academy Extensive Education Facility** **brochure.**_

* * *

Captain Ericson had always been one of the people to enjoy small things in life; dinners with his family, the company of good friends, good food, great books…but more than anything he loved the open sea.

The peace that came with that feeling of being so far from everything bad and stressful and demanding; just you, the soft lilt of waves beneath your feet and that smell of salt and rust working it's way into the pores of your skin and remaining there to remind you where you belong while you were away on dry land.

He gripped the railing on the front dock with one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, and stared far into the infinite body of water that had taken so many days of his life and kept him away from home for so long but he knew he could never resent that because it offered a new home, a sanctuary for him and everyone else who felt the same.

Smiling he lifted his still steaming cup of coffee to his lips and took a careful sip when a sudden, shrilling sound made him jump and curse as a few droplets of hot liquid bounced out of the cup and onto the skin of his palm, leaving tiny red burn marks in their wake.

Practically throwing the cup on top of a nearby table he rushed into the main cabin making it in time to pick up the phone before whoever was on the other side gave up.

"You have reached the _Lady_, this is Captain Ericson speaking," he introduced himself formally, barely managing to finish the sentence before the breathy voice from the other side of the line spoke up in, what sounded like, a rush of panic.

"Hi…this is Jeffrey Sterling. Can I please speak to Kurt Hummel?" the voice forced out and the Captain frowned in concern.

"Mr. Hummel is not on board this minute. Can I take a message?" he asked and he could hear the other person was disappointed, shattered even by the news.

"Yes…please…please just tell him to call Jeff…tell him…tell him it's an emergency," he stuttered in a deflated tone and the older man felt the need to reassure whoever it was calling that it'll be okay.

"I'll make sure he gets the message as soon as possible. As far as I know he's not very far from the dock," he reassured in what he had hoped was a calming voice and the man, well boy was more likely, he was speaking too breathed a breath of relief.

"Thank you so much sir," he said quickly and the Captain smiled.

"You're very welcome," he answered before the line was cut and he was left standing there listening to the beeping of the phone and wondering what could have happened that was so urgent. Deciding it wasn't his issue to question he set off to find Kurt and get him to call, who he supposed was, his friend.

He didn't know the boy or if there was something really urgent going on but he didn't want to take any chances, so he walked off the yacht and towards the secluded little beach he knew his boss took his new sub.

The Captain couldn't help but smile a little as he thought of Blaine as a little child talking about finding 'the most prettiest sub in the whole world' and he would then give him all of his toys to play with and he could even have the first pick of the cartoon they would watch before it was bedtime.  
That sweet, curly haired little boy grew up to be one of the strongest Doms he had ever seen and while he was constantly depicted as wild, untamed and spoiled by the media; he was so far from it in the eyes of everyone who knew him.

He was sweet, and caring, and tentative, a great listener and a great friend to everyone around him. He had a genuine care for people in his life and for that reason it was a miracle he was still alone. The moment he saw Kurt and the way Blaine was with him he knew what he was waiting for.

Perfection.

The beautiful, young man Blaine claimed was the best possible match to the Dom. His submissiveness raw and powerful, unbound and free, he was the perfect counterforce for Blaine's natural dominance.

The way he acted around the Dom showed some fear, insecurity and shyness but he could already tell he was getting more and more comfortable around Blaine, often times leaning into his touch and sometimes even subtly initiating them.

It was obvious they were still miles away from being completely at ease with one another and he supposed it was Kurt's timidity that was a great cause of that, but it made his heart warm to see the young Dom so patient and understanding and willing to do anything to make his partner comfortable and happy.

He was sure the two of them would be happy together; hell he was sure they already were, ready to admit to it or not, he thought as he stepped onto the sandy beach and started turning his head left and right to find the two of them.

Trapped inside his own musings he almost missed the pile of blankets of the ground, covering two figures huddled up together against the morning chill.

Blaine was lying on his back, hair wild and curly, lips slightly parted and pulled into a soft smile as his hands cradled Kurt like the most precious possession where the sub was snuggled close to him, head pillowed on his chest. They seemed so comfortable in their sleep, even more so than they did while awake and he knew that if their instincts were so strong to drive them together as they slept they were really close to being like that all the time; comfortable, relaxed and calm.

He hated the thought of waking them up but the slight despair the voice of the young man on the phone carried made his decision for him and he bent down to gently shake Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine. Kurt. Time to wake up," he said in a hushed voice but it was still loud enough to cause them to stir and blink their eyes open, pupils widening and breaths catching when they realized they woke up all wrapped together still.

A blush settled high on Kurt's cheeks at the same time a proud smile grazed Blaine's face and he could tell they were ready to start apologizing and explaining and talking things out and he just couldn't let them dive into it now when Kurt's friend obviously needed him.

"Kurt, there was a call for you just now. A Jeffrey Sterling?" he said carefully trying not to scare the boy but it seemed to be for nothing because his eyes widened and his fingers started shaking in an instant.

"Jeff? Is he okay? Did something happen?" he rushed out, fighting against the mountain of blankets on top of him to get to his feet.

"I'm not sure. He had asked for you and I said you weren't there and promised to tell you to give him a call as soon as possible. He…he said it was an emergency."

He hardly finished before Kurt tried to dash towards the yacht but he stopped, turning towards Blaine, a torn expression on his face as his eyes switched from looking towards the boat to looking at Blaine, a silent plea written across his delicate features.

"Go. I'll be right behind you," Blaine said gently and at his soft command Kurt turned around and ran as fast as he could kicking up footfalls of sand, the two Doms close behind him, arriving just in time to see him gesticulating wildly, a horrified look trained to the wall in front of him, knuckles white as he gripped the phone to his ear.

His shoulders were tense, back perfectly straight and face closed off and scared. He went back to where he was the night of the claiming and Blaine felt an iron grip on his heart at the thought of everything they have accomplished vanishing again.

"Calm down, Blaine. You getting worked up isn't going to help him calm down once that conversation is over. And it seems like he's gonna need you," Ericson advised and Blaine controlled his breathing, barely managing to keep himself in check when Kurt stepped out of the cabin, pale and visibly shaken.

He was near him in an instant hearing the Captain's quiet, "I'll be in my room," before he was gone and the two of them were left alone, Blaine holding Kurt's trembling, tense body close, willing the fear and the sadness away as best as he could.

"What happened, lovely?" he asked carefully and Kurt turned his head and hid his face in his neck, the wetness from his tears cooling the hot skin.

"It's…it's Jeff…they got to him again. They…they attacked him and tried to…oh god Blaine he's so scared and alone and I…I…" he tried to force the words out but the sobs were cutting his words in half.

Blaine hushed him softly rocking him soothingly but it didn't seem to breaking through any of the hysteria. "Breath, Kurt," he commanded firmly. "Breath for me, lovely."

He heard Kurt's stuttered attempt to obey and coaxed and coached him through it stroking at his back and hair. "That's it, you're such a good boy for me, lovely," he praised over and over until the worst passed leaving hitched breaths and sniffle behind in the aftermath.

"I need to see him," Kurt whispered thickly. "I... h-he doesn't trust anyone else, Blaine. I need to see him and make sure he's alright!"

Blaine made a comforting sound trying to stem another breakdown gently. He nodded against the top of Kurt's head and placed a soft kiss there. "We'll get a plane tonight."

Kurt pulled back, face tear stained and so sad it made his heart ache. "Really?"

Blaine swiped the drying tears on his cheeks away with his thumbs and framed the rest of his face. "Jeff's important to you, so he's important to me too, yeah?"

"But...you booked the hotel and paid so much for everything and..." Kurt stammered, knowing there had to be a catch somewhere. After the whole week of being nothing but patient and understanding there was no way Blaine could surpass that and become even more amazing by doing this for him.

But apparently, his Dom was as perfect as they got because he placed a gentle finger to his lips to stop his rant and smiled comfortingly.

"Just don't worry about it. We'll call and cancel on the hotel and they'll just keep the deposit and we're good. You just try and calm down. When I get back from arranging our departure I wanna see that gorgeous smile on your face again. Understood?" he said sternly but with a teasing glint in his eyes and Kurt felt his sting as he tried his best to fight the tears back and smile, but the image of Jeff alone and scared made him shiver and he wiggled deeper into Blaine's embrace seeking comfort.

More tears fell after that and Blaine smiled sadly at him before kissing his forehead gently, whispering into the flesh as Kurt clung to him, "It'll be alright lovely. I'll make it alright."

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed, tear streaked cheeks pale and rubbed raw from wiping the tears he kept spilling throughout the day.

In a matter of minutes Blaine had the whole thing settled and they bid Ericson goodbye, after he sailed them to the nearest port with access to an airport, as they walked away from the dock and into a waiting car that took them directly to where their plane was already waiting, fuelled and ready to get underway.

Kurt spent the flight in a fitful, half asleep state clinging to Blaine almost without realizing and when they had finally got home it was five in the morning, the darkness still clinging to the ground and he was beyond exhausted.

He wanted to rush straight to Lima but Blaine, always the voice of calm reason and reassurance, convinced him to come back home for a few hours, shower, change, get something to eat and allow the Sterling's to start their day on their own pace before they came barging in to see what happened.

He protested and threw a mild fit which he was genuinely embarrassed for but other than a stern, "calm down," from Blaine there were no repercussions and soon he calmed down enough to admit that Blaine was right and they headed to the Andersons estate.

That's where he was now.

His fingers were clenching into his sleeves; he didn't care if he stretched the fabric beyond repair anymore, he didn't care if all he had went to waste if it meant making his best friend safe and happy again.

He glanced around himself, taking in the luxury he was now allowed to call his; the art pieces on the walls worth more than lives in Lima, the dark wood, antique furniture polished to shine and sparkle in the sunlight, the soft, silk sheets and warm comforters designed to get a person through the winter without feeling the chill in your bones every second of every day. He eyed the tea cup perched on the nightstand next to him, the liquid inside sweet and spiced with lemon and honey and tasting like heaven on his lips.

He looked down on the hands in his lap tears streaming down his face again as he realized all the things he got to have now while his friend was alone, and scared and broken.

_What they did to him…_

He couldn't even begin to imagine how he felt in that moment.

Feeling hands on his skin where he shouldn't have been touched, marked, hearing slurs that weren't true because he was beautiful and he was smart and he was sweet and compassionate and he wanted to love someone so badly but he knew he'd never get the chance to now.

He was so hurt and Kurt had_ left_ him.

Guilt turned his stomach over. How could he leave him? How could he leave him in that place when he knew how heavily Jeff relied on him? It had taken a lot for the blonde to finally open up and put what was left of his trust in Kurt and the sub felt like he had stomped all over it. Thrown it aside carelessly like that amazing piece of his broken friend was nothing.

A strangled, hurt sound tore from his throat.

He had gotten himself a Dom.

A Dom that was sweet and caring and unlike anything Jeff had ever experienced and the almost _shame _grew heavier, sat like a lead brick inside his heart because what had Kurt don't to deserve this? Certainly not more that Jeff had, a sub that was just as worthy if not more deserving after what he had endured… and yet here he sat knowing that his best friend would never blame him, would never begrudge him this new life or Blaine. Blaine who kept Kurt safe, kept him warm and happy and he kept making him blush by telling him he was beautiful and that he liked him, _wanted_ him.

His Dom held him close and sang to him, took him places and bought him gifts and … and..._oh god_!

_Gift!_

Kurt's head snapped up, his mind fighting through the haze he got himself caught in after seeing his friend so scared and small before his parents took him home.

He had a Dom who was kind to him. And maybe it wasn't what Kurt had imagined at first as he read his fairytales, but as the days went by it got closer and closer to it, his heart skipping whenever Blaine touched him, his body shivering whenever he placed an order on him, the desire to kneel in front of him driving him insane with want and he knew...he_ knew_ he could ask for anything and Blaine would give it to him.

He said so himself.

'_If you're not happy here. I'll let you go.'_

The words were almost nonexistent in their world. Claims were not for subs to dispute, they were there to be welcomed and yet… Blaine had offered him an out. Against his very nature he had put Kurt before himself.

Suddenly on his feet, mind completely clear, eyes set up straight in front of him, his body strong and determined he fled his room, feet pounding the floor loudly as he ran through the house looking for the one person who could make things right again.

"_BLAINE!_ BLAINE, WHERE ARE YOU?" he called out urgently and rounded the corner leading to the living room crashing into something warm and hard and immediately comforting.

"Kurt...are you okay? I'm right here!" he held him tight against his body, wrapping hands around that lithe form that now felt so familiar in his arms and cooing into his ear as he tried to keep his erratic breathing at bay.

Kurt took a few moments to bask in the embrace of his Dom, his smell intoxicating and calming at the same time, before he lifted his head and took his hands pulling him towards the stairs.

"I'm okay. Can I talk to you?" he implored already starting to climb the stairs and Blaine frowned, following him into his room where Kurt pushed him to sit on his bed, sitting next to him but staying completely silent for the longest time as he tried to find the words to express what he wanted.

"Kurt...lovely you're scaring me. What's going on?" Blaine asked when he couldn't take it anymore, taking Kurt's hand and running his thumb over his knuckles, feather light touch raising goose bumps on pale skin.

Kurt shook his head, giving himself a mental pep talk as he felt the sudden boost of strength seep from his body, knowing he had something important to fight for. _Think of Jeff, _he chanted to himself, steeling his resolve into something utterly unyielding.

"Blaine...um...remember how you said I could ask for anything as my Gift and you'd grant me that wish?" he started and literally felt the moment Blaine's heart shattered like the echo of it splintered in his own chest.

The hand holding his own tightened almost painfully before being snatched back, the body that kept him safe tensed into a ugly line Kurt didn't recognize and an angry breath rushed past those lips Kurt now knew tasted like apples and heaven.

His rigidness only lasted a moment before he stood up as if Kurt's proximity burned his skin and strode to the window gripping the wall so tightly his knuckles turned white, head hanging low on his bunched shoulders.

"We said a month...you...you promised me a month, Kurt. I thought you were happy… I though_t _I was making you_ happy_...what...what did I do wrong?" Blaine pleaded voice almost dead, tears prickling in his eyes and body shaking as he stood so far away from Kurt the sub felt cold despite the pleasant temperature in the room.

Kurt frowned at his Dom, not sure where all of that was coming from but the words struck him like physical blows making him flinch back slightly. _He did make him happy, wasn't that obvious?_

He kissed him and held him and commanded him and all of it made Kurt deliriously ecstatic, how could he not see that? How could he not see everything Kurt had tried to hide but broadcasted so loudly in every little action; every smile given away, every laugh and touch handed over without thought? Didn't he know how much of Kurt he now held in his hands?

_What was going on?_

"But I do remember what I said," Blaine's hoarse voice brought him back. "And if," his Dom laughed bitterly and it tore something in Kurt to hear it, running a hand over his face in frustration before continuing. "If you really want that… I'll let you go."

Kurt gasped feeling his world tip on its axis and spin wildly out of control, heart freezing and a cry ripping off his lips in the fear of the destruction it was surely to cause him. He wouldn't survive it.

"_Blaine, NO!"_ he stood up on legs about to buckle stumbling to him and begging for permission with suddenly watery eyes until a gentle nod from his Dom allowed him to push his body close and snuggle up to him. The tension that had coiled inside released and he trembled in the aftermath, gripping Blaine's shirt in his hands as he burrowed closer running on pure instinct, his body telling him he _needed _it. Needed Blaine as close as he could get him.

"I don't want to go," he whispered into his chest, an admission that almost stole his breath with the sheer truth that was ringing in it and he Blaine gripped his back tighter.

"You don't?" he asked barely audibly, voice shaky and desperate.

"No...I…I want to stay with you," he said shyly as he cuddled closer still, feeling Blaine relax around him which made him mirror the feeling almost as if they were connected. "But I do know what I want for my Gift. And…and you said you'd give me anything so tell me you meant it. Tell me you were for real."

His voice was rushed, desperate, pleading and Blaine placed his hands onto his biceps, holding him at arms length to look into his eyes.

"Kurt, I promise. Ask anything and I'll do whatever is in my power to make it happen. I swear to you lovely," the conviction in his voice so heartfelt Kurt sighed a breath of relief before placing his demand.

"I'm gonna formally place my demand now. Whatever happens, this is my Gift," he said making sure Blaine was on board searching his eyes and nodding when his Dom gave him his consent.

"Go ahead," he said, voice nervous but still so hopeful.

Whatever it was it's better than Kurt leaving; anything else, he can find a way to make it happen.

"As my bonding Gift, I, sub Kurt Hummel, want my best friend Jeff to be transferred to Dalton for his own protection, all costs covered," he rushed out and Blaine felt the world around him shatter. Darken and dull.

The demand was more than reasonable in itself.

Jeff was in danger, and he had the means and the connections to get him somewhere safe, but the implications of it were what tore his heart apart. Kurt was giving up his chance to go back home to save his friend. Kurt wasn't staying because he wanted to stay. Kurt was making a sacrifice.

He couldn't…that's not…that's not what he wanted. That would never make either of them happy and with a pain tearing through him like nothing he had ever experienced before he realized what he had to do.

He knew it was the best thing to do, heart breaking or not.

"I don't want you like that," he whispered and that gorgeous body in his arms stood petrified, everlasting blue eyes hurt and frozen in pain, lips trembling and bitten bloody in the space it took him to say it out loud.

"You…you don't want me," Kurt stuttered, tears welling and then falling and soaking his t-shirt. His chest constricted and he felt like he couldn't _breathe._

_Blaine was already bored of him…already done with him? Was he that horrible of a sub he couldn't keep him interested for a single week?_

His heart was already halfway to becoming Blaine's and he didn't want him.

But he promised...he did.

Through heavy breathing and quiet sobs he soon realized were his he heard his Dom's voice calling out to him and he tried so badly to answer, to obey but…Blaine didn't want to be his Dom anymore. It was devastating and he felt the need to curl up into a ball and _sob._

He almost laughed hysterically. The fun of having a Lima lowlife for a sub wore off faster than anyone thought it would.

_"Kurt, look at me!"_

He would be alone again.

_"Kurt, lovely please."_

He would never be called lovely again.

_"Kurt, look at me NOW!"_

A command too strong for his body to deny racked through him, snapping his back straight, head up and eyes on Blaine's as the hazel eyed Dom cupped his cheeks and held him gently; hands warm and calming on his skin as he spoke fighting back the panic and turmoil beating at his insides.

"I still want _you_. I'll always want _you_. But I don't want you the way you're choosing to stay here. Sacrificing yourself to save your friend. I…I can't do that to you. I will get Jeff to Dalton and he will be safe I promise. But I'll also let you go home because that's what you want. It'll break me into million pieces but I'll let you go."

"NO...Blaine, please don't!"

_What was he saying? Why was he doing this?_

He wanted to stay! He wanted to be Blaine's and no one else's.

"Sir," he broke down in his arms crying and clutching at his blazer with desperate fingers as his knees gave out, the grip of his hands barely keeping him upright. "_Please!"_

"Please what, Kurt...what do you want?" he asked gently, the dominance inside of him aching to please and make happy, roaring with satisfaction at being called sir so freely and unrestrained.

"Please let me stay. I want to stay," he begged on a tortured whisper and Blaine broke down into a desperate laugh as he pulled him closer.

"Kurt, I want you to stay too. God nothing will ever mean more to me than you...just promise me it's what you truly want. Promise me it's not just out of obligation," he ordered though his voice was pleading for him to understand, to reassure him that he was his.

"It's not…the past...the past days with you...I…I want more...of, of feeling like that...wanted and happy and c-cherished. I...I know I'm not the best trained sub but I'm willing to learn. I am…just...just please let me stay and show you," he begged again, voice picking up speed towards the end as if he were afraid he'd lose courage to say all of that.

Blaine shook his head and held him closer, like he was trying to mould them together one hand rising to cup his cheek.

"Of course you can stay. You're the best thing in my world, Kurt. And you don't need to learn anything, I think you're flawless," he murmured kissing his temple gently, feeling him snuggle closer, body relaxed and pliant and Blaine concentrated on projecting warmth and safety. It wasn't even a choice, he needed to comfort his sub after all the tears and misunderstandings and it made him feel a hundred times better knowing he was doing something right as Kurt's sniffles and hiccups disappeared slowly but surely.

"Thank you, sir," he whispered on a breathy sigh that held a note of bliss as the pressure valve eased off and Blaine shivered at the title.

"You don't have to call me-" he started but Kurt cut him off.

"I want to," he said surely and rested his head back on his shoulder, happy and safe and _hopeful._

He could hear Blaine's heart thumping under his ear and he could feel the ecstatic purr of his dominance on his skin now that he finally had him for real.

They embraced each other pulling the comfort from the warmth, knowing they only had a precious few minutes more in their safe, secluded bubble before they had to rip themselves away and head into something that wasn't safe, or warm or comfortable.

A harsh reality was calling for them and they knew they had no choice but to answer.

* * *

The driveway to the small, shabby looking, but still neat and well kept house, weaved under the wheels of Blaine's Lexus, so out of place in it's black, shiny glory. So loud and bragging that Kurt wanted to plead Blaine to let him out so he could walk to his friend's house like he did before; without the guilt holding his insides in an iron grip, twisting viciously whenever he thought he could learn to get used to it and live with it, as if to remind him that he had no right to be that lucky when his friend didn't get to be.

His fingers clutched at the car seat on either side of him until his knuckles turned white and the wiry muscles in his arms started trembling with exertion.

He could feel the guilt of leaving without making sure he was okay eating him up from the inside, painting his thoughts dark and leaving him lost in the haze as he tried to convince himself that he was doing something now and it was better than nothing, but he didn't even believe himself so why should his friend.

And that thought scared him out of his mind…

What if Jeff resented him, blamed him, hated him…What if he never forgave him?

His breath paused in panic and suddenly a warm tide washed over him as gentle fingers snuck underneath his own and forced him to release the death grip he had on the car seat weaving them with ones that had become undeniably welcome and familiar.

"Lovely, calm down," Blaine said as he stopped the car in front of the house. His voice was soft, quiet, smooth, but there was no missing that urging, pushing, commanding note in it that gripped Kurt's very core and made him melt into the seat closing his eyes and letting his mind finally do what his body was pleading him to for so long; let go and breathe.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" he asked and recoiled when Kurt bitch glared at him so he rushed to correct himself. "That came out wrong. I know you're upset because of what happened to him but you're acting like it's your fault."

Blaine eyed him for a moment before catching the shadow crawling over his face and he gasped, turning in his seat completely and cupping Kurt's face with his guitar rough hands.

"Oh my god, you really think that. Kurt, this is not your fault. How can you think that?" he pleaded desperately and thumbed the tears falling down his cheeks in waves and as beautiful as his eyes looked misted over with salty drops Blaine never wanted to see him cry again.

The sub shook his head in dismissal, biting his lip and closing his eyes to get himself under control but it just didn't work and a desperate sob released from his chest loudly as he crashed into Blaine's arms and buried his face into his neck dampening his collar and chilling the skin with labored breaths.

"I wasn't there. I left him and I was happy and he got hurt. I should have stayed with him and I didn't," he cried into his arms and Blaine held him tighter cooing softly and running hands over shaking back as he did his best to push his dominance to the surface and wrap it around the sub to settle him down at least a little bit.

"Kurt you're not making any sense. You can't blame yourself for being happy," he chastised him gently, slowly, making sure not to make it sound like a punishment but still firm enough for the sub to know it was a rule; one they would talk about later but a rule nonetheless.

"I…I should have been with him," he sniffled miserably; body completely sagged against Blaine's and hands clutching at his soft cardigan.

"And done what? You would have gotten hurt too, Kurt. Lovely, look at me," he commanded gently and Kurt glanced up, cheek still pressed to the Dom's chest. "It's okay to care for your friends and to want to help them. But Jeff was attacked by a group of Doms. Completely vicious and practically feral. There was nothing you could have done so please, please just wipe your tears and be there for him now because he needs you…but don't ever blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. Okay?"

Kurt eyed him for a few long minutes before sniffling one last time and nodding slowly. His Dom released enough of his strength over him to make him feel better, stronger, more determined. He felt his body let go of the negative held on the inside and grasp at the hope and the love and the light Blaine offered to him.

He finally understood what it meant to be claimed, how good it could be, how rewarding and calming and beautiful.

"You're right, sir. Thank you." For the second time that day Kurt used the title and Blaine felt his chest expand with pride and accomplishment.

The feelings wafting from his sub were now calm and subdued and gentle and he was the one to make them that way. He protected. He kept what was his safe and the dominance inside splashed and grew until he couldn't breathe anymore.

He pressed his lips to Kurt's gently, carefully, in tune with how much he could take from him and backing away after only a breath light kiss.

"Any time, lovely," he whispered against the soft petals before unlocking the car and giving the sub a little push. "Go on now. He's waiting for you. I'll wait here."

They had talked about it and realized it would be best if Blaine waited outside since the Sterling's knew who he was and given their past he had no idea how they, or Jeff for that matter, would react to a piece of their old world colliding with the new one.

"Okay. So I can tell him?" he asked as he was already standing halfway out of the car, head turning so he could look at his Dom, eyes hopeful and pleading at the same time.

"You can tell him you asked for it. And that I'm working on it. I don't want to make promises I can't keep and give false hope to someone," he said honestly and his heart broke at the crestfallen look on his sub's face. "But Kurt I'll do whatever is in my power. And I'm an Anderson so a lot is in my power." He winked cheekily to cheer him up and Kurt giggled, not as bright as usual but still better than the tears. He stepped completely out of the car, grabbing the almost forgotten bag from the floor before slamming the door and waving a gentle farewell to Blaine before he walked over to the small house shielding his best friend, steps graceful and languid and making Blaine fall for him all over again.

* * *

He was curled under the thin blanket, head propped on a lumpy pillow and the sleeves of his pajamas barely reaching his thin wrists.

Everything hurt.

His skin was too tight, his limbs were heavy and stiff, his head felt like it was filled with foam and his eyes scratchy and dry.

They hadn't been dry at first.

Rivers and oceans of tears fell from them, soaking the clothes he wore and making him even colder. He cried for the life he had before he was claimed, the friends who loved him, and the parents who didn't feel the need to shield him from the world like he was breakable.

He cried for all the nights he spent sleeping tightly, unconcerned and unburdened and fearless because there was nothing to be afraid of.

He cried for all the walks down the street and through the halls of his school he had took never looking over his shoulder, never ducking his head and never flinching at sudden disturbances in the balance of the place.

He cried for the times he spent memorizing books and facts and tricks that would make his future Dom happy and proud; his Dom who would be kind, and handsome, and smart and funny and sweet and who would make him tea in the morning and make sure he wore warm clothes and call him a good boy when he made him happy.

He cried for the man he had never had but felt like was taken from him by someone who wasn't supposed to touch him the way he did.

He cried because he'd never get any of it back and he was too tired and too broken to believe he still deserved to get it back.

Maybe they were right.

He had never heard of a sub being treated the way he was, never knew someone who was taken away from their Dom because he thought he was worthless and disobedient and ugly.

Maybe it was just him.

Maybe he wasn't loved and cherished because there was nothing lovable about him; there was nothing about him to cherish and to want to keep. It used to hurt so much to think that so he tried to smile and nod when people told him he wasn't in the wrong at all.

He didn't care anymore.

His tears dried out and he didn't think they would ever come back.

They lied to him.

He was the one there was something wrong with. If he had been better none of it would have happened.

_Worthless._

"Jeff!" a voice startled him from his quiet murmuring and before he could pull himself up and pretend that he was okay again there was a body behind him and for the first time in almost twenty four hours he didn't feel the need to vomit at the touch.

Kurt was familiar, Kurt was kind, Kurt was a sub like him and he would never hurt him.

Arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed on top of his head as he let go and sobbed into his best friends chest, wonder etched into his skin as soft droplets cascaded down his cheeks again and he felt lighter, emptier, softer and the voice drifting into his skin pieced rough pieces back together; crudely, with the lines still visible and little shards missing but his skin felt whole again, his head felt clearer and he felt like maybe he was still there somewhere amongst the wreckage.

"Never say that again. You are not worthless. You're my best friend, my brother. You're beautiful, and sweet and you have an amazing voice and you can draw like an artist and you have the most amazing smile in the world and I'd never be able to be okay without you and I'm so sorry I wasn't here..." Kurt rocked them back and forth singing his praises frantically while they cried and Jeff shook his head, seemingly only at his friend's apology, but they both knew he was also dismissing every single compliment Kurt just gave him.

Kurt didn't know what to feel. He was absolutely devastated for Jeff of course and hearing his best friend mumble such hurtful things about himself was like a knife to the heart. But Kurt couldn't help the stirring anger rolling inside his gut. The absolute hatred for the Doms that had reduced Jeff to this… the Dom that had started it all and it was frustrating because there was nothing he could do about it. The only small comfort he got was the knowledge from his dad that the Doms had been taken in for their crimes… Jeff's ex Dom however, was as elusive and unreachable as he ever was.

"D-don't apologize. I'm glad you weren't there," the blonde said quietly and Kurt gasped at his words, knocking him out of his own head.

"What? Why?" he asked, tears angry and sad both still crawling down his face and he held his friend closer still. Jeff craved the closeness and there were scarce few people he'd allow it with.

"They would have hurt you too. That would have been worse than what they did," Jeff said softly, holding on to Kurt, body limp and bone tired.

"How can you say that? How could hurting me be worse than hurting you, Jeff?" Kurt cried out, not knowing what to do to make things better as he carded long fingers through his hair.

"I'm already ruined. I'm already broken and unworthy. You…you're still pure and wanted and I'm glad you were away and happy," he admitted, voice resigned and slurry; so tired, so much pain in it, it made Kurt ache.

"No, Jeff…"

"Tell me about him," Jeff cut him off a sleepy, pained smile on his face.

"About who?" Kurt frowned, heart breaking at the words leaving his friend's mouth. He thought they could do it to him because he was already hurt and tainted.

"Blaine…your trip….tell me about what you saw. Were you happy?" he asked and Kurt couldn't bring himself to talk about something like that.

How do you tell someone who was hurt that badly that your Dom was the most amazing and understanding Dom ever and that so far they had only kissed a few times and he hadn't insisted on anything, hadn't punished him unjustly, hadn't forced him passed any boundary?

"Jeff…I…I don't think that's…" he tried but the blonde tightened the hold on his shirt in a gentle plea.

"Please, Kurt. I need to hear it. I need to know there are people out there, Doms, who aren't in it to hurt someone. I need proof that K…that _he_ was an exception and I was just misfortunate. I need to know that it's not bad for everyone and that maybe it wasn't about me…maybe he was the one who was bad, not me," he cried brokenly and Kurt lifted his eyes to the ceiling to hide his own tears knowing that he had to be strong.

"It wasn't, Jeff. It was never your fault. He was,_ is_, the one who is wrong and broken and doing things that aren't right. Blaine…Blaine told me that the Dom's job is to make sure their sub is always safe, and happy and healthy and loved beyond words. And he's not the only one thinking that," Kurt reassured him voice strong and fierce with the depth of his conviction but not knowing if his words made him feel better or even worse, it's what his friend had asked for however and Kurt didn't know how else to help.

"Who else is that way?" he asked timidly and Kurt hugged him closer, nosing at his fair hair trying to replicate the many soothing techniques Blaine had used on him and put them together with what he already knew soothed Jeff.

"I haven't met that many people but his mom is the same way. She loves his dad and she's always making sure he's eating enough, and wearing socks. It's cute," he smiled at the memory. "And Nick says he'd let his sub call him a dick if it made him happy," Kurt informed him and Jeff let out a soft giggle through his tears making Kurt light up with accomplishment.

"Who's, Nick?" Jeff asked smiling but deep down he knew that it wasn't real. Maybe between a Dom and sub like Sam was to them, friendly but not in any way bonded, but once you were bonded? It was a trap the Dom made to make his sub mess up so he could be punished.

This Nick would never allow_ his_ sub to call him that, Jeff was sure of it.

"Blaine's best friend, he seems really nice I can't wait for you to meet him," he said and Jeff went rigid in his arms, skin clammy and body shaking in fear.

"I…no…I don't…I don't want to meet him…o-or anyone. My…my dad says I can be homeschooled for my senior year," he stuttered and Kurt rushed to reassure him that okay, he didn't have to meet Blaine's friends if he didn't want to.

But homeschooled?

_With what money? And what teacher_? Yes the Sterling's were obviously educated but in order to actually graduate high school properly he would still need to adhere to the syllabus and take tests and his parents would have to have the qualifications to teach him. It all cost money and McKinley High barely had enough teachers as it is, let alone managing to find one to homeschool him.

Obviously his mom and dad tried to get him to calm down by saying that, but Kurt knew there was no way it could truly work.

"What if I told you there was a chance for you to come to school with me?" Kurt asked carefully and Jeff tore himself away from Kurt's hands and stared at him.

"That's not funny," he muttered quietly, shocked and offended that his friend was toying with him like that.

"I know and I'm not trying to be funny. I asked Blaine to pull some strings and get you into Dalton and he promised he'll do whatever he can do make it happen," Kurt rushed to explain, now with more conviction and enthusiasm because behind all the fear and disbelief there was hope shimmering in those brown eyes.

"He's not gonna keep his promise, Kurt," he fought but it was weak, almost forced out, like he was fighting his own mind not to believe it.

"He's gonna have to," Kurt winked ignoring the sting in his eyes caused by yet another bout of crying he'd done.

"Why?" the blonde sub frowned as he watched his friend.

"Because it's my Gift," Kurt said proudly and Jeff gasped, tears spilling out and fingers shaking like crazy as the sheer magnitude of that statement struck him like a physical blow.

"I…You…you did t-that…for me?" he breathed and Kurt latched onto him, hugging him and chuckling sweetly.

"Anything in the world to keep my best friend safe. Always," Kurt whispered and Jeff allowed himself to laugh with him, knowing that no matter how hard it would be, how scary and how incredibly alone he would be because other than Kurt he didn't want people close.

But he knew he'd at least be safe at Dalton. He wouldn't be hurt again. Alone and scared yes…but never hurt again.

The two best friends sat for a while after that, talking, allowing themselves to heal and return to being whole again as the sun changed positions in the sky and sooner than they knew it, it was time for Kurt to go.

He handed Jeff the gift he'd gotten for him while he was away and promised him to give him a call later that day to let him know what happened with Blaine's promise and as he was walking out he was escorted by a pair of chocolate colored eyes shining with what looked like glee and soft hands clutching the wooden box with painting supplies inside.

His Jeff was back, at least for now.

* * *

_"Blaine, what you're asking from me is almost impossible to do with all the time in the world at my disposal. Making it happen in less than two days? There's no way I can do this."_

"What if I told you the reason I'm asking for this?"  
_  
"I thought you promised to keep this a secret."_

"Yeah, well I also promised to do whatever's in my power to make this happen."

_"Okay…I'm listening."_

"The sub Kurt asked from me to bring to Dalton..."

_"Yes?"_

"It's Jeffrey Sterling."

_"…"_

"Hikaru?"

_"Jeffrey Sterling as in… Kevin Landon's sub?"_

"Ex sub. And yes...him. It's like the universe hates that boy for some reason, he just can't catch a break."

_"What happened?"  
_  
"Well I don't know the all the details because Kurt wanted to protect his privacy, but from what I understand he's being bullied at school."  
_  
"Blaine, I can't move mountains to get him to Dalton because someone called him a bad name."_

"It's much worse than that. They…they cornered him, tried to rape him, they bit and scratched at his mark…Hikaru he's not gonna make it long if he stays. He's been through so much and he means so much to Kurt and I can't, I can't let him down, either of them…please..."  
_  
"Blaine..."_

"I'm begging you. What if it were Lee instead of Jeff? She's a sub too."  
_  
"That's a low blow."_

"I know…but this is important."

_"Why?"_

"Why what?"

_"Why is it so important for you to do this for a sub you've never even met?"_

"Because it's what Kurt asked as his Gift. And even if he didn't, after hearing what he went through, I want to do whatever I can to keep him safe."

_"You two really belong together. With him giving up on his own Gift to keep his friend safe and you fighting a nearly lost cause to make it happen."_

"Wait '_nearly'_?"  
_  
"Well, I suppose being the Principal has its perks."_

"Really, what are those?"  
_  
"We're allowed to grant a full ride at Dalton based on special circumstances in their lives."_

"I've never heard of that scholarship."  
_  
"Well of course you didn't. I just made it up… and would you look at that. Only one person applied so we must give it to him. What a coincidence."_

"You're the best, best friend's dad a person can have."  
_  
"Yeah, yeah. Now buzz off I have papers to sign and scholarships to make up."_

"Thank you so much. I'll see you at school."  
_  
"Bye. Oh and Blaine."_

"Yes?"  
_  
"You're not allowed to ask me to as much as pass you the salt at dinner after this favor. Got it?"_

"Got it."

* * *

_Monday morning…_

* * *

"Ready to go, lovely?" Blaine asked as he walked into the room where the sub was getting ready for his first day of school, standing in front of a full length mirror and tugging at the collar of his blazer with annoyed little huffs escaping his lips, brow puckered into a small frown.

He turned to face Blaine and he saw that it was more than annoyance colouring his mystical blue eyes into a darker shade; there was uncertainty, shyness and fear.

Over the past week he got used to seeing Kurt relaxed and open. There were moments when he would clam up and try to protect himself from whatever he thought Blaine would do when they pushed at the clearly marked boundaries that had been set, but the Dom made sure he went out of his way to soothe his fears and reassure him that he was perfectly safe and loved and wanted with him. They were making progress, tearing each wall down one by one and Blaine didn't care if it was slow going, they were _going _and at a pace that made Kurt happy and that's all that mattered.

And it seemed as if Kurt could feel that too because those flashes of insecurity were getting shorter and further apart the longer they were together. His gentle, careful touches were received freely now, with a soft lean into his arms and an occasional nuzzle of the palm caressing his face.

The kisses they shared were timid and careful but Blaine felt them like they were fire on his lips. His sub apologized each time he nudged a little bit harder into the kiss, each time a small moan escaped him, each time his body shivered and Blaine hated that he thought he had to hold back when every instinctual move Kurt made was setting his insides alight and drove him crazy. He hated that he thought he wasn't allowed to initiate things when he wanted them; instead waiting for Blaine to realize he wanted to be held and touched and kissed. His innocent, pure sub clutching his shirt and cuddling closer to him as their lips moved together made him want to fly with how good it felt, how right it felt and he shushed every apology, stopped every move to back away and kissed away each blush until Kurt was pliant and relaxed in his arms and under his lips again; fear gone from oceans held in his eyes.

But that fear was so much different than the one he was witnessing now.

There was something raw and unguarded in the way Kurt looked at him, pleading, and begging him to soothe his mind the way only he could.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he threaded the expanse of the room between them in three long strides until his sub was tucked safely in his embrace, his face hidden in Blaine's neck and his back arching into the soft touch of Blaine's hand.

"I don't know...I just...I'm scared of Dalton, and the people there," he admitted, realizing that being honest could be the best way to go about what he was feeling at that moment.

"Why?" Blaine asked, tugging his hand and leading them to sit on the huge, plush armchair in the corner of the room.

Kurt was quiet for a moment trying to think of the best way to explain himself. "Growing up I always thought clothes meant a lot. When I saw people at McKinley you could tell who had a better job and whose parents had more money. Don't get me wrong we were all poor but apparently there are a lot of different stages of being poor. From people who came to school with no coat and blue from the cold, to those who had clothes but it was all ripped apart and too small and beyond repair, to those who had low quality but well fitting and decent looking clothes. It was hell. People teased and picked at the poorest kids, most likely to make themselves feel better. They would rip what little they had and the next day that kid would come to school with clothes still torn apart because they had nothing better and I thought...I thought how much easier it would be if we could all just look the same, wear the same. Then nobody would be able to tell who had more money and nobody would be picked on," Kurt revealed, a tear slipping down his cheek and Blaine gasped, horrified that just an hour away from where he slept on silk and satin there were kids walking to school in little better than rags and freezing to death.

He thought of the clothes Kurt wore when he had met him and figured he must have been somewhere in the middle because, although well kept and cared for, his sleeves were a bit too short and his shoes a few sizes too big. He hoped that was enough to get him out of being bullied then and now he had a uniform. They would all look the same.

"So what's gotten you so scared? Dalton has a dress code for everyone," Blaine said and frowned at Kurt's dejected laugh.

"There's a difference between how I wear it and how you look in it," Kurt said and gestured to Blaine's uniform, different from his own only in the colour of the tie; where Kurt's was red and navy stripped, Blaine's was a solid red.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked in confusion, eyeing Kurt who looked absolutely delicious in the navy and red attire, graceful and classy in a way some of his classmates weren't able to accomplish after years of training and living in the high society circles.

"I can wear the exact same thing they do but they'll still know who I am, where I come from. They will know I don't belong there. I thought the uniform will help me blend in but it's going to do the exact opposite. I'm not supposed to wear this. I'm not even supposed to be there and they'll know it the second they see me," he whispered defeated and Blaine's eyes widened at the confession.

Kurt belonged there more than a lot of idiots prancing around Dalton without a grain of brains in their thick skulls. They strutted around in their uniforms thinking they owned the world just because their daddy was a CEO of a multinational company or a famous actor.

None of them could hold a candle to Kurt and Blaine wanted to make sure he knew that so he placed a hand under his sub's chin gently and turned his head to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me. You...Kurt, you're everything. You're smart and beautiful and classy and graceful and elegant in a way a lot of those subs at Dalton never get to be despite all the money their parents waste to make them that way. And those that manage to look that way are artificial and trained and programmed to the point where they all look like robots. So yes...you'll stand out, uniform or not, you'll be different. But it's going to be because you're better than anyone else. Everything you are is real and natural and they could only hope to be like you someday; to talk the way you do, and to move the way you do. Kurt you're magical. And they will all see it. Embrace it. Be proud of it. You'll always be ten steps ahead of them," Blaine said thumbing the tears cascading down pale cheeks away and smiling at his beautiful boy.

"How do you always know what to say?" Kurt chuckled a teary laugh and Blaine shrugged teasingly.

"I'm awesome like that. And it's my job as your Dom to always make sure you're okay and happy." he finished more seriously and Kurt lifted a shaking hand to run his fingertips through gelled down curls.

"I think I'm finally starting to see that," he confessed, running those same shaking fingertips down Blaine's ear and jaw, the gesture feeling so intimate it made Kurt catch his breathe.

"See what?" Blaine choked on a breath as those feather light touches burned a trail of fire his skin.

"That everything I thought of being bonded was wrong. That I can be...no...that I _am_ happy with you," he said and this time it was Blaine who couldn't stop a tear from sliding down and getting lost in the soft material of his blazer. He should have been surprised by the amount of tears he'd shed since claiming Kurt. Happy, sad, frustrated. But he wasn't. Everything with Kurt was magnified to the point of almost unbearably intense and while he wasn't prone to tears at all being a Dom he didn't find a weakness in them. He knew other Doms did, but Blaine was all about being honest with himself and how he expressed his emotions.

"God Kurt you have no idea how good it is to hear that. I promise you lovely, everything I do is to make you feel that way. To make you feel happy to be mine," he said and Kurt nodded, biting his lip shyly and contemplating his next move for a second before taking a deep breath, leaning in and touching his trembling lips to Blaine's in a kiss so tiny, so careful, so timid but still strong enough to make Blaine lose his mind for a split second before that feeling was gone and Kurt was blushing and looking away and twisting his fingers nervously, an apology ready on his lips.

"I..."

"No...don't apologize. Please just don't make it sound like you're sorry for kissing me when my heart is close to jumping out of my chest from happiness."

"I...but...I thought." Kurt started in confusion, convinced he did something wrong when he initiated the kiss but in that moment he couldn't hold it back. Something else had gripped him tight and refused to let go until he gave in to the desire simmering under his skin.

_But wasn't he supposed to wait for Blaine to do it? Wasn't he supposed to remain passive and allow Blaine to take his pleasure the way he saw fit?_ It was what they were taught at school and it was deeply ingrained even though a part of him was denying and sure Blaine would want any of that. It was hard to know the lines though when they hadn't actively discussed intimacy beyond Blaine promising he wouldn't push him… and he believed that, he just didn't know where the other boundaries lay.

His Dom looked at him like he saw all the way into his soul and Kurt knew he figured him out and that he knew what he was thinking.

"I know...and you thought wrong. You can ask and take whatever you want from me, whatever you need. Always," he assured and Kurt nodded into the hand cupping his neck when Blaine spoke again. "We should get going. Jeff will be waiting for us outside of Dalton in thirty minutes," he reminded and Kurt jumped to his feet, fixing his blazer in the mirror before accepting Blaine's hand and walking out to the car.

He locked his fears away and tucked them safely behind the memories of Blaine's words and his embrace, knowing his Dom created a wall around his insecurities that kept them away from him.

He had to be strong for Jeff.

* * *

His fingers wrapped around his tie expertly, forming a perfect looking knot in seconds; a reminiscence of his old days.

He smoothed down his shirt and reached for the blazer laid carefully over the back of his desk chair. Pulling it over his crisp white shirt he buttoned the front slowly and fixed the lapels before taking a step back and inspecting himself in the mirror.

He barely looked like the boy who moved into that room with three measly boxes of stuff and fear etched so deeply into his bones he wanted nothing more but to lock the door of his new dorm and hide from the world he knew was more than capable of hurting him again.  
His hair was soft and falling in beautiful blonde whips over his right eye, courtesy of Kurt and a small bottle of hair product he said he saved for him out of the supplies Blaine got him for their trip, his face was pale and freckled but there was a tinge of pink sitting high on his cheekbones, signaling shyness and nerves.

His clothes fit him like a glove and he basked in the surprisingly quality fabric caressing his skin and reminding him of the time when all of his clothes felt amazing instead of scratchy.  
He ran a hand over the material and allowed himself a moment of indulgence at that familiar feeling of cotton and silk on his skin before his mind kicked in with logic and memories and warnings.  
He took in his surroundings with a labored breath as he stepped away from the mirror and sat onto the bed to wait for Kurt, ready for the first day of his new life.

He picked on the high thread sheets adorning his new, queen sized bed and glanced around to take in the heavy wooden closet and a matching dresser with an ornate framed mirror hanging over it, catching sunlight and casting bright shapes over the dark red carpet.  
The walls were all a soft looking beige with an exception of the wall behind the bed, painted burgundy and matching the carpet perfectly, the combination contrasting the vintage furniture with modern colors and lines.

It was a place he had dreamed of being at before his dreams turned to nightmares.

Dalton was the school he was going to attend with his new Dom, before said Dom turned sadistic and decided he was to be homeschooled, therefore effectively cutting him off from the world.

Dalton was where he would join the infamous Warblers and with a little bit of effort become their head choreographer, before HE made him realize his voice was too shaky and his moves were spazzy and not fluid enough.

Dalton was where he was going to take art classes and be a part of the annual exhibition where someone would see his art and ask to buy it, before his Dom tore all of his sketches because they were childish, stupid and amateurish.

Dalton was going to be his promise land then, and it could be his safe haven now.

All thanks to his best friend and his new Dom.

_"Jeff, Kurt is here again," Lillian Sterling called out to her son and he looked up from the empty paper in front of him and she knew he had spent hours with a pencil in his hand, unable to draw a single thing. _

_No matter how many times they told him Kevin had it wrong, that his talent was still there and that he should draw and paint again, his fingers seemed frozen over the paper and nothing ever appeared on the blank surface._

_He still sat at his desk, a sheet of paper and a pencil sharpened so many times it almost disappeared inside of his hand, but nothing changed. _

_Kevin took away so much from him, his voice, his art, his smile…and Lillian hated him for it, but there was nothing she could do about it but be there for her son and hope that someday, someone would come and show him just how beautiful he was. _

_He looked up at her and she flinched at the pain in those jade eyes she loved so much._

_"Is he alone?" he asked timidly and she shook her head._

_"Blaine's with him. They're with your dad in the living room now. He seems like a nice person," she tacked on knowing how reluctant he was to be close to someone who knew about his old life._

_"Yeah um...Kurt said so," he said twisting his fingers nervously. Were they here to tell him that they could do nothing to save him? Were they here to shatter his tentative dream once again? Was he going to get broken again?_

_"Kurt looked happy. I think its good news honey," his mom told him and he looked up to find her smiling at him gently, pain etched in her eyes and he hated that he was the reason it was there._

_"I...I hope so," he whispered and she took his hand careful not to make too many sudden moves and make him flinch._

_"Come on...Let's see what they have to say," she said and he nodded, allowing her to pull him out of his room and down to the living room where the beaming face of his best friend was the first and the last thing he saw before he had his arms full of Kurt._

_"Oh my god Jeff this will be so awesome," Kurt squealed and Jeff widened his eyes at the sight of Blaine chuckling as he watched the two of them almost bouncing from the excitement Kurt exhibited over the news._

_But Jeff had a hard time believing it._

_Dalton? He was allowed to go to that heaven he had dreamed of for so long? He knew there was nothing left in him that he could offer but still, it was Dalton, it was his dream._

_"Really? I...I get to go?" he asked breathily and flinched when Blaine stood up to walk towards them, a gentle smile on his handsome face and eyes full of pride directed at his sub._

_"Your friend here is very persistent and determined when he wants something," Blaine said teasingly with a fondness undeniable in his voice and Jeff felt one of the knots in his body unravel and relax at the sound of it; soft and gentle._

_Maybe Blaine really was good to Kurt like he said he was. Maybe his friend really was happy and maybe...just maybe Blaine could really be his friend._

_"You mean annoying?" he asked quietly, braving against his own fears in case the Dom got angry at him for insulting his sub._

_What he received in return was a smack on the shoulder from Kurt and a shrug accompanied by another teasing, "Or that…" from Blaine, making them all laugh as the tension broke slightly allowing them to smooth out the details of his transfer in a friendly atmosphere._

_After a long discussion it was decided he would board since Lima was two hours away from the school and if Jeff had any intention of making it in time for his morning classes he would have to get up at four in the morning to get ready and catch the bus which was highly impractical of course._

_Realizing he would have to swallow his own fears he agreed and with the help of Kurt and Blaine packed his things and moved into a single room on the second floor of the housing building._

_Filled with a strange mixture of hope and fear and anticipation he settled to bed knowing Monday would be the day his new life started._

_For better or for worse he was never going back to that hell he came out of._

A sharp knock pulled him out of his own mind and he stood up on shaky legs, approaching the door of his new room and turning the knob with numb fingers.

He was greeted with the beaming smile of his best friend and the tentative but confident one of his friend's Dom as he shut the door behind him and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Morning, Jeffy!" Kurt chirped and Jeff could see a curious smile on Blaine's face as he stared at his sub, bright and chatty as he greeted his best friend.

"Morning, Kurt," he smiled softly because he couldn't deny Kurt much of anything and then turned back to Blaine, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped protectively. "Good morning, sir."

He realized Blaine seemed like a truly nice guy and he still hoped deep down they could be friends somehow but after thinking about it he figured he should probably do his best to make him _stay_ that way.

"Please Jeff, call me Blaine," the Dom said nicely and Jeff's head snapped up, fingers shaking from the anxiety of this uncharted territory. Of course there was the interaction he had with Sam occasionally but it didn't seem like quite the same thing here.

If he didn't listen Blaine could get mad...if he did...Blaine could get mad again. This was looking decidedly like a no win scenario and he was on the verge of a panic attack about being backed into yet another corner when a soft hand took his gently.

"It's okay. I call him Blaine most of the time as well," Kurt said with a soft smile and Jeff blew out a shaky exhale and decided he should take it in stride for now and deal with potential consequences later. After all, he trusted Kurt and if Kurt said it was okay then it must be right?

"Okay then," he acquiesced quietly before glancing around and realizing the hallways were still pretty empty. "Are we early?"

"Yeah a little bit. Blaine wanted to show us around a bit and tell us about Dalton before classes start," Kurt said as he tugged at his hand and led him down the hall, Blaine falling into step next to them easily as the Dom talked.

"So, Dalton is a facility that has everything from kindergarten to college. The kindergarten and the primary school have their own buildings while high school and college share the same one but are situated in different wings. Dalton tends to encourage interaction among students to make the transition to college easier by having the high school and college students share the cafeteria, and allowing high school seniors to join most of the college clubs and groups," Kurt took every word out of his mouth with wide eyes and slacked jaw, obviously so fascinated by the way the gigantic institution worked.

Deciding he should just keep the fact that he knew mostly everything there was to know about Dalton to himself, he walked alongside them and took in every detail as Blaine gave directions to their classes and tidbits about their future teachers.

"…anyway, Markham is an ass. He picks on the people who don't pick up on his subject right away and tends to ask them most of the questions, so if you're not a math whiz I suggest you lay low for a while. Mrs. Carlson is really sweet and while she has high expectations she's a great teacher and she's really understanding so I think it's good you have her on your first class on the first day here. She's bound to make a good impression. Let's see who else...oh Denton, the history teacher... the most boring human being alive. I'm serious he makes a bloodbath sound sleep inducing. But he's nice so everyone let's that slide," he chuckled and Kurt followed suit with a giggle of his own as the rounded the corner and came to a stop next to a huge board filled with colorful flyers and signup sheets, a plethora of students signing up for various things Dalton had to offer and talking excitedly about auditions, try outs and practice.

"Wow what are those?" Kurt asked and Jeff took a step towards the board a curious gleam in his eyes as he looked for the one sheet he'd give anything he had to see his name on.

The art club.

The signup sheet, as the explanation on it suggested, was designed by someone who was a part of the club and then went on to take over the world of visual communication by storm, creating the most recognizable of logos and commercials in the world.

Jeff wanted to be a part of it so badly he could feel his fingers tingling with desire to pick up the pen and sign his name but there was a voice at the back of his head whispering in a seething rage.

_"You think you're some kind of an artist? My dead grandmother can draw better than this."_

_"I'm not wasting money on supplies for your childish, uninspired doodling."_

_"You know how most artists become famous after they die? Well not even death will help you."_

Shaking his head against the onslaught of fear and resignation he stepped back, stilling the urge inside of him to join and convincing his own mind it's just better to stay away and leave it to people who actually had talent.

"Are you joining?" a soft voice came from behind him and he jumped, startled at the genuine curiosity in the Dom's voice as he stood next to him, waiting for Kurt to finish reading every single one of the signup sheets...even the hockey team one.

"Oh...n-no I can't really draw that well...I was just...just looking," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit as he waited for Blaine to just look away from him.

The Dom eyed him, obviously not believing his words after he had listened to Kurt praise his drawing when they bought him his gift, but he had decided to let it go, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"No design classes or clubs or anything," Kurt came back pouting and Blaine chuckled at the cute expression, loving how relaxed and comfortable Kurt seemed to be all morning despite the fact that it was his first day of school.

Logically he knew it was because he wanted to appear bright and happy and confident for Jeff's sake but there was a small part of Blaine that hoped beyond hope it had something to do with him. A tug on his hand brought him back from his own mind and he looked back at Kurt who stared at his printed out schedule.

"Okay so you showed us where the classrooms go but you never said if those are the ones for us or the Doms?" he turned to Blaine in confusion.

"Oh right. I forgot to mention. Dalton has co-ed classes," he said and both of the subs gaped at him in terror. The blonde hadn't known about _that _particular detail.

Jeff's skin turned into a sickly white and Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"But…they can…I…" his sub stuttered and Blaine rushed to his side, sliding a hand around his waist and using the other to carefully take Jeff's into his own.

"Just breathe. This isn't McKinley. This isn't Lima. You'll be okay. PE is held separately and that's the only place you can be caught in a vulnerable position. Nobody will touch you," he tried to comfort them while still keeping the distance the both of them needed to feel safe and he felt his body tremble with the effort to control his urge to protect.

Slowly their breathing evened out and they managed to stand still, Kurt curling into his arms and Jeff straightening his stance as if to make himself seem stronger, more confident.

"Trust me, okay, you'll be alright. Even if there is someone who's rude there will be five others willing to stand by you. I can vouch for that. Okay, lovely?" he asked gently and Kurt nodded into his neck, pealing himself away from his Dom and casting an encouraging smile at his friend as they walked towards their classroom.

Blaine dropped them off in front of their classroom for their first class of the day, English Literature, and with a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek and reassurances to both of them he was gone again.

Kurt and Jeff glanced at one another before pushing through the door, relieved to see that there wasn't anybody other than the teacher in there at the moment.

Mrs Carlson was a woman around her mid forties, red hair tied into a neat bun and bright green glasses perched on her nose. She wore a long brown flowing gypsy skirt and a soft white blouse that made her a comforting, soft presence to approach and when she heard their entrance she glanced up at them and smiled, warm and genuine.

"You must be my new boys!" she greeted easily as she rose up.

Kurt cleared his throat and nodded pressing close to Jeff's side and linking their hands together behind their backs for support. "Yes, ma'am. I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Jeffery Sterling."

"Well I'm Mrs Carlson and you happen to be in luck, there's a free table in the back left corner that's all yours," she smiled pointing in that direction. "Go settle down and I'll just grab you the books you'll need."

They did as they were asked pulling their notepads and a pen out each before a few scattered texts were being piled in front of them. "Now I know it's a little into the year but don't look too daunted dears, we were sent your previous work over from you're old school and all your teachers will be happy to accommodate and help you catch up to Dalton's syllabus."

Kurt picked up an anthology of poems curiously to inspect a little closer.

"These are the texts we've been studying, we've already been through a few poems that I've marked for you on these sheets," she held up two copies and handed them to them. "And we've read Paradise Lost by John Milton and The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath in class so if you could read those in your free time then that would be great and we can take the rest of it from there," she smiled.

"We're allowed to take them?" Jeff asked surprised.

She smiled. "Of course, they're yours, scribble notes in them, highlight sentences and paragraphs," she waved her hand airily just as the door opened and other students began to trickle in, noticing the new comers with bright curiosity and sometimes recognition when there eyes rested on Kurt.

He shifted in his chair and tried not to be intimidated by their stares and felt Jeff take his hand under the table, like Kurt had done for him earlier.

Mrs Carlson threaded her way back towards the front of the class where the pristine white board was set up next to another screen that looked like it was for a projector as the class slowly but surely filled up.

Kurt and Jeff tried their best to blend in and keep to themselves but it was almost impossible especially when Mrs Carlson hushed the chattering and spoke over them, "Quiet down guys, I want everyone to welcome our two new students before we crack on with where we left off last week. Now, our fresh faces names are Kurt Hummel and Jeffery Sterling," there was some murmuring and frantic whispering immediately upon hearing their names and the teacher clapped her hands loudly. "Enough of that. I expect you to show them the same respect you show everyone else," she said sternly and the voices petered away into nothing making Kurt release a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay, so today..."

Kurt kind of zoned out what she was saying which wasn't the best start, but really, he hardly expected to understand when he hadn't read the material anyway. He was just so nervous that he could hardly concentrate. He found he missed Blaine's presence acutely now he was gone and it had only been about ten minutes since he'd left for his own class.

A few more minutes passed before a voice from the table next to them got Kurt's attention. "Psst! Hummel!" was hissed under their breath.

Kurt turned his head and met hard green eyes and a salacious smirk set in a classically handsome face. He was a sub, Kurt could tell that immediately but he was knocked from any further inspection when the boy opened his mouth again, "So how much did he pay you?"

Kurt felt a cold stab of dread and hurt spear his stomach and chest as he flinched away instinctively, facing back forwards and looking down at the desk with a humiliated blush staining his cheeks. He didn't want to deal with this and the realisation that just because he'd gone away for a week didn't mean the 'scandal' of his bonding wasn't still fresh in everyone's minds and it made him feel like a fool.

"Kurt," Jeff murmured to him squeezing his hand tighter. "Just ignore him."

"Because he can't actually be _serious _right_?_" A harsh laugh that made tears spring to his eyes even as anger coiled in his gut. "I mean, look at you."

"And look at _you_," another voice drawled and Kurt snapped his head up to see the boy in front of him had turned in his chair and was staring down the other sub that was trying his hardest to tear Kurt down. "Jealous isn't a good look on you Brad, so how about you rein it in before every Dom in this place comes to his or her senses, yeah?"

"Fuck off, Sebastian, this hasn't got anything to do with you."

"And it stopped having anything to do with you the moment the Anderson's rejected your request for a pre-claim. Boo fucking hoo. Move on already before anyone else catches desperate from you."

Brad narrowed angry eyes and opened his mouth to fire back when the teacher called on him.

"I assume because you're talking you already know the answer?" she asked coolly and Brad stiffly shook his head.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry," he muttered.

She clucked her tongue, peering at him sternly from over the rim of her glasses. "Right well face front and pay attention please and then maybe you will know hmm?"

"Yes ma'am," he gritted out.

That seemed to be the end of it and Kurt briefly met the eyes of Sebastian before he turned back around as if nothing had happened at all and he hadn't just defended him.

Kurt was left to ponder this for the rest of the lesson until it finished and Sebastian was striding out before Kurt had a chance to say thank you. He watched the tall sub go before Jeff was tugging them to their next class and it was put out of his mind for the time being.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Kurt asked Jeff for the millionth time that day as they walked out of their last class before lunch and headed in the direction Blaine pointed out was the cafeteria.

"I'm sure, Kurt. I'll be fine. You just go and meet Blaine for lunch and I'll see you in biology," Jeff said, trying his best to keep his voice even and steady when everything inside him screamed for protection and comfort.

"I doubt the Principal will keep you for an hour. Why don't you join us for lunch after you're done? I'll grab you something before it's all gone," Kurt offered forgetting for a second that they were now at Dalton and that the food would most likely be available for all the students, not just those who were quick enough to grab something before it was gone.

"Um…I…I don't know…don't you two want some time alone or...or something." He fidgeted on his feet, showing for the first time that he didn't really know if he fit into Kurt's life anymore.

Kurt had a Dom now, a permanent one, and as far as he liked to think things would stay the same he knew they wouldn't spend as much time together as they did before.

Kurt's soft smile brought him back from his musings.

"We spend enough time alone at home and I've missed my best friend in the world. Also Blaine would really like to get to know you better. So please...please join us?" Kurt trained huge blue eyes at him, lower lip sticking out in a pout and his cheeks puffing cutely.

"Oh fine...you know I can't stand the puppy eyes," Jeff huffed and Kurt bounced on his feet a little.

"Yay! Okay I'm going now, but I'll see you soon," he said and walked towards the appealingly smelling room to their left, leaving Jeff to collect his thoughts and find his way to the Principal's office.

The bell rang mere minutes ago and the hallways were filled with people rushing to get something to eat, reminding Jeff of McKinley and the everyday battle to get to the cafeteria before everything that was even remotely edible was gone and he tried to curl into himself against the tide of bodies pushing past him.

He took a step towards the hallway he remembered Blaine pointed out lead to Principal Montgomery's office and he looked up only to have his heart skip a million beats.

There was a boy... well a man standing there, a few steps away from him, smiling at his cell phone and Jeff could have sworn nobody had a smile so illuminated and breathtaking.

Ever since his failed bond Jeff refused to allow himself to look at someone like that, to think of someone as something more than a friend, to feel attraction or desire for someone, but this person made everything inside him jump awake after so long, shaking off dust and cobwebs and filling him with awareness.

Soft, brown hair flopped around his ears, tips curling and tickling his skin, warm eyes twinkled and shone with joy and his smile…god his smile was something that should exist only in fairytales; soft, pink lips stretched over pearly teeth and Jeff instantly thought of sunshine and warmth.

He wanted to know what it would feel like to have that smile directed at him, to be the one to cause it, to be allowed to kiss it.

Gasping in silent shock he mocked his own stupidity for thinking that way.

He was nothing. He wasn't worthy of even looking at him, let alone thinking of marring him with his touch.

He allowed himself one final glance at the magical being in front of him before mentally scolding himself and turning around, rounding the corner and disappearing into the crowd, completely missing the look of longing on the face of the boy with a sunshine smile.

* * *

Nicholas Alexander Duval always thought of himself as a simple guy, easily pleased and even more easily entertained.

He enjoyed good movies and books, hanging out with his friends and being a part of the Warblers as music was one of the things that made him happier than anything else. He liked sleeping in, in the morning and waking up to the sound of his sound system gently playing the same record he had fallen asleep to the night before. He liked to talk to people, visit new places and he liked to daydream...about one thing in particular.

Ever since he was a little boy he would talk to his mother about the beautiful boy with golden hair and eyes that will be the same colour as his favourite chocolate and he will be the so pretty all the other boys will want him but he will like only Nick.

His mom asked him what he would do if the golden haired boy liked someone else and the tiny five year old pouted, his lower lip trembling as he fought against the tears and he said that he would hold his hand and kiss his cheek and make him smile and then he would stop liking the other person and like only him.

Natalia smiled at her son and said she thought it was a pretty good plan.

Over the years a lot had changed, the music he now liked was different, his favourite chocolate wasn't the same anymore and he rarely cried over anything.

But there was one thing that never changed.

Every time he daydreamed he daydreamed of _him_, and every time he thought of him he still had golden hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

Nick had a type and every time a sub caught his eye it was blonde hair that pulled him in. But for whatever reason not one sub he approached, talked to, took on a date, called out to him or made him want to claim them.

There was always something frustratingly missing and he had no idea what it was.

A tickle of his phone vibrating in his front blazer pocket shook him out of his musings and he took the cell out trying to be discrete, but his efforts proving to be futile because their professor announced that the class for the day was cancelled due to something Nick couldn't care less about because all he heard was 'no class'.

Darting out of the stuffy room he chuckled a laugh at the message on his screen.

**From: Trent (9:13am)  
Wes caved. Warblers are going to NY to compete. Can I get an AMEN?**

Laughing goofily he sent back a capitalized, bolded and italicized AMEN and pocketed his phone heading in the direction of the cafeteria to get a muffin or something.

He was about to take the first step towards the exit of the hallway when the air got punched out of his lungs and stomach, his heart skydived to the floor and all coherent thoughts suddenly decided they didn't want to be his friends anymore, packed their bags and left his head...for good.

He was the most beautiful thing Nick had ever seen.

Soft, platinum blonde hair falling like silk down his forehead and partially covering his eyes...eyes the colour of chocolate and honey and so incredibly warm and...something else he couldn't pinpoint but if he had to name it, it would be shy or timid.

His little nose was straight and cute and the redness of the tip, which could be caused by the cold air in the hallway, made him even more adorable and Nick just wanted to cuddle him until he was warm again. He had beautifully full, pink lips that begged to be kissed and the fact that he didn't even know his name or if he was claimed was the only thing that kept Nick from rushing over there and giving in to the unknowing plea and kissing the living daylights out of him.

The blonde beauty was tall, if he was not mistaken he was slightly taller than Nick, but his thin frame and his careful, drawn in stature made him seem small and breakable for some reason. He awakened every instinct Nick had always known he had but never felt before; the need to keep him warm, safe, happy, loved and protected.

The need to have him completely and to give himself to him in return.

The intense desires were jarring to his system.

A quick scan of his clothes told him the blonde was in high school so that could explain the fact that he had never seen him before, but now that he had there was no way he would let him disappear again.

Shaking off the trance the angel in front of him put him in, he took a few bold steps towards him when the blonde turned around and an image smashed into Nick's heart with the force of a thousand nails being driven into his chest.

The back of his neck was marked with a partially outlined heart, the colour that could have once been called green, dull and speckled with black dots and every single one felt like a slap in the face to Nick.

He belonged to someone… someone who wasn't Nick…and someone who deserved to be killed on the spot because that someone _hurt him_. Everyone knew what marks like that meant.

Almost stupidly heartbroken and feeling defeated he watched the blonde angel walk away, every step between them tearing him apart and he had to rub a hand over his aching chest to try and sooth the yawning pain that was only widening with the distance.

A hand clasped him on the shoulder and he jumped, eyes never leaving that corner the blonde boy disappeared behind as the voice of his best friend drifted to him, muted and distant.

"Nick? Nick, man are you okay?" he could hear Blaine calling but he couldn't force himself to look away; the hope he would come back still raging inside of him.

"_NICK!"_

Suddenly he was whipped around to face a confused, worried looking Blaine frowning at him and holding his shoulders tightly.

"I...I'm okay, B," he said shakily, craning his neck to look at that corner again.

"What are you looking for?" Blaine asked looking in the same direction over his shoulder but having no clue what he was searching for.

"He...I...I saw someone," he said, his explanation falling short in his own mind, let alone Blaine's.

"Someone you know? Someone you hate? Someone who forgot to return the book you lent them? You'll have to be more specific," Blaine teased hoping to get at least a small smile for his comedic efforts but Nick remained stubbornly serious and deep in thought, eyes faraway, brows drawn low over them.

"How did you know you wanted to claim, Kurt?" he asked all of a sudden and Blaine gasped in shock.

"You saw someone you want to claim?"

"Just answer my question," Nick snapped and Blaine held his hands up in a mock surrender gesture.

"Sorry. I don't know, I just knew. I saw him and I felt like I never wanted to stop looking at him again. The thought of him going to someone else, someone else touching him, _having_ him made me sick. I knew I couldn't let him go," Blaine tried to explain as best he could and every shred of doubt vanished from Nick's thoughts like Blaine had switched on a floodlight.

A marred mark or not this boy was not claimed, at least not anymore. There was no way the Validators wouldn't have removed him from the Dom that did that to him and that gave him at least some form of hope. And as hard as it might be, and he was not going to kid himself that it would be easy in any way shape or form, he was ready to face everything to be with that sub.

He had teasingly ripped into Blaine for his shocking claiming but now he finally _understood. _The decision wasn't really a decision at all, in fact it was as natural a response like breathing was. Necessary and unavoidable.

"Then yes...I have found someone I want to claim," he answered firmly and turned his back on a stunned looking Blaine, walking towards the corned he last saw him at and trying to retrace his steps to find him again.

* * *

The knock on the door was tentative at best; in fact, if he hadn't been waiting for it Hikaru was sure he would have missed it completely.

As it was he beckoned the person inside and watched as the door slowly revealed the infamous Jeffery Sterling, shoulders drawn inwards and eyes set on the floor beneath him.

Hikaru was hardly an ignorant man.

He knew all about the Sterling's 'scandalous fall from grace', the transfer of one Kevin Landon, the bond the two families had tried to forge with the union of a sub and a Dom. It wasn't hard to piece together what had happened in the end and yet, there was nothing anyone could do about the circumstances.

The Validators had just shown up one afternoon and took young Jeffrey into their custody, bruised and visibly gone if the dull color of his eyes was anything to go by. Landon's parents have spent their money on lawyers and private investigators, and bribing people into swearing up and down that Kevin was the most amazing of Dom's managing to contain the rumor mill enough to get out of all of it unscathed.

Jeff's parents on the other hand lost everything they had trying to fight them back while at the same time paying for therapy and treatment for their son, spending everything they had and falling from society the worst way possible.

Everybody knew what happened; but nobody could provide evidence and the case was soon forgotten in light of flashy parties and shiny cars. Yes, he and others could speculate, could even be one hundred percent sure he was right but Hikaru or anyone else for that matter had no_ proof_, the Landon's had made sure of that.

Looking at the broken, timid shell of a sub in front of him now made him wish that was not so.

"Mr Sterling," he greeted warmly, standing from his seat to greet his student properly.

Downcast, hesitant brown eyes met his own before skittering back to the floor. "Sir."

Hikaru smiled sadly at him though he didn't see it. "Please have a seat, make yourself comfortable," he offered making sure to keep his voice level and without command. He was careful to do this anyway because it was a misuse of power for someone in his position, but something about Jeffery made it imperative for him to seem as least domineering as possible if this meeting was to go well.

Jeff took him up on the suggestion after scanning his face for any sign that he possibly hadn't meant it which told a thousand stories on its own. It was a Dom's job to make sure a sub was cared for and safe and _trusted_ in them to do those things. This poor young sub clearly hadn't experienced any of that and it only solidified what he already knew.

"I want you to understand Mr Sterling, I didn't call you in here because you are in trouble in any way," he started and wide brown eyes snapped up to his.

"I'm not?" was asked quietly.

Hikaru smiled patiently. "Of course not. I just wanted to check in with you to see how your first day was going."

Jeff opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out and he closed it again shrinking further into himself.

"Are you alright, Mr Sterling? If you have any concerns you can talk to me about them freely."

"I don't fit in here," he blurted. "I just... I don't."

Hikaru cocked his head at him. "You're a sub, yes?"

Jeff frowned. "Yes."

He smiled and teased lightly, "Well I happen to be quite sure that this is a Dominant and submissive school. I think you'll fit in just fine." Jeff just looked away, the joke clearly missing its point and Hikaru couldn't even blame him. "Mr Sterling, in all seriousness you have just as much right to be here as anyone else. This is a place for understanding and learning, prejudice and bullying of any kind are not tolerated here."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't happen," Jeff murmured almost to himself, pulling at the cuffs of his uniform agitatedly like he wasn't comfortable in the clothes.

"No, I can't promise you that it doesn't," he conceded and Jeff looked at him with trepidation. "But it _is _dealt with swiftly and effectively. I do not tolerate it in my school, Mr Sterling," he reiterated seriously.

The blonde swallowed and nodded shortly.

"Now, do you have any questions about your dorm? About your class schedule?"

"No it's fine, I understand where I'm supposed to be."

"Well if you do get a little lost feel free to ask a fellow student or teacher, the staff has all been informed that there will be two new students and they're there to help after all."

Jeff nodded again and Hikaru sighed a little at the tense posture that had hardly eased in his presence. As much as he would like to keep the sub here and quell some of those fears he knew he couldn't keep him from all of his lunch break.

"Please feel you can come to me if _anything _bothers you, a comment, a look, if you simply need someone to talk to," he offered sincerely with a smile, knowing he was crossing the line of being professionally detached from his students but he just couldn't stay away when this boy in front of him looked so old and warn when he should be smiling and in love and happy.

He knew he was biased.

He knew that his daughter, Lee, softened his sympathies further than he initially felt them but it was difficult to detach completely when all he was imagining was what if. What if someone did this to Lee? What if she was scared and broken and was facing him right now so lost?

He knew it was his job to be concerned but objective but he found sometimes he just couldn't. The board could do or say what they liked about him but he wasn't changing.

"Thank you."

After all, that soft admission was worth it.

* * *

"Blaine!"

The familiar chorus of voices resonated in harmony even while just greeting in sync, making him smile widely at the room full of smartly dressed Warblers as he walked into the large choir room. He should have predicted the barrage of questions that came along with the many limbs grabbing at him in bro-hugs, back slaps and handshakes from the group of guys who, for better or for worse, became his second family while he was at school.

He returned the greetings heartily, glancing over his closest friends and smiling at them, happy to see them after spending almost ten days away with his life completely turned upside down...for the better.

The all male group was built up of around fifteen guys from senior age upwards, it was predominantly a college choir with a few brave high school seniors and Blaine had been a member since he was seventeen and had just started his senior year. The Warblers were largely populated by Dominants, not through any prejudice on the part of the members, but instead through outside influence.

Dalton on the whole was a very progressive institute in regards to their society and compared to some of its neighboring counterparts. The families that sent their children there were more open than most, accepting of change, however there was still that percentage of families that were traditional in their thinking. That scorned changes or moves towards lessening the divide between classes and as such prevented their unbonded sub children from joining something as useless as the Warblers. They believed their efforts were better spent learning ways to please their Doms and attending sub training classes, so it was mainly only bonded subs that were members or subs from progressive families.

Whatever the reason, Blaine loved them with all of his heart and he knew they were the ones he could count on when things got rough.

"You're back!"

"Hear you snagged a sub finally idiot!"

"Is it true he's from Lima?"

"He's not from Lima."

"The media's been having a field day. Where have you been?!"

"_Guys!"_ Blaine called out holding his hands up and forcing them back a step. His brain could hardly compute all the different voices and opinions.

"Give him some breathing room," a commanding tone admonished and the sea of identical blazers further dispersed to sit down or hover nearby against walls so a familiar figure could be seen.

"Wes," Blaine grinned at the fellow Dom, always regal in the way he talked, seemingly cold and untouchable but underneath it all a caring person and the best of friends one could hope to have.

"Always a stir, Blaine, always a stir," the Asian sighed with small shake of his head, but there was humour lighting his brown eyes.

Blaine laughed. He'd missed them while he had been away. "You love it, Wes, admit it."

"Well I can't deny it's mildly entertaining," was returned mock snobbishly and Blaine chuckled at his teasing eye roll as he settled himself at the council's desk.

"Okay enough with the pleasantries I want the inside scoop!" David exclaimed hopping up onto the council desk at the front of the room making Wes scowl and shove him off to prevent the wood from damaging. Blaine kinked a brow innocently in mock confusion and David rolled his eyes. "Your sub, asshole! I want to know about your sub. You can't just go and get your ass bonded and not expect your best friends to grill you about it!"

Blaine opened his mouth fully prepared to gush when he was cut off.

"He didn't get bonded, they just made it up! They make stuff up about B all the time," Trent scoffed from his spot by the windows. "And all that stuff that this subs from Lima is just to exaggerate the story."

Blaine frowned at that, hackles beginning to rise. He didn't like people denying Kurt's existence any more than he liked the implication that saying someone was from Lima would juice up a story to make it into a bigger scandal. There was nothing wrong with where Kurt had come from and regardless, that struggle had made him all the more beautiful to Blaine.

"No," Thad disagreed more timidly, but confident in his own opinion, from the armchair he was curled up on, folder in his lap filled with equations and formulas usually only he was able to understand the meaning of. "I don't think they'd make that up."

"Well I don't believe it," Trent countered crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Blaine with something resembling hope on his face. Like it would make him personally happy if Blaine confirmed his theory; like it somehow affected him.

"Yeah well what you _do_ believe is that all clowns are evil monsters out to get you so I wouldn't put much stock into _your _opinion," Sebastian drawled from the couch where he was studying his nails intently a look of absolute boredom with just a hint of surprise on his face; like he couldn't really believe he was willingly spending time with the rest of them mortals. It was a look he wore constantly, with one exception. When Dave was close to him.

"They _are_ evil! You just don't understand!" Trent wailed, clutching his heart eyes widening in fear and darting around the room like he expected a wild clown to materialize out of thin air and poke his eyes out with chop sticks.

"You didn't do this as some kind of publicity stunt did you, Blaine?" Jon, one of their newer members and a Dom asked in a deep growly voice and Blaine felt his insides flare at the thought of degrading Kurt like that.

"What? _No!"_ Blaine hissed at him, eyes blazing fully with the depth of his anger now, Jon and a few others backed up. "Kurt is not and never will be some kind of publicity stunt. He's beautiful and amazing and you'll shut up about him right now," he commanded fiercely.

The room went deathly under that weight of the dominance pouring off of Blaine.

The room was mostly full of other Dominants yes, but Blaine was by far one of the stronger, natural Doms in the room and as such he had a certain power over them still even though they weren't all subs. Even the Doms responded to his fierceness; not in the instinctual, hormone driven way as the subs did but they could still feel the power in him and they regarded it with respect.

"We're sorry, Blaine," Trent mumbled after a few minutes and Jon nodded his head frantically with wide eyes and a remorseful frown.

David rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up so casually, that was bad form."

Blaine inhaled a deep breath to get himself under control and tried to loosen his tightened fists and tensed muscles. He really wanted Kurt right now to hold in his arms; he soothed him with his mere presence effortlessly.

"He's in my English class," Sebastian said breaking the second silence that descended. "He's pretty. Prettier than you deserve," he smirked and Blaine found himself deflating as he quirked a small smile at the younger sub, grateful for the change in the atmosphere the teasing comment caused.

Sebastian was in Kurt's year, a senior and already happily and comfortably bonded to Dom Dave Karofsky for just over a year now. He had a sharp tongue and snarky personality that reminded Blaine a little bit of Kurt when he slipped into that sassy diva he loved to see so much. And for a moment Blaine wondered if hanging out with Sebastian could help Kurt relax even more and return him to his usual personality that he believed to be quite flashy and big in comparison to the uncertain, timid sub he was now.

"He's an angel," Blaine said decidedly, looking around the room as if daring someone to disagree with him.

Wes chuckled and held his hands up. "We believe you."

Blaine didn't even blush, he was not the least bit ashamed of how far gone he was for his sub. He'd sing it to everyone if he had to. _That wasn't even a bad idea_, he thought suddenly, cocking his head to the side, eyes going shiny and dreamy. _Would Kurt like that? He liked him singing before... maybe he should practise and surprise him?_

"Oh no, move the furniture quick before he starts jumping on it!" David declared cutting into his inner planning and Thad giggled while Blaine pouted when he realized what he was talking about.

"I don't do it that often," he frowned.

"Don't make Wes get his recordings out Blaine, I beg of you," Trent whined plaintively. The rest of the room groaned too while Wes glared at them.

"I like them," Thad piped up, giving up on the mile long math problem he was trying to solve for his 'I'm a smartass and I know stuff regular people don't' club.

"Because you like spotting Ryan's face in the crowd mooning over you," Sebastian snorted but it was fond. Sebastian had been a key factor in getting Thad and his Dom together after six months of dreamy sighs and drooling smiles and whiny solos.

Thad glared at him and it was pretty adorable because the sub couldn't pull off mad if his life depended on it with how small and sweet and messy haired and adorable he was. "Like you don't enjoy it when Dave comes and does the same."

"Dave doesn't moon," Sebastian sniffed haughtily, though there was a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips that ruined his glare as his façade cracked just a tiny bit revealing a boy who was truly in love and happy.

"No he just eyefucks you, which is equally as disturbing when I'm trying to concentrate on my epic one, two step dancing," David stated side eyeing Wes who threw him a look so evil he rushed to correct his statement. "Because swaying side to side is totally hard and that's why we have to practice it over and over and over and o-"

"Everyone shut up, I want to know about, Kurt," Trent declared cutting in and Blaine visibly perked up, preening and glowing with pride.

"Someone's changed their tune," Thad sang with a little grin.

The dark haired Dom pointed at him. "You've gotten insufferable since you've bonded you know. Go back to being a nerdy nerd who solves math problems for fun and never talks unless it's about math."

Thad stuck his tongue at him childishly and Trent threw a pillow at his head.

Balance was restored.

"So, Kurt?" Wes interrupted the bickering.

Blaine smiled widely and he knew, dopily. "He's everything I've been waiting for and more. He's sweet and funny and kind and beautiful and..."

His quite pathetic rant was cut off by the loud bang and he scowled at the door because he was just about to describe Kurt's eyes for the peasants present there, having never had the chance of seeing something so magnificent and then Nick stole his thunder by striding into the room and flopping onto the couch.

"Sorry I'm late guys! Mr Henshall overran our class again."

"Dude likes to talk," Trent acknowledged with a solemn wince.

"We're talking about, Kurt," Thad said to him happily and Nick dramatically swooned.

"Did Blaine tell you he was an angel? Amazing? Wonderful? A rose amongst thorns?" he asked with a hand over his heart and they all laughed at his display.

"Essentially," Sebastian smirked.

Blaine punched his friend in the arm, not liking the mockery at all. "He _is _all those things!"

Nick winced and rubbed the offended area. "I know, B. I met him you know. He's great, you already know I think he is."

Blaine only frowned harder though, feeling a hot emotion sweep through him. "He's _mine."_

Nick laughed and so did a few others. "No winning with you is there? But don't you worry your curly head. I've got my eye on someone else so Kurt is safe from my sexy self."

Blaine remembered what Nick had told him about finally finding someone he wanted to claim and calmed down considerably. They shared a knowing look for a moment, breaking it before someone could catch it and ask questions they weren't ready to answer.

"Is it true what the media's been saying then?" Jon asked a bit more carefully this time earning himself a grateful smile from Nick for creating the distraction.

Blaine sighed heavily and propped himself against the desk next to David. "Probably not. But we haven't exactly been reading the magazines or newspapers while we were away so I have no idea what they are saying now."

"Did you have a nice time?" Wes asked and Blaine wasn't surprised that Hikaru had told him about the Bond Leave.

"It was unbelievable, he's so stunning you guys, inside and out. Spending a week with him without any distractions, just learning and bonding with him was like something out of a dream."

Thad hummed in agreement, eyes far away and dreamy, as if he was remembering his own bonding.

"You're never going to shut about him are you?" David asked suddenly. Pre-emptively.

Blaine shoved him. "Suck it up. Kurt's perfect so I have many things to brag about."

"Is he really from Lima?" Trent asked.

"Not that it matters," Blaine said defensively.

Trent held his hands up. "I'm not judging man, I'm sure he's all wonderful and an angel and all that other sappy crap you've been saying. I just find it strange he was at the Showing that's all."

Blaine backed down a little. "He was there doing the flower arrangements with his boss. He forgot his vest and came back to get it while the Showing was in full swing and I spotted him."

"And claimed him right in the middle of everyone like BAM!" Nick interjected gleefully. He understood what Blaine had done better now but he was still going to rib him for it.

Blaine blushed a little as everyone cracked up.

"Couldn't wait huh, B?" David snickered.

"You did attend the class we had on claiming in like... sophomore year right?" Wes arched a brow.

"I couldn't let him get away!" Blaine exclaimed above the laughing. "What else was I supposed to do?!"

"Oh no you're right, I'll spot someone I fancy and I'll just drop onto one knee and claim her right in the middle of the cafeteria," Trent laughed.

Blaine huffed stubbornly. "It wasn't like that. It wasn't _fancying._"

His tone must have struck a chord because the laughter petered out.

"Well I think it's sweet," Thad broke the silence and Blaine beamed at him. "And romantic."

"You would," Trent snorted under his breath referring to the fact that Thad and his Dom were by far the cheesiest and the most romantic couple ever, and Thad threw a pen at his head to get him back for that pillow that ended up scrunching his finished math problem.

"It _was _romantic," Blaine asserted, liking that assessment much better than uncouth, which his mother had implied it.

"Well when are we gonna meet him?" Wes asked.

"Well today's his first day, I don't want to overwhelm him," Blaine hedged. It wasn't that he didn't want them all to see how amazing Kurt was, he just knew that his friends could be a little full on and had a tendency to speak without thinking. Case in point? Right now.

"Probably a good idea with these idiots," Sebastian teased the room with a well known smirk.

"_Hey!"_ a few cried out in unison and Blaine smiled at them.

"But soon. Really soon," he said and tuned out their voices as he let blue eyes and shy kisses overwhelm his mind.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it?  
Let us know.  
Love A&M**


	8. Belated

**Sunday, Sunday where fore art thou Sunday... Oh yes. Hi! :)**_  
_

**A big thank you and hugs and kisses to our loyal readers and reviewers, you make our days brighter and keep us pushing with this story! :***

**Now we both know that you are all gagging for some Niff and after teasing you last chapter... well we're kinda dragging out the pain xD Sorry lovelies! This chapter doesn't really include any Niff at all BUT we have in fact written a WHOLE Niff chapter for next Sunday... yep. Aren't we good to you? We just felt that we needed to cement Klaine before we could move on with the story so we split them and Niff up into separate chapters, but you all love Klaine anyways right, so hopefully you're happy with just our babies here as they work through their misunderstandings ;) **

**Update on updating; A- Once More is going to be updated hopefully today... tomorrow latest depending on how long updating this story takes after replying to all you lovelies, ect. I'm trying to go for a double update xD Huzzah!**

**Hope you enjoy as always! :***

* * *

Kurt found himself at a loose end at the end of his first school day.

Blaine had Warbler practise and Jeff had retired to his dorm room to relax in solitude after spending most of the day dancing on the edge of his already frayed nerves.

Kurt knew that if they had known he was going to be alone neither would have left him but Blaine was under the impression that Kurt would be with Jeff until he finished in about an hour and a half- had actually checked multiple times and at the time Kurt assumed this was the truth so hadn't lied technically- and Jeff didn't realise Kurt was staying behind. It would have been a simple thing to let his best friend know otherwise but Kurt could always tell when Jeff just needed to be by himself and sitting next to him through History and seeing him getting more and more agitated and uncomfortable Kurt knew it was one of those times.

The first day at Dalton, the stares and the whispers of other students, although mostly just curious instead of mean, got the best of the blonde sub and as the day went on he became more and more agitated and jumpy. So Kurt let him go without a word after their last class and then found himself wandering around Dalton pretty aimlessly.

He ended up migrating towards the library Blaine had shown him and Jeff on their tour and walked inside the huge room, still in slight awe at how grand it seemed compared to the dingy one back in McKinley. There were a few students dotted here and there studying and so Kurt tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he slipped inside and in between a few rows heading for a quiet, hopefully abandoned, corner.

He found one eventually by the foreign languages section and, curiosity piqued, he perused the titles until he found the section he wanted. French. The amount of books was beyond impressive and Kurt's eyes ate them up realising just _how much_ more he could learn from here with proper materials at his fingertips.

He loved the sound of the romantic language, loved how the syllables rolled off his tongue and vibrated against his lips and when he had realized he would be able to take it at McKinley and learn it properly he was over the moon. But like all the things in Lima it all came to an end when their teacher got a better offer someplace else and bolted the first available moment, leaving him craving the knowledge he couldn't absorb on his own.

Grabbing more than a few textbooks he hauled them to a desk right in the corner with a good view of the room and sat down to eagerly flip through, pulling out a pen and paper to jot down little notes now and then. Honestly he was looking forwards to learning with a proper teacher but he didn't want to be so far behind everyone else like he was in most every other subject he'd attended today. He knew he wasn't stupid, that he had the capacity to learn fast, but the work was already piling up after one day and it was a little daunting, so getting a jump on closing the gap in a subject he really enjoyed seemed like a good place to start.

He was so engrossed in this that he didn't see the figure approaching and looming over him, in fact, didn't see them _at all_ until they cleared their throat.

Kurt snapped his head up, heart jumping, eyes going wide when he saw what could only be described as a _huge_ Dom in front of him. It wasn't the height really that made him intimidating; it was the bulk of this stranger showing through the white oxford shirt, blazer off and carelessly slung over his arm. He screamed muscle and strength without the aid of the Dominant pheromones and Kurt's submissiveness acted accordingly, suggesting he avert his eyes or lower his head. Swallowing bravely, ignoring his instincts yet again, Kurt chanced a swift glance at the Doms face and instead of derision or any number of negative emotions he was expecting, he saw an open friendliness that softened the Doms face and deep brown eyes.

He frowned lightly. There was something familiar about the kind smile and the warmth of those pools of chocolate brown but he couldn't place it anywhere.

"Hi," the stranger greeted easily.

Kurt glanced around them and saw they were quite alone which made him nervous especially when he didn't know this Dom's intentions. "Hello…" he let it trail.

_Was he supposed to say 'sir'? Was he supposed to be lowering his eyes? _Being around Doms like Blaine, Nick, Dana and his dad skewed the lines for him which Dalton further blurred. At home when he was growing up with his mom and then when Carol came along it was always different because his dad made it so and he accepted the changes that had to be made very grudgingly when he went to school because outside of their house the rules were different. But then he met Blaine and despite his initial misgivings he was allowed to use the title 'sir' on his terms, was allowed to speak his mind and stare his Dom straight in the eyes while doing so. He expected Dalton to be like McKinley with another line drawn between what was acceptable in private and public. However, no one in the corridors used such titles; the Doms hadn't been ordering the subs around in the shared classes that were still a novelty to Kurt, where as back at McKinley all those things and worse were commonplace.

"Mind if I sit?"

That snapped him out of his own head and he realised he hadn't been reprimanded for a slip so Kurt assumed it was okay to leave the formal address for now as his attention was caught by the odd question. _This Dom wanted to sit with him?_ He glanced towards all the empty tables he could immediately see, unconsciously wondering if it had gotten unbelievably busy while he was reading and the look wasn't missed as the Dom chuckled. He didn't know if that pleasant sound made him uneasy or not because it was just disarming enough to have him lowering his defences enough to even talk to the unknown Dom instead of bolting for the door.

"I know you probably think this is strange me just coming up to you but I do have a good reason, I promise," the stranger smiled.

Kurt arched a brow, kind of doubting that, but not comfortable enough to say it out loud.

The stranger followed the motion with his eyes and smiled as if reading his mind through his body language. "Yep, it's definitely you."

Okay. Frowning now. "You know me?" he asked slowly. _Warily._

"You went to McKinley right?"

The sub fought not to shrink down, squaring himself for another assault on his character if it would come. He was ready now after that incident with Brad this morning. "Yes."

His tone was almost defiant, but not quite.

The Dom pulled out the chair and sat down gracelessly. "So did I."

_Not_ what he was expecting, but he supposed that could be the only possible explanation of why he seemed so familiar to him.

Kurt gaped stupidly for a moment trying to place his face to a particular scene or a moment at McKinley, frowning as he did so, but the Dom just smiled and breezed passed the topic like it was nothing, attention diverting to the textbooks Kurt was reading, leaving the younger boy confused and shocked but still grateful for the change of subject since he didn't want to insult the Dom by saying that even though he did seem familiar he had no idea who he was.

"French, huh?"the Dom smiled kindly.

"Um…" he shook his head to clear it and looked down. "Oh, yeah… I like it I suppose," he murmured distractedly still stuck on the fact that this Dom in front of him had come from the same hell hole he and Jeff had.

The man pulled a face, turning a book to face him and flicked nonchalantly through the glossy pages. "I hate it. Barely passed it when I was in high school but then again, I didn't like most subjects," he grinned. "Football was always my thing."

Now that was the _least_ surprising thing the man had said and so Kurt latched onto it for sanity's sake before he started blurting a million inappropriate questions at him about just _how _he came to be here.

"You're on the team then?"

"_Captain_ of the team," came the immediate smug reply and Kurt's response rolled quick off his tongue before he could think about it. Something about knowing this man had the potential to understand what it was like somewhat to feel misplaced and different here eased him in a way no ice breaker could have.

"Leadership has made you modest I see."

He laughed. "No room for modesty in college football… plus my sub probably wouldn't speak to me if I didn't make captain."

Kurt cocked his head in confusion.

The Dom rolled his eyes in what could only be called a fond way. "He's really competitive."

"So you're saying that if he didn't want you to be, you wouldn't be captain?"

The Dom smirked. "Oh no, I'd still be captain but there's an added incentive there to make the position."

Kurt knew just from this small conversation that this Dom saw things much like Blaine and it made something in him relax even further into the company. "Avoiding the silent treatment."

"Among other things."

Kurt rolled his eyes trying to fight off his betraying innocent blush at the obvious innuendo before they snagged on the clock on the wall. He had five minutes before he had to meet Blaine outside the choir room. He hurriedly stood and gathered up the books he'd borrowed, shoving his notes into his bag.

The man held out his hands. "Woah, where's the fire?"

"Sorry, I have to meet my Blaine… uhh I mean my Dom, Blaine," he blushed at his stumble over his words.

"Blaine Anderson, right?"

It didn't sound derisive, actually it was mainly rhetoric, but Kurt answered anyway. "Yeah."

The Dom smiled saying nothing further and rose to help him, easily toting the books back so Kurt could place them on the shelves. When they were done the stranger saw him out to the door and it wasn't half as awkward as Kurt was expecting it to be. There didn't seem to be any hidden motivations underneath this encounter other than a friendly chat and so Kurt felt warmed that he could potentially have made an ally at the very least in this Dom.

"It was nice meeting you finally, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt replied with a touch of a smile, shouldering his bag as he checked the time which sent him turning on his heel and hurrying off.

It was halfway to Blaine's classroom that he realised the Dom knew his name and he'd not gotten one back.

* * *

Blaine was hurrying on his way towards the dorms to pick up his sub, anxious to see Kurt after a day of hardly seeing him at all. He didn't actually realise what a _toll_ it would take on him. Of course he knew from his classes to expect to feel overprotective and possessive in the beginnings of the bond but it was one thing to be told and another completely to experience it firsthand.

Right now he just wanted to take Kurt in his arms and snuggle him for the rest of the day. Lave kisses over him. Share heat and intimate whispers. There was a soft buzz right underneath his skin that was never there when Kurt was around and it only intensified as the time went by and now, after a full school day of not seeing him for more than half an hour it was like an electric current administered directly into his very bones.

He walked faster still, taking the stairs two at a time and faltering only when he heard his name called by an oh so familiar voice. Looking over his shoulder his eyes widened seeing his sub at the bottom of the staircase, framed beautifully by the soft light filtering in from the huge window next to him. "Kurt? Why aren't you at Jeff's dorm?"

His sub shifted on his feet and played at the cuffs of his blazer not meeting Blaine's eyes as he descended quicker than he went up if that was possible.

For the first time that day it actually occurred to Kurt that not telling Blaine about the fact that he had spent his free period alone could be a bad idea.

"I wasn't with, Jeff," he admitted quietly, eyes downcast and fingers wrapped around each other in an anxious knot.

Blaine frowned and stopped in front of Kurt, unable to stop himself from reaching out for his waist to pull him closer, fingers digging into his sides possessively. He fought not to jump to any conclusions and decided to hear Kurt out. "And why was that?"

Kurt chanced a glance up, guilt swirling in his glasz eyes at the sound of guarded dominance just waiting to burst through. "He was just so tired! He needed some space so I didn't ask him if I could stay with him," he hurriedly explained.

_So Kurt had been where? And all alone?_ It didn't sit well with Blaine _at all._

He sighed trying to control his reactions so he wouldn't scare Kurt but reprimanded firmly, "Kurt, you can't just wander off without me knowing where you are, something could have happened to you and I wouldn't have known where to look."

He had to know that this wasn't okay. _What if another Dom had approached him_? Yes Dalton was progressive and safer than most anywhere else, but there could be exceptions to the rule. He immediately thought of Kevin Landon and it made things ten times worse as the uneasiness rose to almost choke him.

"I was just in the library," Kurt admitted, forehead creasing and tears springing guiltily as the realization that what he did was wrong dawned on him.

"But I didn't know that did I?" he said, a gentle rush of dominance seeping through and wrapping around the trembling sub in his arms.

That seemed to strike a chord and the guilt got heavier in Kurt's eyes and while Blaine hated seeing it there he knew that it had to be done because Kurt needed to understand. "I'm sorry, sir."

Blaine couldn't help but melt a little at the return of the address, the Dom in him calming at the use of the title. Rationally he knew that getting angry at something like this was uncalled for because they had no rules set out and there was no way for Kurt to know how to behave and what to do in a situation like the one that just happened.

He pulled Kurt properly into his arms, wrapping them snugly around his waist, his subs own slipping around his shoulders. Blaine laid a gentle kiss to Kurt's smooth forehead. "We really need to draw up that contract, lovely," he spoke into the skin.

"I am sorry, Blaine," Kurt apologised sincerely, worrying at the Doms blazer at the shoulders with nervous fingers. "It was only in our last period that I saw Jeff wasn't up for company and I didn't want to interrupt your club to tell you. I tried to meet you outside the choir room but I got distracted and was a little late, everyone was gone by the time I got there."

The thought that _now_ would probably be a good time to invest in getting a cell phone for his sub was strong; this situation could have been avoided if he'd had the foresight to before. "We'll sit down and go through things so we both know what's expected of us, sooner rather than later," he asserted firmly pulling back to meet his subs gaze and Kurt nodded his assent a little hesitantly. Blaine stroked over his cheek before cupping it. "Don't worry, lovely, it'll help I promise."

"Okay," Kurt murmured and Blaine's heart leapt when he turned his face further into his palm.

"How about we get home? It's been a long day," he suggested, his desire to snuggle up from earlier rearing its head again.

Kurt agreed and pretty soon they were in Blaine's car and driving home.

Blaine's parents were still at work until around six so they had the house to themselves for a couple of hours when they arrived and the Dom wanted to take advantage of them. Both changing out of their uniforms and redressing in more comfortable attire they ended up in the smaller family room they all favoured under a blanket with the TV on, Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side where they lay the length of the couch, the sub's warm weight a soothing presence for the seething dominance cursing through his blood stream.

"So how was your first day?" Blaine asked against Kurt's hair after a few moments of just soaking and breathing him in.

Kurt hummed a little lazily, stretching catlike before curling up again shifting downwards, head pillowed on Blaine's chest directly over his heart, fingers languidly clutching Blaine's cotton tee over his navel. The Dom fought the hot jolt that rushed through him from just that innocent touch. "It was fine."

Blaine looked down at his sub, cocking his head against the rest for a better view of Kurt's beautiful face to judge for himself. "Just fine?"

"I liked Mrs Carlson, she was nice," came the soft reply.

Blaine smiled raising a hand to run gently through Kurt's hair careful not to accidently brush over his mark. "Yeah, she's a sweetheart really."

Kurt arched into the touch and Blaine couldn't stop the goofy grin spreading across his face at just how much more relaxed Kurt seemed now. He didn't shy away from these little touches or the contact between them that Blaine craved like a drug.

"So you went to the library, huh?" Blaine asked after another few minutes passed, only the sound of synched breathing and Project Catwalk re-runs playing.

That seemed to animate Kurt again and he propped his chin on Blaine's chest and looked up at him, blue eyes sparking with life. "They have so many books in there, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled back, the excitement infectious. "That's generally the idea of a library, lovely."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Would you like to take a trip to the McKinley library?"

Blaine cringed and petted Kurt's hair in apology. "You win, baby. What did you end up looking at then?"

"French."

Blaine grinned. "Yeah? You know you're taking it as a class right?"

"Yeah but I wanted to catch up as much as I can before then. There's such a gap in all of my classes I just wanted one where I didn't have to worry about understanding or putting the teachers out," Kurt explained a little frustrated and Blaine hummed understandingly.

"You'll be where everyone else is in no time, lovely. And as for the teachers, they're there to help you, as long as you try your best no one's going to be upset with you," Blaine reassured and Kurt blushed a little and buried his face into Blaine's chest mumbling an, "Okay."

Blaine chuckled. "So French made you forget all about me?" he teased with a pout that Kurt saw when he raised his head again.

"Oh, no. Actually I met someone today! He was really nice and we just got talking and I lost track of time," Kurt explained shifting his legs around happily missing the tight pull of Blaine's lips and the gentle tension of his fingers on his free hand clenching into the cushion of the sofa under them.

Blaine felt a strange stab of jealousy that made his chest suddenly tight as it tried to make itself known and pushed it down. _Kurt could make friends for God's sake!_ "Another sub?"

"No he was a Dom and he used to go to McKinley too! Apparently he recognised me, though I didn't recognise him," he shrugged still oblivious to the turmoil in Blaine's eyes.

_Okay. Breathe, Blaine. _

The idea that another _Dominant _approached _his _Kurt? That hot, possessive feeling spiked and flared as it was fed, impossible to push aside or ignore now.

"And he just approached you?"

Something in his tone must have tipped Kurt of that he wasn't happy and Kurt's blue eyes searched his face cautiously. "Yeah he mentioned McKinley and then we were just talking about French and football because he's on the team and then his sub…" he paused, expression guarded and careful again. "Are you okay, sir? Was I not supposed to talk to him?"

Blaine sighed out the tension trying to eat at him. He didn't want Kurt to feel like he was on a leash. That he couldn't talk to people or make his own friends, but this _feeling. _Blaine couldn't really help the way his instincts screamed at him that Kurt was his and no one else's.

But Kurt had mentioned a sub. The Dom had a sub already so he wasn't trying to steal Kurt right? Wasn't using McKinely as a convenient excuse for getting himself closer to Kurt so he could potentially steal him away. He shook his head against the thoughts.

"I'm sorry I just… I just want you to be careful when you're talking to Doms when I'm not there, lovely okay? But I'm glad you met someone you liked," he said feeling better because his words came out sincere and calm even if everything inside him felt on fire.

Kurt studied him for a few moments more before nodding, bottom lip trembling and eyes shifting nervously. "I will. Are you sure it's okay?"

Blaine crumbled at the face of his sub so small again in his company and he forced all the negative feelings out of his body and smiled at the blue eyed beauty gently.

"Yes. As long as you're safe you can make friends with whomever you like," and this time it came out a little bit more convincing because the subs body relaxed a tiny bit, leaning a head on his shoulder and snuggling closer.

"How was Warbler practise?" he asked softly and Blaine felt his heart jump with love as he held him.

Blaine let himself get absorbed with telling Kurt all about the club and pushed that jealousy into a little box hopefully to be forgotten, but he could feel the tension still hovering beneath Kurt's skin and the newly found comfortableness between them seemed somehow stretched, forced and it wasn't long before their conversation lulled and came to a stop, wrapping them both into silence until Kurt snuggled in closer and dozed off, the excitement of the day getting the best of him.

Blaine was warm and comforting beside him and despite the awkward tint in their behaviour he still felt better when he was around. He cuddled closer and felt his eyes drop, allowing himself to succumb to sleep as he felt Blaine tracing his fingers through his hair until he lost touch with reality.

The next thing he felt was a chill making his skin shiver and a breath of cold air touching his neck where the crook of Blaine's arm warmed him seemingly seconds ago.

Blinking against the haze in his eyes he sat up carefully, looking around to find the TV still playing gently in the background, the tone muted and making the characters look foolish as they gesticulated wildly with no sound coming out.

He stood up and frowned when a blanket thrown over his feet slipped to the floor and crumbled beside him as he glanced left and right trying to find Blaine. He wasn't in the room with him and his spot on the sofa was cold and smooth like he was never even there in the first place.

That disturbed him more than he thought it ever could have.

"Blaine?" he called out gently and moved to walk towards the kitchen; the tiles cold and suddenly uncomfortable under his bare feet. This was far too much like his first days here where everything seemed out of place and harshly foreign to him but as the days had gone by Kurt had forgotten slightly that he was surrounded by such unfamiliar luxury. It was the _people _here that made the house small and comfortable for him; Dana with her warped, wicked sense of humour, Jared with his soft compassion and understanding, Blaine with his loving care and attention. But none of them were here right now to fill up the gaps, to smooth out the jagged edges and Kurt was suddenly panicking on the inside.

He peeked into the kitchen and found it creepily empty and quiet, his blood now pounding in his ears and his heart beating loudly.

_Where was his Dom? Why would he just leave without saying something or calling him to come along? Why didn't he at least wake him up to warn him that he would be away? _

…_Was he coming back?_

The last thought made Kurt shiver in fear as he bolted up the stairs and threw the bedroom door open calling out Blaine's name and running from one room to the other looking for him frantically, the chill in his blood making him tremble.

Their last conversation rushed through his head and he froze, hand on the doorknob to yet another guest bedroom, picturing Blaine walking out of the house and going to find a sub who didn't mess up every other minute by not saying where he went or by hanging out with other Doms.

He wouldn't be thinking it if he was in the right state of mind but the thing was his rational mind was falling back fast and the panicked, submissive in him was taking complete control of his thoughts and senses, skewing his perception and heightening every abandoned emotion he felt until it was almost unbearable.

He whimpered in his throat involuntarily, fighting to draw in air as his thoughts spun and crashed like an angry storm inside his head.

Blaine must have thought he had allowed the other boy to dominate him and was now angry with him. He was probably somewhere with a sub who knew how to please him and how to make him happy by being obedient and well trained.

Tears streaming down his face, he let go of the metal between his white knuckled fingers and slid down the door to sit on the ground, back against the wall as he buried his face in his knees and hugged his legs tight to his body with shaking arms.

_Was he calling the other sub Lovely as well? Did he let him call him 'sir' and wrap him in his arms as he did him? Did he kiss him slowly and carefully or did he enjoy the fact that the other boy was, most likely, more experienced than he was?_

His own head had quickly turned into the worst place in the world for him but he couldn't find a way out of the dark maze made up of his tumultuous thoughts.

Through the haze he felt hands on his shoulders shaking him gently and whispered, rushed voices swirling around him but he couldn't come back, he couldn't break free of his thoughts of Blaine's hands on someone else and Blaine's voice commanding someone else after casting him aside to be forgotten.

There was a moment when his body felt weightless and he realized he was being carried, the gentle bustle of movement making a crack in the bubble he trapped himself in.

"What happened?" someone asked in concern and to his tired mind it sounded like his Dom was back, holding him but he knew that wasn't real because he wasn't a good sub and he had made a mistake and Blaine left him alone.

It broke down like that to him now. Simple thoughts replayed on a tormenting loop._ You weren't a good boy, Blaine doesn't want you anymore, you weren't a good boy…_

"I don't know I heard someone whimpering and I thought it was the TV, but when I came out I found him like this. What's happening?" another voice asked and Kurt managed to peek through his fingers to look up and see Jared sitting next to him and another someone pacing back and forth in front of the bed he had no idea how he got on.

"I don't know. I don't know...we were fine, everything was fine before they called me to the studio. He was asleep and I had to run out for an hour tops. Dad...dad what do I do?" the someone asked desperately and this time there was no mistaking that voice as it broke through the shadowed haze surrounding the sub.

"B...Blaine?" he croaked through tears and shivers wrecking his body and the Dom jumped up at the sound of his voice, practically pushing his father off the bed and curling around him, enveloping him in his arms and rocking them back and forth.

"It's me, lovely. I'm here. What happened to you?" he whispered in between soft kisses he placed on his hair and temples as he held him tighter and despite knowing those lips kissed someone else minutes ago he couldn't help but arch into them, greedy and wanting as he pressed his face into his Dom's neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sir," he repeated over and over and over again as the voice in his head kept playing for him. Jared, seeing they were able to talk to each other, excused himself leaving them alone.

"Why baby? Why are you sorry? Kurt please tell me what's going on," Blaine pleaded, desperation evident in his voice as he raked his mind trying to understand what had changed so dramatically to make Kurt act the way he did.

"I m-made a mistake and made y-you leave. And you went to him because he's better t-than me and I'm s-sorry I wasn't a good boy. I'm sorry..." he cried and Blaine felt his stomach turn in disgust as he realized what Kurt was saying.

"Kurt...Kurt look at me," he demanded and broken blue eyes looked up into his own. "I got a call from the studio while you were asleep. A part of our equipment broke down and I had to sign a check to buy a new one. I didn't want to wake you up because I was sure I'd be back before you woke. You did nothing wrong and I didn't go to someone else...god lovely I would never do that to you," he said and every word felt like a soft caress on Kurt's skin, soothing him like nothing else ever could.

"You...you still want me?" he asked and Blaine turned around, lowering him onto the bed and lying next to him, pecking his lips softly as he wiped away the remnants of his tears.

"Only you. Forever," he promised and Kurt let out a forced exhale as his lungs finally expanded and allowed him to breathe as the voice in his head tapered off to be snuffed out by the soft, gold glow that was spreading warmth and comfort through his body. "I never want you to doubt that, lovely."

Kurt swallowed over his sore throat and blinked his swollen eyes trying to regain control of himself again after being sucked under so fiercely by his instincts and emotions. He clutched at Blaine's top unable to help being clingy as he urged him closer, relieved to see Blaine responded effortlessly to his nonverbal cues. Kurt surged forward, not caring about proper sub behaviour as he fastened his lips to Blaine's and wrapped his arms around his neck. Blaine kept his mouth soft and pliant for Kurt, allowing the sub to take what he needed from the contact while softly moving his mouth against his boys, subtly dominating him small ways knowing they both needed that grounding point.

"I'm sorry," Kurt murmured quietly in between kisses and shaky, hot exhales against tender mouths after he felt he'd gotten a hold of himself once more and wasn't on the verge of breaking down again. It had exhausted him in a way he'd never felt before.

Blaine shook his head, brushing their noses together lightly. "I'm sorry for leaving like that and scaring you," he said, taking up his part of the blame. He knew that subs needed constant presence and attention in the start of new bonds; he just hadn't realized how true that was until now. He felt mad at himself for doing that to Kurt, so mad he wanted to kick his own ass, but for right now he had Kurt to worry about so he held off on the self chastisement.

Pulling back Blaine laid a kiss to Kurt's forehead, running a hand through his hair shifting it off his blotchy face. His sub looked up at him through those amazing glasz eyes and lush lashes and Blaine wanted to give him the world in that single moment. Wanted to give him _everything._

"Will you...will you stay here tonight? With me?" Kurt asked quiet and shy and Blaine rubbed their noses together again feeling his heart pick up speed until he was sure even Kurt could hear the loud pounding.

"If you want me to," he whispered, locking gazes and feeling the weight of how important a moment this was for them.

"I really do."

* * *

Kurt had just finished his first French class and was feeling great. Yes he was behind, he didn't expect anything less honesty, but in truth it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it might be. _In fact, _Kurt felt very optimistic; he loved his teacher, he didn't have Brad or anyone like him in his class as far as he could tell and he actually understood some of the material, if the speed at which he solved the problems in his workbook was anything to go by.

He felt proud of himself and he couldn't help but smile as he realized he was looking forward to telling Blaine about how well he did in class and maybe making his Dom whisper praises into his ear.

_Good boy-_it made him shiver when he thought of that rough, deep voice saying that to him, proud and awed and filled to the brim with emotion Kurt couldn't even begin to imagine someone would feel for him.

Yesterday had been a trying day for both Kurt and Blaine both.

The crossing of wires and misunderstandings had taken their toll in small ways and would continue to until they found a solid foundation for their bond, but Kurt had woken up today wrapped in Blaine's arms secure and safe in the knowledge that despite everything his Dom cared for him. The submissive in him still needed the reassurance obviously with the way he had reacted, it was a harsh lesson for both of them, but rationally Kurt _knew _that Blaine wanted him. _How could he doubt it at this point?_ Kurt thought that, that was the main thing and the rest could come later as the Dom greeted Kurt with a sleep hazy smile and lazy kiss that filled him with butterflies and wonderment.

Smiling in delight he shouldered his bag and exited his classroom.

It was lunch now and he was hurrying on his way to meet Blaine and Jeff, who hadn't taken French and had gone for Italian instead because he was learning that at home before he had to go to McKinley, for lunch when he heard his name called.

"Kurt!"

The sub looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar hulking frame waving at him through the throng of students and smiled back involuntarily. It had been two days since he had last seen or spoke to his mysterious 'friend'- he used the term loosely just in case it turned into nothing more than a person to smile and say hello to in the hallways.

The football player strode up to him with an easy confidence and the same open friendly demeanor as yesterday, moving them to the side to be out of the way slightly. "How are you? How's school been treating you?"

"Fine and… well, the workload has kind of made me its personal slave but there's nothing I can do about that," Kurt admitted with a shrug, looking up at the much taller boy and smiling back when he saw his face.

The Dom grimaced in sympathy hitching his bag properly on his shoulder after it got knocked by a passing student. "Yeah I remember when I transferred. I thought the torture would never end!"

"But it did?" Kurt asked hopefully tapping the heels of his shoes together and swaying gently on his feet.

"Once I got someone to kick me into gear," he grinned but it was like it was a private joke Kurt wasn't in on yet when his eyes turned kind of dreamy and unfocused as if he was just reminded of something that made him happy.

Kurt was undeniably curious but he forwent asking in favour of a more pressing line of inquiry. "What's your name?"

The jock chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "My bad, should have introduced myself the first time I talked to you. I'm David Karofsky, but just call me, Dave."

Kurt frowned as that struck a resonate chord and run the name over in his mind. "Karofsky, Karofsky, Ka- oh my God I _do_ know you!" he exclaimed, performing a tiny, excited bounce that looked impossibly cute to the older boy.

Dave grinned, eyes crinkling. "Yeah?"

Kurt laughed happily still bouncing on his toes a little. "Yeah! You were captain of the McKinley football team in my freshman year! My stepbrother Finn was on the team."

The McKinley Titans, like most of the scarce clubs that managed to stay afloat, was highly underfunded and undermanned. But they got by somehow and though Kurt didn't necessarily enjoy watching football he enjoyed the cheerful, happy energy that was infectious when standing in the crowds and cheering on someone he knew.

That was exactly where Kurt had first saw Dave Karofsky. The Dom was a junior when Kurt was a freshman and he had disappeared soon after that.

Now he knew why.

Dave thought for a moment. "Tall guy, right?"

Kurt nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Only got taller since then. He drinks Miracle Grow, I'm almost one hundred percent sure of it."

Dave whistled, impressed dark eyes twinkling with his mirth and Kurt giggled back, tilting his head curiously, "Would it be impolite to ask how you ended up here?"

His voice was careful and calculated but the Dom just smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing too exciting actually. My dad inherited some money from his late aunt and since we were used to being without he decided to risk it and invest in some business thing I literally know nothing about. The risk paid off," he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal at all but Kurt could tell it changed his life just like being with Blaine changed his.

"Well that's good to hear. I hope you're happy here," Kurt said sincerely with a soft smile and the Dom returned it kindly.

"I sure am. So you headed to meet Blaine for lunch?"

"Yeah and my best friend, Jeff. Um… do you wanna join or are you…heading somewhere or…?"

He didn't know if Blaine would like it, but he _had_ said Kurt could talk to people and make friends, and if he met Dave for himself then he'd see how nice he was, he was sure of it.

Dave smiled. "Thanks but I'll have to say no for now, I've got a standing date with _my_ sub, Sebastian."

Kurt's mind immediately flashed back his first day and the sub that had defended him against that hideous, Brad. _It couldn't be that coincidental right?_ "Your Sebastian doesn't happen to be my age does he?"

"Yeah…"Dave trailed not really sure how that was relevant.

"Tall, confident, snarky…." Kurt inquired and Dave barked a laugh at the description.

"That's him in a nutshell…" Dawning lit his face and he smacked his forehead. "You're bound to classes with him, I didn't even realize!"

"English so far," the sub provided with a genuine smile. Sebastian seemed sassy and confident and more than a match for Dave's big, slightly cocky personality. "You guys really suit one another," he complimented. "Sebastian is pretty great from what I've seen so far."

Dave beamed but pointed a finger at him. "There's a story there, Hummel," he teased.

Kurt flushed and looked away briefly towards the passing students.

"I'll swap you a secret for a secret," the Dom bargained and Kurt turned back to him, head tilted in curiosity. Really, it wouldn't be shocking for Dave to hear that he'd gotten a little heat from another person for his background and surely he already knew that Sebastian was a great person who stood up for others, what with being bonded to him? Kurt couldn't actually see the harm, apart from some mild embarrassment on his part, _not _to tell him.

He felt like he could trust in Dave's kindness so far at least.

"The first day Jeff and I got here, a sub in our class acted like an ass to us, well…mostly me. Apparently, he thought Blaine would claim him…" Kurt started and Dave chuckled.

"Brad has a hard time accepting a no. The guy's an idiot, don't listen to him," he said guessing who it was without needing a name and Kurt nodded.

"Sebastian made sure he let him know that. He stood up for me and made him back away."

"Yeah…my Seb never misses a chance to put Brad in his place. Rightfully so if you ask me. I'm glad he was there to help," Dave said and Kurt smiled in agreement.

"Me too. Okay, now you," he chanted and the Dom rubbed the back of his neck almost shyly. It was a funny sight, watching someone so big and strong fidget nervously.

"You drive a tough bargain but I'll bite," he cleared his throat and a slight flush appeared on his cheeks. "I may or may not have nearly claimed someone back in McKinley."

Kurt's brows climbed to his hairline. "So Sebastian-"

"Sebastian will always be my everything and I'm really, _really_ glad I waited so I could find him because he makes me so happy and I don't regret not claiming this other sub because I knew he wasn't really for me. I was just young," Dave cut in and there was _love _clear as a bell in his voice as he talked about Sebastian.

"Who was it? Do I know them?" Kurt asked eagerly, coming closer because he was just so drawn into what he was being told, talking about his old school and it felt like he needed to protect this secret Dave was telling him by the close proximity.

Dave smiled sheepishly. "Weeell, he's really kinda pretty, I was a little infatuated back then," he said with a playful roll of his eyes.

"You're avoiding the question," Kurt pointed out mock frowning at him.

They both leaned closer as they shared this secret, completely missing a pair of golden eyes narrowing and fists clenching in desperate attempt to regain control.

Dave shook his head with a ghost of a smile running his large hand through his short hair once, before his face grew serious and he locked eyes with startled blue. "It was you, Kurt. I always thought you were amazing and really beautiful. I wanted to claim _you._"

Kurt gaped and that's about as far as the reaction went as Dave was swung around forcefully all of a sudden and _pushed hard _in the shoulders by none other than a seething, furious Blaine.

Dave stumbled back a few steps and Kurt barely ducked out of the way to avoid being trodden on.

"He's mine. You can't claim him because he's _mine!_" was growled viciously, loudly, proclaiming the claim to the whole school, golden eyes dark and wild and his body tense and coiled like he was ready to _snap_.

"Blaine-" Dave began, raising hands in surrender and trying to back away but the other Dom wanted nothing to do with his explanations.

He came out of his classes eager to see his sub and have him fly into his arms the way he tended to do lately and what he got instead was a brick wall of a Dom leaning into Kurt's personal space, smiling at him and talking about claiming him.

NOTHING, not even the logical part of his brain that knew Dave was with Seb and that he loved him, helped calm him down as he descended onto the other boy, fury personified.

"_Shut up!" _he barked back stalking closer to him like a predator, fisting the front of his unbuttoned blazer.

A crowd had gathered by now and Kurt found himself being pulled to Blaine's side by a firm grip on his elbow and this was when the sub finally found his voice.

"Blaine, sir...he...he didn't d-do anything...please...Sir please I don't know what to do." Kurt couldn't force his body to move, to react, to comprehend what had just happened. One minute he was talking and laughing with his new friend and the next Blaine was there and lashing out.

Blaine's hands tightened on Dave's chest and even though he was almost three times smaller than the quarterback , the pure rage and the tide of dominance pulsing around him made him seem larger than life, invincible, terrifying to everyone.

Everyone but a fierce sub that came running straight into the commotion and charging towards Blaine.

"Dave!" was called and Kurt caught glimpses of Sebastian pushing through the gathering until he could reach his Dom's side, pushing Blaine's hands away from what was his, pulling Dave towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Anderson," the sub fumed, green eyes flashing dangerously.

Kurt heard Blaine growl in return, not loud enough for anyone other than Kurt to hear.

"Seb," Dave reprimanded softly finally finding his voice and giving Blaine a calculating gaze, as if sensing he was right on the knife edge. "Don't."

The sub balked as he stared at his Dom but the command was there for everyone to hear. "Dave he just-"

The Dom hushed him again, earning himself his own glare. He sighed stroking his fingers over Sebastian's arm lightly to tangle their fingers loosely. "I'll explain later, Seb. Don't push please."

Sebastian gritted his teeth but acquiesced and threw one last bitch face to Blaine before he grabbed Dave's hand properly, tightening their fingers together and pulled him out of the commotion; away from Blaine and his unleashed rage.

"Blaine, sir…please," Kurt couldn't force his body to move, to react, to comprehend what had just happened as he watched Sebastian drag a still slightly shocked Dave down the, now empty, hallway after the lash out his Dom just had.

He had no idea what to do. Over the years he had seen Carole soothe his father and some other subs catering to their Dom's needs but Kurt just didn't know how to go about it.

_Should he remain calm and not say a word? Should he hug him and hold him until he was better? Should he call someone for help?_

It scared him, the feral look in Blaine's eyes. The almost untamed dominance that threatened to ravage anyone who dared touching what was his. It scared him but it also made him feel safe, protected, cherished. If Blaine was so reluctant to even think that someone else might get him it must mean he truly wanted him like he said he did.

There was a feeling that was now crawling under his skin, forcing him to soothe and reassure. It was the first time since he had come into his own submissiveness that he had truly felt like a sub, like there was someone who needed him to balance them out. It was the first time since he was claimed that he truly felt he had a role in their relationship as well.

Blaine's was to protect him and to dote on him and his was to make sure Blaine was happy, and calm. And despite the paralyzing fear that coursed through him he realized right away that he wasn't afraid of Blaine.

He was afraid_ for_ him.

He didn't want him hurt, or angry or disappointed, he wanted him happy and smiling and teasing and kissing him. So he did what he thought was best and let go of his own doubts for just one second and listened to his instincts screaming at him loudly.

He steadied his trembling hands and walked over to the still shaking Dom, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in to make his scent drift around him.

"Come on, sir. Let's go home..." he said in a calm whisper proud of his own voice for only lilting a tiny bit when his Dom turned his glare towards him, eyes blazing with anger and head nodding jerkily. He turned on his heel harshly and stalked to the car, leaving Kurt to trail after him, determined to make his Dom feel better and calmer.

They piled into the car and with a forceful slam of the door Blaine started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road for their short journey home.

Kurt remained silent next to him, observing and assessing what his next move should be. He slid across the front seat carefully, in case his gut was wrong and Blaine didn't want him close. He made it towards his Dom one frustrating inch at a time watching his face shift as the knuckles of one of Blaine's hands turned white from gripping to the stirring wheel so tightly.

Holding his breath tightly Kurt lifted his hand and slid his palm over the hand holding the shift and gently threaded his fingers in between Blaine's tense ones.

It was like magic and a miracle all at once.

The second his skin covered the Dom's the tension seeped from his bones and his shoulders slumped down, making him seem calmer and less intimidating. The Dom eased up on the accelerator and sighed out gustily.

"Sir," Kurt whispered timidly, not really knowing if anything he was doing was right, or allowed or wanted. He just knew his body felt on fire with the need to help his Dom and he decided to listen to it even if it made him look like a fool.

His thumb was dancing over the back of Blaine's palm and trembling as he forced himself to stay where he was and not back down now that it seemed Blaine responded to him. Suddenly the hand on the shift flipped over and strong fingers wrapped around his own surely and unbreakably.

Finally they arrived home and Blaine parked haphazardly turning the ignition off but making no move to get out.

"And you say you wouldn't know what to do." Blaine let out a shaky chuckle making Kurt jump and stare at him wide eyed and bottom lip trembling gently. "I'm sorry, lovely. I'm so sorry I scared you," he spoke to the dash and Kurt continued to stare. His Dom's voice was small and whisper like and Kurt didn't like it one bit. He got used to Blaine being larger than life when he held him in his arms and scared all his doubts away with just one kiss.

"No...I'm not...I wasn't scared I just…I didn't know if-" Kurt started but Blaine cut him off with a gentle finger on his pouty lip, gold eyes finally meeting his and that edge of rage was ebbing now.

"Every instinct in your body is right gorgeous. Everything you've done so far was perfect. You're a perfect sub for me and I'm lucky to have you. That's why I went crazy, I was so jealous of Dave...the thought of him touching your arm and calling you beautiful…I...I know people will think that because...god how could they not just look at you...but I'm selfish...and I don't want them wanting you, looking at you...you're _mine_," he breathed passionately, pulling Kurt into his arms by his waist and sliding him across the seat, across the middle console until he was sitting on his lap sideways and Blaine was nuzzling his neck and making him shiver.

"I don't want them...sir I don't," Kurt promised gasping when he felt damp lips on his neck.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked breathily, almost darkly from where he was nipping at the alabaster skin, nibbling at the hinge of his jaw.

"I…you...just you," he spoke barely audible, but enough for Blaine to growl and pull him in by the waist, threading his fingers through his hair and bringing their faces together.

"You'll be the death of me, lovely. But God it'll be the sweetest death in the world."

* * *

They ended up curled up on Blaine's bed- what was temporarily Kurt's now- in more comfortable clothes, a Disney film playing quietly on the flatscreen hardly watched and Kurt nuzzling into Blaine's neck soothingly. His Dom would hardly let him leave his side for even the smallest of moments since they arrived home and to be honest Kurt felt the ever pressing need to be as close to Blaine as possible so he didn't mind it whatsoever. He _needed _to do this as much as wanted to and it was impossible to ignore the compulsion to crawl as close as possible to make sure Blaine was calm and happy.

But the Dom was still a hard line next to him despite having calmed down some from the uncontrollable rage from earlier and so Kurt redoubled his efforts. Making a gentle beseeching sound in his throat he knew Blaine wouldn't be able to resist as he ran his nose from where it was pressed into the base of his neck up to the Dom's pounding pulse point, hand kneading Blaine's shoulder rhythmically.

He laid lips there without even thinking about it.

Her heard and felt the sharp inhale from Blaine and arms tightened around his frame; one around his waist pulling him closer and holding him there, the other rising to cup the back of his head, driving greedy fingers into his hair and it gave Kurt an idea. He smoothed his hand from Blaine's shoulder up the other side of his neck into the loosened gelled strands of Blaine's hair- remembering his reaction and confession on their trip away- playing around his ears and nape, temptingly close to Blaine's mark and the knowledge sent a shocking thrill through him.

He hadn't ever really thought about Blaine's Dominant mark before, but now his fingertips were inches away it was hard not to indulge himself in the temptation it created. Dom's marks weren't as sensitive as subs, true, but that didn't mean they weren't sensitive _at all_. _Would Blaine like him to touch there?_ The sub in him instinctively knew that it was a place he could use to help comfort his Dom quickly and effectively, just like he knew that to do it that way would be _highly _intimate and he blushed heavily at the thought alone.

Kurt wasn't sure if they were there yet so he resisted and pushed the thought from his mind for now, locking the desire away as he concentrated on Blaine and his needs.

Slowly but surely the tension in the room and his Dom's body dissipated into a relaxed, soft environment that engulfed them like downy clouds with every pet, coo and gentle caress Kurt laved lovingly upon Blaine's body, encouraged by the deep, growly sighs of pleasure that were coming from Blaine more and more frequently, urging him on.

Kurt was enthralled by the sense of worth that was filling him up to bursting and fascinated by the feel of soft skin merging with slightly rough stubble under his lips as he mapped Blaine's neck with his questing mouth, learning him in a completely different way. The length of his neck, the curve where it met his broad shoulder, the sharpness of the hinge of his jaw, the tendons that stood out starkly when Blaine moved his head for him to explore better.

Kurt only wanted to be _closer, closer, closer_ by this point, everything pleasantly dulled and blurred around the edges, tinted in shades melted gold that settled over his skin hotly. Dizzy, one need morphed into one entirely different without him consciously realizing and Kurt was wrapping a thigh over Blaine's lap and arching up to _bite _at Blaine's jaw with a needy little whine before he could register the actions.

Blaine's reaction was swift and immediate, he _growled _in response to the noise like they were communicating on a level Kurt wasn't consciously aware of before sweeping down and capturing Kurt's mouth in his like he had been holding off and he'd just _snapped_.

At first Blaine had simply been soaking in the balm that was Kurt's presence, allowing him to take the sting of the remaining anger and jealousy still jagged and raw in his insides away. Every hush melted him further into Kurt's soft, warm body and every caress relaxed him physically and mentally.

And then Kurt began to kiss him.

It was wonderful at first; Blaine had reveled in the attention, even going so far as to pull Kurt further inwards so it would be harder for him to stop. And then something changed. The more relaxed he got, the more a different kind of tension began to build in him, a different kind of awareness.

What had been so comforting was now _torture_ but Kurt couldn't know what he was doing to him however. He couldn't...

The feel of those teeth, his thigh and that _noise _was his undoing. His heated blood rushed south creating a roaring pound in his ears as all his senses focused down to laser point at Kurt.

They were kissing.

Quick and fast and like nothing they had ever attempted before and it was pure exhilaration to be with Kurt this way, nothing held back for once, everything Blaine felt poured out through the connection of their sliding mouths, heightening every sense. The sub's scent was thick in the air and Blaine felt the pressing urge to _taste _finally. To know and savour Kurt on his tongue and his runaway body reacted to the desire without consultation as he laved it over Kurt's bottom lip, catching it on the seam of the top. Vanilla sweetness assaulted his taste buds and made him want more, the small gasp from Kurt at his actions only driving that need harder in him.

_Blaine had licked at his mouth. _

It was the only thought running through Kurt's head over and over and it was decadent, made him overheated and opened up places in him he hadn't dared dreamed to exist. Blaine's hard breathing and growled noises were a symphony in his ears making his body tremble in his Dom's grasp and he clutched at Blaine's jaw and ear and hair in an attempt to orient himself somehow.

It didn't work as Blaine used his sinful tongue yet again to lave over his already swollen mouth making it tingle, making their lips slide easier, making him _want _with a fierceness that scared him. The third time Blaine did it he met him with a tentative lick of his own and tasted Blaine thick and heavy and heady sending a hot flash straight to his stomach and cock. If Kurt had been more coherent he would have been completely mortified by the reaction but all he could concentrate on was the slick feel of his Dom's searching tongue on his curious innocent one and the _moan _they created together to fill the air. They met each other again and again, learning one another by twining tongues in an intricate dance Kurt had no idea the moves to, letting Blaine lead him right into the hot cavern of his own mouth.

That more than anything startled him back into some semblance of sense.

The feel of someone else's tongue in his mouth jarringly foreign and while it felt undeniably good, the jolt to his system made him far too aware of other things happening in his body. His chest was heaving from breathes he couldn't quite draw in strong enough through his nose, his body trembling all over and his cock was so, so _hard _that it ached_. _The thoughts were registering now and he was mortified at how he knew it was impossible Blaine couldn't feel his arousal pressed against him when his quivering thigh was still slung over Blaine's lap opening him up, with a very distinct bulge pressing into his leg on his Dom's part as well.

He began to panic, his kisses losing enthusiasm and heat as his mind began to go into overdrive.

_He'd started this, he couldn't just pull away now could he?_

Blaine tugged at his hair where his hand was still entrenched in the strands, subtly tilting his head to a different angle and Kurt couldn't help but stiffly allow it. He wanted to be good for Blaine. He wanted to give back to him in some small way after everything he'd done for him despite how utterly terrified he was right now that this was going to progress further. _This wasn't the way to show gratitude_, a part of him screamed. _Not ready, not ready, NOT READY!_

Blaine hummed sucking at Kurt's lower lip moving his hand down to the subs thigh to stroke and pet as his hips thrust upwards gaining friction against his thigh that made him groan and Kurt was flinching in sheer panic now but unable to utter a single syllable to stop Blaine.

_Be a good boy, be a good boy..._

His Dom must have sensed something was wrong because the flash fire of energy he was burnt out abruptly and he pulled away with a wet sticking pop, opening blown, golden eyes to met Kurt's wide cerulean.

"Kurt?" his voice was wrecked.

"Sir," he managed to get out but his voice cracked over the word. He pushed back forwards and pressed his trembling mouth back to Blaine's with no finesse, just absolute blinded desperation to please. This wasn't what he wanted at all and if he was in his right mind he would never have offered himself up again but he was just so scared and confused right now, desperate to show how much he wanted to learn and to be better despite all the fear and uncertainty.

But Blaine didn't kiss back; in fact he avoided Kurt's mouth and set him back. "Kurt, you're shaking," he said seriously and the Dom was reminded of that very first night, how his sub had trembled uncontrollably because he was utterly frightened out of his mind. "Tell me what's wrong, lovely."

Kurt shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, fingers still wrapped around Blaine's shirt and his body still draped half across his own.

"I…I'm not…" he whispered, voice breaking as his cheeks burned up and his bottom lip trembled on a shaky exhale. "I wasn't ready…"

It hit Blaine all at once.

The sudden change in Kurt and the realization that he had pushed for too much too soon, selfishly happy to gorge on what Kurt was offering without thought and that Kurt felt that he _had _to give this to Blaine. He shivered.

"Oh my god…oh my god, Kurt…" Blaine jumped off the bed and away from him as if burned, leaving Kurt cold and shaking on the bed wishing he knew what he did wrong this time.

All he ever did was mess up when all he ever wanted to do was to be a good sub to his Dom and he was for a few moments there right? Before the making out he _had_ helped Blaine calm down, but then the kissing had confused the issue once more, led them to unfamiliar territory and they'd stumbled yet again with no direction.

His thoughts got interrupted by hands cupping his cheeks as Blaine cautiously knelt on the bed in front of him again.

"This…this thing between us…the tiptoeing around in the dark…this has gone too far, I should have done this days ago. We need guidelines, Kurt. We need rules…we need a contract and we're gonna get ourselves together right now and work on that," he said, dominance coloring his words bright red and Kurt felt his chest tighten at the thought of what was to come.

But he wasn't stupid.

They did need a contract and even if he sucked at everything else then he would make sure he did this the right way. He nodded to himself in determination and stood up, walking after Blaine outside the bedroom and into the brightly lit, posh decorated office.

* * *

The white, clear paper was almost glowing against the darkness of the table wood in front of Kurt. Not a single dot on it but it still pulled and held his attention like the most interesting piece of art in existence.

The promise of what the innocent, inconspicuous object would contain made his throat constrict and his fingers trembled as he held a pen in his hand, the tip hovering over the empty surface.

"Come on cutie it doesn't bite," Blaine teased the sub from the seat next to him at the small table, as he watched him examine the paper from all the angles trying to decide what the best way to write the contract down would be.

At the jab the blue eyed angel threw a scary glare in his direction and Blaine felt his smile melt because his baby was mighty frightening when he chose to be.

"I know. I just really don't know what to write it or how to put it or how much of it should there be or…" he started hyperventilating and Blaine jumped in plucking the pen from his fingers.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down baby. Kurt, we write what we agree on, things we've already discussed. Whatever we think should go here will and the rest can be added later. Okay?" Blaine said taking his shaking hands into his and looking him in the eye as a perfect rosy blush settled high on those pale cheeks.

"I know but I… I don't really know what all goes into the contract. I just never felt comfortable to talk about it and I never thought I'd have one so…do you think…" he started but he trailed off looking away shyly.

"Do I think what, lovely?" Blaine asked reaching over and pulling his subs chin towards him gently.

"Do you think you could like…suggest things and then we can discuss them?" Kurt asked and Blaine beamed at him excitedly.

"Sounds awesome. Okay…you ready to start?" he asked and Kurt bit his lip but nodded bravely earning himself a soft, "My good boy," from his Dom that made him preen even though he'd never thought to find himself liking something that he used to think of as derogatory. But he realized it wasn't at all, not the way Blaine used it, so full of affection and praise.

"I feel like we should start with talking about what happened in the bedroom earlier because I never want it to happen again. After we've discussed that we could maybe brush the topic of punishments because behavior like the one you showed will be ground for a chastisement in the future. Do you understand why?" Blaine asked shuddering at the memory of Kurt rigid and confused beneath him with no intentions of saying that he was uncomfortable.

"Because I made you angry by not saying that I wanted to stop," Kurt ventured quietly, hating that he had messed up the first chance he got.

At his response Blaine's head snapped up and his eyes blazed golden and fierce in the soft light still pouring through the curtains. "No…Kurt that's not it at all, it's not about me being _angry_. You'd be punished because you kept quiet in the face of something that wasn't pleasing or comfortable or wanted. You felt uncomfortable with me touching you like that and by not saying a word you gave me the option of hurting you. I never want that to happen and so every time you willingly do something that's endangering for you or you willingly ignore something that could harm you, you will receive punishment. I want you safe. Do you understand that?" he asked and Kurt's eyes widened because he didn't realize that was what punishments were about.

He thought they existed solely for reminding the sub to never displease their Dom, but the way Blaine said it made it sound so amazing, so caring and reassuring. There mainly for the sub's sake instead of the Dom and it made Kurt seriously consider again all that he had learnt or _hadn't _been taught at McKinley.

"I understand, sir," he nodded surely, feeling like a huge weight had just lifted off his shoulders somehow and Blaine smiled at him lovingly as if he knew that he really had been majorly freaking out over the perceived threat that he saw the punishments as.

"Good. But we'll talk about concrete punishments later. Like I said, in light of what happened I feel like we should start with safe words," he decided as he wrote their names on top and then capitalized the sign saying: SAFE WORDS. "Now we could use the generic color system that works really well or something you pick out, but in that case you need to make sure it's not something you'd be likely to accidently use during everyday life or…um…intimate times."

Kurt chuckled at his attempt of censuring and shook his head.

"I am a blushing virgin but you can still say sex in front of me you know," he teased, happy enough in his own skin now that it was _true_ and Blaine stuck his tongue out at him, pouting like a little kid.

"Fine, see if I ever do something nice again," he grumbled exaggeratedly and Kurt leaned in to peck his cheek, in awe of how much freedom he felt around Blaine already. It wasn't exactly jumping Blaine's bones apparently given his earlier freak out but it was so much more than he'd ever thought he'd be doing when he first went into this claim.

"Stop pouting. And I…I feel like I'd be more comfortable with using the color system. I…I know it works and I think that the fact that I know that would make me feel safer," he admitted glancing at Blaine with questioning eyes, smiling when the Dom nodded.

"Color system it is," he said as he wrote it down turning back to Kurt. "Now recite it for me to make sure we're both on the same page with it."

The soft command in his voice crept under Kurt's skin and with a quiver in his own tone he recited the universal words. "Green means,_ Keep going I'm okay_. Yellow means, _Slow down I'm not sure about this_. Red means, _Stop, this is too much."_

Blaine stroked the back of his fingers down his cheek in reward before turning back to the paper in front of him.

"Okay now that we got that settled how about we write down some general rules I'd like you to follow."

"Like what?" Kurt cocked a head to the side in question.

"Like…I'd like to make it a rule that you make sure you eat and sleep properly whenever possible. You always ask for help when you need it. You don't keep your anger or hurt or any other emotion that has something to do with me away from me," he tried to go on but Kurt stopped him.

"What does that mean? The last one," he asked.

"It means that if you're angry with me you say so. If I'm driving you insane, fight with me. If I hurt you, call me on it. The same goes if I make you happy. Share it with me freely. Let me know because…because I'm gonna need it. I'm gonna need to be sure that I'm doing right by you. So this rule is as much for me as it is for you."

Kurt hitched a breath and nodded, a hand clutching his chest. "Okay…okay I can do that. What else?"

"Let me know where you are and if you're running late so I don't worry about you. Always be honest with me and let me know what you're thinking. Even though we're putting the fact that you're allowed to go to whatever educational program you want and that you're going to work later on if you so wish, let me feel like I'm the one protecting you and providing for you because that's kind of a big deal for me as a Dom. And I want us both to be able to go back and change this contract if we deem it necessary at some point," he finished off and cast a glance at his sub wondering how he was taking it all.

"What about me meeting my friends and family?" he asked, rehashing it just in case it needed to be written down.

"That's your right. That goes without saying," the Dom assured.

Kurt was almost beaming at him; a radiant smile that took up his entire face and took Blaine's breath away.

"I think all of that sounds reasonable but…I um…can there be a rule for you too? Like from me?" he asked timidly not knowing if that was possible.

"What would you like to add?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I…I'd like to know that you're safe and well as well. Like…um…the eating and the sleeping and calling me if you're running late. I…I want to know you're okay too," he said on a single breath and Blaine smiled gently at him, feeling his heart thump with love.

"We can definitely add that on the list," he said and wrote the rules down in an organized column on one side of the paper, and then made another one and titled it punishments next to it.

"Are you okay to talk about punishments or do you want to do it another time? And remember the rule of letting me know what you're thinking," he winked half serious and Kurt picked at his nails before deciding to be brave. They'd defeat the whole purpose if they kept skirting around it after all.

"I think I can talk about it. If I get uncomfortable I'll let you know. Is that okay?" he checked and Blaine nodded in approval.

"You're doing a great job lovely, I'm proud of you. Okay, so is there something you're absolutely sure you don't want?"

"Blood," he said immediately and Blaine's hand rushed to cover his mouth.

"What? Kurt, no…god that's not even an option…I would…I'd never cause you any pain," he said in shock and Kurt frowned.

"Well how would you punish me?" he asked and Blaine took his hands in his again.

"Time out, writing lines, standing in the corner I don't know…writing me an essay explaining that you understand why you're being punished. Stuff like that. No pain, no hurting you, no torture of any kind be it emotional, physical, or sexual. I will never use pain or pleasure against you," he said passionately and Kurt nodded, eyes downcast and feeling a bit silly for thinking that Blaine would ever hurt him like that. He didn't _actually _think that _Blaine _would but he couldn't help that they were in his head though. After what happened with Jeff and sometimes what he heard the Doms at McKinley talking about… he shuddered involuntarily.

"Oh…then…I'm okay with all the things you said," he said and Blaine cocked his head at him, gold eyes discerning.

"Are you sure? You can tell me the truth if you're not comfortable with something on the list."

"No I…I think it'll be okay. But just…I've never been punished so if we do one of these and I find it too much I can tell you right?"

"Absolutely. We'll discuss it and after you explain it to me we'll remove it from the list."

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Okay good. You can write it down."

And so Blaine did and the punishments found their way into their contract almost too easily.

"Are you…are you okay with talking about some sexual stuff now?" he asked carefully and Kurt blushed. All his jokes from earlier aside this_ was_ a big deal for him.

"I…I haven't tried anything so I don't…I don't know…" he stammered and Blaine caressed his cheek gently.

"I know but…are there things that you've thought about or…well fantasized about and realized that you'd really like to or that you would never ever like to try?" he tried to make it easier but Kurt shrugged again and Blaine chewed the tip of the pen in thought for a second before smiling as an idea struck him.

"Okay how about this…" he drew three columns and wrote YES, MAYBE and NEVER on top of them. "I will name some stuff and you can say where they would go for you. Yes would be the stuff you know you like, maybe stuff you're wondering about and you'd maybe like to try them someday, and never being a definite no and I'd never even suggest the stuff you put on that list."

Kurt looked down at the paper and the columns. Put like that it didn't seem so overwhelming. "Um…okay…I can do that."

"Okay I'll start with lighter ones that I suppose you might be familiar with and maybe open to and we'll work our way up. Okay so…blindfold?" he asked and Kurt imagined himself lying, unseeing and waiting in anticipation on every touch and kiss that Blaine would surprise his skin with and his blood boiled gently as he nodded.

"Yes," he said shyly and Blaine wrote it down in the first column.

"Handcuffs, or well…restraints of that kind."

"Yes," Kurt replied without thinking as his mind assaulted him with images of Blaine catering to the needs of his body as he saw fit without him being able to touch and feel him under his palms. His body was like liquid now and he almost couldn't sit still in his chair as he imagined how it would all feel and he barely caught the next question.

"Gags?"

"I like the sound of your name on my lips," he answered automatically and then blushed furiously covering his lips with his hands.

"God you'll be the end of me, lovely," Blaine breathed out, eyes a darker shade and pupils lightly blown out and suddenly Kurt realized he wasn't the only one imagining them together like that.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly and Blaine shook his head, shifting a little tellingly in his seat as he cleared his throat.

"It's okay. So no to gags?" he quirked an eyebrow at Kurt and he blushed again ducking his head down.

"Put it under maybe. Just in case." And Blaine wrote it in the second column.

"Okay um…name calling?" he asked and Kurt jumped, startled and his smiled melted away instantly.

"I don't want to be humiliated. I don't want derogatory names like slut or slave or something…"

"And I agree. It's not a turn on for me at all to degrade you. I was talking more along the lines of names that maybe…um…made you feel good? If there's something like that…" he explained and Kurt thought about it for a second.

"I um…I really like it when you call me lovely but um…I don't think I'd want to connect that with sex because you call me that in front of other people and I…I think I wanna keep that name as…as um…you know…" he flailed his arms and Blaine smiled.

"As a pet name?" he supplied and Kurt beamed at him.

"Yes…exactly."

"Okay that makes sense. Is there some other name you like it when I call you?" he asked curiously but Kurt shook his head.

"It's embarrassing," he blushed and Blaine knelt in front of him.

"You should never be ashamed in front of me. Just tell me whatever it is and we'll talk about it," he encouraged and Kurt looked up taking a deep breath.

"I like it when you call me…your something boy," he rushed out and Blaine let out a soft laugh.

"My something boy?"

"Yeah um…like your beautiful boy, or…or your good boy…or your sweet boy," he said cheeks getting redder with ever word, his body sinking deeper into the chair, like it could make him disappear.

"I love calling you those names too. Especially since you really are my sweet, good, beautiful boy." Blaine kissed the tip of his nose and Kurt let out a soft giggle as Blaine wrote them in the yes column.  
They were making great progress and he was finally feeling like he could breathe and relax now that he knew what he could and couldn't allow himself to do with Kurt and he believed Kurt felt the same way.

"Okay um…I think this should do it for now. We can come back and revise this to add or remove stuff as we go along and figure out what works for us and what doesn't. Is there something else you can think of?" Blaine asked as he skimmed over the paper quickly, satisfied with what they had accomplished.

"Um…I don't think so…no…" Kurt said with a small frown as he raked his mind to find something.

"Great, then we're done," he said leaning back into the chair with a happy smile, feeling relieved that things were clearer now for both of them. Clear lines drawn, misconceptions assuaged.

"Now what?" Kurt asked and Blaine took the pen again.

"We sign it and it's official then. We start living by it," he explained and Kurt cracked a small smile at that, feeling a soft, warm tingle in his gut at his Dom's words.

"Okay you go first." He motioned with his hand and Blaine winked at him as he scrawled a loopy signature onto the paper above an improvised line.

"There we go…" he smiled and handed the pen to Kurt who took it and pressed the tip to the paper making a barely visible dot before snapping his head up in panic.

"Sir?"

"What is it, lovely?" Blaine asked, voice concerned and tense.

"What about kneeling?" Kurt bit his lip and averted his eyes shyly.

He felt a warm palm cup his cheek and pull his face up to meet his Dom's eyes and his soft, reassuring smile. "I'll be the happiest man alive if I ever earn that honor from you. Now sign that," he ordered gently and Kurt beamed at him, bringing the pen up and signing in a flourish.

**_Kurt Hummel, sub_**

* * *

**Ta da!  
****Liked it? Hated it?  
Let us know! :***

**Love A&M**


	9. Noticed

**Hi guys, we wanted to greet you with something funny and original but unfortunately until Rebecca Black makes a song about Sunday the only thing we came up with was Sunday, bloody Sunday and that just doesn't have the right ring to it XD**

**As per usual we want to thank each and every one of you for the constant support and love you give us week after week. It's cherished and appreciated.**

**Now the reason, well two reasons, we asked of you to read this AN when we answered the reviews.  
****  
1. After this chapter we will be taking a two week break. Since we're both busy with having jobs and classes and writing master thesis and running around trying to balance everything, we have decided to use the holidays to spend some time with our friends and families. So next week there will be no new chapter but the week after that (probably) we will pick up where we left off and continue with our weekly updates.**

**2. This is Mia speaking. We try to be nice to you guys. We do our best to listen to your suggestions, to deliver the chapters on time and to make them as good as we can. We have decided to allow guest reviews because we respect the love and the attention you give our work. But every now and then, comes a person who hides behind anonymity and uses it to be rude and throw hate at us. This time it was Antonette who was on the line, being called a liar and a lot of other stuff for not updating her original story when she said she probably would. Now she decided to be graceful about it but it made her, and me, feel sad and question what we are doing here. I'm begging you now, if you have something you're not happy with, tell us BUT be nice and respectful about it. Insulting, threatening and calling names will only end up making us doubt our work and wonder if we should just stop posting all together. There is a nice way to say things that bother you and this person didn't do it that way. We just wanted to let everyone know that behaviour like that won't be tolerated.**  
**We don't want to disable guest reviews so in the future please try to be respectful even with criticism. Thank you so much**

**Okay sob fest over...**  
**Have the next chapter and enjoy it and the rest of the holidays. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.**

**Love A&M**

* * *

Dalton was everything he thought it would be.

From the building, comforting and proud in it's rich dark brown and burgundy colors, through the teachers, all welcoming, understanding and willing to help, to their classmates, mostly down to earth and kind to him and Kurt.

A small smile grazed his features as he thought of his best friend and how he had blossomed under the careful hand of his Dom. His usually careful disposition had been let loose and he had the courage to tease and laugh and joke with the few people that went beyond polite introductions and took to talking to them before and after class.

Admittedly they mostly talked to Kurt since he was still too locked up in his own mind to let go and try to belong the way he had always wanted to, but he was happy nobody pushed him and taunted him.

He had his own room where nightmares couldn't disturb someone, he had a place to draw without people seeing how he was even worse at it now that he was so rusty and he had a space to hide from everything and everyone when days came when he just couldn't cope the way he had learned to do.

He was far from well and he knew it.

But Dalton gave him a chance to exist with less fear and less reminders of who he really was.

Sure, he still caught glances trained at his marred mark and he still heard whispers but they were few and far in between to really hurt him. Dalton gave him a sanctuary, a fresh start and a chance to _be_ without feeling like he was bothering someone by purely breathing.

Dalton, and the numerous couples in love and happy, gave him hope that maybe the world wasn't so bad even if happiness wasn't meant for him.

Dalton gave him peace.

And it gave him…_him_.

The boy with hair the color of his favorite hot chocolate and eyes so warm he thought he would melt if they were to ever realize he existed and look at him, like _really _look at him like he knew him, like he thought him worthy of the attention.

The boy with a smile rivaling sunshine and flushed cheeks puffed from laughter that came from deep within lighting him up like a beacon he just wanted to go home to. He saw him in the hallways almost every day but he made sure he was never noticed in return, ducking behind open doors and taller students.

He would track him down as he walked, head always turning this way and that as if he was constantly on a quest to find someone and for a second he felt jealous of that someone.

He would sit in the cafeteria with Kurt and he would see him come in, scanning the room and he would always make up an excuse to leave before he glanced over him and he realized how insignificant he really was when those eyes would, inevitably, just look through him.

The boy with the sunshine smile became the best and the worst part of his days.

The sight of him brightened his mood but it also made him hope for something he knew he'd never have. One look at him would make him feel safe and brave but then his face would taunt him as he dreamt at night making his nightmares even worse when _he_ was the one hurting him. One smile from him made him warm but then that smile would force its way onto his sketch pad over and over and over again, reminding him how bad he was at it because it wasn't even close to the beauty of the real thing.

Sighing in confusion Jeff pulled his paper closer, a pair of warm brown eyes with crinkles in the corners staring at him from that friendly, boyish face. Putting the pencil down he scooped the paper up and opened the drawer to place it inside a binder that went from holding empty, crisp sheets to nearly bursting from piles of crumpled, torn and thinned paper filled with soft smiles, gentle eyes, cute curls of hair tickling a strong neck and ending up with drawings of a full face.

Warm.  
Friendly. _  
_Familiar.  
Beautiful.  
_Unattainable._

Taking him back to that first day his pencil finally moved across the paper after remaining motionless in his fingers for so long.  
_  
The day was way too long for him to stay and hang out with Kurt and Blaine. He was tired from keeping himself safe from the people slamming into him in the hallways and shutting down not to hear if they talked about him and Kurt and even though his best friend told him that Blaine was right and that, aside from Brad, nobody even looked at them wrongly he couldn't help it. _

_His mind was scaring him and he could feel his body tremble every time the bell rang and he knew he had to face the open hallways with no teachers to stand up for him should someone decide to hurt him._

_It was tiring, exhausting, defeating._

_And so when Kurt called him to hang out with him and his Dom after school he smiled in thanks but told him he still had some unpacking to do and that he didn't get much sleep the night before so he would like to catch up on both of those things before the workload became too much for him. _

_In reality he just felt overwhelmed and he needed to be by himself for a little while to assemble his thoughts and figure out how to do this new experience without being destroyed in the process. _

_It was then when Kurt reminded him why he was the best friend a person could ask for. With a knowing smile he said he understood and that it was probably a good idea to get a head start with catching up with sleep so they could go with less when their workload demanded it from them._

_Jeff gave him a light hug, trying to show how grateful he was that he didn't feel the need to pry and question him; instead just offering a soft smile of understanding and an embrace that comforted and soothed his nerves._

_With a parting wave Jeff stalked across the building and into the dormitories, eyes cautious and muscles on standby, ready to bolt the first chance he felt the need to. He got to his room unscathed and he stripped out of his uniform and into some comfortable yoga pants and an oversized sweater before settling down onto his bed, thoughts of the day past swimming in his mind._

_Dalton was everything he had ever dreamed of; magnificent, regal, intimidating and warm at the same time and Jeff felt his heart break at the thought that now that he was finally exactly where he had wanted to be, he just wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't that person who would have dived in and explored every nook of the glorious institution. Now, he was someone letting the tide carry them where it deemed fit and he just didn't have what it took to fight it anymore._

_They all said he just needed more time._

_But it's been a year and a half and he still wasn't who he used to be; he still wasn't sure if he would ever be._

_There were sparks of what he used to be like, lighting the darkness inside of him every now and then. When Kurt would do something bitchy and he would laugh at him, when his parents would prepare a family dinner and he felt calm and safe, when he took his charcoal in his hand and held it close to the paper he felt whole even if he knew nothing would come out of it._

_Feeling like he needed that sense of wholeness and purpose in life he sat at his desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and a piece of charcoal from the kit Kurt got him, that turned into his prized possession the second he touched it._

_Adjusting the table lamp to shed light onto the paper without casting shadows that would disturb him while he tried to get a piece of the old Jeff back, he set the tip of the charcoal onto the paper and closed his eyes trying to find that something that used to move his hand effortlessly._

_It wasn't there anymore and Jeff knew that but he still refused to give up; it was the only thing he still desperately held onto, praying to whoever was listening every night to give it back, to just let him have that tiny something._

_He had tried so hard, spending hours upon hours searching for that tingly warmth that would start behind his eyelids and cascade down his arms and into his fingertips, finally spilling onto the clearness of the paper creating worlds and emotions and strangers and friends that he was able to keep, pinned to his wall for people to see and get to know when they came into his room._

_But the warmth was gone. _

_It didn't tingle anymore, and it didn't rake through his body, aching to create something; there was just a small feeling resembling the first spring sunbeams on his skin and even if he knew it wasn't enough he still liked it better than the nothing he got since the day _he_ laid hands on him and tainted him._

_It was something, and a small, grateful smile spread over his face when he felt his fingers move, the scrape of charcoal on paper almost deafening in contrast to the silence that suffocated him._

_He trembled with excitement, not even caring what he was drawing, he just knew that it was something, the first thing he put on paper in over a year and he welcomed it, reveled in it, allowed it to seep out of him and find home on the off white surface before him._

_Almost too soon the feeling was gone and his hand wilted onto the desk, letting the charcoal slip and roll away from him, stopping when it hit the box of art supplies. Sighing tiredly the blonde looked down, almost unable to decide if he was excited or terrified to see what he had done._

_A shocked gasp ripped itself from his lips and his heart stammered in his chest when he took in his own drawing._

_Soft lips stretched into a perfect smile… a smile unlike any other. _

_A smile that held sunshine, and summer and warmth and yellow and gold in it. A smile of a boy he had never seen before. A smile of a boy he had no right to think of._

_Breathing heavily he ripped the paper from the sketch pad and went to tear it in half. But there was something holding his hand, something pulling at his arms and pleading for him to leave it be; to save it and keep it_

_Running a desperate hand over his face he took one last look at that beam that made him stop in his tracks and forget about his own fears, and placed the sketch inside the bottom drawer._

_Nobody would ever see it._

"All right mopey. You don't get to mope anymore. We are going out." His door swung open and since he knew he had locked it there was only one person able to walk in using a spare key he gave them.

"Kurt!" Jeff jumped, stuffing the binder inside his drawer to keep Kurt from seeing it but the brunette had already caught a glimpse of it judging by the radiant smile blossoming on his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, smile beaming and voice reaching heights a human shouldn't be able to reach as he reached for the drawer.

"NO!" Jeff jumped and slammed the drawer shut making Kurt gasp and step back, surprised by his friend's reaction. "I'm sorry. I just…I…"

"Jeff, it's okay. I shouldn't have tried to look at it if you don't want me to." Kurt reached out and twined their fingers together in comfort. "But just tell me. Are you drawing again?"

The blonde lowered his gaze down, fingers shaking lightly as he shrugged and gave a tiny, barely there nod.

"I'm trying. And I manage a thing or two every now and then. It's not much," he murmured, but Kurt caught his hands and made him look up.

"It's more than it used to be and that's a good thing. Okay?" he said and his friend smiled gratefully at him.

"Baby steps right?" the blonde said the line that had became like a catch phrase for them when they talked about him getting better and his friend beamed.

"Baby steps. Now let's go! You and I are lazing around together today, just like the good old times." Kurt pulled him by the hand towards the door.

Jeff smiled and went after him willingly, only now realizing how much he had missed their 'lazy times' when they would just sit and talk and do nothing for hours on end, never bored, never tired of each other.

He had missed having Kurt next to him every minute of every day but he would swallow his own tongue before saying that, now that Kurt had someone as amazing as Blaine as his Dom.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked now that his thoughts had took him to the older boy.

"Hanging out with some of his friends. I told him I wanted a day with my friend because we haven't been together properly since we got here and I've missed you," Kurt revealed pushing the main gate of Dalton grounds open and leading them to the small woods next to the school property.

"I've missed you too," Jeff said walking after him until they reached what looked like an abandoned children's playground.

"Last one to the swing is a smelly loser!" Kurt screamed and raced towards a rickety swing set.

"Really Kurt? What are we, four?" Jeff asked as he caught up with him at a slow pace.

"You're only saying that because you've lost. Now get up and swing with me," he commanded as he kicked his legs and made the swing squeak as it took him off the ground.

Giggling Jeff sat on the other one and kicked off closing his eyes for a moment and wishing he really was four again.

Happy.

Free.

* * *

"Oh, _hell no_. I agreed to hang out, not to be present at the 'My sub is sick and tired of me so he left me to go and do something fun' convention," Nick grumbled sternly, pointing at them as he entered the dorm room across the hall from his own to find Ryan sitting at the desk, creating a playlist of whiny, pitiful songs and Blaine cross-legged on the floor and leaning listlessly against the bed with _the _most epic pout on his face. Neither of the two subs was present of course, so it wasn't hard to guess the reason why they were acting like such sad sacks.

He sighed internally and rolled his eyes heavenwards. _These were his friends?_

Ryan threw him the saddest look in the history at the comment, like he'd just murdered a box full of puppies in front of him, while Blaine just pouted stronger, if that was even humanly possible, resembling a toddler who didn't get a lollipop at the store. Both of them sighed deeply, dramatic mournful sounds that he would have scoffed at if coming from anyone else for being completely put on, but as it was he knew these Doms far too well unfortunately.

Nick rolled his eyes, throwing himself in the armchair in the corner and crossing his hands on his stomach.

"Okay…you each get thirty seconds. Use them wisely," he warned and the two Doms perked up immediately both taking a deep breath to start talking but Ryan was just a second faster and he started whining before Blaine could beat him to it.

"Thad said he had to finish up some stuff for his drama club. And he said he'd only take an hour or so but he left at one and its four o'clock now and he's still not back and I really, really miss him. I miss holding him and kissing him and hearing him laugh and I want him to come back because he belongs here where I am…not all the way across campus," he rattled in a single breath frowning the whole time and Nick didn't even had the chance to process all of that before Blaine started his own tirade.

"Kurt said he needed a day with his best friend and that's fine but he spends every day with him! They share all of the classes and they have lunch together and he wants to hang out with him more than he does with me. And I don't want there to be someone who's more important to him and it's only four o'clock and he won't be back until eight and that's way too long," he sulked and pouted _again _and Nick looked between the two of them like he was watching an incredibly boring tennis match.

"You guys are both pathetic," he announced on an exhale and the two of them scowled at him petulantly.

"We're not!" came in outraged unison.

"Ryan, you're listening to Mariah Carey," Nick deadpanned at the jock with an arched a brow at him.

"She understands my pain!"

Nick dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "And_ you_, Blaine. You're on the floor sulking like you're five and someone stole you're favorite toy."

"Kurt's, not a toy," Blaine snapped then grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the floor. "_But he is mine_."

Nick threw his hands up. Tough love obviously wasn't working here. "They'll be back soon enough… if you weren't just sitting here counting the seconds then it'd probably go faster."

"The clock's broken anyway," Blaine grouched, glaring at the offending object on the wall while Ryan just sighed and went back to working dutifully on his 'song list of woe'.

Nick looked at it then at his phone to compare the time. "Seems fine to me."

"It's broken! Ryan has a stupid, stupid clock and its taunting me with its stupid slow motion face and hands!" Blaine exploded going a little red in the face with all his gesticulating.

"_Woooow_," Nick said slowly with a whistle, before a gleeful smile spread across his face. "You really are ass over tea kettle for this sub."

He knew that of course but this was like really hitting him now.

Blaine didn't dignify him with an answer, simply huffed and sunk lower against the bed as _Aerosmith's_, _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ blasted out of the speakers. Nick got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked over at Ryan and the _expression _on his face.

"Dude," Nick deadpanned at the jock sitting up straighter. "Please don't ruin this song for me. I'm begging you not to ruin the sanctum that is Steve Tyler with that screech of a voice."

He loved Ryan and all but he was made for football not choir and that was just cold hard facts that they'd learned the hard way.

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breaaaaathing…"

"Ryan," he warned feeling his blood boil and his ears begin to bleed.

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this _sweeeeet surrendee-AHHH!_"

Nick saw red and launched himself in the next second and they both went tumbling off the desk chair and onto the floor on top of a surprised Blaine. They scuffled around with shoves and elbows and grunts of pain.

"I told you not to ruin my Aerosmith!" Nick yelled shoving at the muscled brunette nearly twice his size.

"But I need to express myself!" Ryan shouted back, muffled by the carpet in his mouth.

"Someone bit me!" Blaine yelped.

They broke apart panting and disheveled, just staring at one another.

"I want my Kurt," Blaine humphed sadly, feeling ever so sorry for himself and Nick groaned falling back against the carpet in defeat and covering his face with his hands.

"He's really beautiful. Did I tell you Kurt was beautiful, Ry?"

"Yeah… Thad's beautiful you know. He's clever too," came the prideful reply.

"Kurt's so intelligent, he's picking things up so fast here. He's just so amazing and-"

"Okay!" Nick exclaimed sitting back up and facing the pair. "I know he's great and everything, B. You know I think he is, but I will literally do _anything_ to get you to stop talking about him for just like an hour."

Blaine frowned at him. "Why just me?"

"Because you're worse," Nick told him straight out. "Ryan will finish that emo playlist and then weep silently to himself while murdering the classics we all know and love with that hideous excuse for a voice-"

"HEY!"

"But you," Nick carried on. "You'll go on and on and on and on and on and on and oh god it will never end!" he lamented. "So I'm cutting you off right now. Name something in exchange for my sanity."

This idea actually seemed to spark something in his best friend and the curly haired singer cocked his head thoughtfully. Ryan just rolled his eyes at them and went back to his desk.

"Anything?" Blaine asked to clarify.

Nick didn't like that tone and he sighed resignedly, shoulders slumping. "You're gonna make me look like a twat aren't you?"

"Tomorrow," Blaine grinned evilly. "You've got a date with a certain poncho."

Nick's brow furrowed as he tried to think and then dawning lit and he burst out, "You mean that wasn't a rug?!"

Blaine scrunched up his nose. "It had a _head _hole in the centre… Tell me you haven't been using it as a rug."

"_Pfft! No, course not! _I mean who mistakes a poncho for a rug, right_?"_ he laughed uneasily and cleared his throat looking away. He made a mental note to send it out for a thorough dry cleaning before tomorrow.

Blaine simply shook his head at his friend. "You know I think the saddest thing is I'm not even surprised," he said in a solemn tone.

"Whatever. Fine, it's a deal, I'll wear it if you stop waxing mournful and poetic. And for the record _you're_ the saddest. Case in point, today."

"Coming from someone who keeps pining over a guy but doesn't have the guts to even talk to him," Blaine jabbed back and Nick deflated slightly as the barb struck home in a way he wasn't used to.

It's been a week and a half since the first time he saw _him_ and since then he had caught glimpses of the beautiful blonde exactly nine times; one of which led him to the realization that the walking perfection lived and slept only a hallway away from him.

_Not that he was creepily stalking him or anything…_

He walked by that door at least a dozen times pepping himself to knock and say hi and get to know him but he had chickened out every time, the image of shattered eyes and tainted marks misting his mind.

He had no right to disturb his peace, he had no right to expect things the sub wasn't willing to give, and most of all, he had no right to enter his personal space and make him feel haunted and stalked and preyed on.

Nick chose to be happy for the rare seconds he got to see him and bask in the fact that angels were real. Everything else was his own wishful thinking and he was realistic enough to know it would remain just that.

"It's not about guts," he said and Ryan looked over at him attention drawn again, with a cocked eyebrow, having trouble figuring out what made Nick so reluctant to speak about the boy. So far the only thing they knew was that Nick thought he was beautiful and that the easiest way to notice he had seen him recently was the silence that surrounded the usually bubbly Dom and the faraway look in his eyes, longing and pained.

"Than what is it about?" Ryan asked knowing full well it wouldn't work.

"A lot of things that aren't really mine to tell because I don't know them for sure. I just feel something is there. Something that's not for me or anyone else to discuss," he said sadly and Blaine scooted over and bumped his shoulder with his own.

"Hey…cheer up. Maybe if you just approached him as a friend…no deeper meaning…maybe that would work?" Blaine suggested not really knowing what it was about but still desperate to help his friend.

Nick mulled over the suggestion and realized that it could be worth the shot. It was a tricky situation to navigate though. He didn't _just _want to be this subs friend and he felt instinctively in a way he couldn't explain that he had to be completely upfront with his intentions in regards to the sub. It was a fine line he would be walking. He would have to try and be non-threatening but still indicate that this was it for him, he wanted this to lead to something more. _But maybe friend's was all they could be?_ The thought cut deeply when all he could picture doing was taking the blond for himself to care and love and protect… but he'd rather have him in some way than nothing at all. And who knew, maybe in time they could be something more but for now, being friends was more than enough.

The only thing was how could he pull this off?

Approaching him straight out clearly wasn't going well for him given his track record so far so he had to try something else to let the sub know he was alive. He wanted the idea to be personal to both of them, enough of his crazy and something of the blondes in a perfect mixture he knew they had the ability to make together. _But what did he really know about him_? A flash from a couple of days ago in the Dalton longue entered his mind suddenly.

"Yeah….maybe that could work," he murmured absently as his mind raced a mile a minute. He tried not letting his hope run wild on him but he knew he would end up dreaming and hoping anyway.  
And he knew that if the thought was so stuck in his mind that he would have to go and listen to his own inner self, if only to make it stop keeping him up at night.

* * *

The first time it happened took Jeff completely off guard.

The morning found him like many others had, damp with a cold sweat covering his body, the back of his neck aching under the press of cruel phantom fingers and his chest heaving in shallow pants. It saddened him how when he woke up without the horrible veil of nightmares still lingering over him, he was more surprised than when he did with them nowadays.

He stayed curled up in bed until he couldn't stand the inactivity that gave his mind room to mull over the nights horrors and crawled out from under the covers and into the small bathroom attached to his room. He turned the spray to scalding for both the novelty of once more having actual hot water instead of tepid and the desire to wash the night's events from his skin like they were a thick sludge that was clinging to him.

Dried and dressed in his uniform he stared in the mirror tiredly as he knotted his tie, the soft rap on the door making him jump and abandon the task halfway through. He frowned over his shoulder at it feeling anxiety rise.

_Kurt wasn't supposed to meet him here for another twenty minutes._

Swallowing he walked over to the polished wood, laying a palm there and called through hesitantly, "Who is it?"

He got no response.

It made his heart beat harder.

It obviously wasn't Kurt but Jeff didn't know anyone else. Hadn't interacted with anyone save Kurt, Blaine and the Principal so who could be seeking his company? He clenched his jaw. What if there was a Dom out there? They hadn't answered back when he called which didn't exactly scream good intentions but this was Dalton... nothing bad would happen here right?

He tried to convince himself of that thought every day.

Honestly he didn't know what possessed him to open the door in the end, where the sudden streak of bravery came from… or stupidity if whatever greeted him on the other side was horrible.

What he was greeted with was nothing at all.

No person stood at the threshold waiting and Jeff allowed the door to open more fully than just the crack he had his head poked through to timidly dart it out and run eyes down the corridor to see if he could spot someone.

It was empty.

Frowning in confusion he pulled back and made to close the door, only, his attention got snagged.

There at his feet, set just outside his door, was a white coffee cup Jeff recognised as coming from the Dalton coffee longue.

He stared at it dumbly for several long seconds as if it would start singing its purpose if he gave it enough attention.

Again he scanned eyes, even more unsettled by this strange twist of events, around the hallway, left and right for any sign of life but it seemed deserted. He chewed anxiously on his thumbnail wondering what to do as his gaze inevitably drew back to the unoffending object at his feet which had managed to rattle the precarious routine he was trying to establish here effortlessly.

_It couldn't be meant for him right? _It was a mistake. An accident. Whoever left it must have gotten the wrong room. Or what if they hadn't? _What if this was a joke of some kind? Someone mocking him or playing games? _Jeff knew all about those and he had no desire to become a pawn in such a thing again.

He bent cautiously and picked up the cup, the heat soaking into his palm immediately and as he straightened he caught a whiff of steamed milk and chocolate that made his mouth water.

Jeff had a sweet tooth. It was a known fact and he had found a weakness for the hot chocolate they served here… was this a coincidence? He let his thumb fall from his mouth when a streak of red peeking through his fingers caught his interest. He used his left hand to cup it at the bottom steadily and pulled the right away.

_**I think you're beautiful…**_

A blush lit his face on fire, butterflies swarming his stomach as he reread the line to make sure his brain wasn't playing tricks on him and he felt foolishness keep it there burning strongly, the fluttering being washed away in a tide of humiliation when he concluded that yes, it probably was a mistake or joke.

He had been reminded forcefully, _insistently_ that he wasn't beautiful, hardly desirably, only barely tolerable. Even if he hadn't believed it back when it was first told to him… he believed it now. Knew it to be _fact_ now instead of another's opinion.

He backed up inside and hastily closed the door behind him leaning heavily against it and for a brief moment he imagined that he wasn't broken, wasn't tainted and that someone truly thought he was as beautiful as the note claimed. He imagined it someone saying it to him. He imagined _believing _them. Warmth flickered in a tiny place in his heart before reality pushed back in and he snuffed that little fire out staring at the cup and those scrawling red words for a long while.

He didn't drink the first one.

He tipped it out into the sink, watching mournfully as the milky brown liquid splashed and drained into the porcelain and though it was the height of foolishness and self indulgence… he kept the cup.

* * *

"I thought you chickened out, Nicky," Blaine laughed at his friend when he power glided into the Warblers hall, a heavy looking bag hanging from the crook of his elbow. His hair was a bit ruffled and his cheeks had a darkish blushing look to them that made Blaine believe he was running before he got there.

"Oh please. A badass never chickens out," Nick said as he closed the door and dropped the bag onto the floor in front of Ryan who jumped up on it immediately; tearing the paper apart in his haste to see what was so interesting about poncho. They hadn't told any of the other Warbler's about the bet, Blaine wanted it to be a surprise but Ryan insisted on being present.

"Why are you late then?"Blaine smirked and Nick averted his eyes and shrugged.

"I had something to do before I got here," he said, evidence of how much he didn't want to talk about it clear in his voice, and Blaine decided to let it slip because there was something going on with his best friend since the day he saw the mysterious boy in the hallway.

They still had no idea who he was, his name, age or anything and Nick didn't talk about him to his friends when they asked. He would just say that it was complicated and leave it at that, making them worried and curious at the same time.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a howl of hysterical laughter coming from Ryan as he pulled the heavy poncho out of the bag and held it up in front of his face cackling like a deranged hyena.

"Oh my god...you…you need to...w-wear this, HA… it's... hahaha," he fell onto the couch clutching the piece of clothing to his chest, tears springing and legs kicking as he laughed his ass off.

"Shows how much you know about fashion. It's beautiful," Nick mocked an offended voice, pulling the poncho out of Ryan's grip and holding it up before throwing it over his head and arranging it to fall just so over his limbs as if that would somehow make it not look like a grandmother's knitting basket threw up on a fuzzy, multicolored carpet.

_So what he thought it was a rug at first glance?_ It was an innocent mistake and he liked the poncho more now than as a rug so Nick didn't see the problem.

"Wow man… it really brings out your eyes," Blaine snickered as he tumbled down next to Ryan, joining in on the hysterics as Nick struck a pose and catwalked across the room, hands on his hips and nose cutting the air as he hummed, 'Sexy and I Know It'.

"Blaine, dude, get your phone out and take pictures. We'll make him do whatever we want with this," Ryan said, scrambling to get his own phone from his pocket.

"That would be a good plan if he were actually embarrassed by this," Blaine sighed exasperatedly, pointing at Nick who was standing in front of the window, catching his reflection, making duck-faces at it and giving it the, "How you doin'?" eyebrows seductively.

Ryan followed his gaze and rolled his eyes in disappointment.

"Someday, somehow, we will find a way to make him feel shame," Ryan sighed wistfully as Nick came back to them and struck a pose in front of the sofa.

"But that will not be today. Now let's go. I have a student body to amaze," he snapped his fingers and strutted out in the hallway.

Blaine and Ryan jumped up and followed him, still laughing at the faces of their class buddies as Nick walked, head held high through the school, the hideous poncho swirling around him and making him look like something that escaped the confines of a highly secured mental institution.

But Nick couldn't care less.

He was always one to make others laugh and feel better, regardless of the fact that sometimes he made a fool of himself to do so.

And his day was a great one so far in his books.

He made a plan and he actually stuck to it, making the first step towards something he desperately wanted and he had hope that someday it will pay off.

Someday he will talk to him, and make him smile and make him happy.

Someday those warmer than a summer's day brown eyes will light up because of him and they'll hold none of the sadness they did every time Nick saw him these days.

Smiling at the thought Nick took a sharp turn to the left to make his entrance into the cafeteria dramatic and then stood in the doorway, leaning against it in and kicking his foot up to pose for the giggling crowd when his eyes caught a glimpse of beautiful platinum blonde and he snapped his head to look after it, catching sight of lean body, and slumped shoulders and downcast eyes as the boy of his dreams made his way to the last, and the most secluded table, sitting down with a cup in his hands and seemingly building a shield between himself and the rest of the crowd with his jacket and bag.

Nick frowned at the cup in his hands as he did his best to pose for the countless pictures of him in his new poncho.

_Was one cup not enough? Did it get cold until he found it? Did he not take it at all?_

He had worked himself up into a near panic mode, missing the looks a certain someone spared at him through lowered lids and thick lashes.

Jeff decided to get his regular hot chocolate before class after stashing the mysterious cup inside his drawer.

The ruckus along the way made him jumpy and edgy and he scooped up his beverage and scurried towards the table that he had deemed the safest on his first day. His back was against the wall and there was minimal chance of someone sneaking up on him like that, while the front was secured by a few tables filled with girls that Jeff didn't really feel threatened by.

So whenever he came in to eat he sat at that table, alone or with Kurt and Blaine but he always felt safe.

It also helped that Dalton's student body seemed more subdued and contained and just classier than McKinley.

Which is why all the fuss today just made no sense at all.

People were snickering and snapping pictures and hollering and he had no idea what was up with them until he finally looked up and gasped at the sight of the potentially ugliest piece of clothing to ever grace the face of the earth.

It was a poncho, or something that looked like a poncho, made out of strips of different materials and patterns that looked like a five year old had pieced together. Maybe that same five year old had designed it as well? Maybe went a little crazy when they gained access to the crayon box? Because surely there was no way this was a proper poncho? It had reindeers or something to that affect stitched into it!

Maybe a Christmas poncho then?

After all it had baubles. Bright, purple, _horrible _baubles hanging down from a fringe of bright gold tassels that lined from shoulders to chest in an arrow point and red fluffy balls lining the top of that and oh god... Kurt would surely pitch a fit if he saw this monstrosity. Like full on freak out because it was hurting Jeff's eyes just looking, but it was also making him _smile_.

It was shocking, but the culmination of the fact that this person was willingly, purposely wearing something as hideous as that as well as the image of Kurt chasing the person around trying to rip it apart with his bare hands… well it was funny and Jeff felt like he hadn't smiled or laughed in so long.

He trailed his eyes over the thing one last time before flicking them upwards, the smile forming fully on his face and stretching it into achy disused lines only to freeze when he met deep, familiar chocolate.

The air caught in his lungs, mouth going dry in an instant as he tore his eyes away from that look that seemed trained onto him and he knew that there was no way _he_ was looking at him.

The boy with the sunshine smile.

Cursing silently to himself he gathered his things up and hastily left the room via the second exit on the other side of the room fighting himself all the time not to look back.

* * *

_How do you oversleep three alarms in a row?_

Jeff thought as he ran around his room realizing, after misplacing his sock for the third time, that there was no way he would make it to his first class of the day.

His body was bone tired from fighting his own demons for the past year and last night was particularly nasty. He had no idea what caused it. He spent the day after spotting _him _in the morning going to classes and hanging out with Kurt, he was relatively relaxed and happy so he had no idea where the terror came from.

Snuggling into bed, he realized he was so tired he would most likely fall asleep right on the spot so he had put a movie into a second hand laptop Blaine managed to get him to help him with his school work since they wrote around a million papers and essays a week, and settled down, letting the soft sound from the speakers lull him into sleep.

The next thing he knew he was running through a maze of tall, dark trees and every branch was coming directly at him, scratching his back and pulling at his hair. He ran as fast as he could towards a patch of sunlight that kept getting further and further away from him until it finally disappeared leaving him alone and afraid to wake up, drenched in sweat and tears and late for school.

Coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't making it to first class he had decided to take his time and shower and make himself look like a human being before going out in public.

Warm water cascaded down his neck and scar littered back and he reveled in the feeling of his muscles untying and relaxing as he lathered and rinsed his platinum blonde hair, now shiny and silky again.

He opened his closet to pull out a fresh uniform set and got dressed just in time to head to the cafeteria and get something to eat and a drink to warm him up before his next class started. Picking up his bag he rushed out the door and hissed when he tripped and something splashed from the cup in front of his door, luckily not spilling completely all over the marble floor and his pants.

It was the same as the other one.

White with blue and smelling strongly of hot chocolate… and the red lettering was there again.

Biting his lip he scooped the cup up and went to his room holding it carefully with both hands, reveling in the residual warmth on his palms, it wasn't as scalding hot as yesterday indicating it had been out there for a while.

Sighing he thought of what to do and decided to keep doing the same thing he did before.

He tipped the cup over the sink and watched as the dense brown liquid seeped into the drain, leaving a murky trail behind it. He rinsed the cup and turned it in his hands to look at the inscription gasping and closing his eyes wishing it was real and not a prank he was sure someone was playing on him.

**Seeing you smile lights up my day.**

He rarely smiled.

Mostly when he was with Kurt, and lately the only time he was with Kurt was when they were in class so it had to be someone who took classes with them.

Maybe Brad decided to pick on him now that Sebastian made it clear Kurt was out of their reach?

Shivering he thought of the nasty smirk the boy wore every minute of every day and all of a sudden the two cups he rinsed and saved in his drawer seemed stupid and mocking.

But he kept them anyway.

Even if it was just to pretend his smile made someone's day.

* * *

Jeff was in the furthest, quietest part of the library at a desk crammed into the corner next to a large window and armchair, staring at what he had created and _finished _for what seemed like hours.

That face. Those eyes. That _smile._

It continued to haunt him, waking and unconscious thoughts and flashes and Jeff found himself obsessed with capturing some of that indescribable light the man had exuded on paper. As if when he got it right he would be able to somehow have a piece of that warmth for himself.

It was a stupid hope. Jeff hardly ever felt real warmth anymore, everything felt fleeting and lukewarm, never reaching his centre, the cold located there always petering it out.

"Jeff?" was called tentatively and the blonde lifted his head coming half out of his daze as he recognised the voice immediately.

He stood from his desk just as Kurt and Blaine came around the corner. They made such a stunning couple, the contrast of them, light and dark, really something that drew the eye let alone the raw feeling that passed effortlessly between them like a live wire.

His best friend lit up at the sight of him and Jeff relished the reaction, feeling thawed. Kurt was the exception. He was always able to reach down farthest into him, not all the way, but close enough to heat him up pleasantly like no one else could.

"So are you ready?"

Jeff cocked his head a little and frowned. "For what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, bouncing next to Blaine on his toes impatiently. The Dom took in his subs actions with an indulgent, besotted smile that had slowly started to stop shocking Jeff with how genuinely affectionate it was. No pretence or ulterior motive.

"The Warblers! We're meeting Blaine's friends remember?"

"Only if you still want to," Blaine put in taking the pressure off. Kurt looked to his Dom then back at Jeff, his face softer.

"We could always do it another day?" he suggested, blue eyes searching back and forth between his own. "We could go and get some coffee or hang out in your dorm or here-"

"No it's fine, I want to meet them," Jeff assured cutting him off and though he knew his tone was timid it was partly true. He was tired of being scared of everyone and everything. If he knew a few of the unfamiliar faces around here he could at least start building towards feeling more secure in his surroundings and Blaine had assured him and Kurt that these Warblers were all open and friendly and like minded as he was.

This seemed like a good and rational starting point if nothing else.

Kurt came forwards and linked fingers with Jeff securely like they always did and the blonde relaxed into the touch. "Good, because I'm not going if you're not," he declared nudging their shoulders companionably.

"What, I'm not enough now?" Blaine asked mock offended with a considerable pout.

Kurt drew closer to Jeff a teasing glint in his cerulean eyes and a coy smile playing on his lips as he shrugged innocently.

Blaine playfully growled and reached out to drag Kurt back to him and Kurt hardly put up a struggle at all as he went willingly into Blaine's arms, a little giggle on his lips, forcing Jeff to come forwards a few steps as their hands were still joined.

Blaine framed Kurt's small waist with both his hands before leaning forwards and sealing their lips together softly and Jeff was transfixed. It wasn't anything heavy. No major PDA with tongues and moans and groping, but it still made Jeff uncomfortable somehow _because _it was none of those things.

It was chaste, just soft lips fitting perfectly into soft lips like they were made for one another and Blaine didn't press Kurt for more, just kept the interaction tender and sweet enough that it caused Jeff's heart to pang with longing to experience something that was cruelly denied him.

Every kiss he'd ever received was hard and forceful and _hurt. _There was no affection underlying them, just selfish one sided desire that he had to endure. He swallowed hard against the horrible memories.

The moment broke and Jeff quickly looked away, face burning with shame. He shouldn't keep hoping and wishing for things that could never be his, he should just be happy for his friend.

Blaine cleared his throat. "So, shall we go?"

"Jeff?" Kurt asked gently, tugging a little at his hand and Jeff nodded his head still looking down at his shoes. He barely managed to grab his bag from the table before they were out the door, no one seeing the piece of paper that went fluttering to the ground.

They must have looked a little ridiculous walking down the hall Blaine holding Kurt's hand and Kurt holding Jeff's in a human chain, but honestly, the blonde didn't want to let go and if Kurt and Blaine were fine with it he wasn't about to let go anytime soon as they drew closer to the choir room.

Soon enough they were in front of a set of heavy doors and Blaine was turning to face them with a slight grimace on his face. "Just don't believe everything they say, okay? And they may be a little overwhelming at first and hardly think before they speak, but they're really good guys," he explained to them gold flecked eyes wide; half in warning, half pleading for them to understand.

Kurt and Jeff frowned identically, nervous energy starting to pour off of them feeding off one another's. His attempt at smoothing potential problems over failed, Blaine sighed and pushed the doors open to reveal a cacophony of chattering voices that broke off at the sound of a fierce banging sound.

Jeff spotted a desk with three students behind it at the front of the room, one of which had a gavel of all things in hand sat in the middle.

"Silence!" the Asian boy, who was clearly a Dominant, ordered the room.

"Permission to come aboard," Blaine asked the room cheerfully and all gazes swung their way.

The silence that fell made both subs twitch under the weight of that and the heavy stares laser focused on their heads. Unconsciously Kurt drew closer to Blaine and Jeff went with him on instinct.

"Oh I don't know," a dark skinned boy finally spoke up, humour lining his mouth and eyes as he regarded them with open curiosity. "You seem to be harbouring stowaways."

The tension shattered and the chattering was back full force, louder if that were possible as people started rising from their seats. A smaller messy haired boy that had been the third behind the desk came practically skipping over to them and Jeff stepped even closer to Kurt so their sides were glued, squeezing his hand.

"Hi!" the boy beamed at them excitedly, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet, and looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Thad, this is my sub, Kurt Hummel and his best friend, Jeffery Sterling," Blaine introduced them to Thad, but loud enough so the room could hear and he wouldn't have to say it over and over.

"I've been dying to meet you," Thad grinned at Kurt, shaking his hand quickly. "Blaine's been hiding you away."

"Yeah, we were beginning to think, B had made you up," Trent teased gaining a few laughs and Blaine scowling over at him.

"It's great to meet you too, Jeff," Thad went on smiling warmly at the blonde who didn't know rightly what to do or say. He opened his mouth a few times but aborted each attempt before his mouth could make a sound, blushing furiously, and just nodding at the other boy to show he had hear and appreciated the sentiment.

He felt like an idiot and probably looked like one too but there was just no way for him to fight it when they were all looking at him.

Reassuring fingers wrapped around his own in comfort and he smiled shyly at his best friend when a voice carried over the rest.

"Let them take a seat before you all bombard them," Wes spoke authoritatively saving him from further embarrassment and they soon found themselves occupying a vacated black leather couch, Jeff sitting at one end and Blaine at the other with Kurt in the middle as introductions were made.

Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Jon… the many names swirled inside Jeff's head and he noticed immediately that a lot of the guys in the room were Doms and he tried not to freak out at being surrounded on all sides by them but it was hard. His heart was already racing before entering the room, now it felt like he had a jackhammer in his chest as the scent of strong Dom pheromones filled his nose and head.

The last face they got to was one Kurt and Jeff recognised. "I won't bother wasting my breath or our time," was what the snarky sub said instead of his name with a slight smirk.

"Sebastian!" Blaine warned lowly, growling at the sub.

Sebastian glared at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Don't get your panties in a twist Anderson, we've met already."

"We have the same English class," Kurt spoke up meeting Sebastian's eyes and giving him a hitch of a smile that was a clear, 'thank you' he hoped came across. The airy wave and eyebrow raise he got back seemed to say that his was message was received, though he didn't know if it was appreciated. Sebastian was a complicated character to work out.

"Where's, Nick?" Blaine asked, noticing the lack of a decidedly goofy presence in the room.

"He texted to say that Coach Beiste was holding an emergency practise," Wes grumbled, clearly not liking that football was getting in the way of his strict structure and plans. Blaine rolled his eyes mentally at his friend. He really needed to loosen the reins once in a while, but they loved him just the same. He wouldn't be Wes if he wasn't trying to micromanage like a boss while wielding his gavel like a super weapon.

"Dave said they've got a big game coming up next Friday," Sebastian informed them shooting a hardly disguised glare at Blaine when he mentioned his Dom. The sub still hadn't fully forgiven Blaine for his jealous rampage even though he had called Dave to apologise soon after he'd settled down and thought about his actions.

But part of the reason the two of them were so perfect for each other was the fact that they were polar opposites, balancing each other out perfectly, so where Dave laughed the incident off and invited them for a drink to get to know each other better, Sebastian huffed and refused to talk to Blaine, continuing to glare and sneer and bitch at him any chance he got.

So Dave forgave but Sebastian decided to make him earn his forgiveness as he sat down to listen the rest of the meeting when Wes banged his gavel once more.

"We've got the Winter formal and the annual Dalton charity night to prepare for," Wes griped back.

"Chill man, Winter formal's still just under a month away and the charity thing is after Christmas," Trent shrugged carelessly picking at his cuffs.

"Trent," Blaine warned when he saw Wes' chest expand as he took a deep breath to start his rant but it was too late.

"And what about competing this year?" Wes pressed, having none of this caviller attitude. They all just groaned as the Dom got started. "You all wanted to get somewhere this year, begged and pleaded and pouted and got on my last nerve until I said we would go and compete but that's not gonna happen if we half ass it like last-"

"So, Kurt... Jeff... I think the most important question that we all want to know and you have to answer here is… can you sing?" David asked them; cutting Wes' rant off before it picked up speed with a grin, leaning back in his chair casually from behind the desk.

"No," was replied in perfectly sync, like it was choreographed and the glanced at one another warily.

There were a few chuckles and Kurt saw Blaine duck his head to cover his own smile. The sub hit him lightly on the arm in reprimand but only got the hand caught in a strong, familiar grip that he didn't fight. In fact he welcomed that and the press of Blaine down his side as he faced down the daunting task of meeting Blaine's friends… his mostly_ Dominant_ friends.

Kurt looked around the room quickly wondering how Jeff was coping if it was so hard for him to relax.

They were an overwhelming group to say the least. In fact, Blaine's warning before entering was made up of severe understatements. But he wanted desperately to make a good impression. To make Blaine proud of him and make everyone see that Blaine was right in choosing him. However, admitting to his secret singing passion when he'd played it off to even Blaine just wasn't something he was comfortable doing, not even for approval.

"Me think they douth protest too much," Trent put in slyly and got a pen thrown at him from Thad.

"Leave them alone, if they don't sing then they don't," he said firmly with a small smile shot at them that Kurt returned relieved and grateful when he saw Jeff's shoulders drop just an inch in relief.

"And you'd know all about tone deaf other half's," Sebastian jabbed with a well worn smirk as he looked up from his phone steering the attention away from the subs skilfully while still managing to look bored to death, and there was a murmur of horrified agreement that made Thad scowl like a kicked puppy and go a little pink in the face.

"Leave him alone, he's not that bad!" he said defending his Dom but knowing it was futile because Ryan was so bad he made people's ears bleed, the worst part being the fact that he actually loved music and he loved to sing.

"Oh the wonders of love never cease to amaze me," David fake swooned all over Wes gaining an unimpressed shove for his troubles.

"Didn't you hear?" Trent grinned salaciously. "Love is deaf now, not blind."

This time it was a book that went sailing into his chest causing him to double over with an 'oof' as all of the air was knocked clean out of him.

"Stop throwing shit at me!" he gritted over the ripple of snickers erupting across the room.

"I'll stop throwing things when you quit being a douchebag," Thad huffed adorably.

"That'll be the day," Wes lamented rubbing at his forehead tiredly as he watched his show choir of nearly grown up men behave like a bunch of preschoolers on a sugar high.

"Hey," Jon suddenly interrupted loudly looking straight at Jeff and his gaze was almost rudely searching. "Sterling, right? Your father used to own the Sterling Accountancy firm before it went under?"

The blonde stiffened like a board next to Kurt and he shuffled closer to him in support as his best friend dropped his eyes to the floor as more than a few curious and enlightened ones came to rest on him. "Yes," was acknowledged quietly, breathily, as if he was half expecting to be thrown out at any moment if he admitted to that.

"What the hell happened that you ended up at _McKinley_!?" he burst out and stunned shock quieted the room like a thick blanket as both subs flinched at the inflection.

The awkwardness settled over them, choking Jeff to the point where he had to dig his nails into his palms to remind himself to breathe when a usually bored voice drawled again, this time sounding anything but.

"Jesus, Jon someone really ought to buy you a muzzle to keep you from embarrassing yourself with your evident lack of manners!" Sebastian snapped at him, eyes flashing as they darted between the embarrassed Dom and the scared trembling sub who all but fled the room.

The Dom frowned. "Wha- hey, no I just-"

"Jon," Blaine growled meaningfully, dominance pouring off of him as he met and held his gaze strongly. "Drop it."

The younger Dom slammed his mouth closed, face colouring slightly. Unfortunately the damage was done and Kurt felt more frustrated anger burning in his stomach on behalf of his friend more than himself. After all, the main insult had been dealt his way.

"If anyone else had any more questions like that they might as well forget them. We're not answering them and you don't have the right to expect us to," Kurt found himself saying to the room meeting gazes fiercely, fearlessly, not caring if he embarrassed his Dom or himself, the only thing on his mind being his best friend and the need to protect him.

There was another tense silence after his words before David broke it yet again, grinning at Kurt. "I like him. I may just steal him."

And with just that one line the tension was cracked and the air floated again making breathing easier.

Blaine growled, a low and pleasant rumble in his chest that Kurt felt vibrate into him right down to his toes. "You can try, Thompson."

"Please, Kurt knows a finer specimen when he sees one," David smirked waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he not so subtly flexed his muscles.

It was all very ridiculous and Kurt couldn't help it… he burst out laughing.

He tried to smother the sound with the back of his hand, but it was next to impossible and pretty soon a few more people were joining in as David spluttered indignantly at the slight to his manly prowess. Kurt even caught Jeff smothering a ghost of a smile as he looked down at his lap and Kurt wished, for a millionth time that he would just laugh again.

Next to him Blaine was preening and he leant into Kurt and laid several tender butterfly kisses over his temple and ear in reward. "Good boy."

Kurt shivered at the attention and praise, feeling that familiar languid, liquid warmth humming through him as he arched his neck subtly for more. He was almost lost in the sensation of his Dom around him that he barely noticed when someone else came closer.

Thad decided to come bounding over to them again and perched himself on the arm of the sofa closest to Jeff, his small frame easily fitting and balancing there with no problems.

"So how are you two liking, Dalton? Joined any clubs yet?" he asked with a huge smile and Kurt smiled back easily while Jeff tried to, he really did his best but a small lift of his lips was the most he could offer.

"It's nice," Jeff answered softly looking to Kurt for reassurance and getting a bright smile that bolstered him somewhat. Thad was a sub. He could talk to him without fear crippling him. "But no, no clubs."

"Aw, shame. There's some really great one's! I'm in the math club and the drama club… and the Warblers of course," Thad rattled off.

That pricked Kurt's interest. "Drama club?"

Thad nodded happily, eyes sparking. "We're doing Rock of Ages as this year's musical. Interested?"

"Uh, I've never seen it… I was just wondering if they had a costume department. There was nothing on the boards when we checked the other day."

It was out before Kurt could check himself.

Thad cocked his head. "Our teacher, Mr Kent, usually sorts out the costumes but you could ask him? He's super nice."

Kurt flushed a little. "Uh no, it was a stupid thought-"

"I know!" Thad cut him off excitedly. "I'll ask him for you and then let you know. It would probably be easier that way."

"You really don't have to," Kurt tried to say but Thad waved him off.

"I see him all the time anyways, it'll be easy for me to just ask quickly for you."

Kurt beamed. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Thad assumed cheekily then prodded Jeff in the shoulder gently. "That means you too buddy."

"Alright I think we have spent enough time talking and Kurt, Jeff, as much as we're all happy to meet you it's time for us to practice," Wes said and Kurt and Jeff snapped their eyes at him not really knowing what that meant.

_Should they leave?_

"C'mon Wes they can watch," Blaine whined but the Asian boy just fixed him with a glare.

"Our set lists are now, and have always been, secret until the performance. They shall remain that way," he said regally and Thad huffed.

"Nobody says shall anymore Wes. Not even the drama club."

"I will have you know..." Wes puffed out to discuss this new insult to his vocabulary, but Kurt has heard so much from Blaine about all of the boys and if he remembered correctly he said they were like Gremlins, as in they had rules you had to obey to prevent them from going crazy.

Never let Thad bring a math workbook with him to coffee shops. Never let David near a vending machine when he's sick. Never let Trent watch a scary movie before bedtime. And the most important one: If you EVER see Wes puff his chest out, breathing in to start talking, say something to cut him off because if he gets going, you'll grow old and he still won't be done.

"That's okay. You guys get some work done and Jeff and will hang in his room until you're done," he said with a soft smile turning to his Dom. "Pick me up after practice?"

"Absolutely." Blaine smiled and pecked him on the cheek, eliciting a huge 'awwwww' from his friends as Kurt led Jeff out of the room, chuckling at their craziness.

* * *

Jeff was ashamed to say that after the second cup, though he knew it was stupid and foolish and would probably only lead to more hurt than if he cut it out now… he actually looked forwards to the beginning of his day and the notes left at his door.

More and more, he found himself thinking about the cups, looking around at unknown faces, somewhat familiar ones, trying to get an inkling of who the mysterious sender may be. It was half burning curiosity and half humiliating paranoia that had him constantly on the edge of his seat, head turning, eyes searching. Kurt was getting worried about him he knew, but he couldn't help himself and he couldn't tell his best friend just yet. This felt too raw still. He knew he'd eventually spill; he always did and felt the better for it as Kurt was always a soothing, comforting presence with his best interests at heart, but for right now Jeff was holding this close to his chest.

It had to be a joke.

He _knew_ this, but his traitorous heart wanted _so badly _to believe that just for a minute someone actually thought those things about him. Saw past all the ruined and jagged pieces that made him up and thought he was beautiful anyway, that the rare tilting upwards of his lips really did make someone's day brighter.

_Foolish. Foolish, foolish, foolish._

But still… he was loathe to part with that single bright, searing moment, the flutter in his stomach when he first read the words before his rational mind kicked in and doused the feeling. The sub in him was starved for attention and comfort, longed for admiration and love and these sweet little nothings fed into that dark abyss to make it just a little smaller every time.

The third day rolled around and Jeff forced himself not to rush out of bed and head straight to the door.

There was an unspoken routine that was stuck too. Jeff would start to get ready for his day and wait for that telltale knock on his door that would set his heart pounding in his chest like a drum. He would hesitate only for a moment before walking to the door and pulling it open. No one would be there to greet him of course, but he'd look down and there it would be sitting innocently, the stupid thing having the power to make the sub lose his mind. Jeff would have to stop himself from snatching it up greedily straight away, but eventually he'd bend down and turn the cup in shaky hands so he could read the scrawled writing.

**I don't care if we talk about absolutely nothing... I just want to talk to you.**

Jeff swallowed as his stomach took a familiar swoop and his eyes darted up and around like the person was going to jump out and reveal himself finally. It stayed silent and still around him like always and there was an actual twinge of disappointment that hit him.

"So why don't you?" he murmured to himself before he could stop the silly thought from spilling from his lips. He shook his head in reprimand. No, it was better that they didn't meet, Jeff couldn't handle more pain… he just couldn't.

He walked back inside and finished the routine. He tipped the drink away, washed the cup and stored it with the rest trying to out them out of his mind.

He knew it was never that easy.

* * *

"Nick! ... You know you can't avoid me forever idiot?"

The younger Dom sighed and halted from his speedy retreat around a corner. It kinda sucked that his best friend knew his habits… and his class schedule so well.

He turned around and plastered his best grin on. "B! Didn't see you there buddy!"

Blaine gave him a flat look and crossed his arms over his chest as soon as he closed the distance between them. "Really? Not even when you used some poor kid in your game of hide and seek when you saw me walking towards you?"

Nick sheepishly rubbed at his neck. "I fell?"

"You're full of shit," Blaine corrected for him.

Nick scoffed but it was weak, he just felt so tired and antsy lately, like he didn't know whether he was coming or going anymore and it was getting increasingly harder to hide. That's why he had been dodging his friends, mainly Blaine, because the asshole knew just how to read him straight off the bat.

"I've been sending notes and hot chocolate to the sub I want to claim and he doesn't know it's me," he blurted out because they both knew this conversation was heading there and Nick just decided to skip the middle man. Besides, this uncertainty of not knowing if this idea was even working or _welcome _was killing him slowly. He seemed no closer than he was at the start of the week.

"Okay," Blaine said slowly and his brows were furrowing as he took in the information Nick had bombarded him with.

"Yeah," Nick agreed lamely, looking down at the polished floor pensively as they stood in relative silence.

"So hot chocolate and notes huh?"

"He likes it," Nick said defensively snapping his head back up. "And they're romantic Mr. Hearts and Flowers."

Blaine held his hands up. "I'm not judging, I'm just wondering why you didn't just _talk_ to him?"

"It's complicated," he hedged.

"I've got time."

Nick met Blaine earnest expression and sighed gustily before leaning against the wall throwing his bag down haphazardly at his feet. "He used to be in a bond and I think… no I _know,_ it was bad."

"So you don't want to come on too strong just in case you scare him?" Blaine reasoned out for himself.

"Exactly! I don't want him to reject me before he even knows me because that would just all out suck because he's so amazing, there's _no one _like him! So I thought this way I could do something nice for him and he could see that he was admired… I don't know, it sounded like a good idea at the time," Nick grumbled at the end kicking at his bag childishly.

"No, I get what you're trying to do. It's very...Nick," he grinned.

He rolled his eyes but his mouth tagged up at one corner briefly. "I just didn't factor in the fact that I wouldn't really know how he's taking it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I pick up the hot chocolate and write the note on the cup before leaving it at his door. But I can't just stick around because that would destroy the whole purpose of doing it!"

"But you don't know if he even likes it?"

"No! And it's driving me insane. I mean, am I just wasting my time here man? I can't get him out of my head and I feel like I've made no progress at all," Nick vented sadly.

Blaine clasped his shoulder companionably. "Maybe you should consider actually talking to him to find out?"

"Didn't you just listen-"

"I know what you said and its valid, if he did have a bad bond then he mostly wouldn't like some Dom being all over him," he agreed mind flashing to Jeff before he pushed it away. "But you've been doing this for a few days now right?"

Nick nodded.

"So he's had a few days to get used to it and you don't have to claim him right there on the spot-"

"You'd know all about that trigger finger."

Blaine glared at him but continued anyways. "Just lay it out for him. Say that you like him and you'd like a chance to get to know him, no strings attached, that you want to go at his pace."

"And you think that'd work?" Nick asked dubiously.

"Well what have you got to lose? The only way is up from where you are right now man. Maybe getting his name would have been a better place to start?" he teased, gold eyes lighting up.

Nick punched him in the arm. "Fuck you."

But he felt better about the situation. He only had to decide whether or not to take the advice, but Blaine was right somewhat, he really only had up or dashed dreams left as options.

He'd take a few days to think it over and in the meantime he'd continue to send the notes.

* * *

An almost identical knock startled him the next day as well.

He was checking his bag to see if he had everything he would need for the day before Kurt and Blaine came to pick him up when three short, sharp raps broke the reverent silence lingering in the air.

Fingers shaking around the clasp of his bag he strode across the room a single thought on his mind: to find out who was messing around with him.

Steadying his breath he pulled the knob and with a surge of bravery threw the heavy wood wide open, stepping outside and glancing around.

He wasn't surprised that nobody was there.

The hallways around him were spookily empty and he felt the need to punch the wall behind him as the frustration rose and made him tremble.

He didn't find it amusing, it wasn't funny or cute or entertaining, it was cruel and spiteful and petty.

But the monster inside him roared and he couldn't fight it. Winning against his logic and rationalization, the curiosity sprung alive and made him turn back towards the door and bent down to take the white and blue cup, steam hitting his face and the smell of chocolate dizzying him.

Fearing what he would find this time, he turned the cup around and found the blazing red inscription exactly where he found the other three; right above the Dalton crest on the cup.

**Your eyes are magical. **

He gasped, the cup shaking with in his clutch and the liquid splashing on the inside as he walked hastily back into his room before someone could see it.

Before he could lose all semblance of normality he sat down, setting the cup in front of him on the table and frowning at the compliment.

There was another option he hadn't considered.

Maybe the cups and the hot chocolate and the sweet little notes were for someone worthy of them. Maybe there was a person, somewhere near him that was beautiful, with an angelic voice and a sweet smile and magical eyes like the notes said. And maybe that perfect someone was waiting for a sign from someone but it never came because it ended up in front of the wrong door.

Throwing the beverage for the last time he saved the cup again, knowing that soon they would find their right owner.

He went through the motions of his day on autopilot waiting for the gigantic school to drift to sleep before pulling the small note out of his pocket and placing it in front of his door, the stack of cups with the notes on top of it.

He fell asleep feeling a sad kind of happiness for whoever would get the sweet guy writing them; someone that was better and more beautiful than him.

* * *

By now he could set his clock by the sound of those sharp but careful raps on his door.

Every morning at seven; a knock, a rustle and then _silence_.

That morning wouldn't have been different and the knock wouldn't have startled him had it not been for the note he had left clearing the confusion, expecting that to be enough of an explanation for the romantic who tried to make someone happy but ended up giving the gifts to the wrong person.

Deciding to ignore the knock Jeff continued getting ready. They'd realize the confusion eventually and maybe they didn't see the cups and note before they rapped on the door? Nodding his head surely to himself he finished buttoning his shirt when another knock, this time louder and more determined echoed through his room and he frowned, fingers pausing on the last button, wondering what could be so important to the mysterious stranger with the cups.

He gave the cups back, he explained what happened, he didn't think he'd done something wrong unless… unless he should have done it the first day and then the person would have made things right with their intended sooner.

And now they were angry.

Jeff flinched and stepped back from the wood as the third set of knocks broke the silence and he realized there was nothing he could do to avoid the anger and the chastisement. They'd probably still be outside his door waiting by the time he was finished getting ready and even if he avoided it today, the person knew where his room was so he couldn't avoid it forever.

He just wasn't that lucky.

Trembling he walked to the door, ready to take whatever came at him as he grasped the knob and pulled the door towards him, with hands shaking and eyes downcast, the chill air from the hallway rushing in and brining the gentle smell of cologne and chocolate into his face.

"Wow," a voice breathed in, what seemed to be, shock and it caused Jeff to lift his eyes slowly, carefully, trailing over a vaguely familiar muscled body, large hands clutching all of the cups and his now crumpled note along with a fresh cup of hot chocolate, a sunshiny smile he would be able to recognize anywhere that made his insides go funny and finally warm, sparkling eyes looking directly at him with an unfamiliar expression.

Him.

It was_ him_ and his first reaction was to grip the doorframe tighter, pulling the door towards him as if it could shield him from the pain in his heart as everything in him broke when he realized that the boy he had been drawing and dreaming off was trying to win someone else with a gesture so incredibly sweet it made his chest tight with want.

His second thought was to scold himself mentally because he had no rights to be hurt by that. He didn't belong to the beautiful Dom in front of him, he had no claim on him or his attentions and the sub that _did,_ deserved to know about his romantic gesture without Jeff hogging his gifts as a misguided attempt to have something he could only dream of.

He had no right.

"I…I'm sorry I kept the c-cups...I...I realized they were meant for someone else too late and then I g-gave them back I'm sorry," he whispered, barely audible but sincere.

He _was_ sorry.

For the cups and _so_ much more that it was hard to hold it all inside everyday and keep going sometimes. He was sorry for being a bad sub, for not knowing how to please anyone, for not being talented enough or pretty enough or smart enough.

He was sorry for all of those things but he couldn't...he couldn't change them and _that _was what really pained him.

And because of that he could never deserve something like what this unnamed other sub would get.

"Why are you apologizing?" A soft voice broke through the dome his panic spread around him and he looked up confused with the fact that the Dom was still smiling.

"I... um…what?" he asked, not really knowing what was going on, stilly trying to get a handle on what this Doms mere presence was doing to him. His head was a mess, his rusty submissive instincts were suddenly going haywire and his nerves were shot. It was turning him inside out.

"I don't know why you feel like you need to apologize, or, for that matter, why you returned the cups? And the note you left me? They were… the chocolate and the notes...they were for _you_," the Dom said and Jeff felt the ground beneath him shaking.

This was an unfamiliar territory and he didn't know how to deal.

_For him?_

_The cups were for him...but…how…why? _"I don't…I don't understand?" he breathed finally and the Dom's eyes softened in a gentle, warm glow that made Jeff captivated by them once again as the older boy spoke.

"Okay um… it seems like this worked better in my head than in reality," the boy chuckled and Jeff couldn't help but tilt his lips upwards a bit at the sheer infectiousness in that smooth, rich laugh as their eyes caught and held for a breathtaking moment. "There's that smile that makes me dizzy."

Jeff choked on air as he stomach turned over horribly and he stumbled backwards, heart beating fast as he realized where this was going.

He came to mock him in person.

"This isn't funny," he said on an exhale, agony making him disregard his fears as he took another small step backwards his firm hold on the door, which was still partly obscuring his body, put to good use as he tried to close it.

"What!? Please don't go. Look I admit this may not have been the brightest idea but it was the only way I knew how to-" he started hastily but Jeff shook his head, eyes filling with tears and lip trembling.

Nick had no idea what was happening.

All he could see was his beautiful boy backing away, scared with tears in his eyes that made Nick's heart hurt and obviously mislead by his stupid plan that was supposed to make him feel good not frighten him further. His own hands, filled with his gifts, were shaking as the blonde tripped trying to get away from him, all the while spitting words that cut to the core of the Dom.

"How to what? M-mock me...laugh at me…humiliate me..?" the blonde's voice cracked over the last word but _every_ word felt like a stab in the gut to Nick and he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't bear to even think about doing something like that to someone.

He had to make him _see_.

"_How to tell you I'm crazy about you!"_ Nick almost screamed and the silence that fell over them felt heavy on his shoulders as the beautiful blonde stared at him, jaw dropping and eyes wide.

"W-what?" he gasped and Nick closed his eyes against that timid voice, trying to keep himself in check as he ran his hand over his face and through his hair harshly.

"God this went so much better in my dreams. Okay…I have a proposition for you," he broached carefully and the blonde said nothing, tilting his head to the side cutely but his deep brown eyes were wary and discerning.

"Would you consider giving me a chance to talk to you and explain what's going on here with... me and um…this," he said lifting the cups up and begging with his eyes.

He watched the shadows flit across the blonde's face as he stared at him in wonder and with that same ever present timidity that broke his heart.

"M-maybe… I don't know," the sub stuttered out, shaking his head to himself like he wasn't even sure of his own answers.

"Look, please... I'm asking for ten minutes. And we can do it here on your doorstep if you want. Just..._please_...let me explain and then you never have to talk to me again," he offered begging with his soul not to let that happen.

The sub stared at him for long tense filled moments and Nick tried to keep himself as open as he could to that scrutiny, so the blonde could hopefully find what he needed to in his face. "Okay I...I guess you can...um…come in," he said wide eyed as if his own words surprised him when he stepped aside to let him in pushing the door wide.

"We don't have to… we can stay outside of your private space… the last thing I want to do is to make you uncomfortable… and maybe I should have done this first but..." he smiled as he placed the empty cups under his left arm, and extending his right. "I'm Nick. Nick Duval."

The blonde looked at his hand then back up to his face then down again for a few moments before he hesitantly reached out and barely grasped his hand to shake.

"Jeff Sterling," he revealed shyly as their skin touched and it was more he allowed Nick to wrap fingers around his own than truly shaking hands, before he was snatching them back to his chest again as if burned by touch alone. And though that made Nick want to punch the Dom who had made him like that, because the sheer implications made his blood boil, the feel of Jeff's smooth as silk skin and the pure zing of connection between them for that split second of contact was enough to have his heart soaring and his head in the clouds for days because he finally knew this angels name though he could have sworn he'd heard it somewhere before...

Jeff made sure there was a good few paces separating them after that and that the door _stayed _open before he motioned for Nick to start, arms crawling around his own slight frame to cradle himself as his body hunched in a little and shifted with nerves.

Nick wanted nothing more than to close the space between them and sooth him, replace Jeff's arms with his because he just _knew _they'd fit perfectly and kiss and pet away all the tension he was feeling. In fact it was more than mere want; it was like a fierce drive inside him that he fought hard against. There was no way Jeff would be okay with that yet and so he sucked in a deep breath and tried to exude as much calm as he could in the pheromones he knew were pumping out in overdrive at being in this subs presence before he started.

"Okay, the first thing I want to get completely clear is that the hot chocolate and notes _were _completely one hundred percent for you and completely one hundred percent _not _in any way shape or form a joke," he said slowly and concisely just to make sure there were no more misunderstandings. He couldn't stand the look of misery and upset on this beautiful blondes face, it was made for smiling and happiness, he just knew it.

"But why would you want to send them to me?" Jeff asked quietly, his brow furrowing under the platinum sweep of his fringe as he stared at him dubiously, still not buying it.

Nick swallowed and figured that being completely straight with it and honest was probably the best way to go about it. "Uhh, okay," he laughed mirthlessly and rubbed at his jaw in agitation as he tried to arrange the words in his head into something coherent. "I…" he glanced up into that beautiful face and dredged up the courage from somewhere. _He'd said it once already right?_ "I like you."

"Like me," Jeff repeated like the words were foreign on his tongue.

"Yes, really, really, _really_ like you, Jeff" Nick stressed, loving the way the blonde's name rolled off his tongue and because Jeff deserved to know he was appreciated and admired even if he was making an idiot out of himself.

"You don't even know me," he said quietly, hands shaking and mind spinning with the words that came out of the Dom's mouth.

"I would love the chance to get to know you. It's why I was sending you all those stupid notes that backfired so spectacularly-"

"They weren't stupid, but why are you doing this I just…I just can't…understand…" Jeff cut him off softly and Nick heart stuttered in his chest and involuntarily he stepped forwards.

Jeff's eyes widened and he held a warding hand out shaking his head as if pleading him to stop. Nick complied immediately feeling awful for having shaken him so much.

"Like I said…I like you. I saw you in the hallway a couple weeks back and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You were…you were so sweet standing there all confused and I just…I just kind of gave in and allowed you to become the only thing I can think of. Thus…the cups…" he chuckled at his own awkwardness and looked at the sub who had backed away even more during his monologue, shaking his head and clutching a hand against his chest, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I…I'm not worth this," Jeff finally said eyes watering even more; long lashes sparkling like diamonds as they caught the moisture and Nick's heart broke at the sight of him, so beautiful, magical...but so unaware of it, so convinced he was worthless.

_God… He wanted to kill that other Dom!_ He hadn't felt anger like this ever in his life, his dominant side screaming for retribution against the sub it had already claimed as its own, words or no. But then it was also crying out for him to take care of Jeff, to take the trembling blonde home with him and shower him in love and care and affection so that he never felt worthless or unworthy ever again.

"You _are_… You are worth it, angel. Please believe me. Whatever they told you was _wrong,_" he stressed fiercely, the soft nickname slipping without his control, unable to keep to his spot as he advanced towards the trembling boy he so desperately wanted to heal. There was something else driving him than his rational mind now.

Jeff gasped at the mention of his previous Dom and the decrease in space and the shaking increased.

"Please don't touch me…" he said as he lifted his hands and stepped back to put more distance between himself and this Dom who just had to come here and take away the semblance of peace he had managed to build for himself. " I just... I just want to be alone. I'm not bothering anyone and I'm not causing trouble…so just…please…" he begged and some of the tears escaped now to trace paths of misery down his face. "…Please _stop_."

It was like someone had driven a stake right through Nick's heart and he halted unable to catch a proper breath.

"Jeff-"

"I don't want a Dom. I don't want a-anyone, okay? I j-just want to be by _myself_," Jeff told him, voice breaking on the last word, looking down at the floor as more tears dripped to the carpet under their feet.

"Please don't cry," Nick begged voice raw. "I'll give you your space, just please don't cry. You…you're too precious to be sad."

"Don't say stuff like that to me…" he gasped through the tears and Nick turned back towards him.

"I only tell the truth. You might not see it now, or believe it…but…you mean more to me than you'll ever know. You're worth more than you could possibly understand. Just…remember that."

Jeff didn't say anything but Nick knew that this was it. His defining moment and it had all ended in tears. Stunned with the realization of how _bad _it hurt he backed towards the door and with one last look at the beautiful, broken angel standing there in the room, he shut the door.

* * *

_Who would have thought the trip from Jeff's room to the library lasted so long, _Nick thought as he forced himself to place one foot in front of the other and just keep moving because he knew that if he stopped his body would shut down on him and he would never be able to make it work again.

That soft voice was like a cure to his lonely soul, the beautiful eyes making his heart sting with the sadness inside of them and those perfect, pretty lips made to be kissed by him showed nothing but pain.

God how he had longed to take him in his arms and make him whole again, repaint the ugliness on his neck and make it shine again, make it show that he was loved, and worshiped and cherished.

Because that was all Nick would ever do to him…love him.

But he wasn't ready and there was nothing he could do but respect that. He didn't want to belong. He didn't want to be claimed and Nick couldn't blame him. With what he had been through he couldn't insist, he couldn't demand to be given a chance because all he wanted was for him to be happy, even if that meant leaving him alone like he had asked.

'_Please, I just…I just want to be alone…'_

It cut him to the core…

The pain, the unbarring vulnerability, the fear he saw whenever Nick tried to come closer, so much of his shine buried beneath the darkness the others inflicted upon him. It didn't make him less beautiful in Nick's eyes…god nothing ever could when he was so bright, so pure, so untouched in every way that counted.

And no, he didn't count the forcefulness and the ugliness of the touches laid upon his body.

He didn't count the scars he knew marred his soul, and he didn't count the memories that made him tremble and shy away from love. The only thing that counted was if he was ever touched with nothing but adoration, and admiration. If he was ever satisfied and held and protected from every single bad thing. And Nick knew he wasn't…that's made him pure in his eyes.

'_I'm not worth this…'_

He was, but he would never let Nick show him that, no matter how much he wished for it.

Longing heart throbbing with pain he entered the library, knowing that he had come there to find some peace and silence and comfort. Passing by a couple of freshmen stressing over a math exam he went all the way to the most secluded area, behind the books on archaic bond rituals and rules that nobody ever checked out anymore, and found his favorite spot; a loveseat under a bright window where nobody could see him break.

He sank into the warn pillows and leaned his elbows against his knees, lowering his head into his palms and digging the heels of them into his eyes to try and stop the tears from spilling.

It would do him no good to show so much weakness in front of the others and he knew it but there was no way he could help himself when everything inside of him screamed.

He brushed his fingers through his hair and shook his head to clear it a bit so he could figure out what to do next and how to get over the beautiful blonde that would never belong to him the way he wanted to.

Allowing his heart to mourn he lowered his eyes down, frowning when a white flash caught his attention from underneath the loveseat. The crumpled corner of a sheet paper that someone must have forgotten in their haste to leave the slightly creepy library.

He reached down and took the paper with shaking hands, breath stuttering at the sight of the signature at the back of it, on the clear side of the sheet.

_Jeffrey Sterling_.

Jeff.

His angel.

Rushing like his life depended on it he turned the paper and felt the world around him gain color again, his mind clearing and his heart jumping with an onslaught of hope threatening to drown him.

As he raked eyes over the drawing greedily he knew it wasn't over yet; it was only just beginning and if it took him years then he would spend years winning him over, showing him what it meant to be someone's for real, keeping him safe from everything and loving him so much he would never feel unworthy again. Because there was no way someone would make something like that for someone they felt nothing for, someone they never thought of. Because there was care, and tenderness and love etched into every stroke made on that paper.

Because it was his face staring back at him.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**  
**Let us know.**  
**Love A&M**


End file.
